The Beginning of a Love Story
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: The phone call seemed heated, but she caught snippets of the conversation and he seemed to be in the middle of an argument. "Well, what am I supposed to do Elijah? Let that dog continue to cheat on Caroline…" A series of Klaroline one-shots and mini drabbles.
1. Before He Cheats

The Beginning of a Love Story. "Before He Cheats"

So this is gonna be a series of drabbles, mostly inspired by songs. Read and Review please :)

* * *

"Tyler?" Caroline called anxiously enter the unlocked Lockwood mansion for the second time that day. She has a strange feeling that something was off with Tyler earlier when he blew her off to hang out and she could shake it. She walked through the grand marble foyer towards the main staircase when she heard a muffled voice coming from the late Mayor Lockwood's office. As she slowly crept closer to the doorway trying to remain undetected, the identity of the accented voice became apparent.

The phone call seemed heated, but she caught snippets of the conversation and he seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"Well, what am I supposed to do Elijah? Let that dog continue to cheat on Caroline…"

She gasped audibly, not able to contain herself and pushed the heavy oak door open to see Klaus turn and face her from the large desk. She saw his face fall as he took in her appearance in the doorframe. Anger and betray were clearly painted on her face.

"Caroline…"

She sped away before he could utter another word. She flashed up to Tyler's room to see him moaning loudly underneath a willowy brunette. Grabbing the lamp from the end table next to her, she launched it at the wall closest to the romping couple who had failed to notice her sudden entrance. The sound of the antique glass shattering caused Tyler to push the girl off of him and to see Caroline standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a feral look in her green eyes.

"Please don't stop on my account," she seethed, "Please continue, I was enjoying the show."

"Care," Tyler began fumbling to put on clothes as he pushed the brunette off of him.

"Don't bother," she spat at him venomously.

Caroline blurred back to the front door not bothering to look at Klaus who stood at the base of the staircase obviously waiting for her to return. She couldn't face Klaus, not now, not after everything that happened between them. Seeing his smug grin would kill her even more now. The only thing she wanted now was alcohol. If only she had looked at him, she would've seen the look of anger and concern written on his face.

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar drowning her sorrows in whiskey and the rest of the Grill's liquor supply. She had been there since she ran out on Tyler hours before and had no intention of leaving until there was nothing else left to drink. Matt had take pity on her and didn't even question her demand for a large tumbler when she walked in. When he left hours later, he gave a pitying smile that she returned with a shake of her head. Draining the last of her Jack Daniels, Caroline was ready to call it a night when a voice from behind her broke her from her cloudy thoughts.

"Hello there beautiful."

A body came into her peripheral view but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Kol, right?"

"The one and only darling."

She smiled in spite of herself and turned towards him as he seated himself on her right.

"All alone tonight?" He asked.

"Not anymore," she returned. He smirked back at her and the resemblance to his brother in his facial expressions was uncanny, if not a little unnerving for her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"It's a free country." He chuckled and so did she in spite of herself.

He signaled the new bartender on shift and ordered them a line of tequila shots, salt, and limes. Together they nearly finished a case of Jose Cuervo and soon Caroline found herself laughing out loud at Kol's stories of his mischievous youth and in particular the pranks he would play on his siblings. Within a second of Kol telling her about the time he cut off a foot of Rebekah's hair, the air in the bar shifted as the door opened.

"Hello brother," Kol said without turning around. Caroline froze as she heard his smooth accent.

"Kol," he gritted out, "Caroline," he said with a softer tone. Breathing deeply, she turned on the bar stool to face him.

"Hello Klaus."

He smiled brightly at her recognition of his presence instead of ignoring him, as she was known to do.

"Might I join you?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers. Caroline started to speak when Kol interrupted her.

"This is a private party, brother. You weren't invited," Kol said smugly enjoying his brothers jealously of his closeness to "his girl". Klaus glowered at him as he edged closer to Caroline.

"And you were?" He asked venomously. Sensing an impending Original fight, Caroline elbowed Kol in the ribs before throwing a dirty look.

"Pull up a chair," she stated boldly slapping the stool to her left.

Klaus smiled even brighter at her as he moved to sit next to her at the bar. Caroline inwardly laughed to herself. If her friends could see her now as she sat with two Originals, drinking and having a good time, they would think she had truly lost it. Klaus joined them for another round of tequila shots and the banter continued on between the two brothers with Caroline joining in occasionally.

The three sat together until the bar was dry. In hopes of continuing the evening, Caroline suggested a game of pool. She played the two Originals with better skill than she did sober. As she was about to make her final winning shot, the door to the Grill opened again to reveal the last person she ever wanted to see: Tyler. She took her shot and straightened as her ex made his way towards them, eyeing the two Originals with suspicion and caution, but there was fear in his eyes.

"Can we talk?" He asked Caroline, his eyes failing to notice how Klaus was tightly gripping his pool cue as if he was waiting for Tyler to say the words that would give him permission shove the stick into his heart.

"No thanks I think I got it," she said coolly, hiding her heartbreak with seething rage. She moved away, turning her back and ignoring him, hoping that he would disappear.

"Care" he tried again.

"Don't ever call me that again!" She spat at him.

Her cool facade had vanished and all that she had left was pure loathing towards him. Unexpectedly her face split into a sly grin. Tyler gulped as he noticed her change in expression. She sauntered over to where Kol was leaning against the billiard table and whispered in his ear. Nodding his head in agreement Kol lifted his hand towards the hook where his jacket was hanging. Underneath it was his infamous weapon of choice, the aluminum bat.

Grabbing the bat quickly Caroline dashed to the door before throwing Klaus a flirtatious wink. A second later the sound of metal hitting metal erupted from the parking lot. All three looked at each other before rushing outside. Caroline was attacking Tyler's car like she was playing whack-a-mole at an arcade. Before Tyler could move to stop her Kol grabbed both of his arms effectively trapping him from stopping her.

"Have at it sweetheart," Kol called amusingly watching the destruction before him.

Caroline swung the bat at the windows effectively shattering them, before knocking out the headlights as well as slashing the tires. Finally she ended her rampage by hopping on the hood and kicked in the windshield with her sharply heeled boots. Hopping off the car gracefully, bat still in her hand she approached the group. Tyler was still struggling under Kol's vise like grip.

"You bitch," he shrieked loudly and before Klaus could strike him for saying that to "his girl", Caroline's first flew first striking Tyler across the nose, effectively breaking it.

"Kol, I want you to take young Mr. Lockwood home and make sure he stays there," Klaus instructed turning to his younger sibling.

"Alright," Kol said with exasperation as he shoved Tyler to get him to move away from the parking lot.

"Caroline, it's been a pleasant evening," Kol said with a wink. "We must do it again sometime, hum?" Caroline laughed with actual happiness this time her feelings of anger and hurt no longer bothering her.

"Night Kol," she called to his retreating figure. Turning to face Klaus she offered him her elbow.

"Walk me home, Mr. Mikaelson?" She said with a predator's smirk.

"Of course, Miss Forbes" he returned with a wolfish grin.

Together, arm in arm the walked down the street towards her home, Caroline swinging the bat joyfully. Things were definitely looking up.


	2. Fine By Me

Inspired by the song "Fine By Me" by Andy Grammer. I know it's a little past Halloween, but I couldn't help it. I can't wait for tonight's episode! Read and Review xoxo

* * *

Although it had been Halloween night, the best night for a party all year, Caroline was once again alone. Bonnie, Damon, and Elena were at Whitmore College having a great time and learning to feed, while Stefan was probably brooding in a dark corner somewhere pining over the loss of Elena for the night. Abandoned with nothing but a few bags of candy and popcorn, Caroline made herself at home watching the Halloween movie marathon on TV and answering the door to the neighborhood tricker-treaters. Her mom was once again out patrolling and would most likely be gone for the night. Again. As the hour was getting closer towards eleven, and the last tricker-treater had been almost a half hour ago, she decided to call it a night. It had hardly been a night to remember and she was feeling almost sick from the amount of Skittles she had rapidly consumed. Gathering the bowl of now cold popcorn and bringing it to the kitchen, Caroline was surprised when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the illuminated clock on the microwave. It displayed 10:55 PM, much to late for kids to still be roaming the streets, especially now with the threat of some new evil approaching.

Moving towards the door, bowl of candy in hand, she opened the door and was about to proclaim her tired line of "Happy Halloween" when the figure on her porch caused the words to die on her lips.

"Trick or treat, sweetheart," his cool accented voice rang out in the cold night.

"Well this is certainly not a treat," she shot back and moved to close the door. It stopped before she could close it as he had stuck his booted foot in the doorjamb.

"Seriously, Klaus?" She groaned, more annoyed than angry. "I don't have the energy to fight you tonight."

"Then don't, love. Give in, just for tonight," he replied with a smile that was bordering on a smirk.

She sighed and opened the door more allowing him to enter, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep him out anyway. She turned and moved back to the small living room, feeling his presence following close behind her. She dropped the candy bowl on the coffee table and curled up back on the small couch. Instead of taking the lounge seat across from her, Klaus sat next to her. Too close that she could feel the heat from his body, and it was maddening. Caroline huffed with annoyance, but she was glad for the company even if it was _him_. Anyone was better than being alone tonight. After she caught Tyler cheating on her last week, she had been trying to avoid anything and everything to do with the lying bastard and that included visits from his sire.

Caroline huffed aloud and quickly sat up and moved towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going, love?" Klaus called amusedly from the couch watching her as she started to rummage through her cabinets searching for something.

"Getting alcohol," she responded, "God knows I'm going to need it," she muttered under her breath, not caring if Klaus could hear her with his stupid hybrid ears.

She walked back into the living room with a handle of Captain Morgan and two filled tumblers. Handing one to Klaus she tossed hers back in a few gulps and settled back down on the couch, this time stretching her legs across his lap. She knew she was encouraging him, but after Tyler's indiscretion she didn't care he was supposed to be the "bad" guy. He had done more for her than Tyler ever had, and he was the one who loved her, but apparently that still wasn't enough. She pulled the dark knitted afghan blanket off of the floor and pulled it over her and him giving them more warmth even though it was unnecessary.

"Have you ever seen "Hocus Pocus?" Caroline asked Klaus, turning her head to face him. He gave her a puzzled look, but his eyes shown warmth that she had seen on rare occasions.

"No, sweetheart," he said sweetly with a smile, and Caroline hated herself for noticing how his dimples made him look innocent and charming.

"Good because that's what we're watching."

She smiled back in spite of herself at him. "It must be the rum," she thought.

* * *

Together they watched the film and even made small talk between the numerous commercials. Klaus was sharing a story about the first time he and his siblings went to Transylvania as humorous vacation when Caroline's phone lit up on the coffee table, startling both of them out of their private little bubble. When Taylor Swift starting to sing, "We are never ever ever getting back together" Caroline grumbled and swiftly hit the ignore key. Ever since she had caught him, Caroline had been dodging Tyler's constant phone calls. The smile she had been wearing thirty seconds ago had dissolved into a pained frown; she feared he would stop by the house and would cause her even more pain.

"Interesting ringtone, love," Klaus commented after a few minutes of loaded silence.

"I hate him," she whispered, pulling her legs of off Klaus's lap and moving to get up to remove the now half empty liquor bottle and glasses from the table. She no longer had any interest in finishing the movie. _He_ had ruined her mood and she hated him even more for still having that power over her.

Klaus who had been gently stroking her legs while they talked grudgingly let her move, but the rage inside him was yearning to go to the Lockwood mansion and beat the stupidity out of Tyler. But in reality he should be thanking the boy as he finally had Caroline exactly where he wanted her, alone and unattached to his hybrid. But the pain in her voice tore at him; he understood the pain of betrayal.

Caroline was shuffling around in the kitchen, putting the random kitchen utensils back and even loading the dishwasher. She had to keep her hands busy or she would breakdown. And she couldn't do that, not now, and especially not in front of him. She knew if he did he would look at her the way everyone else had been this week, with pity. She had to be strong, but even she had her limits. She was hunched over the kitchen sink as Klaus entered the room. She didn't have to turn to know that he was hovering behind her.

"Why am I never good enough?" She asked in the smallest voice as she turned to face him, the tears gently streaming down her face.

Klaus brought his hands up to her face and with his thumbs he gently brushed away her tears. Moving one hand to her waist, he gently pulled her into him and without pulling away or scoffing at him, she let him wrap his arms around her. As Caroline rested her head against his chest she couldn't help but feel better, safer, and more protected than she had ever felt with Tyler. It felt right, and that thought scared her more than anything.

"You smell good," she mumbled after a few minutes against his soft black Henley.

Klaus laughed gruffly, gently stroking her soft blonde hair. He reveled in their closeness, in her trusting him to hold her close, to not hurt her. It brought him back to the day he had rescued her from Alaric. The instant panic she had when he wrapped her in his arms, and the relief he felt in her body when he spoke in her ear assuring her that she was safe.

Forgetting about the rest of the mess in the living room, Klaus gently began to sway them. As Caroline moved with him he began to twist, dip, and turn her. Even without music they moved together in rhythm and in sync of one another. Grabbing her wrist as he spun her out, Klaus decided to test her newfound comfort with him.

"Ever tried swing dancing, daring?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

"No," she replied a little uncertain of what he was about to do.

"Trust me?" He asked gazing at her. Her beauty once again stunned him, despite the evidence of dried tears on her face.

She nodded and just as quickly her spun her back into his body and with one arm flipped her over. She landed back on her feet, a huge grin on her face. She laughed merrily as their danced evolved into the Charleston and then finally transformed to a slower waltz.

"You truly are a magnificent dancer, Caroline," Klaus said as she rested her head against his broad chest. She wished she could hear it beat, to feel it race against her skin.

"Thank you," she said sleepily.

He chuckled, and without warning swept her into his arms and flashed them into her bedroom. Laying her on her bed, she complied without complaint as he pulled the covers over her. He sat next to her and slowly leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Thank you for your company, love." He murmured as his hand brushed against her hair, moving her fallen bangs back behind her ear.

"Good night sweet Caroline."

"Good night, Klaus," she said yawning, her eyelids starting to flutter shut against her willpower.

He vanished as soon as her eyes closed and no longer fighting sleep, she succumbed to her dreams. For once instead of torture flashbacks, they involved flashing lights and strong hands moving with her body to a steady beat.

* * *

As Caroline woke the next morning she couldn't recall if the events of last night were nothing more than a figment of her candy fueled imagination as she entered the living room. It was clean and tidy, not even a pillow was about of place and the same with the kitchen. As Caroline moved back into her room, sipping from a blood bag, the evidence that her night with Klaus was not a dream laid on her pillow. It was another drawing. It sketched her figure slow dancing, her head resting against a male chest. Her face was serene, content, pleased even. At the bottom his script declared, "Until the next dance, Klaus."

Smiling broadly, Caroline grabbed her antique music box and gently placed the drawing inside it on top of the one from the Mikaelson ball. She knew this wasn't their last dance.


	3. Look After You

**So here goes chapter four, I was really disappointed in a weird way to see that Tyler didn't cheat on Caroline with Hayley, but I still don't believe there wont be something between them. And then the pictures from 4x07 were posted! I can't wait! Ok, enough stalling. This one is a darker, but still fluffy. Inspiration is from the song "Look After You" by The Fray.**

Caroline stared at reflection in the large vertical three-sided mirror of the dressing room, checking for any sign of a flaw in her appearance. The gown she had for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant was being altered by one of the saleswoman, an older widowed woman named Anne, as Caroline learned. As she stood on the raised platform Caroline was struggling with her bloodlust unknown to the woman fixing her hemline. In a rush to plan the final details of the upcoming pageant, Caroline skipped her usual bag of B+ as she had woken up late after another sleepless night. Visions of Tyler and the wolf slut Hayley were constantly invading her mind and even though Tyler denied cheating on her, Caroline couldn't help feel that there was something he still wasn't telling her. As the woman kneeling below her was chattering about her new book club she had joined, Caroline tried to remain focused on her breathing the way Stefan has taught her many months ago. Inhale, exhale, and focus on something else, anything else. But all Caroline could hear was the loud beating of the woman's pulse in her neck and Caroline was beginning to loose control over her human features.

The woman looked up to Caroline and asked if the hemline was now to her liking. Nodding briskly she was counting the minutes until she could get back home and sate her thirst. As the woman was finishing up, she gasped softly. The smell of fresh blood permeated in the air and before Caroline could control herself she launched at the woman, throwing her against the wall across the room. Within a minute the woman was dead, drained completely and Caroline was across the room, her dress covered in blood. Looking at herself in the mirror, Caroline shuttered violently and began to cry hysterically. She had become a monster and had taken another innocent life. Again.

Reaching for her phone, Caroline's hands shook as she tried to scroll through her contacts, the blood on her hands was making it hard to use her iPone. She couldn't call Bonnie, she would judge her too much for giving into her nature. Elena was too new to this life to help as well, and Caroline didn't want to bother Stefan as he was dealing with the growing separation between himself and Elena. Damon was never an option. Matt would be disappointed in her and she didn't want him to see her like this, covered in blood like Sissy Spacek in Carrie. That left one person. She knew that he wouldn't judge her, at least she hoped so and she had the notion that he would never deny her help, even after she had betrayed him and his family. She hated to admit it to herself that he did put himself in harm's way twice before to save her, the first time with Alaric and then again recently with the Counsel. As her hand trembled over the green call button, she hated herself a bit for needing someone to take care of her mistake, but she couldn't do this alone. She pressed send. Holding the phone to her ear, she was surprised at how quick he answered.

"Hello sweetheart, finally decided to accept my offer?" He said cheekily as the line connected, his accent sounding a little stronger over the phone. She left out a small whimper as she realized she had no idea what to say to him. She didn't speak as words had abandoned her and she cried even harder into the device.

"Caroline?" He called, his voice lost its playfulness quickly, and now it sounded a little apprehensive and even scared.

"Help me, please," she was able to articulate through her tears.

"What's wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt?" His questions were shot off rapidly and she didn't know which one to answer first.

"I killed someone." He was deathly quiet, but then she heard the almost sigh of relief he let out.

"Where are you?" He asked gently.

"The Dress Box."

"I'll be there in five," he promised.

The line went dead and she sank low against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, and waited. True to his word, Klaus was knocking at the door within three minutes.

"Caroline?" He called softly, his voice holding no judgment.

She crossed the room, trying not to look at the corpse on the floor and opened the door. Klaus was dressed in all black as per usual, but his face was almost impassive until he saw her. To him, she looked like a killer angel. As he took in her bloodied and wrinkled dress to her angelic face that was smeared with blood he though she never looked lovelier, but he would never tell her for fear she would find him repulsive. He moved into the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't know who else to call…," she began as she sank into the ottoman near the wall. "They're gonna hate me when they find out."

Taking her hands in his he sank to the floor, allowing them to be the same height. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Accidents happen, love. It doesn't make you a monster," he tried to reason with her.

"It's my fault," she cried, "I didn't eat anything this morning, she would be alive if I wasn't so careless."

"You can't be perfect all the time, Caroline."

Pulling her hands, he got her to stand up. Moving his hands up to her shoulders, and then gliding them up further to cup her face, his fingers wiped away the tears and blood from her features.

"I compelled everyone in the store to leave," he stated. "My car is out back, wait for me there and I will take care of this," he nodded at the mess in the room. Caroline looked around at the carnage she had created. There were bloodstains streaked on the wall, the carpet, even the mirror. She nodded mutely and took his proffered car keys. Walking out to the front of the store, Caroline was glad to see that it was still empty of customer and employees; she didn't have the energy to compel anyone to forget her presence or state of dress. She peered out to the street as she moved to the front door, and seeing no passerby's she blurred to the back of the building.

As she sat in Klaus's SUV she was eaten up with guilt. Damon was right; straight from the vein was the best way to drink. She felt almost sick as she thought about the poor woman's whose life she had ended all because of a needle prick.

She fiddled with the ends of her dress and she also saddened that she had destroyed it in her rampage. It was a lovely soft pink gown with a sweetheart neckline and now it was spattered in red like she walked off the set of a slasher film. As the driver side door opened Caroline jumped a little, startled out of her thoughts. Klaus immediately put the car into drive after glancing over her figure again, checking to make sure she was all right. As they made their way through town, neither spoke a word to the other although each seemed to be trying to find the right words to say. As Caroline started out the window, she noticed they were headed east, away from where she lived.

"You're not taking me home?" She questioned finally breaking the silence.

"I thought you would want to get cleaned up before heading home."

Caroline forgot that it was her mother's day off and she knew she wouldn't be able to sneak back into her house in her current state of dress. As Klaus pulled into the gravel driveway of the Original Mansion and Caroline couldn't help but feel nervous. The last time she was in this house she had shared a few intimate moments with Klaus, moments that she wished she could forget. As he opened the door for her to get out of the car, Caroline couldn't help but comment on his home.

"I enjoy art in all forms, even architecture," Klaus said leading her through the front door.

"You designed the house?" Caroline inquired he led her up the marble stairs.

Klaus smiled at her softly rather than answering, his face seemed bashful as if he was slightly embarrassed. Caroline couldn't understand why, the house was designed flawless taste. Pushing open another door, Caroline followed Klaus into what he assumed was his bedroom. The room was a dark golden shade accented by black and white furnishings. Stopping at the doorway she couldn't help but admire his taste again, and the fact that she was alone with him in his bedroom gave her a flutter of nerves. Klaus was rummaging through his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He handed her the clothes and with a gentle hand on her back guided her to another door.

"Take as much time as you need, when you're done come find me downstairs," he said quietly and without another word, disappeared from the room. Caroline moved into the bathroom and immediately shut the door, and locked it. She turned, and sliding against the solid oak door began to cry once again.

* * *

Downstairs in the den, Klaus could hear her quiet sobbing and it tore at his dead heart. He moved to his unfinished easel with a glass of bourbon and sat down. The canvas in front of him was a mixture of dark shades of red, black, and blue. It was an angry piece he had started a few weeks ago after Caroline's betrayal. As Klaus heard the water start to run upstairs he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Taking a gulp of his drink he grabbed his brush and began again. Yellow. That's what his painting needed, sunshine in the darkness.

Caroline wasted no time scrubbing her body once her entered the shower. It was an intimidating modern structure with numerous nozzles and buttons. As soon as she figured out how to turn it on, she watched as the evidence of her weakness swirled down the drain until it ran clear. Whether it was five minutes or twenty-five, Caroline knew she needed to get out of the shower when the water began to get cold. After drying herself off with an oversized towel, Caroline pulled on the clothes Klaus left her. The shirt was incredibly soft and smelled like him: a mixture of earth, woods, and a rich spice that she couldn't figure out. The sweat pants were a little too big on her, but when she rolled up the pant legs, she was able to walk in them. Running a towel and then a comb she found in a drawer through her hair, Caroline decided she had stalled enough. She walked back down the stairs, her bare feet barely making a sound on the cold marble floor.

While Klaus had told her to come find him, she felt insecure about poking around in the rooms. A noise however, solved her dilemma and following the sound she found herself in an airy kitchen. When she entered, Klaus's back was turned from her as he was pouring water from a kettle into a ceramic mug.

"Tea, love?" He asked tentatively gazing at her appearance. Seeing her dressed in his clothes was a pleasing site to him.

"Yes, please," she said as she sat at the breakfast bar. He nodded and pulled out another mug from the cabinet.

"English breakfast alright?" She nodded with a smile. Of course he would drink that. She accepted her mug from him and they lapsed into another silence, however this one was more comfortable. They drank their tea in silence and instead of addressing the elephant in the room, the talked about everything and anything else. Before Caroline had noticed it was getting late, and she needed to return home.

Klaus dropped her off at her house, promising to deliver her car before she had school in the morning. As Caroline made her way into the house she realized that in her entire afternoon with Klaus he had shown her a side that made her regret her past actions against him even more. After collapsing into her bed, Caroline slept through the night in a thankfully dreamless state. When she rose in the morning she looked out her window to see her car parked in the driveway. As she finished off her makeup, Caroline decided that she needed to put the incident at the dress shop behind her. She had learned her lesson and knew that Klaus was right about everybody making mistakes. As she opened the driver's side door she saw a large black box sitting on her seat. Pulling off the lid, she gasped softly seeing a beautiful golden gown inside the tissue. There was a card as well.

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty" – Klaus

Her face broke out into a smile and this time she was not mad at his attempt to woo her. Scribbling a message on the back of an old test she drove to the Original mansion with haste. After slipping her message underneath the door Caroline hurried back to her car and headed to school.

As Klaus moved the front door to check for mail, he noticed a folder piece of paper on the floor. Scanning the lines, he broke out into a grin. He raced up the stairs for his keys and wallet almost knocking down Rebekah in his haste.

"Where's the fire?" She demanded as he returned back down the stairs. She angrily crossed her arms and gave him her a patented glare.

"Got to get a tux for a pageant."

Throwing his sister a wink, Klaus disappeared into the daylight.

**Not so sure how I feel about this one. Read and Review? Xoxo**

**Caroline's pink dress:**

**imgres?q=pretty+in+pink+blair+waldorf+dress&hl=en&safe=off&client=safari&sa=X&tbo=d&rls=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=mXDw42s8lHuX1M:&imgrefurl= /gossip-girl-fashion-season-4-petty-in-pink-pictures/314845/&docid=L1T65INNlkvBtM&imgurl= . &w=333&h=500&ei=KledUOfSE4WQ9QTQt4G4AQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=109&dur=534&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=45&ty=154&sig=115360104731349532823&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=85&start=0&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:74&biw=1231&bih=684**

**Caroline's new dress:**

**imgres?q=tvd+season+4+episode+7&hl=en&safe=off&client=safari&sa=X&tbo=d&rls=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=3f63uXBxVqFNlM:&imgrefurl= slideshow/the-vampire-diaries-season-4-episode-7-my-brother-s-keeper-photos&docid=EdVMbFMmSzdEqM&imgurl= sites/default/files/styles/image_full_width_ &w=600&h=400&ei=MnyfUM6JBYL09gSx24DwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=157&dur=629&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=71&ty=102&sig=115360104731349532823&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=197&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:75&biw=1231&bih=684**


	4. Time Of Your Life

**OK, so 4x06 was AMESOME! OMG the bar scene was so unexpected, but again Caroline betrays him! I can't wait for the date next episode! So for this one shot – forget that Klaus daggered Rebekah, it never happened. Also Caroline maybe a little to OCC but yeah whatever. Read and Review xoxo**

* * *

The final bell had rung as soon as Caroline had finally made it to her locker. She was going to be late to class. Again. Muttering angrily she shoved her books into her purse and ran at human pace to Modern English. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and as quietly as she could make her way to her seat.

"Thanks for joining us, Miss Forbes," came the stern voice of Mrs. Bradshaw from the blackboard. Caroline flushed slightly from her seat as Rebekah snickered quietly next to her. "As I was saying, the end of your senior year is approaching and instead of writing about what you have learned this year I want you to write me your bucket list. It can be goals you want achieve in a week, a year, or ten years." _Or a thousand_, Caroline thought smugly. "You have the rest of the class period, and begin."

Huffing, Caroline got out a blank piece of paper from her binder and a pen before staring at the paper in front of her. She knew it was silly, writing this list when she actually could do anything she ever wanted. She thought of just of writing the generic teenage girl wishes, but she actually wanted to get it all out on paper. As she put her pen down, _his _voice invaded her thoughts. _I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life… _Caroline smiled and knew what number one would be first: Visit Paris, Rome, and Tokyo. After that, everything she had ever kept inside her came rushing out and she could hardly write fast enough to keep up with her thoughts. The ringing bell broke her from her musings thirty minutes later. She put her binder away and with the rest of the class dropped her paper off on her way out the door.

Rebekah was lagging behind as she watched the other blonde deposit her paper on the desk. As soon as she exited the room, Rebekah grabbed the list before compelling Mrs. Bradshaw to forget it was missing. Glancing over the list quickly, Rebekah smiled and knew she had found her salvation.

* * *

As the last period of the day ended, Rebekah drove off in her Mercedes back to her original home, well Nik's home as he had constantly reminded his siblings. As she pulled into the driveway she felt nerves start to creep up on her. Her last encounter with her brother had left her with a broken neck, as well as heart. She knew she had to do something to get back into his good graces; she still loved him despite what he did to her. Walking through the front door, she was glad he hadn't changed the locks on her, though it wasn't like that would stop her. She dropped her bag at the on the table in the foyer and with the paper in her hand, moved towards his studio, where she knew he would be brooding. She knocked on the door as she pushed it open, half afraid he would lash out at her again.

"Nik?" She asked timidly. His back was to her as he was painting another landscape, this one a field in the south of France where they have lived a few centuries ago. He didn't bother to turn and face her as she moved into the room.

"What Rebekah?" He snarled.

"I've come to make amends," she pleaded. He turned to face her, his face a mask of annoyance and anger. "Unless you have a time machine hidden behind your back I would leave. Now."

She looked to the ground in slight remorse. She played with the folder paper before answering him, "What if I told you I had the key to winning Caroline's affections?" She looked up at him to hear him scoff at her, his eyes filled with hurt at the mention of the other blonde's name.

"And what would that be?" He asked, as if humoring her.

"A list of her hopes and dreams, everything she wants in life," she said, reading the title off of the paper.

His eyes glowed dangerously as he moved closer to her.

"What did you say?" He barked.

"You heard me," she replied holding the paper out in front of her body. "I nicked her bucket list after English class. I was hoping you would want it as a bit of restitution for the doppelganger's blood."

He stood in front of her now, his eyes seemed lighter, exuberant even.

"Of course you want something in return."

"Nik, I just want you back, to not hate me anymore. I'm sorry." He grabbed the paper from her hands and scanned the list quickly. Number one caused him to almost falter. It was number two, however, that gave him an idea.

"If you help me with number two, all will be forgiven," he said, glancing up at his baby sister. She took the paper back, and re-read the line.

"Done."

* * *

As Caroline pulled into her driveway she shuddered at the thought of all the homework she had been assigned for a Monday. She dragged herself through the front door, only stopping to grab a blood bag before collapsing on her bed, drink in hand. She had never felt so mentally exhausted. And once again a certain hybrid had invaded her mind. His words at the bar were still haunting her. _If Tyler was still sired to me, he never would've hurt you. I wouldn't have let him. _She turned to lie on her back, her eyes moving to her mirror, where his picture still remained. She felt incredibly guilty, for using his feelings for her against him again. And now they had a date sometime in the near future. Either he would torture her or romance her and if she was honest with herself, she knew she deserved the torture.

Begrudgingly she grabbed her books off of the floor and started her work, trying to keep accented voices out of her consciousness. She was just about done with her calculus when the doorbell rang. She cringed, hoping it wasn't Tyler as their fight about her date which was still a sore subject. As she moved to the door she saw a deliveryman waiting outside.

She pulled the door open and he smiled at her, "Miss Caroline Forbes?" She nodded. "Please sign here for your delivery." She took the clipboard from his hand as he handed her a card. She looked at it confused, the man was from a florist, but he wasn't holding any flowers. As if reading her thoughts he answered her question, "I have to make a few trips." He went back to van and returned holding two vases filled with sunflowers. Caroline's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe Tyler would do this for her, she told him a while ago about her childhood love of sunflowers. In total the deliveryman gave her twelve vases and she had to clear away most of the clutter from her dressers to put most of them in her room. Her room looked like an explosion of yellow sunlight. She was still holding onto the unopened card and she put the final vase in the living room, as her room had no more room. She sat on the sofa and opened the thick envelope. Her eyes scanned the content at least three times before she could absorb the words. It was finally happening.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_Join me for dinner, on Friday as per our arrangement._

_I will retrieve you at 7pm. _

_Klaus _

Putting the card back in envelope she deposited in her nightstand before collecting her keys and jacket. She needed to go shopping.

* * *

Rebekah growled as Nik corrected her footing once again. They had been rehearsing every day since Monday and as tonight would be _the_ night Nik had been adamant that they continue practicing. She hissed at him as he moved them across the room to start again. "Nik, it's going to be alright," she tried for compassion instead of mocking like she wanted. He had watched the damn movie enough times to know the steps by heart. She glanced at her watch before flashing it in front of his face. "You should start getting ready." He growled at her again, before nodding and stalking out of the ballroom. Rebekah smiled at his temper, he really did care about the baby vampire despite her actions earlier this week.

When Caroline arrived home from school, she immediately started to get ready for the night. If he was going to make her pay for her past actions, she wanted to look her best as a shield for her anxiousness. She had her hair set in rollers, and her makeup finished when the door rung downstairs. She looked at the clock on her nightstand; it said six thirty so it couldn't be Klaus. She hurried to the door eager to get rid of the intruder. She had a hard enough day avoiding talking to Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan for fear she would blurt her plans out to them. Rebekah had been giving her strange looks in English, like she knew exactly what would happen tonight, but Caroline's pride was the only thing keeping her from begging the other girl to tell her what to expect. As she opened the door, she was furious at who was standing on the other side.

"Tyler."

He looked slightly remorseful, but she was still pissed at him for throwing the glass of bourbon at her. She moved to shut the door on him, but he stuck his foot inside the doorjamb.

"Care, please talk to me."

She threw him her best glare and shook her head; "I told you that I needed space, before we could talk again. Please give that to me."

"Are you going out tonight?" He hissed taking in her appearance and ignoring her request.

"I made a deal and I intend to see it through," she said, not wanting to answer him directly. He growled at her and once again she was questioning why she ever went along with his plan. Rolling her eyes angrily, she pushed him out of the doorway.

"Goodbye, Tyler," she said shutting the door and locking it on him for good measure. Walking back to her room, Caroline cranked up the music on her Ipod speakers and let the music of Ke$ha and Katy Perry help her relax as she added the final touches to her appearance as she waited for seven to roll around.

* * *

She had added the final swipe of lipstick when the doorbell rang. Her heart jumped into her throat as she grabbed her clutch and took one last look in the mirror. She kept her hair down in loose ringlets and went for a light smoky look to her makeup. Her new dress was a navy blue knee length dress with black pumps. As she made her way to the front door, her nerves were causing her steps to become a little shaky. Opening the door, she took in the sight of the Original. He was wearing all black, from his leather jacket to his dress pants. Caroline had to remember to breathe as she shut the door behind herself.

"You look ravishing tonight, love," he said taking in her figure with blatant approval at her choice of dress. She blushed brightly as she took his proffered hand as he led her down the walkway towards his parked car. He opened the door for her to his Bugatti Veyron before getting in the driver's seat. "Thank you for the flowers," she said, turning to look at him. In the dark of the car she could make out a smile playing across his lips.

"Your very welcome Caroline."

She shivered at the way he pronounced her name, as though he was saying it in reverance.

As he turned the car on and pulled away the music began to pour through the speakers at a low volume. She recognized the heavy beat as "Closer" by Kings of Leon. She smiled at his choice of modern music.

"Never pegged you for a Kings of Leon fan," she said, trying to make conversation. He smirked, "Not all music from this decade is appalling." As they drove on she noticed he was taking a longer route to get to the mansion. They talked a little more, but nothing beyond polite small talk until the arrived at his house. He pulled the car into the driveway and once again opened the door for her. Smiling at him, she followed him to the front door where he took her coat off and escorted her to their dining room.

The room held an ornate round table that could comfortably fit four people that was situated close to a roaring fire. The room itself was just as intimidating at its occupant who was pouring them drinks from a cart. He handed her a glass of red wine, laced with blood, B+ to be precise. His knowledge of her preferences was a litter unnerving, but still flattering that he would go to the trouble to find out her likes and dislikes.

As the sat down a hybrid came in with a dinner cart and placed several covered dishes on the table before leaving without speaking a word. She lifted the cover off of the dish before her to reveal penne vodka. Now she was even more nervous, expecting the other shoe to drop any moment. She looked at Klaus who was watching her as he took another sip from his glass.

"Anything wrong, love?"

She was afraid of how to word her fear without him immediately taking offense. She followed his example and took a drink from her glass. She looked down at her plate as if the right words to say would appear in her pasta.

"Everything has been perfect so far, I guess I'm waiting for the moment when you get your revenge for the other night."

She looked back up at him to see his reaction, half afraid that he would strike at her. To her surprise, he laughed. "Caroline, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of cooking this meal if I was just going to kill you afterwards."

"You made this?" She asked, surprised but not intentionally to change the subject. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Yes," he began bemused, "You don't live for a thousand years without picking up some talents." And just like that they moved past the subject of revenge and began to talk of more pleasant topics such as his latest artwork, and her high school drama. Neither mentioned the Salvatore's, Tyler, or Elena. It was if they both knew the subjects were too taboo and would ruin their evening.

After the plates were cleared, he took her to the expansive ballroom to show her the finished landscape that he had been working on the past week. She was still gazing at the artwork on the wall when she noticed Klaus was no longer standing next to her. She looked around the room, only to find it empty. Out of nowhere the opening lines of a song came to life within the room. Caroline was instantly delighted and yet frightened as Klaus came into view, dancing slowly in time with the music. Without saying a word, he took her into his arms and they started to dance. She trembled as he hand stroked her arm in time with the lyrics: _Now I've had the time of my life, No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you…_

As they spun and twirled, exactly like Jenifer Grey and Patrick Swayze, Caroline couldn't hold in her beaming smile at him. His steps were perfect and well rehearsed and the thought made her melt. She had a feeling she would have to thank Rebekah later for stealing her list. As the song progressed she was getting nervous about the lift. As soon as it was time she gave him a questioning look which he nodded understanding her unasked question. She had a little space in which to run and just like in the movie; she was lifted into the air with perfect ease. Klaus held her perhaps a little longer than necessary, but didn't mind because she knew he wouldn't drop her. As he lowered her body into a dip, she could feel the heat from his body as he held her close, close enough to where she knew he was going to kiss her. Her guilt about Tyler and Hayley's plot to undermine him came rushing into her thoughts and she had to stop him before it was too late.

When his lips were in hazardous proximity to hers, she knew she had to speak up.

"Wait."

"What for?"

He said moving even closer, but she moved her head to the side.

"I have to tell you something," she said, her eyes starting to cloud with tears.

He immediately pulled her upright, and held her by the shoulders, his eyes burning into hers.

"Tyler and I didn't really break up. It was just a ruse to distract you so he and Hayley could try to free the rest of your hybrids."

He closed his eyes and let out an angry breath. She could see his frame shaking with rage and she was waiting for him to strike her or at least yell, but he said nothing and made no move against her. Caroline could feel the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. After the perfect night he had given her she couldn't betray his trust again. She wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," she mumbled and before he could stop her she flashed out of the room.

Caroline made it back to her house within a few minutes, running at top speed. She needed to forget about everything. Stripping off her clothes she decided a hot shower would be the best temporary solution to her problems. As she redressed in the bathroom in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top she was startled to see a figure sitting at the end of her bed. As if the night of her birthday was repeating itself, she couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to kill me?"

He looked up at, his eyes softened, but still emotional. "You still think that low of me?"

"No."

"I could never kill you, love."

She moved towards him slowly and sat on her bed, resting her back against the headboard as he turned to face her.

"Are you going to kill them?"

"Not tonight."

She sighed, relieved. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

He looked shocked by her question, and she couldn't help herself from continuing to babble. "I mean you don't have to, I just thought you might want to."

"That's quite forward of you Miss Forbes, this is only our first date."

She smiled as playful Klaus was back. She scooted under the sheets as she motioned for him to do the same. He sat up and she watched him, mesmerized as he shed the layers of his clothing and entered the bed on the other side. She could feel his heat radiating towards her, and like a moth drawn to the flame she scooted closer to him.

"Thank you for the perfect first date."

"Your welcome darling."

"Next time, can we do number five?"

He laughed. "Only for you, sweet Caroline."

She moved closer still, until her head was resting on his chest before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

**So yeah, there you go. I hope you like it, read and review, my lovelies! Until next time, xoxo.**


	5. Arms

**Set after that phone conversation between Tyler and Klaus in 4x05 with a twist. I totally ripped this off of a previous TVD scene so don't hate/sue. I just thought my scenario was better ;)**

**Read and review my lovelies! xoxo**

* * *

Caroline slid against her closed door and finally let herself break down. Hearing about Tyler's indiscretion with Hayley through a phone call from Klaus couldn't have been a worse way to hear that she had been cheated on. Even worse was Tyler's lack of an apology after when she confronted him. After all the crap her gave her over Klaus's drawing while he was screwing around with some were-slut was unbelievable. She left her head fall into her hands as she tried to control her rapid breathing. Once again, she wasn't good enough for someone, wasn't worth waiting for, or just wasn't worth it. As the tears subsided, anger and rage finally set in. She ripped _his_ charm bracelet off of her wrist and flung it at her mirror across the room, causing it to shatter. She flipped her bed, trashed her photographs, and finally destroyed her closet. When she got to the back of her walk in, she stopped. Lying in its case was the acoustic guitar her father had given her for the sixteenth birthday. Gingerly she picked it up and brought it out of the case. Moving back into her room she sat on the floor and quietly tuned the strings, her fingers automatically remembering how to play some chords.

After an hour of mindless strumming, she realized there was another way to heal her pain. She set the guitar down gently and started to clean up the mess she had made. She threw out all the old photos and broken furniture out when she had an even better idea. Grabbing her keys, she darted to car and sped off.

When she returned from the store, arms filled with paint buckets, brushes, and tarps she finally began to smile. She had the room tapped off within minutes before changing her clothes to an old cheerleading shirt and shorts. She threw on a baseball cap to protect her hair and got to work. With her Ipod cranking out the latest dance tunes she started to cover up her canary yellow walls with a light shade of violet. She needed some tangible change to surround herself with. Perhaps a change of color would make things better, at least for right now. When Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" came on she turned up the music louder, not caring how late it was. Singing along loudly, she didn't feel another presence in the room until she turned around to put more paint on her roller. She gasped and dropped her roller when she saw Klaus sitting on her windowsill. She immediately turned off her Ipod before she decided to confront him.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a haughty tone. He just continued to look her over before she snapped her fingers at him in annoyance at his lack of response. He seemed to finally react to her gesture when he smiled at her sympathetically. He must have seen Tyler before coming to her house.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, sweetheart."

His genuine tone affected her more she would have liked, but she chose to ignore the slight fluttering in her stomach at hearing his soothing accent.

"Yeah, well…" She didn't have the words to voice how she was feeling, and Klaus was the last person she wanted to share those feelings with.

"Yes, well just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would've hurt you. I wouldn't have let him."

Words truly escaped her now as the hybrids face shown nothing but sincerity with his words. She sighed, and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded back at her, before moving to leave her room back through the window. She could help but giggle at the Twilight like reference, even if he didn't get it. He turned back to face her his face contorted in confusion at her giggle.

"You can use the door, you know."

He smile back and moved across the room to stand in front of her. She inhaled sharply as he stood inches away from her. His hand moved towards her face, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Got a little spot of paint, love."

He then disappeared through her door before she could exhale. _Damn he smells good._ She turned her attention back to her drying walls before picking up the roller and continuing. As she continued to move around the room, his words echoed in her ear, taunting her as well as soothing her.

* * *

The days following the break up, Caroline began isolating herself from Bonnie and Elena. She didn't mean to at first, she just wanted to escape from their constant nagging with questions about her mental and emotional state. She threw herself back into schoolwork and her many different committees. She had also devoted herself to playing the guitar every day after she finished homework. Soon she had taught herself the chords to many of her favorite acoustic songs and she even started to write some of her own songs. After a few weeks of practice, she decided that she wanted to share her rediscovered talent. She was too scared to go to the open mike night at the Grill just yet and decided to test her skills at a local café in the next town over. And soon after it became a weekly occurrence as she seemed to draw a small following. She would play some old John Mayer, Colbie Caillet, and a lot of Taylor Swift. The crowd seemed to love her and slowly her self-confidence at her playing skills was soaring. When she left after her final number her sixth week playing, she got a feeling she was being watched, but shrugged it off to paranoia. When she got in he car and started to drive back to Mystic Falls she failed to notice the figure watching her depart.

Klaus's phone rang, as he was finishing up his latest sketch of Caroline. The sight of her in ratty old clothes and a baseball cap did as much to entrance him as when she had worn a ball gown. He picked up the phone, seeing as it was his hybrid John.

"Well?" He demanded, not bothering with pleasantries.

"She just left the same café as last week," he answered obediently.

"Good, you can return now," he snapped. Ever since his rendezvous with Caroline weeks before he had his hybrids alternately following her when he noticed her sneaking out of her house for the past few weeks. He had been dropping off little gifts and silly trinkets hoping to make her smile as he knew from overhearing a phone call between Tyler and that insipid human Matt that she was pulling away from her friends and becoming more despondent. His last gift had been a vase of sunflowers and a drawing. Worried about her, he was burning with curiosity to know where she kept sneaking off to.

"What was she doing there?" He questioned the hybrid.

"She played guitar and sang."

He blanched at this response. He thought he knew everything about his little Miss Mystic Falls. Apparently, she had been holding out. His curiosity burned even brighter now to hear her sing.

"I'll call you if I need anything else," he barked before ending the phone call. He was jealous that his hybrid was able to hear her sing before he did.

Caroline pulled into her driveway, exhausted from singing another set at the café in Wildwood. She grabbed her guitar from the backseat of the guitar and stopped when a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Where have you been all night, Caroline?" Her mother demanded as she moved towards the door.

"Singing," she answered simply. Her mother's expression softened when she noticed the guitar case in her hand.

"When did this start again?" She asked softly, knowing Caroline's connection with her guitar.

"After Tyler…" She said not bothering to explain further. Her mother nodded and Caroline walked back into her house. After the success of that night she decided it was time to play for a more familiar audience, at the Grill's open mike night the next night. All she had to do was hope that a few certain face would be present and another absent, but luck was usually never on her side. She just couldn't seem to shake him from her thoughts lately.

* * *

Time flew the next day and Caroline was a ball of nervous energy as she was putting the final touches on her makeup. She had signed up earlier in the day for a seven pm time slot and it was now twenty of. Taking a deep breath she gave herself one last look over before grabbing her guitar and heading out the door. When she pulled out of the driveway she failed to notice a pair of pale blue eyes tracking her movement.

As Caroline made it to the Grill and checked in with the MC she noticed that the place was more packed than usual. Her nerves magnified as she waited at the bar, twirling the toothpick in her martini glass. She was up next and Tyler had just walked in with his were-whore Hayley. They exchanged a quick glance before he lowered his eyes and moved over to the pool table with her. Caroline turned around and was about to order herself another drink when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Scotch, neat," came his cool accented voice as he slid into the seat next to her. She looked at him just as he turned to face her.

"Good evening, love."

She smiled softly, and then started to fiddle with the toothpick again trying desperately to not say something stupid. His little gifts had gotten to her, and kept him fresh in her mind. Without even asking, he had started to paint a mural on one of her freshly painted walls this week. Every day when she got back home from school it had expanded in size. It was an abstract piece, and she wanted to be mad at him for invading her private space, but his art was to beautiful and she had never received a gift so wonderful. He was winning her over, and she was reluctant to admit that it was working.

"Hello, Klaus," she said softly.

Before he could respond, the MC's voice boomed over the speaker system calling her to the stage. She flashed him another smiled then snuck a sip from his glass before heading towards the stage, afraid to turn back one last time to gauge his reaction. As the man introduced her and her song choice she realized she was making the wrong choice. Looking back over to the pool table she could see Tyler watching her, and it made her angry that he still was holding this influence over her. Her eyes flickered back to the bar where Klaus was gazing at her with profound wonder and she knew she was making the right choice. She gulped and moved the mike closer to face.

"Hey everyone, so I know I signed up to sing "White Horse" which as I'm sure all you ladies know is one of the saddest breakup songs out there." She gave a little laugh along with the crowd. "But the thing is, I'm done being sad about it and wishing things were different because now I know better off and I realized that I deserve more, genuine beauty even. So I'm dedicating this song to the guy who has been an "original" pain in my ass since day one." The crowd cheered, and Caroline's eyes saw Klaus sit up straighter in his seat as he realized her amusing phrasing was talking about him. Caroline took a breath and began to play.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Her mind flashed to the night she first saw him in the high school, his smooth accent and strong demeanor caused her to falter in his presence.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

She remembered the night he had saved her from Tyler's deadly bite and his speech to her about "genuine beauty" and the beautiful future she could have.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

She though of the night of the ball he hosted and how his eyes never left her as the danced. As he lead her through the dance she felt how easy it was to follow him.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

She remembered how his arms felt holding her to his body when he rescued her from Alaric at the high school. As soon as she realized it was him she never felt such a sense of safety and guilt at the same time. It wasn't even a day before that she had betrayed him, and yet he still saved her.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

His little gifts in her room were comical to endearing. He left travel books, flowers, figurines, maps, books, music, even delicacies. He made her feel special at a time when no one else seemed to honestly care.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The crowd was going wild and cheering as she finished the last note. She looked over the bar and noted it was vacant of a scotch-drinking hybrid. She put her guitar in the stand and moved closer to the crows to make a bow when a figure appeared in front of her. Before she could speak his hand shot out and grabbed her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She could feel the heat radiating from his body presses against hers and it served as a mean to drive her into a higher state of arousal. Ignoring the wild calls from the crowd, she grabbed his hand to lead him off the stage.

"How about a private show at your house?" Her eyes sparkled with innuendo.

He grinned wolfishly at her together they fled the Grill far from prying eyes.

* * *

**Well I totally stole that from 2x16 but yeah Caroline NEEDS to sings again! Read and Review, until next time my lovelies! xoxo**

**The song is Arms by Christina Perri, FYI :)**


	6. Chasing Cars

**Not really sure if this has a place in the cannon timeline. But let's say it's after 3x14 and she didn't betray him. If only. Inspired by my own sick day. :/ Eh- here you go. Read and review my lovelies! xoxo**

* * *

The moment Caroline woke up she knew something was wrong and by wrong she mean not well. She sat up in her bed suddenly and immediately fell back into her pillows with dizziness. She let out a sharp breath and opened her eyes again. She was sick. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and she was shivering despite the numerous covers on her bed. She reached for her phone on the nightstand. Something was very wrong. She scrolled through her contacts and hit send.

"Caroline this isn't the best time to talk," Stefan began his voice annoyed and bitter. She swallowed and instantly regretted it as it felt like she broken glass being forced down her throat.

"Can vampires get sick?" Her voice was scratchy and raw as she spoke. She had never heard of a vampire getting sick before and it was beginning to scare her. Immortality was supposed to be immunity to disease and illness.

"Suck it up Barbie," Damon's voice echoed over the phone in the background, "I'll play Doctor with you later but right now we have more important things to do." She heard a scuffle on the other side of the phone and than the sound of someone groaning in pain.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" Klaus's voice came over the line, concerned, and even worried to the baby vampire's ears.

"I woke up feeling dizzy. My throat is killing me and I can't stop shivering." She said rapidly, feeling lightheaded again. She throat felt like she was swallowing pure vervaine.

"I'll be right over. Don't move," he said before ending the conversation without a reply from her. Caroline groaned and moved to the edge of her bed slowly, trying to keep her vision from spinning. She needed to get a drink of water and at least run a brush through her hair before he would come bulldozing into her room. When she put her feet on the ground she moved slowly and began to raise herself, only for her legs to give out on her. She didn't hit the ground as a pair of strong arms, caught her around the waist catching her fall. She was hoisted back into her bed before she could bat an eyelid. She opened her eyes again to see a pair of blue orbs glaring at her.

"I told you, don't move," he growled as he tucked the numerous sheets around her.

"I just wanted a glass of water," she croaked. She hated feeling vulnerable in front of him, again. He always caught her at her weakest moments and it was beginning to become an annoying occurrence.

"Don't try to speak either love, I know it hurts to," he said pulling away from her. She rolled her eyes at him as a form of communication. He chuckled at her and started to move around her room, straightening up some of the mess she had left it in despite her glaring at him, clearly telling him not to. When he moved to her nightstand he froze, staring at the piece of paper that was now encased in a small shadowbox.

"You kept it?" He asked quietly looking at Caroline who was trying to look anywhere else but at him. He moved to sit on her bed and with the gentle force of his hand on her chin, forced her to look at him. She blushed at his steady gaze and nodded, embarrassed. He broke out into a boyish grin and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him again.

"Well, Miss Forbes, since Damon Salvatore is busy at the moment, I guess it falls on me to play the doctor today." She gave him a questioning look when she remembered the commotion she head on the phone. Damon might have a broken neck, or at least a few ribs by the sounds she heard. He answered look with a devious chuckle.

"Now, sweetheart I'm going to make you breakfast, and if you move out of this bed, I will know." He gave her a sinister smirk that made her gulp slightly and she meagerly nodded her head in acceptance of his threat. Flashing her with a sultry wink, he blurred to out of her room.

Caroline huffed loudly and grabbed her phone again and started to type furiously. She may not have been able to verbally reprimand him, but she would be damned if she couldn't get in the last word.

* * *

Downstairs, Klaus moved through the kitchen cabinets, grabbing ingredients from the fridge and pantry and mixing utensils with such ease it was as if he had lived in this house for years. When he overheard Caroline's phone call to Stefan earlier he would never admit it, but he was scared. Vampires rarely, if ever get sick: it just wasn't in their nature to succumb to such a mortal occurrence. After Damon's lecherous comment to her he felt himself snap and couldn't suppress his urge to make sure that Caroline would be okay. Seeing her ill, tugged at something in his chest and he grimaced to think that it was his heart. He knew he didn't have one anymore, but every time he was around her he could swear he could feel it thump. Carefully checking all the burners on the stove, he had decided on cooking her a traditional English breakfast of eggs and soldiers.

As he was arranging the meal on a plate and pouring some orange juice as well as water into glasses when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He read the message and was thoroughly confused as to the pop culture reference she had used but chuckled at her demand for bacon in her meal. He blurred back to her room with enough agility that he was able to keep on the food on the tray before gently placing in before her.

"Bon appetite, ma cherie." Caroline rolled her eyes in response, but could help but smile at his playful antics. She liked this Klaus. Grabbing the fork, she dug into whatever it was that he made her and gave him the thumbs up sign after a few chews. He beamed a smile at her and moved to sit on the window bench. Distracting himself he grabbed a book off of the small bookcase next to him and idly flipped through the pages, despairing at the decline of literature in the twenty-first century. _Sparking vampires, honestly. _As Caroline finished her meal, Klaus grabbed the tray and removed it back to the kitchen and was back in her room before she could blink.

"Feeling any better?" He moved to sit next to her and slowly moved his hand to place it on her forehead to feel for any sign of a fever, before sliding his hand down to cup her cheek only to feel it burn under his gentle touch. She adverted her eyes, and he dropped his hand not wanting to torture her too much with her body's visceral response to him. When she finally met his gaze she motioned to her mouth and he was instantly confused. _Did she want him to kiss her?_

"You want a get well soon kiss?" He asked arrogantly, trying to cover up the hope in his voice.

She smiled ruefully and made a talking motion with her hand and then he understood her question.

"No, I wouldn't say anything just yet, love."

She grabbed her phone and texted furiously only for his phone to go off seconds later. Reading the message quickly he looked up at her to see a full on pout gracing her lips. Without responding further, he swiftly scooped her up, comforter and all and brought her downstairs to the sofa. Once he was satisfied that she was comfortable and warm enough he began to browse through the moderately sized DVD collection beside the TV. He held up a movie for her to see and she gave him a look that he swore made her look exactly like Rebekah for an instant. _I guess she's not in a slasher mood today. _He held up another one and was awarded with a luminous grin followed by a vigorous nod of approval. He popped the disc on and settled into the chair across the room.

As the afternoon passed into the evening watching her watch the film entranced him. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she owned a copy of "It Happened One Night." He watched her as she mouthed the dialogue along with the characters and he swore he saw her tear up at the wedding scene. He could help but draw parallels between Clark Gable and himself: chasing after a woman who was trying to evade him, protecting her, even saving her life. He laughed internally because he had actually known the man himself; he was a great drinking partner back in the day.

He noticed that she was starting to nod off and not wanting to cause her any discomfort by sleeping on the couch he tenderly picked her up again and brought her back to her room. She was still half awake as he arranged the comforter around her and pressing his luck he placed a gentle kiss on her temple and delicately stroked her cheek. He turned to leave before he had truly overstayed his welcome when he felt her grab his hand. He turned to face her and she mouthed "Thank you" to him and he responded back silently as well.

He returned back to the mansion within minutes of leaving her house, feeling desolate already at the loss of her company when his phone buzzed again.

_You choice next time, tomorrow maybe? _

He responded back as he walked into his room, suddenly things weren't looking so dismal. Tomorrow was another day and another chance for him to prove that he could be the better man, the right man, and hopefully her only man.

* * *

**Corny fluffy ending I know. I'm full of fluff this week. The pop culture reference she texted him was calling him "Dr. House" FYI. **


	7. Once Upon a December

**So this may be another OOC Caroline, but whatever I don't care. My birthday is on Friday so read and review and send me some love. xoxo my lovelies!**

* * *

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_across my memory_

* * *

Caroline was once again, was deserted on another major holiday. Her mother was working a double shift, and was not likely to return until after the holiday madness subsided in town. Elena and Jeremy left to visit friends of their parents out in Delaware and Bonny was visiting some distant relatives in Florida. In only a matter of hours Caroline had baked nearly six-dozen different types of cookies, made and decorated a gingerbread house and finished her Christmas shopping. Her house was decorated beautifully, with softly glowing lights all around and a beautifully decorated tree situated in the corner adorned with homemade decorations from her childhood.

Caroline huffed loudly, finally feeling the loneliness start to creep its way into her dead heart. After she had caught Tyler and Hayley together, their pretend "ruse" had finally given way to something real and Caroline gave up, for good. Grabbing her still warm cookies and a glass of milk, she settled herself on the couch hoping to pass the time with a corny Christmas movie or five. After watching "A Christmas Story" twice, as well as "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" she was about to give up and go to sleep when one of the images on the TV sparked something insider her. She flipped the channel back to see an achingly familiar scene played across the screen. It was the animated movie "Anastasia". It wasn't really a Christmas movie, but Caroline found herself not being able to tear her eyes away from the screen.

When she was a small girl she remembered begging her father to take her to see it at the local movie theater for her birthday. Though it was many years ago, Caroline remembered how her father had comforted her when Rasputin's minions frightened her on the large screen. Tears began to form on her eyelids as she tried to hastily brush them away before they could fall. She turned her head from the TV and looked outside, hoping that perhaps it had started to snow, but there was none. It was still too warm in Mystic Falls for the winter wonderland she always dreamed of around Christmas time. She glanced back to the screen to watch Anastasia trudge through the Russian snow singing merrily without a care and she felt jealous almost. She was disappointed for a moment about the snow, when a ludicrous idea popped into her head and an unwanted accented voice in her head cooed to her: _I dare you. _

Without wasting another second, she blurred up to her room and grabbed her largest suitcase from the closet before she started throw all of her warmest clothes into it, singing merrily to the theme song of the movie. She was flying around the house, gathering all necessary items and leaving a note for her mother. She was gathering her makeup and curling iron from her bathroom when a familiar figure in her room startled her and she immediately stopped singing.

"Going somewhere, love?" Klaus was sitting on her bed, sprawled out comfortably as if he ever right to lounge there. She ignored him and chose to hum instead while she continued to pack her suitcase, mentally checking things off her list. She had her passport, cash, and her identification. Still ignoring Klaus who eyes followed her as she darted around the room, she finally moved to closet to grab a change of warmer clothes and moved back to her bathroom. When she returned he was no longer there and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have the energy to verbally spar with him tonight and she knew better than to tell him her crazy plan because she knew he would follow her.

She did a final check on the house, before locking it up. She loaded her suitcase in the trunk of her car and took off for the airport, grinning like a mad woman at her impulsive plan. She cranked up the radio to listen to the all the holiday music and found herself laughing out loud when Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" floated over her speakers. She would be damned that if her one Christmas wish wouldn't come true, then she would make it happen. Pulling into the airport, she deposited her car and booked her international flight out of Mystic Falls. For once in her life, Caroline was winging it. No plan, only impulse, and it felt spectacular.

As the airplane touched down in St. Petersburg, Caroline beamed with delight to see snowflakes gently falling from the sky. As she collected her bags, she managed to find an English-speaking taxi driver to take her to the Rocco Forte Hotel Astoria. When she arrived at the elegant hotel, she was overcome with what she had done. Picking up and leaving town without hardly telling anyone and getting away with it was an accomplishment for her. With slight guilt, she compelled the concierge to give her a top floor suite, as the pent house was occupied already. After she settled into her room, and ordered a lavish dinner Caroline decided to soak for a while in the large porcelain bath, that was large enough to be considered a small pool. A glass of red wine in one hand, and Anna Karenina in the other Caroline was truly in heaven. When the water finally lost its appeal, she changed into warm pajamas before sliding into her large bed, and instantly fell asleep amongst the Egyptian cotton sheets.

As she awoke the next morning, Caroline forgot where she was a moment and had a mini panic attack. Only after she realized that it wasn't a dream she laughed at herself for being such a spaz. After eating a quick breakfast and changing into her warmest clothes she set off to explore all the sites the city could offer. Guidebook in hand, Caroline decided on visiting the Hermitage as it was within walking distance. Once inside, Caroline was speechless at the priceless works of art in the galleries. As she walked through the different halls, a nagging thought kept nudging at her brain. Somewhere within these halls was a painting, a landscape to be specific that _he_ had done. Not allowing herself to even think his name, she searched all the rooms in vain of finding it. Perhaps he had it under a different name, or perhaps it was no longer here. Defeated, she moved towards the exit when a large oil painting of a rocky shoreline during a storm caught her eye. It portrayed so much anger and sadness that she found herself staring at it for at least ten minutes.

"I see you found my painting at last."

Caroline audibly sighed. "How long have you been stalking me, Klaus?" She turned around to see the smirking hybrid standing a few feet behind her.

"Stalking has such connotations, love. I'm merely basking in your presence." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the painting. She tried to ignore his presence again, but he moved closer towards her until their arms were nearly touching.

"It's impressive." She glanced towards him. He smiled serenely at her, pleased with her approval, once again. They lingered there for a few more minutes before the silence became too much and Caroline had to break it.

"How did you find me?"

"I read your note." She blushed.

"Well, I should be going, more to see." She moved closer to the exit when his warm, callused hand grabbed hers gently. "Let me show you, sweetheart." Caroline felt her brain and her heart fighting over his words. Her brain knew better than to allow him dig into her life even more than he already had while her heart was wishing that she wouldn't spend the holiday allow, after all tomorrow was Christmas day. It wasn't an even fight.

"Okay."

* * *

Klaus's knowledge of the landmarks history in St. Petersburg never ceased to amaze her throughout the rest of the afternoon. He was able enlighten her with all these facts and stories that only a person living through the time could tell. When the approached the St. Peter and Paul Cathedral, he quietly told her of the time he had spent with the Romanov family right before the revolution in 1918. Moving slowly and silently together they ventured into the magnificent cathedral. Caroline almost felt blasphemous in being in such a holy place, but when Klaus grabbed her hand and gave in a reassuring squeeze she knew he understood her doubts. When they reached the marble burial room for the Romanovs, Caroline couldn't help but cry silently at the terrible crime that had been committed nearly a century ago. After paying their respects, they decided to venture back slowly back the hotel, looking into small shops along the way.

Standing inside the lavish elevator, Caroline was amazed at the wonderful experience she had. The entire day she didn't think about all the problems back home, the drama that was always centering on Elena and the Salvatores. For once, she was the center of attention, and it felt nice. When the elevator dinged at her floor, Klaus being the eternal English gentleman walked her back to her suite. Card key in hand, Caroline turned to Klaus who was idling silently behind her. "Thank you for today." She had honestly enjoyed his company and it made her feel even more remorseful for her previous harsh treatment of him back in Mystic Falls. Perhaps it was the change of location and lack of certain company that allowed her to feel so relaxed around him.

"Your most welcome, Caroline." As he started to retreat back to the elevator, Caroline made another impulsive decision. She sped over to him as he had just stepped into the elevator, and without a word she pulled him into a hug. In his shock it took him a moment to respond, but soon he reciprocated and pulled her even closer, locking his arms around her waist. After what felt like a blissfully short time she pulled away before giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he could say anything to her actions. She shot him a dazzlingly bright smile, and then exited the elevator allowing him to continue back to his floor.

When she got back to her room, Caroline collapsed onto her bed in a fit of giggles. The look of shock of Klaus's face was priceless, but after spending the day with him he was deserving of such affection. A sudden knock at her door a few minutes disrupted her thoughts and she made her way to the door. When she opened it, the hallway was empty, save for a white envelope on top of a large white box at her feet. She picked the package up and brought it back into the room. Sitting on her bed, she opened the thick white envelope.

_Join me for dinner at 8? –Klaus_

She smiled and opened the large white box. The dress inside it was blood red satin dress. Gently, she pulled it out and laid it on the bed only to admire it even more. She had some primping to do as it was almost seven and she rushed into the large ensuite bathroom. She curled her hair into loose ringlets and did a light amount of makeup. Just as the clock turned to eight, there was a light knock on the door. Grabbing her black clutch, Caroline opened the door to see a formally dressed Klaus waiting for her.

"You look ravishing, love." He extended an arm and she took it as he led her down the hallway and into the elevator. The only traveled up one floor to the penthouse where Klaus was residing. She had yet to release herself from his firm grip, even after they entered his room. The view from the living room was absolutely breath taking as the city was even more dazzling at night. Klaus led to them to a small table set up near the blazing fireplace in the formal dining room. Their meal of consisted of a few Russian delicacies, followed by black cherry ice cream and hot tea. Their conversation ranged from the experiences of the day as well as more of Klaus's stories of his time spent in Russia. As the meal was cleared from the room by the wait staff, Klaus led her back into the main living room for a nightcap. As he poured them each a glass of bourbon, Caroline stood in front of the glass windows, watching the snowfall gently from the heavens.

A slow rendition of "White Christmas" filled the room, as Klaus had turned on the sound system. He appeared from behind her handing her glass. She took it and quickly downed it much to her surprise and his before setting the glass down on the table. She held out her hand, which he took gently and pulled her into his arms, swaying them slowly to the music. Caroline leaned her head against his chest as they moved around the room, enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you." She murmured against him. She felt him gently stroking her soft curls and relished at the soothing feeling. Soon, the combination of the day's events was causing Caroline to slowly be lulled into sleep. Klaus must have felt her drifting as he slowly pulled away from her only to scoop her into his arms. He carried her to his room, laying her gently on the bed. Once he had changed into his sleepwear and removed her shoes, Klaus laid a thick blanket over the two of them and together the drifted into sleep.

The next morning's rising sun awoke Caroline from her slumber. Forgetting her surroundings she panicked for a moment before she remembered the events of last night. Sighing she settled back into her pillow, as the figure next to her stirred by her movements.

"Merry Christmas, love." His voice was gruff as he woke up more.

"Merry Christmas." She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"You know what I was just thinking?"

His eyes were still closed, but a smile played across his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I bet Christmas in Paris would be even better, or Rome or Tokyo," she mentioned casually, glancing up at him. He opened his eyes and grinned boyishly at her.

"Then we have some packing to do, love."


	8. The Only Hope For Me Is You

My belated birthday gift to all of you. God this week's episode was an epic let down in the Klaroline department. *Finger crossed for this week* So, this one will be angsty, and maybe a little dark. Inspirations and some dialogue are from Gossip Girl and Coyote Ugly. Set after 4x07.

* * *

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

* * *

Caroline was frantically racing around her room trying to finish curling her hair while getting dressed at the same time. She was supposed to meet Elena and Bonnie at the grill for a "kiss and makeup" lunch date after their fight at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She still wasn't sorry for the things she said to Elena about her feelings for Damon, but the last thing everyone needed was a divide between them. Cursing loudly as she singed a finger on the curling iron she tried to finish getting ready as she was already twenty minutes late. Putting the final touches on her makeup, Caroline opened the front door to be greeted by two of her mother's deputies waiting on the porch.

"Caroline, we need to talk to you," said one of them. Their faces had the same expression of sympathy and sorrow. "May we come inside?" Nodding slowly, Caroline opened the door allowing them in.

"I think you should sit down, Caroline." She felt her stomach sink as they began to explain what had happened this morning.

* * *

Klaus was seated at the bar in the Mystic Grill drowning himself in their supply of whiskey yet again. Caroline's betrayal stung deeply after their wonderful date at the pageant earlier in the week. Discovering her ploy with Tyler and the wolf girl was just another low blow to his emotions that he wasn't expecting for her. But like the saying goes _fool me twice,_ only he had been duped three times but the sly blonde. And again he didn't punish Caroline for it, but he knew he should have. He did however let Tyler know the extent of his feelings and the poor boy skipped town soon after he recovered from his near death beating with his lady werewolf friend in tow, leaving Caroline in the dust.

Looking around the restaurant, he saw the doppelganger and the witch a few tables over, chatting over their drinks and looking worried. He listened closer and heard Caroline's name mentioned a few times as well as "late" and "breakup". He turned his head, ignoring them and focused on the television at the corner of room trying to distract himself from the soon to be presence of the ex-Miss Mystic Falls whenever she had decided to arrive. The commercial for a new Audi car model was interrupted by a breaking local news story.

"This is Kate Johnson reporting for WPKW9, confirming the death of local Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes earlier this morning after a robbery gone wrong. The Sheriff was forty-two years, survived only by her seventeen-year-old daughter Caroline Forbes. Details about the memorial service will be available later today."

Klaus felt his heart stop and then free fall inside of him. He looked over to the table to see both girls crying and covering their mouths in shock. His eyes met Elena's and it seemed that they both shared the same thought. _Caroline_. Before Elena could move, Klaus was already gone.

* * *

In only took him seconds to reach her house, but he was still too late. The door was barely hanging on its hinges. Furniture in the living room was overturned and broken, and pictures and knickknacks were strewed over the floor in a chaotic mess. It had looked like a tornado had ripped through the home. This type of destruction he was familiar with. On more than one occasion he had to get renovators into one of his homes due to his temper and affinity for throwing objects at walls. He searched the whole house within seconds, finding nothing but devastation in every room, except one: Liz's room. As he moved back to Caroline's room he felt the heat coming from her curling iron on the dresser. He had just missed her, perhaps by minutes. He had to find her before she did something unthinkable. Despite his anger at her, his fear for her safety overruled any other emotion. Picking up a tossed about shirt from her bed, he inhaled it deeply taking in the scent so unique to her: lilac and honey.

He moved swiftly outside to the backyard, breathing in the crisp fall air deeply, trying to get a direction in which to follow. Picking up on her distinctive scent, he moved swiftly in the woods behind her house. It took him a few miles, but her scent was growing stronger as he moved towards the falls. It only took him a couple more hundred yards before he spotted her, collapsed on the ground. He hurried over to her, anxious to get to her but cautious not to scare her off. When he was within a few feet he called out to her softly.

"Caroline." He tried to soften his voice as if trying to coax a frightened bird, but she didn't move as his call, or even when braved closer to kneel beside her. She was silently crying, still remaining mute, and thankfully still alive. Her lack of will to move forced him to lift her shaking form into his arms. He needed to take away from here, and going back to her house was not an option. He carried her back to his house within minutes, settling her on his large bed. He covered her with a large afghan blanket from the closet, but she was still trembling. He brought her tea, blood, water, but she wasn't accepting any of it. He talked to her, but she didn't respond except to whimper occasionally. He decided that maybe she just needed space, but as he moved off the bed her hand shot out grab his.

"Stay. Please."

Her voice was hoarse, yet still pleading. He nodded and moved to the other side of the bed before joining her in the middle. Like a small child, she curled into his side and moved his arm around her to stroke her disheveled curls. He kept at this motion as it seemed to soothe her and finally as the hours passed he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

As the bright morning sun shone into the room, Klaus awoke alone in his bed. The spot where Caroline had lain was cold, and he felt anger rising in his veins. On the nightstand there was a folded piece of sketching paper with his name on it. He opened it slowly, absorbing the words individually.

_I'm sorry for everything._

_Don't come looking for me._

_-Caroline_

It had been three months since that night, and he had yet to find a trace of her. He had immediately sent out all his hybrids to look for her, but she continued to elude them. He consulted witches, warlocks, and demanded old vampire acquaintances to keep an eye out for her all over the world. But still she remained elusive. He had searched every major city in Europe, tore through the streets in Paris, Rome, and Tokyo desperate for a whiff of her trademark scent, but it was all in vain. His anger at her flighty departure had long since subsided and was taken over by the fear of her getting killed, capture, or injured had prevailed on his mind day and night. It was going on four months that he finally had a clue as to her whereabouts. As he scoured a map in his room, crossing of cities and pondering what exotic location she had exiled herself to, a video message from one of his hybrids, stationed in New York City beeped on his cell phone. The footage wasn't very high quality, but showed a redhead heading into a bar named "The Coyote". The change of hair color threw him off, but the camera got a good shot of her face and he knew it was his Caroline. He told his hybrid to keep watch on the place and her as well. He needed to pack.

* * *

The trip to New York took mere hours as Klaus sped along the main highways in his Lamborghini Aventador as opposed to nearly half a day journey. He broke every speed limit without a care; the cops didn't bother to even attempt to pull him over as he raced through several states at a reckless speed. It was nearly eleven by the time he finally got to his penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side. After reviewing the address from his hybrid he set off towards the lower East Village. The bar was overfilled with bodies and he had to compel the bouncer to let him inside. The bar was lined wall to wall with mostly men and Klaus had to push, shove, and compel his way to get near to the bar itself.

The crowd seemed to be waiting for something as the loudspeaker system started to blare out a top hit from the late eighties. The tune was familiar to Klaus and the opening guitar riff started a riot among the men, and Klaus had just realized why. Climbing on top of the bar was Caroline and a tall brunette. He felt his jaw fall open with rage when he saw what she was wearing. No longer was his blonde cheerleader wearing pretty floral sundresses, but skintight black leather pants with spiked high heels. Her makeup was dark and seductive with her now red hair curled in a messy array of curls. Her shirt, if he could even call it that was a shrunken halter-top that barely left anything to the imagination. His blood raged at the catcalls and whistles from the men around him. He didn't know if it was the men or Caroline that was distracting him more. If only he could slaughter all the men around him for daring to lay eyes on her. She and the brunette started to dance in it what could be described as "exotic". The calls from the men became even more rowdy and Klaus had finally had enough. He barreled through the rest of his barriers before he was close enough to touch her as she shimmied and twirled on top of the bar, moving her body to the rhythm of the music.

"CAROLINE!" He shouted at her as she moved her way closer towards him. She shot him a glance, clearly startled by his presence, but it only lasted a moment. She shot him a sultry wink before stealing a shot off of some poor soul near the bar and downing it. Ignoring his presence she continued to move with the other girl in such a raunchy manor that Klaus was torn between aroused and abhorrence at her behavior. This was not the Caroline of Mystic Falls, Virginia. This was a broken girl who had clearly shut off her humanity. And the thought of her shutting off the light that always drew him in caused his heart to ache deeply. Knowing he would cause more of a scene if he ripped her off the top of the bar as he desperately wanted to, he was forced to put up with eagerness of the crowd before they died down when both girl finished dancing with the end of the song and moved back behind the bar to tend it with another blonde and an older woman.

Men around him were clamoring boisterously for her sole attention, begging her to get them a drink. However, he refused to move from his spot and let the vixen out of his sight. He still had his hybrid stationed outside in case she had tried to make a run for it. He watched diligently as she poured, mixed, and served drinks with the speed and skill of a seasoned bartender. He resisted the urge to rip out throats when the men begged her for her number and other "special" attentions. By the time last call came, and the bar finally cleared out he had not moved or let her escape his line of sight. Even though she had acknowledged him earlier, she was purposely ignoring him as he slowly sipped his scotch from his perch on the barstool, the two on them the only ones remaining in the bar. She was wiping down the bar when she finally responded to him.

"I'm not Caroline anymore." He scoffed at that remark.

"I know. I heard many customers calling you "Scarlet". His eyes moved over her dyed locked, eyeing them with disdain. He didn't deny the shade of auburn on her wasn't unattractive, but he always adored her sunny blonde locks that made her look angelic when she stood in the sunshine.

She finally moved around the bar, coming closer but passed him to head towards the booth, gathering the empty bottles along the way. He followed her, stalking her like prey afraid she was about to cut and run. With her back still to him, she continued. "That Caroline is dead and buried, with no chance of resurrection." He hung his head low, she _had_ turned it off.

His anger flared up and he grabbed her forcing her to turn and face him.

"You about done, love?"

"No."

"What are you doing? Trying to destroy the old you, burn every bridge? It won't help, believe me I know."

He stared straight into her eyes, their azure depths still showing a flicker of the girl that was once there, but she was slowly fading away into darkness. She moved closer to him, closing the distance until she was within inches of him and he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"This isn't you." His throat tightened as she moved her hands onto his chest, idly drawing patterns the burned through his grey Henley.

"The girl on the bar tonight is the real me. The girl with none of the hang-ups, none of the frustrations, that's the girl standing in front of you." She moved her hands up placing them on his shoulders, drawing him into her.

"Take me now." She whispered against his lips. He could smell the whiskey on her breath as it ghosted over his mouth.

"Why?" He was slowly losing it and she continued to mercilessly tease him.

"To prove that nothing matters." He pulled away from her sharply, her reply awakening the rational side of him.

"No. This isn't you. This isn't the Caroline I want." His hands grasped her keeping her body within a distance of his.

"That's right. And I never will be again." Her voice was icy, and cold. She tore out of his grip and headed for the exit.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

He blurred over to her and pulled her into his arms before he whispered against her brow.

"I'm sorry love."

He snapped her neck, catching her falling figure in his arms. With the utmost care, he loaded her gently into the passenger seat of his car and drove them back to his penthouse.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Caroline rubbed her stiff neck taking in her new surroundings. She was in bed that wasn't hers and a room that was most definitely not familiar. Realizing she had been temporarily dead she scampering out of the room. Looking around the area, and seeing Klaus anywhere, she made a dash for the exit only to be forced backwards by an unseen barrier. She couldn't even reach for the doorknob.

"Morning, sweetheart." He called from the kitchen area. She turned and glared at him as he moved around, preparing breakfast.

"You compelled me?" She was livid that he had stooped so low.

"Of course not, love. It's magic."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You need my help." She scoffed.

"I don't need anything from you."

"I beg to differ." She rolled her eyes.

"As if you are the one to tell me about having emotions, when you clearly lack them yourself." Growling, he blurred across the room and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go." She snarled, bearing her fangs at him.

"No."

"Why?" She screamed. Her fists beating tirelessly against his chest

"Because the only hope for me is you alone." She let him hold her as she gave in and let him.

* * *

Not sure how I feel about the end of this, but eh. Read and Review my lovelies as a bleated birthday gift! xoxo


	9. If I Die Young-Signs

**So here is another drabble, inspired by two songs. Caroline might again be OOC, but this is my world. Read and review my lovelies, xoxo.**

* * *

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

* * *

She could feel the venom burning through her veins with every shallow breath she took. The pain was exponentially worse than last time, but she knew she deserved it after betraying him again. The look on his face when she finally broke down and told him continued to haunt her. His eyes burned with such rage and disappointment that it took her breath away. She couldn't ask for his forgiveness but she wanted it so badly. But she got her just desserts when Hayley took her revenge and delivered the bite of death after she and Tyler confronted her about ruining their plans to take down Klaus. She was only glad that she was able to make it home to die in her own bed.

She felt Elena stroking her hand as she lay bringing her out of her muddled thoughts. The brunette was crying and begging her to let her call _him, _but Caroline screamed at her to swear not to. She had no right to ask for the cure as she had brought this on herself. Besides it was no good anyway as he had fled Mystic Falls after that night, most likely to roam the cities of Europe with his still sired hybrids. She just tried to keep breathing even as even breath caused more excruciating pain. She knew soon she would be begging Elena to just stake her and stop all of it, but she wasn't there yet. Soon the brunette fled, claiming she needed a glass of water.

Downstairs Elena was hunched over the sink in Caroline's kitchen, trying to keep from completely breaking down. She didn't care that she swore not to call Klaus, but she couldn't sit idly by while her friend was dying when he had the cure. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had stolen out of Damon's phone. She was greeted by an automated voice telling her the number was no longer in service. She swore loudly. She was running out of time. Caroline was running out of time. It had been a few hours since she had been bitten, and Elena could see that she didn't have very much longer.

"Elena."

She moved back to Caroline's room. She was sitting up, but hunched over due to the pain. She was holding two envelopes in her hand.

"I need to make sure my mom and Klaus get these. Please, Elena." Tears falling freely, Elena nodded and took the letters.

"Why won't you let me call your mom at least? She could be back home from that conference within an hour."

"No. I could hurt her."

"What about Bonnie, or Stefan?"

Caroline shook her head. She knew both of them would be trying whatever dark arts to try and save her or at least extend it enough before Stefan would most likely call Klaus on her behalf.

"Please Elena, I just want to die in peace."

"NO! I can't sit here and watch you give up on your life. Please Caroline!"

The blonde started to cry as well. She knew that her time was slowly coming to an end; she could feel her body start to give up.

"I can't." She whispered.

She moved to lower herself into a more comfortable position in her bed as she tried to drown out the pain, by thinking of happier times, the time she had spent with him. She remembered the first time she ever saw him, heard him call her "love", and their first dance. She hated herself for not giving him a chance when he was the only one who ever put her first and made her special and wanted. She felt her body start to go cold, then numb, and then she embraced the darkness that clouded her vision.

* * *

_I see signs now all the time_

_That you're not dead, you're sleeping_

_I believe in anything_

_That brings you back home to me_

* * *

Elijah's phone beeped as he entered his office, breaking the silence through his English manor. Niklaus had taken refuge with him after his abrupt departure from Mystic Falls the previous day, the reasons for which he had yet to divulge. Ever since he appeared on his doorstep, he sequestered himself in his wing of the house, painting, brooding, and drinking heavily. Elijah put down his cup of tea and picked up the phone to listen to the voicemail. As he heard the voice of Elena Gilbert flow through the device, he felt his undead heart lurch. He still carried the guilt of putting her in the path of Rebekah's rage all those months ago. Her sobbing request of his presence brooked no opposition to him and he immediately left to pack his bags. Though he didn't know Miss Forbes very well, he knew he had to be there for Elena in whatever capacity she would allow him.

As he moved his bags out to the waiting car, he returned to the house to inform Niklaus of his departure. He knocked on the door of his study, to find his brother sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, a bottle of whiskey nearly empty at his side.

"I'm going back to Mystical Falls for the funeral," he began before retreating back out of the room.

"Hmmm?" Klaus slurred slightly.

"Elena called me and wanted me to be there."

"Who died?" He inquired, not really caring, especially if it was the insipid human Matt that Rebekah was pining over.

"I thought you already knew." Elijah was confused. Why else would he have holed himself up if not because of her? Perhaps he overestimated his brother's affections for the baby vampire.

"Caroline Forbes passed away tonight."

Klaus dropped the bottle in his hand at his brother's words.

"WHAT?" He roared, blurring to his sibling and pinning him against the wall, his hand around Elijah's throat.

"I thought you already knew," Elijah repeated. "Isn't that why you came here?"

"HOW?" He thundered. He felt his hands shake and his mind going numb. This couldn't be true.

"Werewolf bite."

Klaus let his brother go and sank unsteadily to the floor. He could've saved her if he had never run away like a coward. Why didn't she call him? She had to know that he would've come to save her, no matter how mad he was at her. He never wished her harm.

"Elena said this was her choice, she didn't want to be saved."

"That wasn't her choice to make." He gritted through his teeth. "I'm going back with you."

Throughout the flight back to Virginia, Klaus couldn't help but replay every moment he had ever shared with the sassy blonde. He was further tormented by Elijah's words that she didn't want to be saved. Either she didn't see herself as being worthy of saving, or she just didn't want him to be the one to save her and he didn't know which hurt him more. The hours couldn't have gone by any slower and he had never felt more tormented.

* * *

They were driving through the familiar streets of Mystic Falls just after daybreak and Klaus had demanded that they go to Caroline's first. Part of him still didn't believe his brother and wouldn't until he saw her body himself. They pulled up to the small house, and Klaus got out before the car had stopped moving. He banged on the front door, Elijah right beside him. A distraught Elena who nearly collapsed into Elijah's arms in grief greeted them. Klaus moved past them to go to her room when Elena called out to him. He turned to her, noticing the letter in her hand.

"She left this for you, if you ever came back." He took it with trembling hands and continued to move towards her room. He opened the door and his breath failed him as he took in her unmoving figure on the bed. She looked like she was sleeping, like a princess from a fairytale but Klaus couldn't hear her faint heartbeat or see any evidence of her breathing. He sat beside her on the bed, like he did so many months ago and took in her angelic features. She hadn't turned grey at all, in fact. Klaus could feel the tears streaming down his face as he gently stroked her hair. A radical thought entered his mind and with desperation he drew his sleeve back and bit into his wrist. Bringing her body closer to him he held her mouth to his wound, forcing his blood into her system.

After he had given as much of his own blood, without weakening him too much he laid her back on the bed, and wiped the excess blood from her full lips. He grabbed her hand and held against him, pleading and murmuring prayers to any deity, begging them to bring her back. She remained still, and what seemed the hours later he was finally broken out of his trance by a knock on the door.

Elijah came into the room, and tried to get him to leave, but he refused. Elijah tried to explain that they needed to prepare her body for burial, but still Klaus wouldn't move and Elijah wasn't stupid enough to try to physically remove him. Only when Liz came home the next day was she able to get him to go and even that was a struggle.

When he returned back to his mansion after a brief drinking stint at the Mystic Grill, he finally started to accept his plan had failed. Her had failed her. Her letter was still unopened in his jacket pocket, and he still couldn't bear to read her final words to him. He hadn't spoken much to Elijah, favoring isolation and drinking in his study. He was nearly done with another bottle of Jack Daniels when a knock at his door pulled him out of his stupor.

"Go away 'Lijah," he slurred. The knocking continued persistently and angrily he moved towards the door, ready to beat the caring out of his brother. He opened it violently and was taken back by the person before him.

"Caroline." He must have been dreaming, or hallucinating. This couldn't be real, but it was torture.

"You're supposed to be dead." He sputtered. She was wearing a bright sundress, hair perfectly curled, a shy smile on her face.

"Is that how you great all your guests," she quipped back, moving past him to get inside the room.

"I saw you dead." He said, turning out to face her. She was holding his empty liquor bottle and giving it a look of distaste.

"Yes, but you didn't see me come back to life. The look on my mother's and Elena's faces was priceless when I woke up." She was moving around the room, looking at the art he had on the walls, and never directly looking at him.

"How?" He was beyond confused. If this was some hallucination torture from the dead witches, he was going to go on a rampage. This was the sweetest pain he had ever felt.

"You," she whispered, finally looking at him.

"Me?"

"You saved me. I died, but I didn't cross over." She looked so fragile, and he still wasn't sure if this was real or perhaps she was a ghost.

"I don't understand."

"I think a part of me was still hoping that you would save me, even though I didn't deserve it."

"How can you say that you don't deserve to live?" His mind was reeling that she had heard the things he had said. He was rather sentimental in his pleadings.

"I betrayed you again. Used your feelings for me against you. I couldn't ask you," she had tears in her eyes and it broke him. He blurred across the room to her, pulling her into his arms tightly.

"In the dark, I heard your voice. What did you say?" She murmured against his chest.

"I said, "Hey you on the other side. Let her go." His voice faltered as he continued. "Because for her I'll cross over, and then you'll be sorry."

She cried harder, and allowed him to carry her to his bed. He held her as she cried out her apologies and he reassured her of his forgiveness. As the hour grew later, they fell asleep together, limbs entangled.

* * *

The bright sunlight that filtered through his window awoke Klaus the next morning to discover the other side of the bed cold and empty. He slumped back down into his pillow distraught that it was just a dream. She was just a vivid fantasy. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to school in his emotions. Forcing himself out of bed in favor of taking a shower, he was stopped by the faint sounds of singing filtering into the room.

Darting down the stairs he could hear the music and singing get louder as he approached the kitchen. He pushed the door open to reveal a sleep disheveled Caroline flitting about the kitchen gathering and mixing ingredients in a large silver bowl. She was real. Not a dream, or a hallucination. He sighed with audible relief, but she had yet to notice his presence, caught up in singing along to the music.

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_."

Her accompanying dance moves made her little show all the more enticing to him as she was wearing one of his long sleeved Henley shirts. When she had turned around to face the stove, he took it as his opportunity to sneak up on her. He moved silently towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. She turned around in his embrace and smiled.

"French toast?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'm not letting you go after this." He whispered softly into her ear as turned back to cook the pieces of bread.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her gently on her forehead and moved to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of champagne. After setting out the rest of the breakfast meal, he handed her a glass and clinked it with his.

"What are we toasting to?"

"Eternity together."

She smiled and together they ate breakfast, chatted, and flirted as if they had been doing it for years.

* * *

**AN: Bonus points if any can guess the movie, I stole some dialogue from! Until next time...**


	10. Over The Rainbow

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops _

_Away above the chimney tops _

_That's where you'll find me_

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen when she heard the piercing crying ring through the house. She exhaled deeply trying to gather her patience, and swiftly moved back to the living room to gather the small baby in her arms. While she had planned to use her Friday night for studying purposes as exams were creeping up, she also didn't want to have any run ins at the Grill with either Klaus or Tyler. So when her neighbor asked her to babysit, Caroline couldn't find it in herself to say "no". The small infant, nearly a year old, calmed once Caroline had cradled her in her arms and sang softy, _"Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby…" _The child seemed to be sated by her soft voice, and Caroline was grateful. She placed her child back into its playpen and moved quickly to her room to gather her materials to study for the night.

It only took a couple seconds, before the doorbell disrupted the peace in the house. Groaning, Caroline moved to door to see a certain hybrids figure standing under the light through the peek hole. Breathing deeply she opened the door and tried to fight the smile at seeing him. It was getting harder every day to fight off her growing feelings for him.

"Evening, love." He was wearing a black Henley, and soft denim jeans with a military style jacket and those necklaces that she hated to love. She took in his appearance with what she hoped was a concealed look of appreciation for a little too long before she realized she hadn't greeted him.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?" She tried to go for a cool and unaffected demeanor, but she knew he could hear the slight tremor in her voice when she said his name.

"Just thought you might care to join me for dinner this evening?" He voice was hopeful and he had the puppy dog look. The same look he had when he asked her to be his date to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She hated that look, because it made her feel like agreeing to anything he said.

"I can't." She was being completely honest, Grace's parents were out of town for the night and Caroline was charged with caring for the girl until they returned late tomorrow afternoon. He tilted his head, questioning her and his eyes pierced hers with a look of determination and perseverance.

She opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by the sound of Grace's piercing cries once again.

"That's why." She gave no further explanation, but moved away from him back into the living room to get the child. She left the door open, knowing that he would follow her inside and no surprise to her he did.

* * *

"Gracie girl, why won't you stop crying?" She cooed to the child. She turned around to see the Klaus staring at her. His mouth slightly open and confused as he looked as if she was trying to do a complicated math problem. She laughed at his puzzled expression.

"She's not mine, if that's what your wondering." He looked almost relieved as she said this, but he couldn't stop staring at her and the child.

"What? Never seen a baby before?" She teased. That seemed to break him from his thoughts as he muttered a response in the affirmative that she could barely make out.

Ignoring his weirdness, she sat down on the couch and gently rocked the baby, getting her to settle down once again.

"Babysitting then, I assume?" She nodded in exasperation, wishing she would be able to focus on her homework tonight, but she couldn't turn down the opportunity to care for a child, especially since she didn't have the option to have one of her own. That burning desire that was no longer in her future hurt her more than she had ever admitted to anyone as she longed to be a mother more than anything. When Klaus had asked her if she ever wanted to be human again at the pageant, she had almost told him if he hadn't distracted her with her stolen application.

Without asking for her permission, Klaus sat down in the seat opposite her and looked at her in contemplation as if she was a puzzle he needed to solve.

"So as you can see, I already have a date tonight," she joked and he gave her a pleased smile that was distracting as it was unnerving. Why was he acting like this?

"Mind if I join you then?"

"You wanna babysit with me?" She was incredulous at his question. The Big Bad Hybrid Original himself wanted to help her look after a baby. Had she fallen into some alternate reality?

"I can't join you for a drink obviously, but I could use some help studying for my history final." She admitted, without actually accepting his offer. She gave him a pleading look and to her not surprise he acquiesced. He took her books and study guide off of the table and flipped through it before he started to fire off questions. They went at it back and forth for nearly an hour before she called a time out.

* * *

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked as she moved around the kitchen, preparing Grace's dinner. She had forgotten all about eating when they were studying. She had been so caught up with their heated debates on the rise and fall of communism that she hard ignored her growling stomach.

"I had some blood earlier," she offered back. She didn't fear hurting Grace in her care, but she was craving some good food after the mental workout Klaus had given her. He was relentless and focused, making sure she had correct names, dates, and figures. He seemed determined to also point of the history uncovered by her texts, which fasinated her to no end.

"How about some real dinner?" He queried, his voice casual, yet with a slight hopeful tone.

"You cook?" He gave her an offended look that clearly said, "Darling I've been around for more than a millennium, I think I can handle more than boiling water." She giggled at his expression and waved her hand.

"By all means Lord Mikaelson, have at it." He smirked at her, before starting to rummage through her fridge and cabinets, searching for ingredients. She sat at a chair in the kitchen, feeding Grace from the bottle and she watched him flit around her kitchen, completely in his element. While her mother had never been around most nights, Caroline often had to fend for herself at meals, especially dinner. Take out was preferred choice though she longed for the good home cooking that she would get at her friend's homes. Pushing up his sleeves, Caroline watched the muscles in his arms flexed as he began cutting up some ingredients that were blind to her from her vantage point.

"What are you making?" Her curiosity was ignited as she finished feeding Grace and was trying to burp her, which would hopefully put her on the track to sleeping soon.

"Never ask, it spoils the surprise, sweetheart." He was now putting something in the oven and she was still blind to what he held in his hand. However, as he bent down to place the dish inside, she was not blind to the way his behind looked, and she cursed herself for fighting the desire to grab it. Shaking her head as if to rid herself of these thoughts she failed to notice that he was now the one watching her. She blushed a shade of crimson, and prayed that he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour," he announced, moving around to the table, setting it with two dishes. She nodded and moved out of his way, taking Grace back into the living room to put her back into the playpen, before she let out a wail. Moaning with frustration, she picked the child back up.

"I don't understand her," she said turning to face Klaus. "Every time I put her down for longer than five minutes she starts to cry." She felt like she was failing at being a mother, even if it wasn't her own child. Perhaps this was a sign that she would have made a terrible mother if she were still human.

As if he could read her thoughts, Klaus moved towards them and extended his arms, gesturing that he wanted to hold the child.

"Do you know how to even hold her?" Again, he huffed at her before he gently took the fussing girl out of her arms with such gentleness that she didn't know he was capable of. Caroline watched with fascination and slight jealousy as the child started to calm down and even gurgle happily at the hybrid. She pouted, feeling deficient by comparison.

* * *

She had never seen him like this, calm and caring to something so tiny and defenseless. He had shown her a brief glimpse of that side of him the night he saved her from Tyler's bite, but she chalked it up to a fluke in his ever-changing moods. However, the look he was giving this little girl was not only warming her heart, but also arousing her slightly. Perhaps it was just the fact that it was a man holding a child, but Caroline had a sinking feeling that it was because it was _him_.

He appeared to be humming to her, but it was such a low sound, that she had to strain her ears to hear it. Within minutes, he had gotten her to go to sleep. He moved the playpen into Caroline's room before setting the sleeping child in it. He returned with a baby monitor in hand and moved over to Caroline and wordlessly began to steer her out of the room and back to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter she gazed at him in pure befuddlement.

"How did you do that?" She was burning with questions. Did he have children before he was turned?

"Younger siblings." His reply was so obvious, that she wanted to smack her forehead in stupidity.

"You weren't doing a bad job, if that's what you were worried about," he offered from across the room. He removed the dish from the oven, as it was just about to ping and he didn't want to wake the sleeping child. The heavenly smell of lasagna overcame Caroline and her mouth watered as if it was a Pavlovian response. It smelled delicious. Together they sat at the table and ate in silence before Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She said after taking another bite. He smiled benignly at her, not granting her an answer.

They started to go over some more history questions before moving on to other topics, both pointedly refusing to talk about Tyler, the Salvatores, or Elena. When they both finished, Caroline insisted on doing the dishes as Klaus had cooked, he refused, but relented enough to be the dish dryer. Together they managed to clean up quickly, but not without getting into a small soap bubble fight like two twelve year olds.

"How come I don't get to see this side of you more often?" She asked, handing him the last plate. He gave her an somber expression before confessing, "When people see good they expect good. And I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations." She wondered what it was that made him feel this way, but not wanting to cause another fight with him over her sometimes less than sensitive words, she simply nodded and dried her wet hands on a dishtowel.

She moved out of the kitchen, needing some breathing space from his overwhelming presence and moved back into the living room to gather up her scattered books and notes, before placing them in a pile off to the side. She darted around the room, straightening pillows and other mundane tasks before a hand grabbed her stopping her. She looked up at him, and smiled softly, words seeming to escape her once again this evening.

"Relax, Caroline," he lightly scolded before he pulled her down onto the couch with him. He grabbed the discarded remote before flipping the power on. The image frozen on the screen confused him, and he turned to Caroline for clarification.

"We were watching 'Beauty and the Beast' earlier," she admitted sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued by her tone. "Okay, I was watching it while Grace started off into space," she confessed slightly ashamed. She was old enough to know that watching and still believing fairy tales was still childish, but she couldn't help herself. He chuckled lightly at her tone.

"I guess we should finish it then, love." He restarted the movie, and moved closer to her. She knew she should've called him out on his behavior, but the heat he was giving off was tempting her, and she leaned into him as well.

"Want some popcorn?" She asked. He nodded and grinned boyishly at her, which served only to brighten her own smile.

* * *

Klaus seemed entertained by the candlestick the most, and Caroline reveled in his easy laughter at the onscreen antics between him and the clock. As the movie progressed, Caroline felt herself being drawn into his gravitational pull and silently he opened his arm, in an invitation for her to lean against his chest. She accepted it and was lulled into sleep by his even and equal breaths. Before she finally gave into sleep, she swore she felt a brush of his lips against her temple.

As the light from the morning sun seeped into the room, Caroline awoke in her room dazed and confused as to how she got there. She rolled over to see the playpen next to her was void of Grace. Panicking, she rushed into the kitchen to see Klaus sitting at the table, feeding Grace her morning bottle.

"Morning, love." He must have gone home at some point during the night as he was in fresh clothes.

"Morning," she replied surprised at the huskiness in her voice. He chuckled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"How about you change while I make you some breakfast?" He took in her disheveled clothes and hair with pleasure at seeing her out of her usual mask of groomed perfection. She nodded thankfully, and left to shower and change before she embarrassed herself further.

Klaus looked at the child in his arms and felt another pang of sorrow. He had wanted children, both before he had become a vampire, and even more so after he became a hybrid. Seeing Caroline holding the small child her arms yesterday awakened a primal desire that he was still fighting to control. The need to mate was hardwired within him, but procreation was impossible. His insecurities about his relationship father made him doubt he would do the job credibly, however he wished he had the option.

When Caroline came back freshly showered and changed she brought the playpen back into the living room. She noticed that Grace was both changed and bathed as she placed her back in the pen. She was taken back by Klaus's actions; he seemed to be quite the mystery about his attitude with children. Klaus started to prepare eggs, toast, and bacon while Caroline watched on again in fascination, as she had last night.

"You're spoiling me with all this cooking," she teased as he placed her plate in front of her a few minutes later. His boyish grin was back, and in comfortable silence they dug into the meal. After cleaning up the kitchen again, Klaus suggested they take Grace for a walk through the park. Seeing the cloudless sky outside, Caroline readily agreed.

As the walked through the park, they were stopped numerous times by older couples that cooed at the beautiful girl in the carriage and gushed to them, the "parents". After the third time they were stopped, neither Caroline nor Klaus corrected anyone as to their status to each other or to Grace. The scene from an outsider's view must have been something out of cheesy lifetime movie, but Caroline decided there was no harm in living the illusion of being the perfect little family, at least for a little while longer. Losing track of time, Caroline realized that they needed to get back to the house to return Grace to her parent's who were due within the hour. Dejectedly she shared this news with Klaus, and quietly he steered the carriage back to her house.

* * *

When Grace's parents came to collect her, Caroline felt so reluctant to let the small girl go, but Klaus's reassuring hand on her shoulder kept her grounded. He studied with her a little while longer after, but Caroline's heart was no longer invested in learning. She was consumed with thoughts of tiny toes and fingers and he way Grace would look at her when she sang to her. At that moment, now more than ever she wished she were human. She tried to fight back the tears, but once a single drop fell, the others came streaming down her face. Immediately Klaus gathered her into his arms and let her cry about the future she no longer had. His gentle strokes on her back, and soothing words calmed her.

Klaus knew it was finally time for him to leave before the Sheriff returned from her night shift and he had officially overstayed his welcome. Caroline walked him to the door, and he gave her a sympathetic smile, before walking out the door. He made it almost to the street when she called out to him.

"Klaus?" He turned around and she sped over to him, not bothering to glance around to see if anyone was watching.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Thank you. For everything."

She moved onto her tiptoes before placing a searing kiss to his cheek. She blurred back into the house, before he could move or say a word and it wasn't until he heard a car alarm go off in the distance that he was shaken from his stupor. Taking one last glance at the house, Klaus ambled down the street merrily, a tune stuck in his head, the words he whispered under his breath: "_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true."_

* * *

**Aww! Who wouldnt want to see Klaus with a baby? I needed to write something fluffy after last chapter. I have finals this week so Im not sure if I will be updating as quickly. *Fingers crossed I do well* Read and Review my lovelies, xoxo**


	11. Kiss Me

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! Thanks so much for your time and patience! Between finals, moving back home for winter break, and readjusting to being back home it's been a hell of a week and a half. But I rocked my finals, and brought up my GPA to a better level! Unfortunately I wont have a job the entire month I'm home, but I will have lots of time to write. Without further ado…**

* * *

_Your heart's against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

* * *

Caroline was clicking away noisily on her Mac laptop in Klaus's spacious art studio, completely obliviously to him as he called her name for the third time in a row from the open doorway. When he finally had to raise his voice loud enough to get her attention, she blushed brightly, mumbled something under her breath, and then finally glanced back at him across the drawing room.

"Yes?" She asked in somewhat exasperation, it was becoming an unfortunate trend in her feelings these past few months, more so since she had been living in the Original mansion. However, she was being interrupted while in the middle of an important, yet completely futile task and _his_ presence was at the moment intrusive.

"What are you doing all alone in here, love?" His eyes were burning into hers, trying to see what she was hiding in her bright cerulean eyes.

"Nothing much, just checking my email," she said with a clipped voice, trying to avoid looking him directly in the eyes knowing he would see her dishonesty. But when she looked back up, he gave her a pointed look that clearly showed his disbelief at her answer. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her project, effectively ignoring him. He growled lowly in annoyance at her and stomped out of the room like a petulant child, complete with a scowl across his full lips.

She glued her eyes back to the screen, the images before were taunting her but she couldn't help herself and continued to scroll through page after page, each bombarding her with the one thing she wanted, but dared not to ask for. She kept at it for a few more hours before powering down her Mac with a sigh. This doubtful desire was eating her up inside, nearly rotting her.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair as it was just she, Rebekah and Klaus left in the house tonight with Elijah away on a business trip in Italy and Kol terrorizing Prague. Klaus contributed nothing to the conversation that she and Rebekah were having over the latest designs of out Milan and their plans for another trip there in the spring. He continued to say nothing as he angrily stabbed his pasta with vigor and kept his eyes on his plate rather than the two blondes. Caroline rolled her eyes again, an action that was becoming such a habit. However, she wasn't going to encourage his anti-social behavior, so she chatted louder the latest gossip in the never ending "Elena saga" to Rebekah. To his credit, he lasted almost fifteen minutes before he picked up his plate and marched out of the dining room, but not before slamming the door.

As Caroline and Rebekah finished dinner and bid a goodnight to each other, they both were clearly unwilling to discuss the petulant behavior of the third blonde in the house. Caroline took it upon herself to clean up, a ritual she had always hated when she was a human, but found it to be relaxing in a weird way as a vampire. In truth she was also in no hurry to go back to their bedroom where he was most likely waiting to interrogate her about her behavior these past few weeks. She didn't know how to tell him what was wrong without driving him away or making a fool of her for desiring something he probably would never want. It was a doubled edged sword and soon she found herself elbow deep in soap bubbles, silently crying over something she would never have.

Still lacking courage, she moved into the library, a bottle of aged red wine accompanying her and settled into the couch with her favorite Jane Austen novel, _Persuasion_. The hours chimed by as she continued to add logs to the fire and refill her wine goblet as she tore through the book. She didn't have the guts to leave the safety of the library. Soon her eyes grew tired and the heat from the fireplace along with the wine lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning in _their_ room, completely aware of how she must have gotten there. The spot next to her was cold and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was always there when she woke for the nearly the last five years, even if they were fighting. If he was not in the bed he was sitting in the armchair, teasing her about her bed head or just simply drawing her as she drifted out of a sleep haze. She could feels the tears start to gather along her lashes, and she hastily wiped them away as she head footsteps approach the room. Without knocking, Rebekah strode into the room and gracefully landed in the spot on the bed next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off, "He's not in the house, so you can tell me."

"Where is he?" She looked down at the blonde who was admiring her fresh manicured nails and Caroline felt that sinking feeling again in the pit of her stomach_. Did he really leave her? _

"What's wrong, Caroline?" She implored, now looking at her straight in the eyes. Her faithfulness to her brother was admirable at times, but now it was cornering her into admitting her fear.

"It's stupid." She huffed, trying to play it off as something trifling.

"Obviously not, if it's upset him enough to make him call Elijah early this morning."

Caroline frowned; she didn't realize that things had gotten that strained between them that he needed to talk to his older brother for advice.

"Will you swear not to tell him?" The other blonde nodded, her expression grave and her eyes wary.

"I want to get married." She muttered, humiliated at admitting such a human desire.

"That's it?" Rebekah seemed confused.

"We've been together for almost five years and I know its stupid because we're going to live forever. It's just that I want something more concrete to define us, and I don't think he feels the same way."

Rebekah groaned, as if in pain as she flopped back into the numerous pillows.

"You two are completely thick." She said with exasperation. Caroline glared at her darkly.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," she growled with annoyance.

"He loves you so much, you twit. He was griping to Elijah that he thought you were falling out of love with him."

"How can he think that?"

"How can you think that he doesn't want to be with you forever?"

Caroline shrugged. Her old insecurities still lingered in her heart and cropped up at the worst of times.

"Oh Caro, trust me he wants to marry you. Perhaps he's just waiting for the right time."

She threw Rebekah an incredulous and skeptic look, but shook her mane of blonde curls and moved off the bed and sauntered into their bathroom. She needed space to think and the shower was the magical place where everything always seemed clearer.

* * *

The following weeks after their talk, Caroline and Rebekah became closer going shopping together more often and having movie nights. Caroline soon buried her secret wish and soon forgot about it. She and Klaus hadn't talked about their spat, but moved on as if it had never happened and neither brought up the previous weirdness between them.

When the day of their five-year anniversary finally arrived, Caroline was expecting something spectacular from Klaus all day. She had secret plans for today, but when Klaus hadn't mentioned anything to her at neither breakfast nor lunch, she realized he must have either forgotten or didn't really want to celebrate from some reason. She didn't know what hurt more.

She sequestered herself in the library after lunch; picking up her abandoned copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and settled into her favorite sofa and got lost in a world of misunderstandings and unrequited love, the themes unfortunately that were coloring her relationship. It was nearly seven, when Klaus finally wandered into the room, obviously looking for her. Keeping her eyes focused on the pages, she ignored him for as long as she could until he stole the book from her hands.

"Hey!" She hissed.

"I love this part," he said eyes scanning the page she was on. He grabbed the bookmark off of the table next to the couch and marked the spot in the book. As he placed the book down, he gave Caroline a soft smile.

"Come." He had a small smile and while it intrigued her, the larger part of her was angry with him for being an absentee boyfriend for most of the day. He gave her his pleading, puppy eyes and as soon as she looked at his baby blues, she was screwed. She got off of the couch in a huff ignoring his proffered hand.

"Fine. Where are we going?" She asked as he guided her through the hallway.

"It's a secret," he whispered conspiratorially into her ear causing an involuntary shiver. He grabbed her hand and pulled through the back of the house and to the spacious garage containing Nic's modern and antique car collection. Once they were seated inside his large SUV he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a black blindfold. She gave him a questioning look, complete with a raised eyebrow.

"Indulge me, sweetheart."

She took the blindfold out of his hands and wrapped it around her eyes, effectively blinding her. They drove in near silence for almost an hour; the only constant source of noise was the smooth jazz flowing through the car's speaker system.

"Are we there yet?" She whined loudly. She smiled at his mischievous chuckle as he answered, "Nearly there."

About five minutes later she felt the car slow to a stop. She moved her hand to take off the blindfold, but a hand caught her wrist lightly.

"Tsk. Tsk. I didn't say you could take that off yet." She sighed and allowed him to help her out of the seat.

"Lead the way Mr. Grey," she said throwing him a smirk.

She didn't have to see his face to know he had a baffled look on his face. He kept a hand on her waist as he pulled her off in an unknown direction. After almost five minutes of walking through what she could hear was the woods he stopped and pulled her to onto a soft surface. Now she was really confused.

She felt him move behind her on whatever they were sitting on and start to untie the blindfold.

"Open your eyes, Caroline."

She gasped. The sight before her was purely magical. Off in the near distance there were literally thousands of lightening bugs twinkling in synchronization. The soft surface they were sitting on was an outdoor canopy bed. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her closer into his chest.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." She melted against him, and turned in his warm embrace. They watched the lights glimmer around them and reveled in their seclusion.

* * *

As the night grew darker, and slightly chiller, they moved closer to one another each seeking the other's warmth and comfort. She felt him place a feather light kiss on her temple and she reveled in their closeness after such a silly emotional estrangement.

"Thank you, Nic." He gave her a glowing smile and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. Together, they fell back onto the bed, and gave into each other, slowly and intimately.

As Caroline laid her head against his broad chest, she was purely contented in his gentle strokes of her hair.

"I do have one more present for you." She turned to face him and shot him a questioning look.

"I already have everything I want." He smiled softly and kissed her again, slowly.

"How about this?" He pulled a ring out of a small box in his hand and grasped her hand with his other.

"Marry me, sweetheart?" He murmured softly, slipping the radiantly shining ring onto her left hand.

"Always and Forever."

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve! Some fluffy Karoline to get us through these terrible weeks until episode 10! Read and review my lovelies, xoxo!**


	12. Wicked Game

**This is a real sad/dark drabble, the next one will be fluffy, I swear! I'm dying without TVD and sweet Klaroline! Read and Review my lovelies! xoxo**

* * *

_The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd know somebody like you_

* * *

Caroline took another deep breath as she watched the coroner load the stretcher into the van. She had hoped when she returned to the town square that she would find April, but the discovery of Tyler's mother instead was even more gruesome. She called all the right people and as soon as the police and paramedics arrived they were labeling it as an accident. She knew this was no coincidence that the mayor had drowned tonight of all nights. This was Klaus's work. Tyler had taken off beforehand and was not answering her numerous phone calls. She didn't want to tell him what happened in a voicemail but she didn't know what else to do. This was entirely all her fault. She let this go to far with such a disaster of a plan and purposefully distracting Klaus. Going up against an Original, they were never going to win. Especially since he was always one step ahead of the game. Unlike Tyler, however she would not run away from the problems she had caused. She would face them head on even if they were the death of her. As she stood before the great mansion door, she had a feeling it would be hers tonight.

She didn't bother to knock as she walked inside past the unlocked door and stepped inside to the grand darkened foyer. She knew he was there in the house somewhere. And he would know she was already there looking for him. She moved through the darkened hallway to the gallery where she knew he would be waiting for her and he was. He back was to her, staring into the large fire as he leaned into the mantel. She moved closer towards him and still he had yet to address her or even acknowledge her presence in the room. She steeled her courage.

"What are you waiting for?"

He finally turned to face her and she had to stop herself from covering her mouth in shock. His skin and clothes were drenched in blood from head to toe, the splatters standing out in stark contrast to his fair skin and blonde hair. He looked like death itself and the smell of the hybrid's blood became overwhelming in the heated room. He did not move from his spot across the room, but gazed at her quizzically. The eyes that once held such laughter and mirth at the pageant were now cold and dead as ice and just as calculating.

"Surrendering yourself, love?" His voice was flat, with no hint of emotion behind it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his looming figure. Even in his present state, he had a haughty, even aristocratic presence. She took a silent, deep breath and moved closer warily, waiting for him to strike her down at any moment.

"Thought I would make it easier for you. I'm not going to run out of town like a coward." She was glad her voice did not crack, and show her true fear at being in his presence at this moment. He was already killing her without even trying.

"You mean like your boyfriend did?"

She flinched. It was so typical of Tyler to run away when things got to too tough, or hard. He was being a coward and the realization that he had even left her to cover his own hide just proved the point further. He loved himself, more than he had ever loved her. The realization was less painful to embrace that she would have thought.

"He made his choices, and I've made mine."

He grinned menacingly at her, obviously enjoying her state of emotional turmoil.

"I applaud your bravery, but you should know that I love the chase. I'll find him and kill him after I take away everything from him."

She guessed in his own way her was trying to hurt her, to make her feel that she was just a game to him and nothing more. His words however hit their intended mark. She knew she was gambling with her own life, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Then I guess you should end it with me since you've already killed his mother."

She was stupidly calling his bluff. He had threatened her life before without actually meaning it, but this time she was more than pretty sure that he would prove her right and actually take her life for her betrayals. With frightening speed, he was in front of her grasping onto her shoulders tightly.

"WHY?" He roared at her. She flinched at his harsh tone and the look of pure anger gracing his usually cool and unaffected features.

"Because my loyalty to my friends is till death."

His hands moved from her shoulders to grasp her face, each hand on the side of her neck. Snapping it would be like breaking a twig to him, but she held her ground despite her fear.

"Well, I envy them that I admit," his lower, sulky tone was even more frightening than his raised voice. His steely blue eyes held her gaze and she was completely captivated by the pain shining through them. She had done this, reduced him to his current state of loneliness and bitterness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears starting to gather along her lashes. Her talk with Stefan earlier really put things into perspective in respect to all of their wrongs. They were no better than him when it came down to it. They were all monsters in their own way.

"I don't believe you," he growled lowly.

"I know you don't, but it's true. We're all the same. We've all killed people. What makes you any worse than me, or the Salvatores? We're no better."

He continued to stare her down unrelenting. She could feel a deep tremor run through her body.

He let go of her suddenly, and backed up slowly to his drink cart pouring himself a large tumbler of bourbon. He chugged it down, before refilling it and guzzling it once again. She moved towards him, and grabbed his hand before he could pour a third drink. She grasped his hand, turned it in hers and kissed his palm, mumbling softly, "I'm so sorry."

She felt him pull his hand from her grasp and he moved it to cup her cheek. His thumb started to gently wipe away the silent stream of tears running down her face. She cried even harder at his unexpected tenderness.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, love." She nodded and swiftly he disappeared out of the room. She wiped her hands on her cheeks to remove the remaining tearstains from her face. She moved around the room and looked at the priceless works of art on the walls. Most she assumed was his original work, but a few seemed to be belonging to other artists. What she hadn't noticed until now was the baby grand piano in the corner of the room.

She hadn't played for a while, but she felt a sudden itching in her fingers to test her skills. She sat down on the small bench and lifted the lid. She started off with such childhood tunes like "Ode to Joy" and "Mary had a Little Lamb". A sudden song came into her head, and like magic her fingers remembered the tune and she began to sing as well.

"I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah."

She sang mournfully, losing herself in the sorrowful tune, not hearing the door open across the room. She continued through the piece, singing for everyone who had been lost, not only tonight, but also in the past few years: Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie's Grams, Carol, her dad. She looked up feeling his eyes on her, but she continued to sing and play as he moved towards her, wearing clean sweatpants and a dark t-shirt. She did not falter as he sat besides her on the bench, even when his hand pushed her fallen hair back behind her ear and gently stoked her back in a soothing manner. She leaned into his warm touch and played on, knowing it would soothe him as well.

"Maybe there's a god above

And all I ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

And it's not a cry you can hear at night,

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah."

As she finished she looked sideways at him. His eyes were softer, less harsh and cold than when she first came. It was if his humanity was slowly coming back after the events of tonight.

"You play and sing beautifully."

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly at his sincere compliment.

"Do you play?"

"Not for years." She was saddened by his admission.

"Will you play with me?" He gave her a small smile and began to play "Chopsticks" and soon she joined him turning it into a duet. They played for a nearly another hour, playing separate and together, serious tunes, as well as silly ones. When the clock over the mantel struck twelve, it shook the both out of their trance. It was the dawn on a new day.

"Merry Christmas Caroline."

"Merry Christmas Klaus."

Knowing the chaos that was happening outside the mansion, she was reluctant to leave their little world that they had created tonight behind. As he got up from the bench and offered her hand she took it allowing him to pull her up.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she quietly confessed as they moved towards the door, "and I don't think you want to be either."

He regarded her warily, but then nodded. Still grasping her hand he led them out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Together they laid down on his bed, covered by a large, warm blanket. Their hands were still intertwined as the events of the day finally pulled them from consciousness.

Tomorrow was another day, and Caroline knew that she could no longer deny what she had been fighting all along. He claimed that she was full of light, but she knew he had it in him as well. They were filled with darkness, but together they could find their way back towards the light.


	13. Sweet Caroline

**I have a few idea's that popped into my head at 4 am this morning so expect another update soon! I'm taking a fluffier road! Read and review my lovelies, xoxo! **

* * *

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_But now I, look at the night_

_And it don't seem so lonely_

_We fill it up with only two._

* * *

Caroline stood in the Lockwood's formal parlor room listening to Tyler argue heatedly on the phone with Klaus. She knew this was a idiotic of him, trying to provoke Klaus. He would never get Klaus to back down with his plan about securing the hunter. She eyed the willowy brunette in front of her; silently fuming that Tyler had lied to her about his latest house "guest". She could hear Tyler taunting Klaus about his lack of a sire bond but when heard with perfect clarity Klaus's next words she was floored:

"Although I happen to know your little secret about your time in Appalachia. What was your friend's name? Hayley, was it? Probably prefer if I kept that to myself." Klaus's tone was smug and victorious. Caroline felt her dead heart free fall and plummet into her stomach. After the harsh attitude and griping Tyler had given her about Klaus's attention towards her, he was cheating on her with this were-slut the whole time he was gone in Appalachia, where he was supposedly for _her_. She had had enough of his lying and heard enough of this conversation. When Tyler stormed out of the room with his slut following him he didn't even spare her a glance. She approached the hybrid, Dean who was still in the room apprehensively.

"Can I see your phone?" Despite her anger, she could still be polite to Klaus's minion.

He nodded warily, and handed it to her and watched as she scrolled through his contacts and added a number into her phone.

"You're _the_ Caroline, right?" She nodded; confused at the way he singled her out.

"Have we met before?" She was watching him with a curious expression.

He shook his head. "Klaus ordered all of us to never hurt you or your mother when we were sired. You must be pretty important to him." She blushed brightly at his brazen reply.

"Oh," She said, even more baffled, but still silently pleased to hear that Klaus felt she warranted such protection.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She needed to talk to him about everything. Tyler's transgression made her realize that she no longer had a reason to resist Klaus with the exception of Elena. But Elena's flirtations towards Damon made her no angel, and Caroline's attraction to Klaus made her no devil she decided. For once she was putting herself first with what she wanted, damn everybody else.

"He's actually on his way back now." She grinned, happy to hear that he would be back from Italy soon. Italy. It made her think of his promise to take her to Rome. Maybe his offer was still good, despite her previous rejections of his affections.

"Can you do me a favor?" He nodded solemnly.

"Tell Tyler that I said 'It's over and don't bother to explain, I heard everything.'" He looked at her surprised, but agreed to pass along the message when she left.

* * *

She fled the Lockwood mansion not bothering to confront Tyler and his slutty friend; she had had enough scenes for one day. She drove her car back to town, ready for some serious retail therapy. She was too angry with them to be sad at the betrayal as she was unfortunately used to it. But then again, if she really loved him wouldn't she feel more broken?

The next day she got up earlier than usual and did a thorough sweep of her room, grabbing all of Tyler's crap he had left over the past months and threw it in a cardboard box. She didn't have much, but when she threw the charm bracelet along with the other items, she felt a certain freedom with the act.

She took care when getting ready; curling her hair to perfection and putting on some new smoky eye shadow she had bought the previous day. She had a feeling Klaus would be at the Lockwood mansion. She put on a daring red dress and covered it with a black leather jacket. She had just bought both items yesterday and already felt like a new woman after putting them on. She grabbed the box and shoved it into her car, and drove off to the Lockwood mansion ready to end this formally.

* * *

She rang the doorbell, impatient to get this "break up" scene over with. She was ready to move on and up to better things. Finally, Tyler opened the large door and she barged in without even a "hello."

"I brought your stuff. Old lap top, your jersey, the charm bracelet." Her voice was cold and unemotional. Tyler had the decency to look hurt, but she didn't care at all. She was in one who was wronged by him in the worst possible way.

"Care, this isn't a good time." She scoffed, not caring what he had to deal with at the moment.

"Just take it." She shoved the box into his arms forcefully causing him to take a step back.

"Caroline." Klaus emerged from the next room, looking less than his usual suave self and she would smell the alcohol on him. She felt a shiver run through her at his husky lilt. Every time he said her name, it had this effect on her that was constantly becoming harder to fight.

"By the breakup drama unfolding before me I assume you've met Hayley." She nodded, looking him directly in the eye. His face was genuinely sympathetic and she smiled back at him. In a sense, she owed him a lot for showing her the truth albeit indirectly.

"Alright. Come on let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere." Klaus started to exit, his hybrids following behind him.

"For what?" Tyler asked, obviously caring more about whatever plot Klaus had concocted than about being honest with her. Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I think you've got more important things to deal with mate." She smiled brightly at him. Klaus always made her feel like she was important, even when they weren't together, even after everything she had done to wrong him in the past.

Caroline scoffed at Tyler and Klaus looked as confused as a puppy dog, and Caroline laughed without humor.

"We have nothing to talk about, Klaus. I wouldn't have known about Tyler's cheating if it weren't for you."

Klaus looked almost ashamed of himself, but she moved closer to where he was standing and put a hand on his broad shoulder. She pulled him closer to her and placed a lingering kiss on his scruffy, unshaved cheek.

"Thanks. You were right," she said looking at Tyler as she turned from him and slipped on her sunglasses, "small town boy, small town life, it's not enough." She walked out the door, oblivious of Tyler's look of pure outrage, or Klaus's beaming smile. As she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway she had almost forgotten about the drama with the vampire hunter, and all the drama that seemed to revolve around Elena.

* * *

When she got back to her room, she couldn't stop giggling at her bold antics in front of Tyler. After all this breakup drama she decided that she could use a vacation, a permanent one. Even though the hunter was dead, there was still something evil brewing in Mystic Falls, and she wanted nothing to do with it. She scribbled a note to her mom and went back to her room to pack. It only took an hour, but soon all her belonging was neatly piled into a few suitcases. She was loading them into her car when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"You know it's creepy to stare at people." She said teasingly. She could see Klaus standing behind her in the reflection of the car window.

He chuckled lightly.

"Just admiring the view, love."

She turned around slowly. He was leaning against the large oak tree in her yard a few yards away.

"Well soak it up while you can, I'm on my way out of town." She loaded the last bag and moved towards him.

"Not running away, I hope." She smiled at the saddened look in his bright blue eyes. She wasn't leaving him, but rather needed to escape the death trap that was her hometown.

"More like running to something." She shot back playfully.

"Let me take you." He said moving closer towards her. He grabbed her hand and held it between his two larger, rougher hands. She shook her head slowly. She had to be able to stand-alone before she could stand with him.

"You have things you need to take care of here. When it's all over, come find me."

He moved even closer towards her. Mimicking her actions from earlier, her kissed her on the cheek, lingering to run this knuckles across her flushed cheekbones.

"I'll find you. No matter how far you go," he vowed quietly staring deeply into her eyes.

"I won't be hiding." She stated boldly grasping his hand against her cheek. She turned it in her hand and kissed the center of his palm.

"Be safe," she murmured.

They shared another unspoken moment before he let his grip on her relax and opened the car door for her for her to get in. She gave him a small, sad wave as she pulled out of her driveway and sped off towards the highway, furiously brushing away tears, swearing it was because she was leaving her hometown behind and not her heart.

* * *

3 Months Later:

The club in downtown Chicago was crowded, even for a Thursday night. Against her will, Caroline allowed her cast mates to take her out to Spy Bar to celebrate her "birthday" as well as the closing night of their production. While she had compelled herself to get an audition for the musical "Chicago", she won the part on her talent alone. Playing singer and starlet Roxy Hart on the big stage was just another thing to cross of her growing bucket list.

When Caroline left Mystic Falls, she spent part of her time in New York, soaking in the city's numerous sites before finally settling in Chicago for the past two months. She knew from Stefan that this was _his_ old stomping ground and that gave her some closeness despite their distance. While she hadn't seen him since she that day in Mystic Falls, his presence was always there in someway, whether it was the outrageous flower display he sent her opening night, and all the nights she was on stage or the little notes that popped up for her at the theater, or even in her apartment. He must have sent a hybrid to follow her when she left, and instead of feeling outrage at his overt display of control, she felt reassured that he still thought about her after all their time apart.

* * *

Sitting in the booth with her co-stars she was incredibly happy despite being so far from home. She checked in with her mom weekly, to assure herself that she was okay but also to get the latest updates about her friends. When she had disappeared, they had all apparently assumed it was Klaus's doing, but when Tyler's indiscretion came to light, they all backed off of their hate campaign of him. In the absence they had apparently formed a truce with all the Originals who had returned to town, and taken care of the "greater evil" that was foretold. For once, Caroline was glad to be away from all of the plotting and scheming of her friends. She had heard from Elena and Bonnie, who were both sympathetic and understanding of her choice to leave.

The music in the club was blaring the latest dance mixes and while Caroline was glad that all the craziness of the production was over; she was saddened that Klaus had yet to appear. She was still waiting, however, turning down many offers over the past months. Her heart was stolen, whether she would admit it or not, from the moment he saved her from Tyler's hybrid bite the night of her birthday. Sighing she slipped out of the booth after downing the last of her vodka martini and headed back to the dance floor to join her friends Kate, and Jessica. Firmly eschewing the guys around them the girls danced enthusiastically until nearly two in the morning. Caroline was about to call it a night as she gathered her purse from the table when an announcement from the DJ booth stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I got a song request for a Miss Caroline Forbes, wherever you are girl, this one's for you."

As the familiar lyrics of Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline" poured through the club's sound system Caroline knew there was only one man who would request that song.

Caroline dropped her purse back in the booth and looked around the darkened room frantically, searching for a pair of bright azure eyes and curly blond hair. She was moving through the packed dance floor when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. A familiar smooth English accent, drifted into her ear.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Always leave you wanting more. ;) Review, please! xoxo**


	14. See You Again

**Set the day after 3x14 forget about the blood binding, Ester being the worst mother in existence, and the white oak stakes. While you're at it forget about 3x15 as well.**

* * *

Caroline shook her hips vigorously as she danced around the dimly lit kitchen adding together the ingredients of her ice cream sundae. She was trying to have a relaxing night and forget about the Mikaelson's ball last night, and in particular, a certain Original who's romantic drawing was currently residing in her room. She sighed inwardly, pouring more rainbow sprinkles over the chocolate ice cream as she sang along to the music pouring out from her room. She slid across the tiled floor to the fridge grabbing the canned whip cream and cherries. After putting all the ingredients away she grabbed the bowl and made her way to her room to watch the latest Nicholas Sparks film she had gotten earlier. As the next song came onto her loud stereo system from her room she sang along loudly, glad to be alone tonight for once.

"_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart it can't rest 'til then_

_Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again…"_

She was on a Miley Cyrus kick today for an unknown reason. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the hallway and she laughed at her slovenly appearance. She had her black Mystic Falls sweat pants on with a pink tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and she had no makeup on. She couldn't wait to snuggle into her bed and forget about anything relating to ball gowns, champagne, or dimples. She walked into her open doorway only to scream at the person causally resting on her pillows. He yelled as well, but perhaps for another reason.

* * *

"Bloody hell Caroline, what is on your face?" He yelled over the music. His face was confused, and even a little frightened of her appearance.

"It's a face mask, you idiot. What are you doing in my bed?" She shrieked, insanely embarrassed to be caught wearing a white facial mask. She looked like a ghost whenever she wore them. Even though she was now a vampire, she couldn't give up her more girly human habits. She moved past him swiftly to shut off her stereo and put her bowl down on her dresser near him. She glared at his large combat boots that were resting comfortably on her clean white bedspread.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he answered finally, eyeing her with barely concealed amusement.

She huffed equally annoyed and pleased at his concern, "A text message would have sufficed. And besides aren't you mad at me?" He looked quizzically at her.

"I didn't have your number," he said as he picked up a book from her nightstand and began to flip through it nonchalantly. Apparently he wasn't going to answer her question.

"Really? Lame excuse. You could've gotten it from someone I know," she pointed out. He shrugged indifferently.

"Well, to answer your question: I'm fine," he raised one eyebrow, in a disbelieving manner at her.

"I don't believe you," he said placing the book back down, careful not to lose her spot.

"Whatever. I'd like to get back to my evening and I'm sure you have all sorts of nefarious schemes to be plotting against me and my friends." She smirked at him and moved to pick up the discarded DVD case lying near her TV.

"What are we watching tonight?" He sat up straighter against the headboard, leaning forwards slightly.

"_We_ are not watching anything. _I_ am. And you need to go," she demanded. He chuckled wolfishly. "Your very amusing when you're trying to be threatening."

She growled, and moved out of the room to the ensuite bathroom to remove her mask.

"If you're going to stay, we're watching what I picked out and you need to take your boots off my bed," she called petulantly.

* * *

When she moved back into her room, his boots were gone and he was holding out her bowl of ice cream, presumably as a peace offering. She was cursing herself for her lack of conviction in forcing him to leave, the boyish grin he had when she walked in, melted her coldness towards him considerably.

She climbed onto the bed from the other side after inserting the DVD into her television and took the bowl out of his hands. Eagerly, she started to devour her desert, only to catching him watching her.

"Do you want some?"

He nodded eagerly, like a small child. She held out a large spoonful close to his mouth, but far enough away where he had to lean in. When his mouth was about to close around the spoon, she pulled her arm away swiftly and gave the spoonful to herself.

"Sucker."

He glowered in petulance, and she laughed merrily at his annoyance. The movie started as she moved her now empty bowl to the nightstand and shut off the light, causing darkness to fill the room. She glanced quickly to the right, to see him watching her still. She stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to face the movie aware unaware that he was still gazing at her.

* * *

While she refused to look back in his direction for the next hour and a half, Caroline could feel Klaus's gaze burning her slowly the entire time, driving her slowly insane. Before she knew it the credits were rolling, and she was surprisingly half asleep. She sank back into the pillows, almost forgetting about her guest, until she turned over under the covers. The lights were still turned off in the room, but she could make out his features with the moonlight filtering in through the open window.

"Why were you so mad at me last night?" She asked sleepily. He shifted his body to face her.

"Because you were right about why I wanted hybrids. I hated that you were able to read me so quickly," he admitted quietly.

She nodded into her pillow.

"I understand feeling that way," she began, moving closer to him. "Before I turned I felt like there wasn't a person in the world who loved me." He looked at her in puzzlement, but she just shrugged.

"And now?"

"Now, I've been abandoned by my father, and Tyler, and my mother still isn't around long enough to care. All my friends could care about is Elena and her safety. They never even cared about me after Damon…" she stopped talking realizing that she had shared a little too much.

She could feel Klaus rise on the bed, "After Damon, what?" His voice was quiet, but commanding. Caroline felt her cheeks burn hotly.

"I think we've shared enough for tonight," she whispered and turned to face away from him. The weight on the other side of her shifted and with dizzying speed Klaus was on her side of the bed sitting next to her. It was an action so similar to the night he came to heal her that it was literally déjà vu.

"Caroline, please tell me sweetheart." His hand was resting on her sheet-covered arm, stroking it lightly. She looked up at him and saw the barely concealed fire burning in his bright blue eyes.

"After I turned, I got all the memories back from when he compelled me. He manipulated me, pushed me around, and abused me," her voice cracked and she was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. Through her bleary vision she saw Klaus stand up and start to pace the length of her room. He looked furious and vengeful in the pale moonlight.

"I'll kill him," he muttered darkly in the darkness.

She sat up in her bed, suddenly feeling very stupid for revealing something so personal to him.

"No, you cant," she protested, rising from her bed to move in front of him.

"Caroline, he deserves a worse fate than merely death."

"Thank you for caring enough to want to, but that would just cause more problems then it would solve. I don't want to give my friends another reason to want you dead," she said moving even closer, and grabbing the hand that was clenched at his side in a fist. He let his hand relax, and she threaded her fingers through his. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling tired anymore. He let out a long, angry breath and she pulled him into a somewhat hesitant hug. After a moment of uncertainty he pulled her even closer to his form, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Can we stop fighting with each other?" She begged. "Please? I'm sick of everyone trying to kill each other."

"If your friends stop trying to destroy my family, I won't go after Elena."

"Seriously? I know how much you want an army of hybrids." She pulled back slightly, to look at him. His face was completely sincere.

"I'd rather have peace with you, then than war with them."

She smiled joyfully into his chest. Turning she saw the time on the clock, it was nearly three in the morning now.

"We'll all talk tomorrow and settle this. But now we need sleep, even if we are the undead."

He laughed, "_We_?"

"Yes, that is if you would like to have a slumber party with me," she giggled and led him back to the bed before waiting for an answer. Once they were both under the covers, she faced him again.

"Talk to me about Paris."

He laughed and the complied, letting her into his warm embrace until she fell asleep and soon after so did he.

* * *

**Read and review, my lovelies! Hope you all had a wonderful New Year! I know I did ;) **


	15. Hound Dog

**Post 3x13.**

* * *

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time._

_Well, you aint never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine._

* * *

Caroline took a deep, calming breath as she gracefully stepped out of her car and wandered across the senior parking lot at the high school. She was prepared for this day for the most part despite all the other drama going on in her life, most recently the death of her father. She was still trying to understand his decision, but the more she thought about it the more she was hurting herself. Throwing herself back into the "old" Caroline, she had invested her time in town events. Today she has had numerous volunteers, a journalist from the local paper, and even found local businesses to sponsor the program. As she drew closer, Caroline observed the large amount of dogs occupying different students' attention. As per yearly tradition, on the first day of spring, the Mystic Falls Animal Shelter was having an adoption event. Caroline, along with other volunteers were to give these unwanted canines baths as well as try to get them adopted into local families to save them from having to be put down. Caroline, clipboard in hand and dressed in a more casual outfit than usual swiftly approached Elena and Damon who together were attempting to wash a rather large brown Labrador.

Elena was giggling happily and cuddling the soapy creature while Damon looked on amused, but not willing to lend a hand lest the animal soaked his designer clothes. Caroline marched over and gave him her patented bitch glare at his lax support.

"The dog's not going to wash itself, Damon," she said snidely, snapping her fingers at him, enjoying his look of discomfort on his face at the prospect of touching the wet animal.

"I wrote a check. My work is done." Caroline huffed indignantly, before moving around the lot, checking on the other students as well as talking to potential adopters and the journalist from the paper. The event was going well as the afternoon wore on, until one of the students requested help getting one of the dogs out of his crate so he could be washed. Caroline sighed indignantly, and followed the timid freshman girl who was clearly uneasy about the large mixed breed. Caroline kneeled down and tried whistling to coax the clearly frightened dog out of his cage. The large male barked fiercely at Caroline, clearly unwilling to leave its home for a bath. Sensing a challenge and not ready to back down to the dog of all things, Caroline grabbed some treats off of a nearly table and slowly lowered herself again to the dogs height. She held out her hand and tried whistling again, cooing at the beast. Unexpectedly, the large male growled loudly and lunged from its cage straight at her. Before she could move away or defend herself, Caroline was pushed behind a large male figure that snarled furiously at the dog. Clearly recognizing the hybrid as the alpha male, the dog lowered itself to the ground whimpering, submitting.

* * *

"Hello Caroline," Klaus purred, turning to face her, clearly pleased with himself at playing the hero again. Annoyed by his interference, Caroline pushed past him securing a leash to the dog, and dragged him towards the portable bath set up on a nearby table.

"Thanks," she muttered lowly, filling the bath with water and adding some dog bath wash. Klaus strolled over to her, "I thought you might need some help with your little fundraiser," he said casually as he circled her. She didn't answer with gratitude as it was the truth, but she didn't want to admit it to him. As the bath was filled, Caroline moved to grab the grumpy beast that was still cowering on the ground, but Klaus beat her to him. Effortlessly he scooped up the creature and placed him in the bath and grabbed a sponge and began to wash him. Caroline shook her head in defeat, she would pick and choose her battles, and today she didn't have in her to fight him today. It was becoming a habit of hers since her birthday. Klaus kept popping up out of nowhere, at school to pick up Rebekah, at the Grill, even her house. He insisted that he was just "checking up" on her. Her desire to be strong and independent was clashing with her overpowering need to lean on someone and he was making it as difficult as possible for her to push him away. He had already left her flowers, notes, even chocolate clearly in an effort to cheer her up.

Together they cleaned the dog, not exchanging words, only furtive glances as they moved around each other in sync like they had been at the ball. Once finished Klaus helped her dry the dog off and clean up the mess they had made. She didn't push him away, but instead tried to be more neutral in case there were eyes and ears on them, most specifically Damon's.

* * *

"This is a great thing you're doing," he said as they moved to the volunteer's tent to grab a quick bite to eat before going back to work. Caroline smiled brightly, and looked around noticing that Elena and Damon were watching them from a few tables away. She looked away from them, feeling their disapproval and anger. She understood why they hated Klaus, but Caroline was growing tired of the constant fighting between her friends and the Originals. All she wanted now a days was peace, but voicing such an opinion would be tantamount to treason in her friend's eyes.

"Thanks. I've always had a soft spot for dogs and I would hate for any of them to be put down," she admitted as they grabbed different lunch foods from the open buffet table. Silently, they moved to a table that was in an isolated area.

"Have you ever had one?" He asked, stealing a chip off of her plate. She swatted his hand, but he just smirked. She sipped her soda, before answering.

"I always wanted one, but I just never got one for Christmas, no matter how many times I begged Santa," she said wistfully. He laughed and she found herself loving the way it sounded like a little boy, like a human. She was about to ask him the same when an unwelcome presence caused a shadow over her.

"Well isn't this cozy," came a sneering voice from behind her. She saw the anger on Klaus's face and with a heavy sigh; she turned her body to face Damon, who had his arms crossed, Elena hiding in a cowardly manner behind him. She wanted to roll her eyes at her best friend. Klaus was clearly not causing problems, but Damon had to poke the sleeping bear.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"World peace, the Yankees to win the World Series, Klaus's death to name a few," he said casually an arrogant grin on his face. She could here Klaus growl lowly behind her. He was more animalistic today than she had ever seen him.

"Can you stop being such an asshole?" Caroline shot back angrily. Having both Damon and Klaus together was a recipe for disaster and no doubt a brawl and she didn't need that to happen at her event. Not today.

"Sure, the day you stop being a traitorous bitch." Before Caroline could move, Klaus slammed Damon against their table in a strong chokehold.

"That wasn't very nice, mate. I'd suggest you apologize to the lady." Damon gave out a wheezed apology before Klaus tossed him forcefully into the parking lot. Elena ran after him, before giving both Klaus and Caroline a heated glare like they were the ones how started the confrontation.

"Run along home, now," Klaus taunted as the two of them quickly left.

* * *

Caroline exhaled, and grabbed her paper plate. She had lost her appetite after that little display. She dumped her food, and moved away from the tent, conscious that Klaus was following behind her. She ignored him, even though she wasn't mad at him, per se. She just wanted one day where everyone wasn't trying to kill each other. She had just lost her dad a few days ago and she couldn't take any more death. She checked in on the other volunteers, and with the shelter owners who were organizing the numerous adoptions trying to kill time.

When Caroline had finally packed up the last of her belongings after making sure everything was cleaned up and taken care of for the day, she realized Klaus was no longer behind her, or in the general vicinity for that matter. She shook her head and moved back to her car, exhausted from the day's events. When she got home, she collapsed on her bed. Her phone was loaded with messages from Elena, which she was promptly ignoring. She wasn't mad at Klaus for defending her, but she hated that Damon was still able to get a rise out of her after everything that happened between them.

A loud but gentle knock on her front door pulled her from her headache inducing thoughts. She rose tiredly from her bed and cautiously moved towards the door, afraid of who would be standing there. A white note was all that lay on her porch along with a vase of pale pink peonies. She picked it both up and moved into her kitchen, wanting a blood bag from the fridge. She placed the vase on the table and once she had her drink, she sat down at the breakfast bar and opened the letter. It was clear it was from Klaus by the waxed seal on the back. She steeled herself, and opened it.

_Caroline,_

_I'm sorry for the upsetting scene I caused today, but I could not control my fury at Damon's blatant disregard towards you. As an act of penance, I made sure that none of the dogs that that were left un-adopted today would be killed. Being unwanted should not permit death as punishment. I hope you can forgive me for my actions._

_-Klaus_

Caroline felt her heart contract at his words. Why was it that she was the only one to see his humanity? She almost understood his unwritten words about being unwanted. Their conversation at the ball was evident enough of his need for companionship. She moved quickly back to her room, and after a quick change into a bright sundress she grabbed her car keys and purse. Hopping into her car, she sped off towards the Mikaelson mansion. Within a few minutes she approached the looming mansion, and she was starting to get nervous. The place was just as intimidating as it was the night of the ball. Gathering what little courage she had, she exited the car and moved towards the grand entrance. She was about to knock on the large door when she heard a commanding whistle coming from the back of the property. Cautiously, she moved around the building to see Klaus throwing a large stick, clearly with hybrid strength into the woods. Darting after it was a large grey Irish Wolf Hound who seemed pleased with the game they were playing. When she was a few yards away, she finally decided to make her presence known to him.

"I got your note," she called, and he turned sharply around. Both smiling, she moved closer to him, trying to ignore the fluttering she felt in her stomach. No one had ever done anything so nice for her and respected her wishes in such a way.

"Thank you."

He nodded, almost seeming embarrassed, and soon the large dog came bounding up to them holding his treasure tightly in his mouth.

"Caroline, I would like you to meet my dog Monkey," he said proudly gesturing to the scraggly dog.

"Monkey?" She asked, laughing petting the gentle giant who was nearly as tall as she was. She was expecting something more intimidating for the animal that Klaus would own.

"I saw the poor fellow looking so lonely today and couldn't leave him," Klaus admitted scratching the dog's head tenderly. Looking up at his new master the dog woofed happily, almost agreeing with his statement. Caroline felt her heart swell slightly at the sight of Klaus being so affectionate to his new pet.

"I'm glad he wasn't the only one to find a home today," she said, petting the dog as well. Grabbing the stick from his mouth, Caroline took a step back and launched it into the air as hard as she could. Like a shot, the dog was gone again chasing his prize. Together she and Klaus alternately played fetch with Monkey until the sun started to dip in the sky and night started to fall. All together, Klaus and Monkey walked Caroline back to her car. Caroline laughed in amusement when Monkey managed to squeeze himself past her to get inside her car with her, clearly hating having to part for the day. Klaus, clearly embarrassed at his dog's manner struggled in vain to get the creature out of her passenger seat.

* * *

"I guess he clearly loves you more than me," Klaus sighed with defeat after a few minutes of not being able to convince the dog to come out and back into his house.

"Or he's just more stubborn than you," Caroline said leaning against the hood of her car taking in his futile efforts with unbridled enjoyment.

"What are we going to do then, love?" He asked, slowly moving towards her to lean on the hood as well.

"Joint custody?" She mused playfully trying to maintain a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"Already? You have to break my heart with a divorce and steal my child in the same day, love?" He shot back, grinning boyishly at their light banter.

Before she could stop herself Caroline moved herself off of the hood and bumped her hip with his as she passed him to get to the door of her car. Being the eternal gentleman, he helped her and once she started the engine, she rolled down the window.

"I'll bring back our dog tomorrow Mr. Mikaelson. You clearly have the better backyard to play in."

As she pulled the car out of the long driveway, she waved to Klaus who gave a jaunty little salute back. If she had looked closer she would have seen him repeating a word to himself, a beaming smile the size of his dog playing across his full lips.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**I want an Irish Wolf Hound and Klaus. :) Read and Review my lovelies, xoxo**


	16. In My Veins

**I know everyone is freaking out about this spin-off and the future of Klaroline, but no matter what happens I will go down with this ship! Sorry for the late update, some personal crap was happening :( Hope you enjoy! Set after last chapter. Post 3x11.**

* * *

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody is perfect_

_Oh, but everyone is to blame_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_Will find you in the day_

* * *

The annoyingly bright sunshine filtering in through her pale sheer curtains was not the sole reason for Caroline's untimely release from pleasant dreams. If she had to be perfectly honest, it was because of the beast lying next to her. Not only was he hogging the most of the bed, limbs sprawled out, but the covers as well and though she was a vampire, Caroline could still feel a chill in the brisk fall air. She turned over in the bed and glared menacingly at the still slumbering creature, trying to wake him telepathically to convey her annoyance. When that didn't work she huffed and grabbed what little covers she had on her body and yanked furiously, hoping it would make him fall off the bed. It didn't work and she was still chilly despite the body heat he was giving off next to her. She was disturbed from her plotting by the chime of her cell phone on the nightstand. She contemplated ignoring it, but the caller had a specified ring tone allowing her to make a decision on whether or not she would pick up. She grabbed it and without a hello went straight into her "grilling" mode."Can I compel our dog?" She whined into the device as she looked over at Monkey, who was still stretched out across her bed, unmoving but clearly awake and purposefully tormenting her. "No, I'm afraid not, love," came Klaus's lilting reply. She huffed and threw the covers off of her legs with a fury and got out of her bed, silently admitting defeat to the giant grey wolfhound that had stolen her heart over the past few days he had stayed with her.

"Not fair," she grumbled lowly to him, making her way to the kitchen, hungry for a breakfast of B+ and something else.

"What did he do now that has you so cross, sweetheart?" For some reason he sounded closer than just through the phone and she whirled around to see him still holding his phone a grin on his face as he took in her rumpled attire and bed-head.

"He stole the covers," she said, un-phased by his intrusion into her kitchen at nine in the morning. After their afternoon at the mansion with Monkey they had been spending more time together in the following days, slowly letting each other into their lives and allowing Monkey to be the catalyst for this change.

"That's all?" He asked amusedly, sitting down at the breakfast bar with familiar ease like he had been doing it for years, instead of only days.

"That and he stole my dinner last night right off the table when I turned my back for a second. Honestly, he's a menace," she said laughing, pulling out different ingredients for pancakes.

* * *

They continued to banter lightly while she made them breakfast, a newly formed ritual, until Monkey finally decided to grace them with his presence. He trotted merrily over to Klaus and whined happily to see his other master. Klaus petted him and snuck him some of his breakfast that Caroline had just set in front of him. He did it stealthily a couple times while Caroline was distracted as she served herself. When she finally caught him he got a swift whack on the hand with her spatula and a threatening glare. He gave her his best puppy eyes, which caused her to roll her eyes at his childish antics.

Since they were sharing ownership of Monkey, he had become more at ease with her, showing her sides to his personality that she believed were long gone when she first knew him. As he helped her finish clean up they were both brought out of their conversation by Monkey who was growling near the front door. A knock shortly followed causing Klaus and Caroline to share a look of uncertainty.

After Klaus's little display with Damon at the animal shelter event over the weekend, Caroline had been avoiding both him and Elena as much as she was able to. Fearing that it was the more dreadful Salvatore brother, Klaus was the one to move in front of Caroline to open the door. Monkey was even moving in front of his masters, ready to scare off this most likely unwelcome intruder. To both of their surprise it was not a Salvatore, but a Lockwood at the door interrupting their breakfast.

* * *

"Klaus!?"

Tyler glared with fury at Klaus who just chuckled and leaned against the doorway in nonchalance to his presence, and patted Monkey's head who was growling lowly at the interloper obviously picking up on his master's dislike of the hybrid.

"How can I help this morning?" Klaus said with thinly veiled distaste, eyeing up his creation with an unimpressed frown.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Tyler said dropping the bag he was carrying on his shoulder onto the porch with a solid thump. Klaus recognized the gesture as a prelude to some sort of physical display, but ignored his impulse to make the first move. He already caused one scene that upset Caroline this week and he wasn't about to make that mistake again, at least not in her presence.

"Having breakfast," Klaus retorted, his tone mild as milk as Tyler's face distorted into a look of betrayal and hurt. Klaus reveled in his look of pain with just his words rather than his fists like he would usually prefer.

"What's with the mutt?" Tyler spat gesturing to Monkey, who was now sitting loyally at Klaus's feet.

"He's our dog," Caroline called angrily from inside. She moved out of Klaus's shadow to face her fuming ex-boyfriend with a glare. She took was upset by his interruption without a warning.

"Your dog?" Tyler questioned giving Caroline a suspicious look as he took in her bedraggled appearance. His eyes kept flickering between her, Klaus, and Monkey, obviously trying to put the pieces together in vain.

Klaus sighed in annoyance at Tyler's lack of understanding of the fairly simple situation. "Not her's, "_ours_" as in owned by Caroline and myself," Klaus explained slowly, as if to a small child.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" Tyler exclaimed, his eyes were solely focused on Caroline.

"We broke up, you left, my dad died, Klaus has been there for me, we got a dog," Caroline summed up, looking at Klaus who nodded in agreement with her rundown of the events of the past few months. Tyler only gaped in confusion.

"Well, this has been fun catching up Tyler, but Monkey needs his daily walk and I need to get dressed, so if you wouldn't mind leaving," she said nonchalantly. Any feelings she had for Tyler disappeared long ago when he took off after attacking her father, which she correlated with the reason he had ultimately died in the end. Not waiting for a response she grabbed the door to shut it in his face. She turned to Klaus who was grinning brightly, pleased with her handling of the situation.

* * *

"Give me twenty minutes, then we'll take him to the park?" She asked brightly. When he nodded in agreement, she flitted to his side and laid a gentle kiss upon his stubbled cheek.

"Thank you for your restraint." She knew he wanted to hurt Tyler for hurting her and his self-control was a pleasant relief.

"Anything to make you smile darling," he said jauntily.

* * *

She sped to her room and took a quick shower before dressing in a simple sundress, her hair in a side braid. Joining Klaus back in the living room, she giggled at him he playing tug of war with Monkey. She smiled brightly at the two of them, glad that they were now a daily part of her life, one that was free from drama. She grabbed Monkey's extendable leash and handed it to Klaus as she put on her jacket and he hooked up Monkey to his harness. They locked the door wary of any unwanted hybrids that may still be lurking, but the neighborhood was lacking any activity besides them. The walked down the street before heading towards the large open park in the center of town.

Klaus was amusing Caroline with stories of his sibling's latest antics as they let Monkey off his leash to play fetch along the rolling grass with his favorite toy. Caroline noticed Damon and Elena watching them from across the street before they ducked into the Grill, and she felt a pang of hurt towards Elena's callous behavior. She was allowed to string along both Stefan and Damon despite both of their dark pasts. Why were they both allowed a second chance, but not Klaus? She tried not to let it get to her as she felt Klaus's hand slowly entwine with hers and squeezed it in a reassuring manner as if he could read her thoughts. She squeezed back and grabbed the stick that Monkey had just returned to them. With little effort she launched it again and just like her upset feelings, they disappeared into the sunlight and warmth that surrounded her while in Klaus and Monkey's soothing presence. Right here and now, they were the most important things to her and she wouldn't let anyone spoil their time together.

* * *

**Review, my lovelies - xoxo!**


	17. Teenage Dream

**Sorry for the delay I have moved back to college and have finally settled in. I'm not sure just how many more chapters I will do based on my workload/motivation. Please bear with me, TVD is killing me with all this spin-off drama and no Klaroline yet. So this is the third and final installment of what I call the "Monkey series". Just a reminder this is AU post 3x11 with none of that bad crap that follows.**

* * *

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

* * *

Caroline was literally two seconds away from strangling Elena to death in full view of the rest of the senior class. They were sitting at their usual lunch table outside, enjoying the last of the warm spring air that had finally arrived in Mystic Falls on this slow moving Tuesday. Caroline had been trying constantly to make amends with Elena since the "incident" at the animal shelter benefit, but even with Bonnie playing mediator it still wasn't going well as she refused to give up her friendship with Klaus to please Elena. It was getting harder every time to control herself when Elena would gripe about the struggle in her feelings between Stefan being post ripper phase again and Damon kissing her. Elena's rant had been going on for almost fifteen minutes when Caroline finally snapped.

"Oh my god, Elena will you just shut up!" Caroline screeched loudly. "Not everything is about you! God, I'm so sick of hearing about your Salvatore problems every single day, non-stop. Pick one and stop bitching about the other!"

Elena balked at her in anger, and glared at her from across the small round table. Caroline was done in trying to make amends with someone who clearly disregarded her feelings as "wrong and disgusting" when she was cavorting with two brothers.

"And you're so much better?" She hollered back, not backing down to her. "Hanging out with Klaus and the rest of the Originals for the past few months. Glad to know you've picked them over your real friends."

"Real friends?" She asked in disbelief with a truly humorless laugh. "I have been trying to make peace with you for days, but I won't give up my friendship with Klaus for your happiness. Being your friend has cost me and everyone around you enough lately and I'm done."

* * *

Without another word, Caroline rose hastily from her seat and took off towards the parking lot at a near inhuman speed. She pulled out her phone from her purse, dialing a now very familiar number. It was one that texted her every morning and every night just to say "hello" or "good morning." It was the one thing that kept her going these days through all the drama and the hurt.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" His voice held a worried tone and she smiled slightly at his caring. He would know that something was wrong if she was calling him in the middle of the day.

"Can I come over?" She asked hurriedly, trying to hold back her angry tears, she wouldn't cry about this anymore. She reached her car and whipped the door open nearly pulling it off, and deposited her bad on the passenger seat.

"Of, course." His door was always open to her, no matter the day or time. She was even given a key to the mansion due to their shared "custody" of Monkey. She grinned brightly, instantly feeling better. He never denied her any request, whether it was big, small, silly or serious. He always treated her with respect and understanding, which was a far cry from the treatment her "true" friends were giving her these days. It was never about her, always Elena with their friends. Klaus always put her first, making her feel important, special, and cared for. They had gotten to know each other more through their daily walks with Monkey and their trips to the park every weekend.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

She peeled out of the parking lot and hitting the accelerator hard enough that she was nearly across town within a couple minutes. She pulled into the familiar long driveway of the Mikaelson estate and instantly felt more at ease being close to him. She grabbed her bag and only took two steps away from her car before a large grey blur pounced on her, throwing her to the ground swiftly before she could've held her ground. Instead of getting mad about her hair or clothes getting ruined like she would any other day, she laughed heartily instead. Her giant hound nuzzled into her as she rain her fingers through his scraggy fur.

"Hello, Monkey," she said lovingly, petting his large head in short, gentle strokes. The dog nuzzled her neck in pure happiness at her attentions to him.

A sharp, commanding whistle startled both of them and Monkey leapt off of her and moved swiftly towards Klaus who was walking towards her from the front door. When he reached her he held out a hand to pull her up and she happily took it. As soon as she was vertical again she curled herself into his solid form and he wrapped his arms around her tightly in response.

"Tell me," he commanded softly as loosened his hold on her waist only to steer her inside the mansion. Caroline took a single deep breath, trying to gain control over her overflowing emotions.

"I think Elena and I are no longer friends. We got into a huge fight earlier, and I told her off for being so judgmental when she's the one constantly switching Salvatore's. I just could deal with drama anymore," she said as he led her up the stairs and into his room. With another deep breath she collapsed onto his large four-poster bed, only to have Monkey jump up and join her as he had followed them inside. Instead of scolding him, Klaus allowed their pet to settle on his bed comfortably, maintaining a close distance to Caroline. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, watching her as she pet Monkey's head again as he had decided to rest it on her stomach.

"And I think I'm okay with that," Caroline continued as if she hadn't taken a long pause. "She's changed so much this year and I honestly can't stand the person she is now." Caroline glanced over to Klaus who was looking at her with an expression of guilt. He knew that he was the reason that Elena could not make peace with Caroline. He would have never expected Caroline to choose her friendship with him over a childhood friend.

"Don't for a second think that this is your fault," she admonished as if she could read his mind, but with the amount of time they had been spending around each other, it wasn't a long shot. "You have been there for me when no one else was, and that means so much more to me than you will ever know."

He smiled softly, and moved closer towards her on the bed so that he was laying next to her with Monkey stretched out on her other side. She shifted on her side to face him, taking in his calm demeanor and soothing presence. She sighed softly and snuggled deeper into his pillows; stealthily breathing in his masculine sent that clung to the soft cotton fabric. Her eyes fluttered close, and she felt him shift even closer to her. When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, she was that his face was inches from hers on the large pillow, observing her with quiet admiration.

* * *

With shy fingers, she hesitantly reached towards him, and started to trace his angular cheekbones, her fingers bristling over his soft layer of scruff. His eyes locked onto hers as she continued her pathway reaching further to stroke the small blond curls at the base of his neck. He made a contented noise in the back of his throat, comparable to a wolf's growl. Her fingers stopped, afraid that she had crossed some unspoken boundary, but he whispered almost painfully, "Don't stop, please." She continued onward more bravely, taking in every tangible feeling of his body beneath her fingertips.

When her fingertips left his neck in favor for his face, she felt a shiver run through her whole body. She bypassed his cheekbones and instead sought out his lips. Since day one, Caroline had always wondered what his lips felt like. They were ascetically pleasing she already knew, full and a color of raspberry that she was sure would taste just as sweet. When her thumb grazed his lower lip she could feel him shiver beneath her and it pleased her to know that she held this much power over him. She pushed herself even closer and he did the same, the moment seeming to suspend time when a cold nose on her lower back startled her, she moved those last few millimeters to collide her lips with his. It was like fireworks, magic, and fate all colliding at once in sheer bliss. When they finally pulled away, both breathing heavily, she chuckled at his look of amazement and settled her head on his chest, softly stroking the fabric of his faded grey Henley shirt.

"I take back our divorce," she said in a muffled voice.

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her temple, stroking her blond hair and running it through his fingers in a calming repetitive motion.

"After a kiss like that, you should know that I won't ever let you go again," he murmured into her hair. She smiled serenely, "I'm not going anywhere without you." Monkey yipped in agreement and they laughed together, a harmonious mixture of sound filled with pure joy and happiness at last.

* * *

**A new chapter! Yeah! Read and review, my lovelies! I need some inspiration! xoxo**


	18. In Safe Hands

**Wow. Last night's episode was too much. From the Klaus/Damon conversation to the death of Kol. I had to write this. I still have faith and hope for Klaroline. **

* * *

_It raids your memory_

_Still I'm sorry for failing_

_A time for change_

_Well I need you now_

_To help me out_

_Well I'm scared to face this_

_A final kiss_

_But I know you'll remember it_

* * *

Caroline felt that something was completely off as she walked up the steps to the Gilbert house. The air seemed too still and quiet, like the deep breathe before the plunge. She pushed open the front door and took in the blatant signs of a violent and bloody struggle. There was damage everywhere to the furniture, walls, and there was a scent of death in the air. She took quiet steps before straining to hear a sign of life in the house. A low sounding heartbeat, too quiet to be human or vampire was humming from somewhere inside.

"Hello?" She called, knowing that this was a right out of a scene from a slasher film. Then she heard it, soft whining. She moved towards the living room cautiously and froze in her tracks when she saw the large wolf collapsed on the floor. As she took a step closer, the floor squeaked and the animal's head rose to meet her gaze. He was a sandy color of blonde with shining blue eyes. She was instantly aware that he wasn't Tyler, but then there was only one other person it could be.

* * *

"Klaus?" She called confused as she took another step closer. The wolf sat up slowly, as if the movement was painful and moved towards her, stopping a mere foot away from her. He nudged his head in the air, hitting an invisible barrier. Caroline understood instantly by his actions.

"They trapped you in here? Why?" She demanded, forgetting that he couldn't give a direct response. He whined mournfully and barked lowly, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen. Caroline moved away slowly towards the kitchen, fear in every step. On the floor was a burned body of an Original. It was Kol. Caroline put the pieces together instantly. She felt tears spring up in her eyes. They had killed another one of his siblings. And from his trapped state in the living room it appeared that there wasn't anything he could've done to stop it. He must have changed out of pure agony and anger.

She grabbed a few bottles of liquor from the kitchen a couple of glasses. She moved back towards the living room hesitantly. Klaus seemed to recognize her even in this form so she felt a small twinge of safety moving closer. Once she crosses the invisible boundary she put her hand out and was relived to see that she wasn't trapped in there as well, the spell must have be specific to Klaus only. She put the glasses and bottle on the table and moved closer to the wolf that was now lying back down again on the ground, clearly defeated and heartbroken.

"I'm going to grab some clothes for you and then I'll be right back," she said hoping he could understand her. She ran up the stairs to Jeremy's room, taking in more of the chaos upstairs. There must have been some vicious showdown just hours before that she had managed to avoid. She was a weird spot with Tyler since that day in the school. She felt an understanding towards Klaus for killing Carol and she wondered if that made her a monster. That she could rationalize his actions as retaliation for his own loss at the hands of Hayley and Tyler. She rummaged quickly through Jeremy's clothes and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and ran back downstairs. Klaus still hadn't moved from his spot in front of the couch. If it weren't for the rising and falling of his chest she would've thought that he was dead. She put the clothes on the table as well and grabbed the blanket off of the couch before settling on the couch, Klaus still lying near her feet.

* * *

"Klaus?" His head perked up suddenly, clearing recognizing his own name and he gave her the equivalent of a puzzled look when she patted the spot next to her on the couch. Understanding the gesture, he jumped up to sit next to her, very little space between them, as he was rather large as a wolf. She raised her hand and still hesitant, stroked his back gently. The fur was incredibly soft and silky as it slipped through her fingers. Tentatively he shifted closer laying his head on her lap as she continued to pet him. As if a switch had been flipped, he began to whine and whimper as if this was the only way he could express his grief in this form. Caroline could feel the tears streaming down her face at his obvious pain.

Another death, another family member killed in revenge right in front of him. Elena had told her a long time ago about his brother Henrick. Another death he was forced to witness and be powerless to stop. And if there was anything she knew about Klaus it was that he relished in power and control. When would it be over? This cure was killing more people than it would save, if it even did exist. Caroline continued to console the broken creature now fully resting in her arms, never ceasing in her attentions to him and whispered words of apologies through her own tears. She couldn't and wouldn't leave him like this. In her capacity of forgiveness she knew Klaus had hers. She couldn't condemn him anymore and she didn't want to. The hours slipped by and with the help of the alcohol, she drifted off to sleep, Klaus's warmth feeling like the summer sun on her skin and his heartbeat lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When the sun rose brightly on the next day Caroline woke to the gentle nudging of a cold, wet nose along her neck and she immediately thrown from her safe and warm cocoon of blankets and fur into consciousness. She saw his bright blue eyes boring into her almost trying to say something and she was immediately relieved that he was still in control of his actions. She moved her hand back to caress his head and slowly the fur began to dissipate and turn to stubbled skin. Caroline immediately covered her eyes, knowing the rest of his form would soon be turning human, and he would be bare skinned on top of her. She could feel him shift off of her, but not before feeling every plane of his lean, warm body pressed against hers. She counted to sixty slowly in her head before she dared to speak.

"I got you clothes, they're on the other chair," she said roughly, her voice scratchy from crying and sleep.

He nodded in reply. She had never seen him looking so broken and utterly defeated. She heard the rustling of fabric against skin and slowly opened her eyes to see him pulling the shirt over his head. She sat up more on the couch and in vain tried to smooth out her hair, which probably resembled something of a bird's nest.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as he stared off in the direction of the kitchen seemingly disconnected from everything else around him. He didn't answer. She moved off of the couch and saw the tears swimming in his eyes and nodded. She grabbed his hand and slowly led him back to the couch.

"I'll call him."

* * *

She saw his cell on the table and grabbed it as she gently pushed him to sit down again. She unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts, looking for his brother's name. Once it was highlighted she took a deep breath and dialed.

Her conversation with Elijah was very short, but utterly painful. He agreed to be back in Mystic Falls by that night and would bring a witch strong enough to break Klaus out of his imprisonment. During their short minutes conversing, Caroline could feel Klaus slowly collapsing next to her, whether in grief, exhaustion, or both. She pulled him towards her, snaking an arm around his wait and letting his head rest on her like he had done the previous night. Before putting down his phone back down on the table she added her own contact information into the device. She sighed slowly and deeply, and pulled the fallen fleece blanket over the two of them, feeling his violent shuddering against her. She resumed her caresses, trying to soothe the savage beast within him, desperately trying to keep him at bay from transforming again. She ran he fingers though his hair, noting how it was incredibly soft and silky like his fur had been.

She had never shared such an intimate space with anyone for such a long period of time without any communication. But as the clock over the mantel continued to tick combined with the repetitive motion, they were lulled back to sleep again. The next time she awoke it was her stomach that was the culprit. He noticed it as well and shifted off of her allowing her to grab some food and blood from the kitchen. Caroline tried not to look at Kol's body, but it was hurting her more to see Klaus like this. She ran upstairs and grabbed a sheet from the Gilbert's linen closet and placed it over Kol's body in a sign of respect for the dead. She gathered the food and moved back to the living room. Klaus was still unresponsive and it was beginning to scare her. She slowly munched on the apple she found trying to think of something to say, but nothing she thought of would be useful. She drank half of the blood bag and offered the other half to him, but he shook his head. She was getting worried about his state of mind.

"Please? For me?" She asked quietly, begging. He looked at her questionably, but then accepted the proffered bag from her hand. She sighed in sheer relief of him taking it and draining it with a few gulps. It was only minutes later when there was a series of knocks on the door that they were both startled out of their small bubble. She moved to get up and open the door and his hand shot out to grab her, as if in fear for her. She put one hand over his and with the other cupped his cheek tenderly, stroking his scruff kindly.

"It's Elijah," she said softly, "He said he would be here before nightfall." He let her go and watched as she moved towards the front door to usher in his older brother and the witch he had found wherever he had been. Caroline stepped back as Elijah swept into the room to join his brother trying to give them a moment of privacy. She smiled softly to the witch standing with her in the foyer before settling herself on the stairs. A few minutes of ancient chanting later Klaus was free from his invisible prison and he and his brother embraced in a moment of shared silence. Caroline had moved to the front door, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Elijah.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. For everything," he said solemnly, but with kindness in his voice. She nodded with a sad smile before walking out into the briskly cold night air. Suddenly everything felt much more sharper with the drop in temperature. She wished she had a thicker jacket, but she hadn't made it a few steps off the porch when a quivering voice called out to her.

* * *

"Caroline."

She turned to see Klaus standing on the lit porch, his hand almost reaching out to stop her. She turned and with vampire speed, met him with a few inches between them before he pulled her into an intimate and consuming embrace. He lean arms were long enough to wrap themselves around her torso. He held onto her tightly, bringing her into the heat he was emitting. She held on just as tightly, maybe even more so just in sheer desperation of not wanting him to leave. When they finally broke apart, she held his hands in hers and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I forgive you, Klaus for everything that's happened and I hope you can forgive me too. I don't want to ever hurt you again."

She says it with ringing affirmation and more tears that fall from her eyes. He lets her hands go only to wipe them away before tucking her into his side. He moves them towards the porch swing and settles them onto it, before taking her into his hands, not letting her look anywhere but at him.

"No more games. All the lies and the hurt it had to be for something. Tell me it was for something, Caroline," he said his voice breaking at the end and by the look in his eyes; it was like he soul was breaking as well. She nodded, words failing her as she kissed the palm that cupped her cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said longingly, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her into his broad chest that was heaving with staggered breaths. She turned in his firm embrace, and softly kissed his neck finally satisfying the wonder at what it felt like to have his stubble underneath her lips. She had decided her place, staked her claim, and made a choice.

"Whatever you decide to do next, I'm with you."

He nodded in understanding. She regretfully broke out of his embrace noticing Elijah and the witch waiting by the doorway obviously needing to have a conversation. She stood up and extended a hand to help him up. He accepted it and she laced her fingers through his before giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Come. Let's say goodbye."

* * *

**I hate Elena. I have hated her this whole season and I will continue to hate her. I was on the fence about this spin-off but after last night it cant be any worse than the crap these writers are doing this season. End of rant. Kindly read and review, my lovelies. RIP Kol Mikaelson. xoxo**


	19. The Man I Love

**Post 4x07 AU. Got a lot of request asking for a certain Mikaelson brother, hope this brings you cheer! 3**

* * *

_Some day he'll come along, the man I love_

_And he'll be big and strong, the man I love_

_And when he comes my way,_

_I'll do my best to make him stay._

* * *

"I'm telling you she doesn't want to get on the plane! She doesn't want to leave him," Caroline screeched for the hundredth time that night. She knew she was right, damn him and his many centuries of age over her.

"Rick doesn't want her to stay, Caroline! If he really want her, he would've took the plane tickets for them and left her chump of a husband behind!"

Caroline huffed in extreme vexation and scooted over on the large king sized bed trying to put as much distance between herself and _him_. The conceited thinks he knows it all bastard.

"You're wrong," she muttered angrily, flipping her blonde tresses out of her face as she turned away from him and focused on the final scene of the film. She loved the black and white classics, and Humphrey Bogart never failed to deliver for her.

"Stop pouting, darling," he cooed at her in that annoyingly smug way. And she wonders how she has survived having to put up with this for months now.

"I am not," she retorted childishly, desperately trying to force herself not to stick out her tongue at him in a really childish way.

He gave her an incredulous look, and turned to watch the credits as they rolled across the large flat screen.

"Now what? An Affair to Remember?" He said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, eyes gleaming with mischief. She rolled her eyes as dramatically as possible in a returned gesture.

She huffed again, more annoyed, "I don't know. Obviously if we can't watch "Casablanca" without arguing, I'd say another movie isn't a good idea. I might have to hurt you."

"Drinks at the Grill?" He counter offered.

"Yes. After spending time with you, I'm in desperate need alcohol," she said with an evil grin.

"You know you love me more than him, Caroline," he sang as he strolled out of her room jauntily almost with a bounce in his step.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kol," she shouted back. She sighed, and raised herself up off of her bed. With Nik gone on "business" with Elijah for the past week in Europe and Rebekah and Stefan on a "couples vacation" in Fiji for the past month, Caroline was left to deal with Kol's company back at the mansion. She trudged to the lavish ensuite bathroom and turned on her favorite curling iron. If she was going out to the Grill tonight, looking her best was important especially if Elena would going to be there. The fallout from the revelation of her relationship with Nik after the pageant was still causing an estrangement between the two girls. Caroline had tried everything to get Elena to see reason for her feelings, but after too many doors slammed in her face and calls hung up on her, she gave up. She couldn't and wouldn't give up what happiness she had finally found for Elena's peace of mind.

She moved back to their spacious walk in closet, trying in vain to find a dress when her phone started to ring from the nightstand. She smiled brightly as Ke$ha's, "Your Love is My Drug" blared out. It was him. She raced over and grabbed the device.

"Hi," she whispered, falling back onto the bed, cradling the device.

"Hello, sweetheart," his smooth accent sounded even more husky over the phone. She missed him so much it was starting to physically hurt.

"When are you coming home? Kol is driving me insane," she griped. He had only been gone for a week, but with only Kol as company it felt like five years in the dark ages.

"Soon, my love. Do you need me to have a little chat with him about proper etiquette?" he asked, amusement and annoyance coloring his words. She smiled; he was always looking for a reason to pick a fight with his brother over her. It gave him untold pleasure beating good manners into Kol for his lewd behavior towards her since she had moved in with them a couple months ago.

"No. I can deal with him for now. We're going to the Grill in a little bit for drinks," she added moving off the bed tiredly and shuffled back to their closet, trying to find a dress to wear.

"Well, then I'll leave you to your primping," he chuckled, knowing her exact beauty routines well over the past few months. She missed that he wasn't there to pleasantly distract her while she put on makeup or tried to find an outfit to wear. It was hard to properly apply one's eyeliner when he would caress her lower back with mercilessly slow strokes, teasing her into insanity.

"Alright," she sighed quietly. "Talk to you later?" she asked as she selected a short, off the shoulder red dress without realizing that this was the dress she had planned to wear for his return in a few short days. He wouldn't see it until then so it was safe to wear for tonight.

"Of course, sweetheart. Have fun tonight," he sounded slightly jealous and she almost laughed at his petulance.

"Doubt it," she muttered bitterly. It was never as much fun to go out when Nik wasn't there to ensure she had a good night. He loved to keep her awake until the early morning hours dancing together until she could no longer stand.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kol yelled from his room down the hall. Clearly the little pest was listening in to their conversation the entire time. Vampire hearing was so inconvenient in this house.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" She hollered back. Their spats were becoming infamous among the siblings.

She could hear Nik laugh brightly on the other side of the line. He loved that she could give back as good as she got from Kol. It was a trait necessary for survival in the house full of dramatic siblings.

"Hear what I have to put up with when you're not around?" She asked tiredly as she slid the dress on over her lacey undergarments quickly.

"You really alright, Caroline?" He asked now sounding genuinely concerned by her tone.

"I'm fine," She said automatically. She didn't want him to worry about her when he was so far away with only his voice to comfort her in his absence.

"Alright then, love, until later then," he said, clearly unconvinced, but unwilling to push the issue.

"Bye Nik." She hung up and moved back to the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup.

Quickly curling her blonde locks into a romantic side sweep, and applying a daring smoky eye she was ready within an hour. She was putting on her signature heels when Kol strolled into the room, without knocking of course. He had an annoying habit of trying to catch her between outfits, but when Nik was home, he got more daring and intrusive, especially when he would come into their room early in the morning trying to join them in bed before they were both properly awake. The look on Nik's face when he woke up with his annoying younger brother next to him and not Caroline was a day she would never soon forget.

She grabbed a small black clutch and put her phone inside before allowing Kol to walk her downstairs. He was dressed in his customary blue jeans and black dress shirt, complete with his signature egotistical smirk. When they reached the roomy garage he tossed her the keys to her brand new Audi R8 Spyder. It was an ostentatious gift from Nik for her graduation. That and the fact that he had crashed her Ford Fiesta, trying to test its speed limits with Kol while she was at school, none the wiser. When she found the Spyder in her usual parking space with Nik standing next to it with a sheepish smile, she knew it whatever happened was his entirely his fault. _"Couldn't corner worth a damn" _was his only explanation. Her preceding lecture on not driving on the streets like it was Nascar had apparently fallen on deaf ears.

"Your turn to drive," Kol said by way of explanation, slipping into the passenger side. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day and slipped inside. The speed of the car was what attracted her to it. That, and the fact that it was Tony Stark's car in Iron Man also played a part. She was a sucker for all things Robert Downey, Jr. much to Nik's extreme annoyance.

Their trip to the Grill was short as she broke every speed limit there for the hell of it. She loved driving with Kol because he understood her thrill seeking and didn't fuss over her like Nik did every time she drifted a few miles over the speed limit. Most of the time his protective nature was endearing, but sometimes it was slightly ridiculous when he damn well knew it wasn't going to kill them.

The parking lot was nearly full and Caroline recognized some of the cars, causing her stomach to drop a little. She was going to walking into a lion's den of judgment and dirty looks no doubt about it. Kol noticed her apprehension as she started to walk towards the entrance with a slight falter in her step and in a gesture unlike him, he grabbed Caroline's hand and gently squeezed it in reassurance. She might have been Nik's girl, but Kol was always ready to defend her against anyone who would speak out against her or his family. She smiled at him and together they braved through the entrance.

Still tightly grasping Kol's hand, Caroline allowed him to pull her through the crowded dance floor towards the elevated bar area. She could feel _their _eyes burning her from the pool tables. She held her head high though, feigning confidence she didn't have and sat next to Kol on the stools. Signaling the bar tender, Kol ordered her a Cosmopolitan martini and a glass of scotch for himself. After a silent "cheers" with their glasses, they downed them each within a few minutes. They hadn't even gotten their second drink before trouble came looking for them in the form of a Salvatore brother.

"Well, if it isn't Benedict Arnold and Satan's sibling. Thought I told you already, you all are no longer welcome here," Damon spat at them with clear disgust. Caroline looked over his shoulder to see Elena watching them, but clearly too cowardly to confront her herself.

"Free country," Caroline shot back with as much venom as she could muster in her voice. Clearly this wasn't a good idea to come here tonight of all nights.

"Listen to me you little whore, get out of here before I count to three otherwise I'll remove you myself," he said taking a step closer to them. Caroline was about to retort back when she was distracted by a certain blonde devil standing over Damon's shoulder. Her dark prince had come home.

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver," came a quiet, but deadly voice from behind Damon. Damon froze in place and turned to see Elijah and Klaus standing behind him, each looking furious and ready to slaughter him where he stood. Caroline smirked, and shook her head gently. He certainly had a flare for making an entrance and with an old line as well, not that he knew she had heard it that day so long ago now. Elijah put a hand on Damon's shoulder before visibly crushing his collarbone with minimal effort.

"That's no way to talk to a lady Mr. Salvatore. I suggest you leave, before things get very messy," Elijah said with almost disinterest; yet clear hostility towards the younger vampire. Realizing he was clearly outnumbered and powerless against three Originals, Damon gave a terse nod, before giving Caroline a withering look that spoke volumes. He turned quickly and left for the opposite end of the room, clearly needing Elena to sooth his wounded ego.

"Well, that's not how I envisioned your homecoming," Kol said, breaking the silence.

"What were you expecting?" Caroline asked, throwing Nik a naughty smile before turning to Kol.

"Carnage," Kol said with clear disappointment on his face. Caroline laughed before hopping off of her barstool and launching herself into Nik's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and did a little twirl, making Caroline giggle merrily. He put her down only to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her into his side.

"Take me home," she purred into his ear after giving him a smoldering kiss on the neck, just below his ear. Within seconds he had her outside in the parking lot before she could even draw breath. He pulled his keys from his pocket and gently pulled her towards his newly acquired black Range Rover. She greatly appreciated his help getting into her seat, as she was unstable in her heels with all the adrenaline coursing through her body from the near showdown. He sped to the other side and fishtailed out of the parking lot so fast, she nearly got whiplash from the movement. Apparently, she wasn't the only one excited at their reunion.

They were within minutes of the mansion when she finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Not that I'm not thrilled that your home, but I wasn't expecting you until Monday. Why the change of plans?"

"You sounded miserable on the phone earlier and I count bare to be away from you for another three days."

Her heart swelled and she took the hand that was interlaced with her and kissed it delicately. He always was putting her first, and she still was amazed every time it happened.

"I've missed you so much," she said quietly, glancing over to him. His eyes were smoldering with so much passion and reverence that it nearly took her breath away. When he finally pulled into the driveway, he didn't bother with any of his luggage in the car, but instead swept Caroline off of her feet and carried her bridal style into the house. She clung to his body until he finally set her down in their room. She didn't have a change to say anything more before she pulled her into a passionate kiss, expressing his desperation for her with his lips. She felt like she was on fire every time he kissed her, no matter how many times he had done it. He left a burning trail down her neck as she pulled at his blonde curls, barely containing her growing pleasure at his hands finally returning to her body after their separation.

"I think I'm part psychic," she said merrily as he started to pull at her dress in anticipation for a real reunion.

"Why is that sweetheart," he asked huskily, nipping at the nape of her neck.

"I was saving this dress for when you got home. I decided to wear it tonight on a whim after talking to you on the phone," she purred as his lips moved to descend to her collarbone.

"You look ravishing," he said pulling back slightly to admire her form. She felt the heat rise as his eyes raked over her from heels to hair.

"But I didn't get to dance in it," she said with a slight pout. He bit at her bottom lip, and whispered, "Let's see what we can do about that," before moving towards the sound system on the wall. After a few clicks, a familiar tune drifted over them. It was _their_ song, the one where he gave her his most endearing and brutally honest speech about herself. The _small town boy_ wasn't enough for her.

Wordlessly, he pulled her into his body, leaving no space between them. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent deeply. He smelt like parchment, acrylic paint, and freshly cut wood despite wherever and whatever he was doing this week. He slowly swayed them around the room, keeping his hands constantly stroking any available skin he could find. After a few songs she pulled away from him and backed away slowly, un-zipping her dress as she moved. His eyes were glued to her figure as she stepped out of her heels and slid onto the center of the bed.

"I've missed you in our bed," she sighed watching him as crawled across the bed to tower over her as she sank back into the numerous pillows, eyes fixated on his.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that."

* * *

**And there you go! Read and Review my lovelies, xoxo! ;)**


	20. The Scientist

**Set in 4x12. AU Extremely OOC Caroline, but maybe not. You let me know. OMG, I cried sooo hard in 4X13. I'm hoping that Caroline's little speech at the end was genuine, but the pessimist in me was saying that Tyler told her to say those things. Gah. Well, we shall see. **

* * *

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

* * *

Caroline glanced at her phone again for the third time, trying to understand the message. Elena was begging her to check on Damon at the boarding house as Stefan had banned her on the ground that the "sire bond" would over rule her rational thinking and make her release him. Apparently Elena was still able to demand to get her way even after giving Caroline a cold attitude since she had spilt the bean to Stephan about her growing relationship with Damon. But Caroline, always trying to please everyone and quell the brewing drama agreed for the sake of what little friendship they had left.

She pulled up to the boarding house less than an hour later with every intention on making this the shortest trip ever. Get in and get out. Damon was still the last person she ever wanted to be alone with, but seeing him locked up may give her a modicum of pleasure. She walked inside, not bothering to knock on the door and crept along the corridor to the basement where the holding cell was. She heard voices and at first was wondering if Damon had become delusional from loss of blood. She though he was talking to himself, when she heard _him _as well.

His melodious accent sent uncontrollable shivers down her spine. She hadn't seen him face to face since the Winter Wonderland festival in town and now she was shaking like a leaf. Whether it was fear, excitement, or in shame for her part to play in the death of the hybrids she couldn't decide. Not daring to even breath, lest she reveal her presence to the duo she moved slowly towards the door, eavesdropping onto their private conversation.

* * *

"Well we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now could we?" Damon's voice sounded weirdly cheery despite his obvious predicament in the cell.

"Ah, yes for the love of Elena," Klaus spoke seeming exasperated. "How is it that she it that she manages to over look every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?" Klaus's voice seemed taunting, even mocking to Caroline's sensitive ears. She wondered as well as to Elena's capacity to forgive Damon.

"Some people are more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about negative five hundred in that realm," Caroline wanted to scoff. After all the evil things that Damon had done since he blew into town and he was talking like he was a saint. It made Caroline want to vomit as images of her suffering at his hands came wanted into her mind.

"Come on, there must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation?" Caroline could hear his breathing change suddenly and almost too quietly that Caroline almost didn't hear, he questioned, "_What is it you say to her_?" The silence in the boarding house was deafening as his profound question lingered in the stale air. He couldn't have been talking about her. After all she had done, he still couldn't "fancy" her. It was too much to believe and she almost wanted to hope he was.

* * *

"I think that this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood and I think you're worried that Caroline is never going to forgive you," Damon said, his voice was now the taunting one.

Caroline thought about what she had been going through the last week with Tyler. He had completely shut her out, blaming her as well for the death of his mother. That boy that she knew so long ago was dead, his heart completely hardened and Caroline allowed him to be angry with her if it would help him. She knew this was Tyler's way of coping, blaming someone else instead of realizing that the blame laid solely on him. She didn't however blame Klaus, despite what he thought. She could understand his need for retaliation for the loss of his entire hybrid army on a rational level. She still carried resentment towards the late Mayor for the torture she endured by her father, not that she dared to ever voice that thought to anyone.

"You've done worse," Klaus growled, breaking the silence. Caroline couldn't help but silently agree with him even if Klaus was unaware of what deplorable acts Damon had committed.

"Debatable." There was nothing debatable about it. Klaus killed for reasons whether it was retaliation or for his own protection, and Damon did it for sport and his own personal enjoyment.

"See I don't mind being the bad guy because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick."

"Debatable," Klaus snarled back.

"If you're going to be bad, be bad with purpose, otherwise you're just not worth forgiving."

* * *

With that last quip she finally broke. Caroline had heard enough and she could stop herself as she stepped closer, taking in the scene before her. Klaus had his back to her and Damon was lying on the cot against the wall, the two were both still unaware of her presence.

"I'd like to debate it," Caroline drawled, leaning against the door, arms cross over her chest in a stance of strength that she wished she felt.

Klaus visibly froze for a moment and then whipped around, a look of almost bashfulness and embarrassment on his face.

"What are you jabbering about Blondie?" Damon sneered for his position on the cot. Caroline felt her hackles rise at his blatant rudeness, and glancing over to Klaus it appeared he felt the same way as his hands tightened into trembling fists at his sides.

Caroline moved into the room, standing closer to Klaus than she had for a long time, and tried not to glance at him as the words poured from her mouth.

"I heard your conversation and I'm amused at the fact that you paint yourself as the bad guy who only does evil for a purpose. Tell me Damon, was compelling and hurting me fulfilling a greater purpose. Or how about when you killed Jeremy, Alaric, and Lexi, please stop me because I could keep going on all the people that you killed with 'purpose,' she ranted furiously, moving closer to him on the cot, "You destroy everything you touch, Damon. You make me sick." At this point she was nearly panting with all her pent up hostility towards him. She almost feared looking behind her to see Klaus's expression. She didn't mean to include herself in the list of Damon's victims, but she had yet to receive any sort of apology from him. She felt the air shift behind her and felt a strong, warm hand on her shoulder. She spied a look over her shoulder to see Klaus burning her with eyes blazing with rage and at the same time regret.

"Well isn't this a touching moment," was all that Damon retorted. Before Klaus could even blink, Caroline ripped herself forcefully from under his hand and launched herself at Damon with the grace of a Russian ballerina and the ferocity of a lioness on the hunt. Not expecting her attack, Damon was caught off guard when Caroline's hands found his neck and with a satisfying twist, broke his neck before he could even draw his next breath.

* * *

Caroline was growling as she moved away from his lifeless body in disgust to see Klaus gauging her emotion from his position, clearly worried about whether or not to try to comfort her or leave her alone. The tears were slipping down her face uncontrollably as her body heaved with her ragged breathing. The instant their eyes connected, Klaus made his choice. He stepped towards her purposefully from across the small room and she met him halfway. His calloused hand secured itself around the nape of her pulling her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and finally let it all go. She sobbed for her damaging past, her broken present, and her uncertain future. He said nothing, only shushed her and stroked her back in a comforting, lulling motion. His body against hers felt like the best and worst kind of torment. Every plane was molded against hers, every taunt muscle and heated appendage.

Seconds later it was the ringing of Klaus's cell phone that shattered the moment. One hand still on her neck, the other dipped into his pocket to receive the device. The hand still resting on her neck was lightly massaging it to relieve the tension, and at the same time it did nothing but increase it for Caroline. Glancing at the caller id, Klaus heaved a sigh, before answering while still looking Caroline in the eyes, and damn his eyes had never been bluer.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac," Klaus said jauntily into the device.

"Do you know that you're darling former blood bag and her brother and trying to kill me?" Caroline felt her blood run cold as Klaus released her from his gentle cradle. Surely Elena and Jeremy weren't stupid enough to try and kill Kol, knowing they would be signing their own death warrants.

"What?" He snapped. His eyes locked back on her as if trying to sense a trap.

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt." Caroline could hear the pain in Kol's voice that was covered in rage and loathing towards his sibling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus retorted, starting to pace back and forth in the room.

The last thing Caroline heard was Kol's declaration, "I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport, and then I'm coming for you."

Caroline had experienced torture at the hands of Damon, werewolves, her father, the hybrids, but nothing was painful as seeing Klaus's expression in this moment. His face was drained of all emotions and his eyes locked back on hers.

She shook her head at his unasked question and moved towards the door past him, "Aren't you coming?" She asked breaking from the room in an inhumane speed, using all her energy to run to the Gilbert house. As she approached the front yard she could hear everyone moving around the house, and weapons being fired. The door was already kicked in as she mounted the steps, and braced herself for what was waiting inside. She could hear the breaking of doors upstairs and footsteps moving at breakneck speeds.

* * *

"KOL!" She hollered, running up the steps to the second floor as she noticed Klaus pacing on the porch like a caged tiger, unable to get inside the house. She threw him a quick smile, before moving further upstairs following the path of destruction. "KOL, STOP PLEASE! YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" She was as the top of the staircase when she could hear Elena panting in pain, impaled by a broken piece of the banister into the wall.

"Kitchen," she breathed shallowly. Caroline sped back downstairs, witnessing Kol standing over Jeremy who was strapped on the kitchen island seconds away from losing a limb. Before Caroline could even try to reason with him, she was pushed aside by a now freed Elena who redirected Kol's swing of the butcher's knife towards him. Reacting without thinking, Caroline grabbed Elena and pulled her backwards from behind and threw her down the entryway before she could stab Kol with the sharp blade. With Caroline's strength she was able to throw Elena out the near enough to the front door, so Klaus could grab her. He pulled her out of the house and gripped her in a headlock, giving her no escape.

"Give it up Jeremy, otherwise I'll kill your sibling before you can kill mine," Klaus bellowed. Caroline sped back to the kitchen and grabbed Kol's hand before he could swing at Jeremy again. With a quick hit on his side, she spotted the white oak dagger in Kol's jacket and with the agility of a child stealing a cookie from the jar, she snatched it and ran back towards Klaus. Kol and Jeremy, now no longer able to battle emerged from the kitchen, both bleeding and cut up.

* * *

As Kol crossed the boundary line out of the house, Klaus threw Elena towards her brother harshly. "Make no mistake for my leniency tonight, pull another stunt like that and I will kill you all," he said venomously.

Caroline saw the look of fear on Elena's face and Caroline wanted to roll her eyes. Elena was delusional enough to think that she could get away with these little stunts against he Original and it was becoming increasingly tiring with every doomed to fail plan. The now trio, turned and left silently making their way off the porch when Elena called out,

"Caroline!" They all turned and faced Elena as she threw the Mikaelson brothers a furious look. "Where they hell are you doing with them? Why are you helping him against us?"

Caroline shrugged even though she knew why. She was done being the little blonde distraction, the ploy to hurt Klaus, and the victim herself. She kept on walking and turning to Klaus, she shyly asked, "Drinks at your place?" His eyes lit up, like Christmas light and he held out his hand which she accepted and together all three sped off to the mansion, Kol grumbling behind them the whole way muttering nonsense about "tasty little things" and "livers."

* * *

**Well there you go, I have another fic probably coming out later today or tomorrow, based on 4x13. So many Klaroline feels. Read and review, my lovelies, xoxo. I will still go down with this ship. **


	21. Beautiful Disaster

**_Post 4x13. AU_**

* * *

_She loves her momma's lemonade_

_Hates the sounds that goodbyes make_

_She prays one day she'll find someone to need her_

_She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments_

_It's all the same if everybody leaves her_

* * *

Klaus could feel Caroline's waning strength slowly returning as she drank heavily from his open wrist. Her hands were grasping his forearm tightly as if she was afraid he would refuse her if she were to let go. He continued to stroke her hair softly and gently, trying to be comforting, but he was almost numb by the repetitive motion. Her words to him still echoed loudly in his ears. She thought he was capable of being _saved_. The words burned him with the most exquisite pain he hadn't felt in centuries.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that he felt her suddenly go slack as she rested on him, exhausted from the day's event and the pain she had been put through. _Pain that he put her through. _Still holding her lithe figure to his, he soon followed her in unconsciousness, his hands cradling her to him. Minutes, or perhaps hours later, he awoke to feel the beauty sleeping on top of him, shuddering, shaking, and softly crying out in her sleep. Klaus removed his hands from their protective embrace around her waist and delicately placed them at her temples and harnessing his power he looked into her subconscious to see what was ailing her. What he saw and felt gutted him to his core. He as assaulted by images, feelings, and thoughts projected to him in a seemingly random order, but was non-the less disturbing flashbacks.

* * *

"_How can you hate who I am so much?"_

"_Please, don't leave me daddy. Please, don't leave me. Daddy, just don't leave."_

"_Keep Caroline away from me, please. I don't want to see her."_

"_My daughter is gone."_

He saw her struggle with both of her parents and their refusal to accept her because of her vampirism. He couldn't help but relate to her when he had turned and even more so when he discovered his werewolf lineage. He understood the pain of being rejected by one's parents for being simply what you are and having no control over it. He could see every memory happening, but couldn't reach out to her despite calling out her name several times. It was like he was a ghost. More scenes flashed in front of his eyes and he was helpless in stopping it from continuing.

"_Caroline, you and me it's never going to happen." _

"_I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's going to be a long night, sweat pea."_

"_Why are you doing this to me? You're a vampire, why not?" _

"_Let me out!" _

"_Please, stop!" _

"_Daddy, you can't change who I am." _

"_NO, NO, NO!"_

* * *

He witnessed and felt her pain, her numerous tortures, and heartbreaking rejections. She had survived so much misery for someone so young and beautiful. And yet, he never saw this vulnerable side of her. She always had shown herself as confidant and sassy, never a broken soul like him who wore his pain on his sleeve. She was so much stronger than he could ever hope to be.

"_He hates me. My dad hates me." _

"_No, no more, please. No more." _

"_Did you just bite me?" _

"_Just get away from me, get away!" _

"_I'm a murderer."_

"_I'm sorry, Mommy." _

He was yelling now, screaming at her to hear him, to listen as he watched her break down further. They shared so much more pain then he ever knew. It filled him with rage, seeing her constantly torn down by her parents and supposed friends. She should never have had to feel that way. She was so much more special than she would ever realize.

* * *

"_Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys I want, never want me? I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And I try so hard, and I'm never the one." _

"_You are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." _

"_She hates me. Bonnie hates me."_

"_I'm a monster." _

"_I don't like you. I never have." _

"_Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?"_

He saw the open heart she had and how it was constantly stomped on, toyed with, and rejected by these mere boys. And then finally he saw the way he had looked her when he denied helping her earlier. And he could feel her fear, like his refusal was the final breaking point for her. Like she had trusted him to be the one person to never hurt her, and he did.

"_Just help her. No." _

His own words to her tormented him the most. He didn't want to concede to Tyler, but seeing her dying in front of him was something he couldn't bare, no matter how mad she made him with her bitter words. He finally pulled his hands away from her temple and looked down at her to see that she was finally awake. There were tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

* * *

"Caroline?" He called, nearly in a whisper. She didn't answer, but shifted on top of him so that they were now lying chest to chest on the large leather sofa. She buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped one arm around her torso, the other was cautiously stroking her blonde tresses again. He could feel her shuddering breathing and he stroked her back while she let out a flood of emotions. Only when the tears finally stopped and her breathing returned to a more even pattern did he dare to break the silence again.

"Caroline?" She looked up at him, eye makeup smeared and he though she had never looked more beautiful. "I'm sorry," he whispered regret coloring his words. "So am I, I should have never said those things to you, you didn't deserve it," she whispered back, tracing patterns on his black Henley. She could feel him shaking slightly as well.

"We had a little spat, I'm over it already," he quipped offhandedly. She laughed softly and then in a more serious tone, "I'm glad because I think I'm ready to take that chance."

"Do you really mean it?" Her words about knowing that he loved her came to the front of his mind immediately.

"I'm not scared anymore. I don't care what they will say. Any of them," she said with firm certainty. She grabbed his closest hand and wrapped hers around it, bringing it to her lips to softly kiss it.

* * *

"Oh darling," he said as he cupped her cheek with his other hand and leaned in closer to her. Their first kiss was tentative; shy even, before it morphed into a fiercely passionate embrace that caused them to fall off the couch with a loud thump a few minutes later. For the first time since he had teased her about her Miss Mystic Falls application, Caroline laughed blissfully and despite himself, so did Klaus.

Daybreak finally lit up the Gilbert's living room, as Caroline and Klaus still lay on the floor unwilling to move only to exchange soft words and gentle touches. Loud foot steps echoed on the porch and the front door opened with slam. Klaus moved in front of Caroline, shielding her body with his as Tyler walked inside at a brisk pace.

"What the hell is this?" He thundered, moving to the threshold of the living room. Klaus moved to get up, when Caroline grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her.

"Just compel him for now, please. We'll deal with him later," she begged.

Klaus nodded, and moved in front of Tyler compelling him to forget that he saw him and Caroline together as well as to stay in his home until he received further instruction. When he finally left, Klaus reached his hand out and no longer felt the barrier in place, keeping him entrapped. He turned to Caroline and extended his hand out to her. She crossed the room and took it, squeezing his hand in hers.

"We need to hurry and pack, love. Got a trip to crash."

* * *

**So this is a little drabble that popped into my head a few days ago, nothing amazingly spectacular I know. I was crying watching all those Caroline scenes on Youtube. Read and Review my lovelies, xoxo. I promise the next will will be longer, and more exciting. **


	22. La Vie En Rose

**Post 4x07 AU For Valentine's Day, my lovelies. Fluffy enough that it might make you sick. Caroline is probably way too OOC but I don't care. **

* * *

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

* * *

Caroline felt equal pleasure and pain as each footfall pounded onto the cold pavement of the street. Each step echoed in her mind a new word to express her bitter anger. _Cheater. Liar. Betrayed. _Her breaths were ragged, almost panting as she ran through the familiar back streets of quiet Mystic Falls. It had become a new habit since she had broken up with Tyler. His need for revenge against Klaus had finally pushed them apart and drove him into the arms of Hayley right under her nose at the same time. That night she discovered them after the pageant in his room she ran across two state lines before stopping from shear exhaustion. Ever since that night it became a ritual. It wasn't like she needed the exercise, but she still felt the rush of adrenaline every time she hauled herself out of bed for these excursions that could last for hours if she was feeling inclined. She always changed her routes for fear of being tracked by any stray council members or hunters, but somehow she always ended up in the woods near a certain Original hybrid's mansion when she came back into Mystic Falls. It was the beautiful nature that attracted her to this spot she kept telling herself and it was just merely a coincidence.

It wasn't until she looked up at the inky night sky and saw the full moon rising over the tree line that she realized her terrible error. She needed to get out of the woods immediately. The werewolf population had spiked over the past few months for an unknown reason and Caroline was smack in the middle of their known territory. She kept moving back to town limits when she heard a baying howl cut through the night air. The joining chorus of howls caused her blood to freeze instantly in her veins. She pushed herself to move faster when a massive blur of black fur launched itself from her right side. The wolf collided with her body in a painful twist of limbs. Caroline immediately righted herself after she hit the ground, getting back on her feet. She was trying to outmaneuver the wolf that was now starting to circle her. She glanced up at the trees, wondering if she should just hide in one of them for the night like Katniss, but as soon as her eyes left the creature it took advantage of her distraction. It attacked with no hesitation. She had never screamed with such fear in her life.

* * *

Sharp, stinging pain radiated through Caroline's arm as she threw it up to block her neck from the wolf's sharp teeth that no doubt had the power to rip her throat out. She cried out as the venom hit her bloodstream moments later. Summoning what strength she still had, she aimed a kick at the wolf, throwing it yards backwards into a tree. It stunned the creature, before it got up, easily shaking off the attack. Caroline's mind raced as she watched the creature eye her with what looked like victory. She was now the prey and her life would end tonight because of her own stupidity. She waited for the attack as the wolf drew closer at an alarming rate, but then from behind her another wolf snarled. Caroline looked back at the wolf that was larger than the one that was ready to finish her off. The new male had fur the color of summer wheat and eyes a piercing shade of sky blue. A flood of recognition hit her. It was Klaus. It had to be him.

A growl ripped through the air as the larger wolf came to stand moved closer towards her and stood protectively over her huddled figure. When the other wolf refused to back down to Klaus's alpha status, he attacked. Caroline closed her eyes as sounds of ripping, yelping, and whimpers echoed around her. What seemed like minutes was only seconds as she felt a cold nose gently nuzzle her cheek. Caroline opened her eyes, seeing Klaus, who was clearly the victor and once again her savior. He whimpered at her nudging her bitten arm, and she understood. With his support and help, she was able to stand. Garnering all the remaining strength she had left, she followed Klaus at the quickest pace she could manage. He kept moving all around her as she stumbled through the trees, in a fast paced circling pattern, eyes and ears open waiting for another attack.

* * *

As they reached the edge of the woods and his mansion came into view, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She pushed herself to keep moving forward as she made it up the stairs and inside to the foyer before finally collapsing on the cold hard marble floor. Klaus whined in distress and shot up the stairs like bullet only to return as his human form half dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans moments later. Caroline felt him pull her into his lap before he offered his wrist to her to drink from. For the second time, she relished the taste of his spicy blood as is flowed into her mouth. She stopped after she knew she had taken more than her fill and she let Klaus carry her exhausted body upstairs.

She was somewhat coherent as he laid her on a soft golden duvet in a dimly lit room that was adorned with paintings on every wall. She felt him strip her of her running shoes and place a soft fleece blanket over her nearly dormant figure. Through all of this he never spoke a word aloud, but when she finally looked him in the eyes she saw everything he felt. His pale blue eyes were raw with fear, relief, anger, and compassion. A grim look settled itself permanently on his face. She felt his warm hand brush her bangs off of her face before his hand stoked her cheek with tenderness. She turned into the gesture, reeling in the feeling of his weathered fingers, no doubt a consequence of his centuries of painting. She saw him turn to leave after giving her a slight nod and half a smile when she finally called out.

"Stay," she pleaded helplessly. She didn't want to be alone tonight. He froze instantly, nearly at the door and turned back to face her. His eyes were wary, but filled with dim hope.

"Please," she said even more quietly. He moved towards her and with slow motions joined her on the other side of the bed. His movements were unnaturally stiff, as he lay back on the pillows, nothing like his usual refined demeanor. She shifted closer and he met her in the middle of the bed, wordlessly understanding her need for comfort. She rested her head on him cautiously, in fear that he would reject her. When he did not deny her, she was soothed by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest that was taking unnecessary breaths.

"Thank you," she breathed. Again, he said nothing, but she could feel his answer as he tucked his arm around her, pulling her even closer to his form, curling her into him. Soon, the calming motion of his breaths combined with her feelings of security allowed her to drift off to a dreamless state.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, Caroline felt an overwhelming hunger coupled with confusion as to her surroundings. The warm body underneath her was a clear indication that last night was no mere fantasy or dream. Klaus in his sleep was an appealing visual. His face was incredibly relaxed and almost boyish with no harsh lines marring his features. Caroline settled her head back on his chest, deciding that leaving was a less appealing option over staying. She had never been held like this before, like she was something to be treasured, something precious. Later, when she felt a hand combing through her hair, she realized that she must have fallen back asleep. She opened her eyes again, blue meeting blue, and blushed. She turned away from his piercing gaze and cuddled back into his chest, like a lazy cat.

"Morning," she mumbled, closing her eyes again trying to hide her embarrassment. His juvenile laugher filled the air, "More like afternoon, sweetheart. You've slept the day away." His tone was teasing, playful. She had missed this Klaus. The one who teased her over her Miss Mystic Falls application and her words ending in "spire".

"Girl needs her beauty sleep," she said, eyes still closed shut. He continued to run his fingers through her hair and she gave him no discouragement, it was a lovely feeling that she had missed out on when dating Matt and Tyler. Neither treated her with such affection and care.

"You're already beautiful, Caroline." She opened her eyes to see the sincerity in his.

"Charmer," she said as she moved to stretch. She looked at her arm, noticing the unmarred skin where the painful bite had been hours before. She looked back at him and smiled, "Thanks for the rescue last night."

His face was troubled for a moment before he took on an air of casualness. "You were lucky I was out running in the woods."

"Why?" She was curious now as she sat up taking in his bed-rumpled figure. She knew by breaking the hybrid curse that he didn't have to transition if he didn't want to, so why put himself through that pain.

"The moon was calling," he said vaguely. She nodded, not really understanding. It must be a wolf thing.

"What were you doing out in the woods on a full moon, love?" His voice was clearly laced with displeasure at her reckless actions.

"I honestly forgot. I've been going for these long runs every night and I wasn't thinking about the lunar cycle," she confessed absent-mindedly tugging at her long sleeves. She was now sitting Indian style on his bed while he was still laid back, watching her every movement.

"Please try to be more careful Caroline, I won't always be around to save you," he said offhandedly.

Her eyes shot back up at him. "Are you leaving?" She asked in disbelief. She had gotten so accustomed to his presence in her life, that his absence would be felt painfully.

"I've been planning on leaving for many weeks now." His words were so casual and yet they cut her so deeply as if he had shouted it at her.

"Oh," she mumbled, tearing her eyes away from him and looking out the large bay window in his room. It was pouring rain outside as torrents were streaming down the large glass panes. How fitting, she thought because she felt like crying now. She untangled her legs and slid off the bed with as much dignity as she could maintain.

"I should be going, my mom's probably got a search party out looking for me," she babbled with no conviction behind her words. No one would notice if she went missing for three days let alone twelve hours. In a flash she was out of his room and outside trudging through the growing storm. She hadn't made it two feet off of his property when she felt hands grab her from behind.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Caroline?" He hissed, now drenched as well as he started pulling her in the opposite direction, back towards his house. He got her to the marble steps outside the front door before she was able to break his grip on her.

"I'm trying to go home," she growled. He scoffed and pulled her back inside and upstairs to the large ensuite bathroom in his room. Gone in a flash, he returned to place a grey cotton t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants on the counter.

"You're shaking, love. Get warmed up and then come find me. It's too violent out there for you to go home just yet," he commanded before giving her a once over and then shut the door behind him.

Just as he obeyed, Caroline re-emerged from the bathroom, clean and dry thanks to a hair dryer she had found while poking around. She had never been so underdressed with Klaus around. It unnerved her, as she felt more secure in her heels and dresses. She climbed down the stairs and after looking in a few room, she found him sitting in what she dubbed their "room." She glanced at the stolen Monet on the wall as she moved closer to his position by the roaring fireplace. There was soft French music drifting through the room, but it escaped her notice as she curled onto the couch. He turned from his spot by the fireplace, and approached her warily as if he thought she would run again. He held out his hand, and understanding his request, she took it. He pulled her to a standing position and then closer towards him until they were in a dancer's embrace.

* * *

She always regretted never dancing with him at the pageant when she could have had the chance. But now, clad in his clothes with the music, the dim lighting, and the lack of any interlopers she decided this was better. And if he was leaving, it could be their last dance for a long time.

"Why were you so upset when I said I was leaving?" He asked, no preamble, just directly going into an interrogation. She considered lying, but he would see through that no doubt, so she countered him with the same bluntness.

"I'm not ready for you to not be here." He stopped and moved the arm that was wrapped around her waist to cup her cheek. He stroked her face and sighed a little, almost as if exasperated.

"I never said I wanted to go alone." Her heart stopped at his confession. If he was suggesting what she thought he was, she was feeling reckless enough to accept.

"Is that an invitation?"

"I've already asked you."

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo," she repeated back. He smiled brightly. She looked over his shoulder at the rain that was continuing to poor down.

"I miss the sun. Can we go somewhere warm, with white sandy beaches?" She half asked and half stated.

"I have a small home in Bali," he offered. "I told you before, anywhere you want. I'd do anything to make you happy, Caroline."

She bit her lip, as all the scenarios surrounding her sudden departure with him flooded her mind. She knew how it would affect everyone in Mystic Falls. She chose herself and her happiness for once.

"Take me away from here."

* * *

**Totes called Jeremy dying in tonight's episode. Klaus speaking foreign languages kills me. JoMo speaking french is even sexier, YouTube it. Review my lovelies, xoxo**


	23. Die Young

**4x07 AU. I think everyone is OOC in this, but whatever I do what I want.**

* * *

_Looking for some trouble tonight _

_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives _

_We'll keep dancing till we die _

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums _

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

* * *

Klaus was watching with rapt attention as Caroline stood at the podium, enthusiastically announcing the court for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. The way the sunlight was hitting her from above made her glow like an angel to him. When Klaus saw Tyler and his "lady" werewolf friend enter the event earlier, he knew he would have to ensure that they wouldn't cross paths. He didn't need her to be hurt by them any further than she had already. He stood close near the doppelganger and the insipid human Matt, noticing their worried looks to each other as they were peering around into the crowd. Peaking his interest, he listened in on their conversation.

"Have you seen Jeremy?"

"He's probably with the escorts."

"Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts, he's not here."

"I'll find him. April is about to be abandoned."

Klaus took this as his golden opportunity to play the knight in shining armor. He moved past the two and boldly stated, "I'll take it from here" before swiftly walking towards Caroline, who was still at the podium, a nervous smile plastered on her face. When he met her gaze he saw that she looked incredibly relieved to see him waiting there, offering himself as a stand-in for Jeremy who was MIA. He gave her a genuine smile before looking at the now calmed looking girl in the red dress that was descending the stairs towards him. He offered his arm, which she took before quietly whispering, "Thanks." He pitied the poor girl, to be jilted publicly by the Gilbert boy even if he had more than a hunch as to what he was doing with the Rippah. He led the girl to the dance floor with the other nominees before taking his position across from her. It was a dance that he knew, having been around for its creation many centuries ago and remembered instantly.

He could tell the girl was nervous as she bowed to him, before leading him in the dance. He thought she did rather well, despite the abrupt change in dance partners. He wished it were Caroline he was dancing with, as she moved with such poise that he had a hard time keeping up with her every time they had danced together.

* * *

When he finally spied her, Damon, and Elena congregating at the edge of the dance floor he could pick up on the hostile tension that she was radiating off in waves. He was edging to come to her rescue when the dance finally ended and he caught the tail end of Caroline's escalating fight with Elena after Damon's sudden departure. He was walking up beside her, his presence still outside her state of awareness.

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think your so-called 'feelings' for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment, and I don't like it. And the thought of you two together really makes me wanna barf."

He looked around and noticed the other guests looking over at them their curiosity peaked. "Easy love, you're making a scene," he said softly coming closer to Caroline's side. Immediately she looked embarrassed and stopped her rant at his words, realizing that he was right.

"Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier," Elena spat back at her before stomping away like a spoiled child. Klaus glared at her retreating figure, before he turned to see Caroline's hurt expression and immediately thought of how he could rectify the situation.

"How did I become the bad guy?" She mused perplexed, perhaps it was to him or just to herself, but he answered her anyway.

"Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy." She nodded in acceptance, and with his hand on her lower back he guided her towards the open bar by the dance floor. With no compulsion, and a dash of accented charm, they absconded towards the lake, bottle and flutes in hand.

* * *

Klaus let Caroline vent about Elena's new attitude towards Damon as the walked along the lakeside and Klaus genuinely listened and responded to her musings about Elena's changing disposition since her transition. She was still so beautiful, even when she was angry and ranting. When the finally reached a secluded stone bench they sat down and Klaus worked on opening a bottle of champagne for them.

"Thank you, for stepping up and escorting April." She said as he handed her a glass of the bubbling liquid.

"It was no problem, sweetheart." He said taking a swig from his own glass, a smile playing across his lips.

"So are you any closer on finding the cure?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm working on it." He was vague enough, and she was sure she didn't want to know what finding this cure entailed the methods of retrieval that were needed.

"Would you ever take it?" She asked, as she swirled her glass around, trying to keep her hands busy because she was itching to straighten his tie.

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet? Hmm?" He said pouring himself another glass.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" She asked, in disbelief. She offered him her empty glass and he refilled it again. When she retrieved it back, their fingers brushed and she knew he felt something pass between them as well.

"How about you?" He asked, slyly evading her question. She only shrugged not wanting to go into her fear of becoming weak and powerless again. She like the strength and fearlessness being a vampire gave her.

"Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of being 'Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee' and the 'Director of the Policemen's Yearly Raffle'?" He asked standing up, reading from something he pulled out of his suit pocket.

It took here a moment to recognize where she knew that information was from. "Is that my Miss Mystic Application? Where did you get that?" She demanded standing up as well, nearly spitting out her drink in embarrassment. She tried to steal it back from him but the champagne slowed her reflexes and he was clearly more agile than her as a hybrid.

"'When I am chosen, I intend to define 'excellence.' Now, I really enjoying your use of 'when' here, it's every confident." He said, teasing her, but not in a cruel way. He was being playful, a side of him that she wished she had seen more of.

She buried her face in her hands, embarrassment now completely overwhelming her by being reminded of her insecure, neurotic, control freak tendencies as a human.

"And above all I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire. Obviously we found a shortage of word ending in 'spire'." He continued on, his face split into a wide grin.

"Yeah, its obviously very funny. It's hilarious. Just give.." She lunged for the paper again, but he held it far out of her reach, teasing her mercilessly still with a smirk on his face. Never one to back down from a dare, she grabbed his other arm and pulled him closer to her trying to get her application from his other hand. It backfired, as her heels had sunk into the ground deep enough to cause her to loose balance and topple over when she leaned over. Klaus caught her, but the momentum of her leaning caused them both to fall over.

* * *

They landed on the soft grass; Caroline sprawled out on top of him. It took them all of two seconds before they burst out into more laughter at their silliness. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, trying to catch their breath, before Caroline rolled off of him. Klaus took another second before he was standing up and towering over her. He extended a hand, which she took and allowed him to hoist her up off of the ground. She started to brush off her dress, removing little bits of grass when she felt Klaus's hand run through her hair.

"Missed a little," he said huskily moving closer into her very personal space. She trembled a little and pulling out some courage she did the same, brushing off the foliage from his suit shoulders. She felt his body tense, when her hand moved higher to comb out his hair as well. The texture was incredibly soft, and it was shorter now, devoid of any small curls that she loathed to admit to herself that she missed. She smiled as his hands moved down to her waist, and he pulled her closer to him.

"Dance with me?" She nodded happily but held up a finger, signaling that she needed a moment. She dropped her hand to his shoulder and leaned on him, before removing her cumbersome heels. She felt like such a rebel as they moved slowly together with her bare feet. With the enhanced hearing, they could still move to the beat of the music back by the main dance floor. For once, they weren't interrupted and they twirled around on the grass until the started to sink low in the sky. Realizing that their date was coming to a close, they sat back down on the bench and finished off their bottle, before Caroline begrudgingly put her heels back on. As they started to walk back to the main party, Klaus offered his arms for her to lean on, lest she stumble again.

"Wouldn't want you to take another tumble," he said jokingly as they approached a small wooden bridge over the creek.

"I have you to break my fall," she said responded mischievously. The walked a little further before he stopped her. "I never answered your question, if I ever thought about being a human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me, and just hovered there staring at me. It's tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun ... And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of the death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived ... And that was the only time when I thought about being human."

She smiled at him more brightly than ever before. Once again, he has shown her a little bit more of his humanity, unveiling a little more about himself to her. She noticed that she was the only one who got to see this side of him. It made her feel special in the most basic way that he was choosing her to confide in. Unconsciously she started to stroke her wrist, the one with her tattoo on it. He notices her fidgeting, and grabbed her hand gently. He pulled her hand closer, taking in the small figure and ran a finger over the ink tracing its shape.

"A swallow," he said knowingly. She nods, laughing a little. "It was my little rebellion at seventeen. I also have a star on my foot," she admits almost in a secret whisper. He moves to drop her hand, but she catches it again, and holds it in hers. She tugs on him slightly trying to move them back to the main dance floor. The sun had finally set, and the dance floor was lit dimly enough, with garden lights outlining the space. They get to dance to one slow song before the DJ changes it back to more popular dance music, blaring out Ke$ha's "Die Young." Knowing that this isn't what she and Klaus will ever dance to, she drops her hands from his shoulder and starts to leave the floor when he grabs her other hand and pulls her back to him.

* * *

He pulls her closer to him, closer than ever before and they move at a faster pace with twirls, dips, and spins. She beams as he twirls her into him, her back flat against his chest, and his hands on her hips as they start grind against one another. She didn't pull away however, knowing she was entering dangerous territory. It wasn't until she felt every inch of Klaus's toned body against hers that she knew how much trouble she was in. The heat they were creating between them was going to her head and as she turned in his arms and looked him in his lust-clouded eyes, she was how much it was affecting him too. He cautiously slipped one hand into her hair grasping the nape of her neck, and without trying or wanting to stop him, she let him pull her closer until they were finally kissing.

In the middle of the dance, surrounded by her friends, her neighbors, the town council, and Tyler and Hayley she kissed the one person she was supposed to be fighting against. But all she could think about was the feel of his full lips on hers and the feel of his tongue as it slipped languorously into her mouth. She was screwed in every possible way. She pulled away a few minutes later breathing heavily at their actions. She put a hand on his broad chest to stop him as he leaned in again.

"I need a minute," she panted, before walking off the dance floor and heading back to the Lockwood mansion at a nearly inhuman pace. She hurried inside to one the bathrooms on the main floor, and splashed water on her face, trying to calm her overly buzzing senses. When she opened to door she was confronted with an enraged Tyler and a smug looking Hayley behind him.

"What the hell was that, Caroline?" He bellowed at her hitting the wall next to her making plaster fall to the ground.

"You are supposed to be distracting him, not making out on the dance floor. God, you're such a whore," he continued getting more into her face in complete rage.

That was the final breaking point for Caroline. She wound her fist back and slammed in into his nose with as much force as she could muster. He fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"I'm not doing this anymore, Tyler. I can't and won't hurt him anymore than I already have. Spending these few hours with him today has made me happier than I have with you in our entire relationship. It's over, Tyler, for good. I'm going to find him and tell him the truth about everything. I suggest you get out of town if you want to live." She said venomously before turning and walking down the hallway. She didn't make it ten feet before she felt Hayley grab her hair from behind and pull her back viciously, biting her on the neck. Reacting purely on instinct, Caroline grabbed her and flipped her over her shoulder before ripping her heart out of her chest in one fluid motion. Looking down at the body she was breathing heavily, fully taking in the carnage before her. She had added another person to her body count.

"You killed her," Tyler roared in fury before he launched himself at her, knocking her down to the ground, his hands wrapped around her neck. He had lost his mind in rage, more than just the rage of losing a "friend".

"I'm stronger than you, you little slut," he said squeezing tighter on her throat. He was really trying to kill her.

"We'll I'm angrier," she spat before grabbing his wrist and braking it. She grabbed his neck and head butted him before shoving his body off of hers with a forceful kick in the stomach. With that amount of force she exerted, he flew down the hall in a crumpled heap of limbs. She got up as quick as possible with the venom starting to enter into her bloodstream, preparing herself for his next attack. He came at her again, but before he could reach her a blur flew past her and pinned him to the wall by his throat. It was Klaus.

* * *

Klaus had watched her walk away from him and off the dance floor with dazed senses. He allowed her space, giving her time to comprehend what had just happened between them. The taste of her on his lips however, was something he could not forget, not in a thousand years. She tasted like strawberries and champagne and when their kiss deepened he swore he had truly died and was in heaven. He watched her move into the house, but not before seeing Tyler and his lady werewolf friend exit, moving towards the same place. He knew something was wrong. He followed at a distance, moving quietly into the house when he heard shouting and banging. He whipped around a corner to see the wolf girl dead on the floor, her heart ripped out next to her. It didn't bother him, but when he saw Tyler barreling towards Caroline he knew he needed to intervene.

He grabbed Tyler by the throat before compelling him to stop moving. He looked him in the eyes, and asked about the events that just happened and with Tyler's automatic answers he learned more than he had wanted to know. The plan. His hybrids. When he asked why he had wanted to attack Caroline his answer shocked him.

"Because she cares about you. She was going to tell you about our plan to un-sire the hybrids and I couldn't let her."

Klaus then compelled him to forget about his plans and to clean up the mess, before he turned to Caroline. She hadn't made a sound the entire time he interrogated Tyler. She has moved back to lean against the wall in support and now she was swaying on her feet. Klaus caught her in his arms as she collapsed and he saw the bite on her neck. He cursed her for not saying that she was hurt sooner. No matter how upset he was, he would have stopped his grilling to heal her. He bit into his wrist and held it against he lips, forcing the blood into her system. Soon she responded enough to hold his wrist as she continued to drink slowly. When she pulled away, she mumbled a soft, "I'm sorry," before collapsing again from exhaustion. Sighing in relief, he wrapped her in his suit jacket and then scooped her up into his arms. Grabbing her bag with her keys from the coatroom he walked them outside, spying the grounds to make sure their exit was unnoticed.

He placed her gently on the passenger seat, before getting into the driver's side. The ride to her house was quiet, as the thoughts about today whirled around in his head. Klaus's mind was reeling. He was beyond furious about his hybrid's being un-sired and plotting against him, but that pain dulled in comparison to Caroline's deception. But her desire to come clean to him softened his heart. Despite his best efforts, he could never really be angry with her.

He pulled up her house that was thankfully empty and gathered the sleeping blonde in his arms before moving her inside to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed, still in his suit jacket before covering her with another thick blanket. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple before walking back to the Lockwood mansion to deal with Tyler and the rest of his hybrids.

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning, sore and incredibly stunned. The events of yesterday were now fresh in her mind and almost unreal as if a dream. She sat up slowly, and smiled when she felt the suit jacket covering her. Klaus had saved he yet again, after all that she had done to him. She saw a rolled up parchment on her nightstand and impatiently grabbed it. She unrolled it to see a swallow and a hummingbird flying through a starlit sky. The words on the bottom gave caused her heart to skip in a hopeful way.

"Dinner tonight, my place at seven. –Klaus"

Hate was the beginning of a love story, not the end. And as Caroline moved out of bed to prepare for the day, she knew she no longer could hate Klaus.

* * *

**Review my lovelies, your the best for getting me over 300 reviews! XOXO**


	24. Video Games

**_Post 4x14 AU. I own nothing, and again maybe a little OOC, but whatever._**

* * *

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

* * *

The big night had finally arrived, after nearly a decade of waiting, dreaming, and planning. Prom night. Caroline had been working on making this night as perfect as possible since the beginning on senior year and now it didn't mean anything anymore. Not to her as the announcement from the principal floated over the sound system.

"And this year's 2013 Prom Queen is Elena Gilbert!"

Caroline watched as her best friend made her way through the roaring crowd to accept her shiny crown of plastic and jewels. The piece of plastic that Caroline had been coveting all night and now it was Elena's; just like everything else she had ever wanted. She smiled and clapped for her friend, faking her enthusiasm while on the inside she was crushed. She felt the tears start to gather along her lids and steeled herself, trying to hold back her emotions from showing to the rest of the senior class.

"Are you crying, Caroline?" Stefan asked her quietly in her ear. He was good enough to be her escort for the evening, even though both of them were thinking about someone else tonight. After all the drama about the cure being a fluke and Klaus's threat to everyone, there was little to celebrate. Caroline's fantasies of her perfect night were slowly diminishing every second she stayed at the Mystical Falls Golf Club.

"I'm not crying Stefan, my mascara's too expensive," she retorted in a sassy tone that was close to breaking down. Seeing Elena on top of the stage, waving happily to the crowd with _her_ crown on was Caroline's final limit. Before she really did make a scene, she decided to bow about with as much grace and dignity that she could retain. She made a gesture to Stefan indicating her plan and he nodded before giving her a quick hug.

She turned around, walking towards the exit of the room when her eyes meet Klaus's across the room for the hundredth time that night. When he had arrived earlier in the evening as Rebekah's escort, she was loaded with conflicting emotions. She was afraid on one hand that he was going to go on a killing spree, making good on his threat to the Gilberts, but he didn't. Both of them had shared a lot of honest emotion in the past week and seeing him standing there looking devastatingly handsome in a black tux was too tempting for Caroline. It reminded her too much of the night of the Mikaelson ball and their first time dancing together.

She broke their eye connection, and moved more hurriedly out of the room. She picked up the bottom of her dress, a stunning crimson red ball gown that had mysteriously appeared in her closet a few days ago, and nearly broke into a run. She had almost made it to the exit when she heard her name called.

* * *

"Caroline!" She froze instantly, hearing his silky voice drift through the still air. She debated on continuing to leave when she felt his presence close behind her.

"If you're going to lecture me on trivial human conventions," she began, turning to face him knowing that he was mostly likely going to lecture her about the stupidity of prom and winning fake jewelry.

"I'm not," he said firmly. He was standing merely inches away from her, close enough that she was able to feel the heat radiating from his body. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Her heart sank at the same time her stomach filled with butterflies.

"I'm fine. I'm leaving," she breathed nearly incoherent before turning again, wanting to get out this place before either one of them said something that couldn't be taken back.

"Please, let me take you," he asked, his hand grasping her elbow gently. He was holding her in place, but not forcing her to stay with his grip.

"What about Rebekah?" She asked, turning back to him. Her expression was curious, yet almost hopeful.

"She needs to talk to Stefan, she'll be fine," he assured her. Biting her bottom lip slightly, she nodded. He smiled, covertly relieved at her acquiescence and offered her his hand. She accepted it and allowed him to lead them through the double doors and outside to the warm spring air.

* * *

The ride back to the mansion was quiet, but not awkward between them. David Gray played lowly through the sound system of Klaus's white Bentley S2 and it suited the mood they seemed to be sharing. Caroline leaned her head against the window, taking in the night scenery as they zipped past fields and forests. It was a little after midnight when they had finally passed the town line into Mystic Falls.

"Can I take you back to my home, there is something I want to show you," Klaus asked as they drove pass the town square. He looked at her, and she stared back. After Tyler's departure, she felt a certain sense of closure. He hadn't called her and she hadn't noticed for once. Life had to move on, and she couldn't spend any more time stuck in the past as too much had happened.

"Okay," she said quietly, her curiosity peaking at what he wanted to show her. When the pulled into the driveway of his home a few minutes later, Caroline felt her anxiety heighten a little bit. Since the night that Klaus left her on the porch after escaping his confinement in the Gilbert house, they had been at a standstill. One slight lean and they would topple into something magnificent or heartbreaking and Caroline was deathly afraid. He opened the car door and helped her out, her dress and heels hindering her stability on the gravel. He didn't let go of her arm, and she didn't pull away until they were inside his art gallery. He poured them both a glass of champagne she noted, before excusing himself from the room for a moment.

* * *

Caroline rose from the chaise longue she had been sitting on, and began to walk around the room, admiring his newly acquired artwork from the last time she had been in this room. It seemed like centuries ago now with everything that had happened. She looked at the Monet on the wall, wondering how and when he had smuggled it out of the Louvre. She had a comical image in her mind of Klaus dressed like an old-fashioned cat burglar, trying to carry the enormous painting out on his back. She had a smile on her lips when he arrived back in the room. She immediately noticed that his hands were behind his back, hiding something from her.

"Close your eyes," he asked politely. She was confused, yet scared of letting down her defenses in front of him. She raised a single eyebrow in a challenging manner. "Please?" He said it with such sincerity that she felt not other choice but to comply. Stealing a breath, she shut her eyes and waited.

"No peaking," he reprimanded teasingly, his voice was sounding significantly closer to her now.

"I'm not," she said indignantly as she felt his hands move to her waist cautiously before walking her across the room slowly. He stopped her suddenly, and then placed something on her.

"Open your eyes," he whispered pleasantly into her ear. It caused her to shiver, despite the warmth in the room from the roaring fireplace. She opened her eyes.

* * *

She took in her reflection in the floor length gilded mirror and was breathless at the sight. She was standing, tall and proud with Klaus hovering behind her, his hands still at her waist. What left her breathless was the sparking, jewel-encrusted crown now sitting atop her mass of blonde curls.

"Thought this was more fitting for a real queen," he murmured. His hands fell and grasped hers now, and delicately attaching a diamond bracelet to her, the birthday gift from so long ago.

"Please accept it this time," he asked as his hand left hers. She turned around, wanting to address him and not his reflection. She needed more courage for this, because she was about to wobble.

"We never got to dance at prom," she pointed out quietly, looking at him through new eyes. Eyes that saw how much he would do for her, to make her happy and please her. She knew he was in love with her, and it scared her to think that all his changes were starting to make her fall back.

* * *

He nodded slightly in agreement, and moved away from her towards the modern stereo system. With a few clicks, Ed Sheeran's voice drifted into the room. Klaus extended a hand towards her as he came closer, which Caroline accepted. Instead of allowing space in between them like the last time they had danced, she wrapped one arm around his bicep and the other grabbed his hand in hers, their entwined hands resting against his chest. He was just tall enough, even with Caroline's heels to rest his chin against her forehead, effectively cradling her body into his.

"I'm scared," she whispered quietly after a few minutes of their slow swaying. It was low enough that he almost didn't hear her.

"About what, sweetheart?" He asked pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. His ocean blue's melting into her own.

"Silas rising. Every time the newest bad comes into town, I'm the one who always gets caught in the crossfire," she admitted almost with an embarrassed tone.

"I won't let him hurt you, Caroline," he said with such honest conviction. He removed his one hand from her back and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin gently.

"Promise?"

The mood in the room shifted. It went from tense, to peaceful, to now incredibly serious.

"I swear." She had never heard him so sincere and caring.

* * *

Caroline rested her head against his chest again and breathed deeply, trying to rid her thoughts of the unforeseeable days to come. She breathed deeply, knowing that everything was about to change.

"Can we keep dancing?" She whispered.

"Until the end of time, darling."

She smiled serenely. Maybe instead of dancing around each other, they were now ready to dance together as one.

* * *

**Review, my lovelies! xoxo**


	25. Dancing On My Own

**Post Season 4 TVD. Spin Off AU. I own nothing.**

* * *

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh _

_I'm right over here, Why can't you see me? _

_Oh I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh _

_I keep dancing on my own_

* * *

Caroline had no idea what she was really doing at this overcrowded club in the heart of the French Quarter in New Orleans. No, that was a lie, she knew exactly why she had finally come. She was told this was where she could find _him_. After the defeat of Silas, at the cost of so many lives Caroline still couldn't flee from Mystic Falls when all was said and done. When the time came to make her choice on whether or not to stay, she chose the option that scared her less than a Klaus filled future. And now she paid the price as she spotted him among the many more private booths.

In all the scenarios of their reunion, the one before her was not on the list. He was here, and was with another blonde and they were kissing. Caroline felt her heart plummet at the sight only a few yards away from her. She knew it was naïve to think he would still be waiting for her after they said goodbye less than a year ago. She had been holding out on that hope though, but the proof of his new affection was killing her.

She stood almost frozen in place, despite the merriment going on around her on the dance floor. Whether or not to confront him was now been the question plaguing her. Tearing her eyes away from them, she moved out of their view and back to the other side of the bar where a stage of burlesque dancers were performing for the crowd. After ordering a line of ten tequila shots from the bar, she felt better and worse at the same time. After she knocked back the final one, she felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly froze. She turned slowly and saw Stefan looking at her with a knowing expression written on his face.

* * *

Klaus was slowly losing his patience as the incredibly annoying blonde named Camille sitting next to him rattled off more questions for her psychology assignment. Why Klaus had agreed to this favor for Elijah he had no idea, but he was getting bored quickly and he was hankering to rip out the girl's tongue. He leaned in closer, as if to hear her better, only for appearances sake as he was able to make out every word she said over the din of voice in the club. Why she wanted to meet here of all places befuddled him, but he assumed she had the though of mixing business with pleasure was on her mind. Her blond hair was curly as it draped slightly past her shoulder and it tortuously reminded him of another blonde, nearly a thousand miles away from him. Leaving her behind was a daily torment that he had endured since moving back to the Deep South less than a year ago. But perhaps it was for the best, she wasn't ready to leave and he couldn't stay any longer. He was hit with a sudden burst of scent from across the room. It was lilac and sunshine, the scent that he had come to associate with Caroline. He turned his head and swore he saw a blonde mass of blonde curls mane whip out of sight. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking fueled by too many dreams of seeing her again. He took another long gulp of his ice-cold scotch; it was going to be a hell of a long night.

* * *

Caroline sighed miserably when Stefan moved to stand next to her. "I found him with someone else. I don't want to talk about it," she said as she pushed past him and made her way to the stage of dancers with a new determination. Pulling the stage manager aside she compelled him quietly and noticed that Stefan was now eyeing her with a worried look. As the new song started up she moved towards the stairs leading to the stage, she was going to dance.

As she sashayed across the small stage she took her place among the other dancers, easily falling into their routine with the music. While Caroline had never done this type of dance before, she had seen Blair Waldorf do it on Gossip Girl once. If she could do it to escape, so could Caroline. Feeling empowered she swayed her hips seductively, tossing her locks back and forth to the loud hypnotic beat pouring out of the speakers. The people around her noticed her out of place presence among the red corseted club dancers and soon she was gathering a crowd of male admirers from the dance floor that had noticed her impromptu performance. She tried her best to pay them no mind, and just kept dancing trying to hold back her feelings for the man who was less than fifty feet away from her, her presence still unknown to him.

Feeling even more brazen and daring as the crowd grew, she turned around slowly on stage and grabbed the side zipper on her new red silk dress. Turning her head over shoulder, she winked seductively to the crowd as she slowly and teasingly pulled it down in a halting motion, before it fell in a puddle at her feet leaving her dressed in only her short champagne colored slip. She kicked it off her feet and moved it off to the side without a care.

"CAROLINE!" Stefan's voice rang out from the group.

The crowd roared with pleasure at her strip and Caroline saw Stefan angered face in the throng, but she blocked him out. She just continued to shake; shimmy, and sway to the beat, trying to push down all the ugly feelings inside of her. She was done trying to be good, sweet, and innocent Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Klaus's hearing picked up on the excited chatter from across the room as he answered what he hoped was his last question to the blonde next to him. "CAROLINE!" Klaus heard a very familiar voice from the Rippah yell across the club and this time he knew he wasn't hallucinating. He bolted from his seat, ignoring the angered protest of Camille and pushed through the mass of humans on the dance floor, to get to the dance stage on the other side of the club. She was here and she had finally come for him. When he made it to the other side, he saw what is was that made the crowd roar with pleasure. The sight of his blonde angel on stage, wearing an almost see through outfit angered him and hit him with such a wave of lust he was frozen in place. She hadn't noticed him as she kept on dancing with her back to the stage, shaking her hips in the sultriest manner.

Klaus felt his blood boil as the men around him hooted and hollered at her body. He saw Stefan in the crowd, anger painting his features, but Klaus made no move to approach him. He looked back up to the stage and saw that Caroline had finally spotted him. She didn't freeze at his presence, but kept on moving effectively ignoring him completely. Klaus felt his un-beating heart sink into his stomach.

* * *

Caroline saw Klaus now standing with the horde of people in front on the stage and while she internally froze for a second as they locked eyes, she forced herself to break their contact and looked elsewhere around the room, trying to keep her gaze away from him. She didn't spot him with his new blonde girlfriend, and while she was pleased that he must have left her for the moment, she still wanted more attention. And her next move would do just that. Caroline lowered her swaying hands from above her head as she kept in time with the music, and moved them to the small buttons that went down the front of her slip. Slowly, but with agility, she began to unbutton them to expose her lace bra to the crowd.

She hadn't gotten three open before she felt a strong grip, grab her hands and effectively stopping her from going any further. She glared at Klaus as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her off the stage, and behind the curtain to the back exit of the building. Caroline wrestled against his grip, fighting and thrashing against him to put her down. He ignored her and promptly set her down when he got them outside the building into the balmy July air. She instantly made a move to leave, but he pinned her against the side of the building, his arms on each side of her body, effectively trapping her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Caroline?" He growled angrily, thoughts of her dancing for all those men flashing through his mind in a kaleidoscope of images.

"Having a good time," she said bitingly, her eyes burning into his defiantly. "I'd like to go back for an encore, if you don't mind," she said trying to push past his arms to leave, but it was a wasted effort, like trying to break through titanium.

"No," he snarled at her. He had no idea why she was acting like this, so cold hearted and vicious towards him. He thought they had parted on somewhat good terms.

"Yes," she retorted, "You better get back to your girlfriend or she'll think you've abandoned her," she said nastily, a frown marring her features before she masked herself into a look of cool indifference. Now everything made sense to him.

"She's not my girlfriend, or a friend, or anything to me," he said much more calmly now. She scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes. It felt like all the times she had rejected his compliments so many months ago and hurt just as much.

* * *

"I saw you kissing her!" Caroline shrieked.

Klaus froze, confused. There had been no contact like that tonight, or ever when he had met with this girl. The closest he ever got to her was to lean in to allow her to hear him better. But from a different point of view from the wrong angle it could have looked like something completely different.

"No! I never kissed her, Caroline. I leaned in to talk to her, but I could never kiss her. Not ever," he said earnestly, wanting to hit his head against the brick wall for this mishap. This was all a giant misunderstanding. "I swear on my brother's grave, you saw nothing of the sort, love."

She looked at him in shock and fear as if she was fighting with herself to believe his words.

"I could never kiss anyone else who wasn't you," he confessed, moving his one hand off the wall to cup her cheek, his thumb slowly caressing her skin. "You are the one, Caroline."

Caroline eyes teared up as she saw the honesty in his voice and in his expressions. She believed him, even if her heart was still trying to catch up.

"I thought," she began, emotion tinting her voice. "I know," he replied. Despite the heat in the air, she shivered against him. He noticed immediately and shrugged out of his suit jacket before wrapping it around her scantily clad figure.

"You finally came," he said after a long pause. He tried not to get his hopes up that she was here for good and that she had actually chosen him, but in his blackened heart he wished it were so.

"You said maybe in a year or even in a century," she started, a shy smile playing across her lips as she moved slightly closer to him.

"It's only been eight months," he said automatically. He felt a rush of embarrassment that he had been counting their time apart from one another.

"And thirteen days, but who's really counting," she countered, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her, branding him with a passionate kiss. A feeling spread within Caroline that was like was like fireworks, Christmas, and New Years all wrapped into one. They madly held onto one another, and finally allowed themselves the pleasure of giving in after so long a separation and so much thick sexual tension.

* * *

It was perhaps minutes or hours before they were interrupted by a fake cough from nearby. They pulled apart, consciously before noticing Stefan standing by the exit door holding Caroline's discarded dress.

"Thought you might want this back," he said to Caroline, before stuffing the material in her hands awkwardly and then quickly moving out of sight from the pair.

Caroline looked down as she felt that material slide between her hands. She suddenly felt a little mortified by her little "show", but at the same time, it was what brought them together. She looked back up at Klaus who was gazing at her with intense reverence and almost disbelief.

"So, you hungry for dinner?" She said, trying to break their little moment of silence.

Smiling, Klaus nodded, "I know a place," he said smugly. She handed him his jacket before slipping on her dress as quickly as possible. When she was set, she took his extended hand and together they disappeared into the crowd within the French Quarter, both ready for the start of a new era.

* * *

**So I stole a little from Gossip Girl, ;). The song Caroline dances to is Stripper by Soho Dolls. Listen to it! Review my lovelies! xoxo**


	26. Damn Your Eyes

**3x20 AU**

**Sorry for the delay. Blame lack of energy, school, family, and no inspiration.**

* * *

_Damn your eyes!_

_They're taking my breath away_

_For making me wanna stay_

_Damn your eyes_

_For getting my hopes up high_

_Making me fall in love again!_

_Damn your eyes!_

* * *

Klaus waited impatiently as the witch chanted lowly in an ancient language, trying to break the boundary spell his damn mother had placed on the school. The more tortuous part was that it was keeping him trapped here with _her_, which was painful enough after her dismissal of his offer once again on the dance floor. His patience was getting thinner by the minute and he was itching to kill someone to speed the process along.

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loophole," he demanded, his annoyance escalating further at the lack of results. The classroom door burst open and the insipid human that Rebekah fancied walked in to inform them that everyone else, meaning the humans were leaving the dance. He and the Gilbert boy suggested taking on Esther themselves and Klaus inwardly laughed at their stupidity.

In a flash, he grabbed the human the witch was with by the throat and growled, "Suicide would be disappointing me. Now work your magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go," she commanded fearfully, her eyes burning with hatred towards him.

"Not until you get us out of here." He still held onto the boy, feeling powerful once again by the control he had over the human's life. It was a control that he had been desperately seeking for the past few weeks with all that had happened since that night in Caroline's bedroom.

"Oh, don't be stupid Klaus, Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us," the Rippah piped up, "The only reason she is helping is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Klaus took an unnecessary breath of annoyance and dropped the boy before stepping out of the room into the hallway for some much needed space.

He walked for a few steps, past the colorful dance decorations on the walls before he heard a couple arguing a ways down. He smirked in amusement at the typical human teenage behavior.

* * *

"Stop! Tyler will you please just let me explain!"

Klaus's ears perked up immediately. He took a few more steps and peaked around hallway corner to see Caroline in a faceoff with his hybrid.

"Explain what, Caroline? What else have you been hiding from me!?" Tyler hollered furiously at her. Klaus's own anger rose. How dare he speak to her that way, like she was a thing to be controlled? But his curiosity was peaked as to what he was referring to.

"Nothing, I swear." Caroline lamented annoyed at the repeat of this conversation.

"Then why do you still have that drawing in your room? And don't tell me you don't know because I know that's a lie."

Klaus froze. She had kept his drawing? He felt a rush of emotion at her small action, and even more so by her next words.

"Because it makes me feel special. Because I like it!" Klaus heard her gasp at her own honest admission. His heart soared to such heights at her blatant confession.

"Did you sleep with him too while I was gone?" Tyler sneered. Klaus saw him take a step forward from his mostly covered position and was about to intervene when he saw Caroline whip her hand across his cheek at a blurring pace. The smack of her hand against Tyler's face resounded throughout the corridor, in spite out the music still pouring out of the gym.

"No, but if I did it wouldn't be any of your business. We broke up before you left or did you forget how you nearly killed me on my birthday." Caroline spat at him, arms crossed over her chest in a defensive position.

"Klaus made me do it!" Tyler cried indignantly.

"If you really loved me, I think you could've fought against the sire bond." She admitted lowly, "Look Tyler I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I just don't see a future for us. It's just not meant to be and we've both been fooling ourselves to think otherwise."

She took a step backwards and began to walk away from him at a brisk pace and unknowingly closer towards Klaus.

"Caroline!" She kept walking and ignored the hybrid behind her only to run into another one when she turned the corner.

* * *

Caroline stumbled as she crashed into Klaus's chest and was caught by his hand as she nearly fell to the floor. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance before her. She never noticed earlier when they were dancing how handsome he looked, like out of a movie.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" His eyes burned into hers as he kept his hold on her arm, subtly bringing her closer to him.

"I will be," she answered firmly, knowing he must have heard her exchange with Tyler. She felt slightly embarrassed at what he must have heard, but she tried to maintain an unaffected façade. They were inches apart when Stephan's voice interrupted the moment from a few yards away.

"Bonnie broke the boundary spell. We can leave now." Klaus turned reluctantly and nodded at him, before turning back to Caroline. She had a tired expression on her face and he was burning to know what was going on inside her head. When Caroline made no move to leave and follow the others that had immediately left he asked, "Don't you want to say goodbye to your teacher?"

"That monster killed my father, so I think I'd like to get a drink instead," she said emotionlessly. Klaus was internally raged; he hadn't known the exact details of her father's passing and felt callous for bringing it up and unknowingly causing her pain.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know." She shrugged it off and together they began to walk down the hallway together neither saying a word as they gathered their effects.

"Can you take me home? She asked quietly after picking up her clutch and jacket from the classroom, "Bonnie was my ride here and she left already." She looked almost on the verge of tears and Klaus felt immediately compelled to show her that he could be gentle and kind.

"Of course," he said before offering her his arm, which she accepted to his pleasure and together he led them to his waiting SUV outside.

* * *

The ride back was quiet with the only sound being the local radio that drifted out low jazzy numbers at the late hour. When he pulled up to her house a few minutes later, he opened her door and escorted her to the door, every inch the respectable gentleman.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He said liltingly, giving her a soft smile before turning back to his car.

"Klaus?" He turned to see Caroline quickly walking back towards him. He met her halfway on the walkway. She moved even closer and embraced him tightly around the waist. A moment of shock ran over his body before he reciprocated and held her close to him. "Thank you," you whispered into his chest.

What she was thanking him for; he did not know and smartly decided not to ask. He just held her a little longer before finally pulling back. In a daring move, he kissed her forehead before saying another goodnight and leaving her to attend to his mother and the hunter.

After personally ensuring the teacher was dead, he took his mother's body back to the mansion and placed her back into the indestructible coffin and slammed the lid with a satisfying snap.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later after a few glasses of whiskey and some painting that he honestly reflected on the night's events. Something had shifted between him and Caroline tonight, whether it was her confession to Tyler or their hug he couldn't tell. He looked up at the clock at saw that it was a little past one. Realizing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep soon, he grabbed his jacket and walked outside, hoping a walk would help settle his thoughts. When he entered the main town square he couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet it was. There were hardly any cars out, surprising for a Saturday night in a small town. When he nearly reached the Mystic Grill, he did a double take as he saw a blonde figure off in the distance walking towards the woods. He knew in his bones that it was Caroline. He followed at a distance; wanting to make sure she would be safe, especially at this time of night. When he approached the Mystic Falls cemetery, he immediately understood why she was still awake and wondering.

He saw her yards off, kneeling in front of a very fresh gravesite. He was torn between giving her space, and wanting to comfort her in her grief.

His choice was made for him when he heard her call out quietly, "I know you're there, Klaus." He was slightly embarrassed at being caught, he had thought he was being stealthy, but then not much got by Caroline Forbes.

He strode towards her, desperately hoping that she wouldn't be angry at his intrusion of her private time. She turned to look up at him, with tears streaming down her face.

"I just thought he should know his murderer is dead," she said by way of explanation. "He is, right?"

"Yes, I made sure of it," Klaus said with satisfaction coloring his tone.

She nodded, before rising to her feet and dusting the dirt off of her jeans. She couldn't sleep as well after Klaus had left, despite her best efforts.

"I apologize if I'm intruding," he said lowly. She shook her head and wiped her eyes dry, "It's alright. I can't fault you for insomnia." He laughed lightly, if only it was just that.

* * *

At his insistence, he walked her back home again, a sense of déjà vu hitting him. As they mounted the steps on her porch, she turned to him for the second time that night.

"Would you like to get breakfast with me tomorrow? The grill has great French toast."

"I'd love nothing more. I'll pick you up at ten." She nodded and gave him a small smile, before placing a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Later, Gatsby." She threw over her shoulder before disappearing inside the house.

When Caroline finally laid down to sleep, a pair of sparkling blue eyes burned into her thoughts as she finally drifted off to sleep eager for a new beginning tomorrow.

* * *

**So reviews make me happy my lovelies, XOXO! **


	27. Vermillion Pt 2

**AU 4x16. Let me preamble this fic by saying this last episode was the most painful so far. Everything was just WRONG. Sorry for the long wait, I've been sick coupled with mid terms and lack of inspiration this week, but now I have that in spades thanks to that horrible catastrophe. I will go down with this ship.**

* * *

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do_

_When she makes me sad._

_She is everything to me,_

_The unrequited dream,_

_The song that no one sings,_

_The unattainable._

_She's a myth that I have to believe in,_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

* * *

Stefan walked up slowly to the mansion, his heart bleeding and heavy with weight from the events of the past hour. In the blink of an eye everything had changed in his small world. He rang the bell and waited impatiently for the hybrid to answer his call. When the door cracked open a few moments later, Stefan took in the sight and smell of the nearly bare hybrid with disdain. He could have easily guessed what he had interrupted this evening.

"Stefan, not to be rude, but I'm the middle of something right now," he said with a cheeky smirk. Stefan felt his anger and sorrow rise at his flippant attitude towards him.

Stefan let out a breath, "She's dead."

* * *

One hour before…

Caroline watched Elena arguing with her mother from a few yards away with rising fear. She was increasingly worried about her best friend. When she let her fall at the cheer competition Caroline was hurt, but she tried to move past it knowing this wasn't the real Elena; it was just some distorted version. Glancing around at all the jubilant revelry, she failed to notice Elena advance quickly upon her mother. What she saw from two feet away was Elena grabbing her mother roughly from behind and snapped her neck before flitting away to rejoin the party. Caroline felt the world ending around her, falling to pieces, and then nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She hunted speedily through the crowd, finding Elena flirting with some drunken football player before she grabbed her arms roughly and shoved her through the open back door to the woods outside the boarding house. Instantly she attacked with all the fierceness and hostility of a crazed wild animal. While Elena got in some good hits as they circled each other in the clearing Caroline wouldn't stop until she had won.

Stefan raced outside after discovering the Sheriff's body on the floor of the living room. He knew this was going to end in two ways and he couldn't live with losing either of them. When he finally tracked them outside in the woods, he found Caroline standing in a clearing, her back to him.

"Caroline?" He called softly, approaching her cautiously. She turned slowly, a grin on her blood soaked face.

"I won, the bitch is dead," she said proudly. Stefan approached her closer to see Elena's broken, dismembered, and bloody body on the forest floor. Her heart lay next to her.

Stefan knowing that Damon would kill Caroline for this and moved quickly to hug Caroline before he swiftly snapped her neck and picked her up, running her around the house to his car. He placed her into the passenger seat, and took off instantly. He knew he couldn't keep her safe at the boarding house. Damon would be looking for blood and there was only one other place where she could stay and be protected. As Stefan pulled into the mansion's driveway he knew he would be making another deal with the devil.

* * *

"Dead?" Klaus finally said after a minute of silence, all bravado gone in his look and stance, and pain now laced his voice.

"Elena killed Caroline's mother tonight. By the time I got there it was already over. Caroline had turned it off and killed her."

Klaus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't give a damn that Elena was dead. Not after Kol, and now he had only wished that it was he that had ended her miserable existence. But Caroline on the other hand, she was now like him, an orphan, alone, and miserable.

"Where is Caroline now?" He demanded angrily. He knew there would be retribution from Damon for taking the doppelganger's life and he refused to leave her open to attack from that pitiful excuse of a vampire.

"She's knocked out in my car. I thought you would be able to protect her from my brother better than I could."

Klaus nodded. "Bring her inside, I'll join you in a little bit." Stefan sighed and turned back to his car to grab Caroline before she could wake up. Klaus flashed upstairs and promptly kicked the werewolf out of his bed before hastily changing and throwing his sheets in the fire. He felt shame and disgust with himself for what had happened tonight while his blonde angel was in drowning in pain. He had every right to do what he had done, but deep down in his heart he felt like he had betrayed Caroline.

When we walked back downstairs, Caroline was still unconscious in Stefan's arms and Klaus felt his heart tug with grief at the sight of her. She was covered in dirt and blood, numerous scratches and bite marks adorning her usually flawless skin. "Follow me," he said curtly.

He led them the lightless room where he once held the doppelganger for safety, but now it would be Caroline's safe room. He would be damned if the other Salvatore would get into his home to harm her. He watched as Stefan gently laid her on the bed, and tenderly pushed the hair out of her face. He felt a pang of jealousy and irritation at the Ripper's allowance of such an action while he was still denied to her.

As he walked with Stefan out of the room, the other man turned to him, "I need to get back and deal with…everything." Klaus nodded and understood. There were funerals to plan and arrangements to be made. Together they walked back upstairs and Klaus felt his heart grow heavier with each step he took.

"Stefan," Klaus said as the were at the door, "Allow me to take care of the Sheriff's funeral arrangements. I owe it to her." Stefan nodded again and replied, "Please Klaus, make her turn it back on, I can't go through this again. I'll come back in a bit to check on her," and walked back to his car, before pulling away from the mansion.

Klaus closed the large door before completely collapsing against it. He felt overwhelming guilt and shame. If he had kept a better watch on the situation with the doppelganger he could have prevented things from escalating to this. He picked himself off of the ground and moved back downstairs to anticipate Caroline's revival. As he sat in the chair next to the bed his concern increased knowing when she awoke, she wouldn't be the same girl that he had been trying to get to know these past months. When she started to stir at last, he moved closer and sat at the end of the bed.

"Take a shower, you reek of that cheap knock off perfume she wears," she groaned as her eyes finally opened and Klaus blanched at her. He knew denying what had happened earlier was pointless, but he felt embarrassment at not showering and allowing her to find out about his interrogation method this evening like this.

She sat up on the spacious bed and stretched languorously, knowing full well how much of her skin she was exposing to him. He swallowed hard, "Caroline, I'm sorry…"

"For what, getting caught or fucking her? Honestly Klaus do you really think I care anymore?" She moved off of the bed and scooted away from him until she was off the bed.

"What about your mother, love?" He asked her as she moved away from him towards the ensuite bathroom.

She turned to him, "She's dead and now I'm an orphan. We're a dime a dozen in this town." With her back to him she began to strip off her dirty clothes until she was bear. She left the door open to the bathroom as she turned on the ultra modern shower. When she returned to the room in a towel, it was empty save for a bag on the bed with toiletries and a change of clothes. Huffing she changed and then freshened up. She only had to wait a little while for Stefan to knock on the door and for her plan to be put into action. Putting on her most innocent and remorseful voice she called him inside. Hiding behind the door with a broken piece of the picture frame over her bed she waited. As soon as he entered she stabbed him violently in the stomach and made her fast escape through the large mansion and sped off with one final destination in mind.

* * *

Gathering up all the clothes she would need from her closet until her suitcase was full she found the one item that had been haunting her since it shown up on her porch. The dress. She took it out and held it up against herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. She remembered how perfectly it fit her and how he looked at her when she walked into the ball that night. She grabbed the box it came in and found the drawing he had left that night in her nightstand and placed it with the dress. Both contained memories that she needed to dispose of, like everything else.

She sped into the kitchen and grabbed the large bottle of vodka she kept stashed for the bad days. Uncorking it, she took a note out of Elena's book and sprinkled it around the different rooms in her childhood home, ready for it to all be over. She found a box of matches and lit one, ready to let the rest of her life go up in flames. She was about to drop it, when she smelled him, the scent of woods and leather filling up her senses. She didn't have to turn around to know he was right behind her.

"Come to watch the last show?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

She laughed cruelly at his obvious question. "Ending it all." She dropped the match uncaringly.

"No." He launched himself at her, simultaneously grabbing her and stomping out the match. He spun her in his arms and cupped her face in his hands. Forcing her eyes on him, he spoke in a quiet, commanding voice.

"You will turn your humanity back on. You will not turn it off again." At his words, the emotional floodgates burst opened and all the feelings she had closed off for the past forty-eight hours came rushing back. It was a pain more crippling than any torture he had received. She would have collapsed into the floor if it weren't for Klaus's arms holding onto her. Without resistance, he picked her up and placed her on her bed before joining her, holding her back against his chest as her cries wracked her body. When her cries finally subsided and she fell asleep from exhaustion, he stroked her hair back, before whispering into her blonde curls.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, not even me."

The next few days would be hell for her but he would be damned if he wasn't going to do anything in his power to make it up to her.

* * *

**So yeah, many sorries for the late update by there will be another post today. Review my lovelies, xoxo**


	28. You Blew Me Off

**Post 4x07 AU. No plot to kill the hybrids. OOC and slightly crack. Idk I'm on RedBull and writing binge.**

* * *

You blew me off (it turned me on)

You blew me off (it turned me on)

You blew me off it turned me on

All or nothing

More or less

You assault me ruthlessly

Oh you're the best

* * *

As her senior year was slipping away and in desperate need for major prom funds, Caroline organized another car wash as the perfect solution; especially for the unseasonably warm weather they had been experiencing this year. As the warm Saturday air hit her face with the gentle breeze as she exited her car, Caroline took a deep breath, gathering her scattered thoughts and trying to reign in her emotions. Her recent break up with Tyler was less painful than she had anticipated, most likely because she knew in her heart she had been falling out of love with him for a while. Raising her head and spirits she grabbed her large bucket and other cleaning supplies before joining the rest of her squad who were already hard at work raising money.

She quickly checked in with the other girls to see the progress that had been achieved so far as she had been late getting there. As everything was set in place and with a line of dirty cars waiting Caroline immediately got to work. She was having a good time with the other girls she was working with as they danced and gossiped as the loud club music blared out from across the lot.

As the next car pulled up, Caroline felt her stomach drop to the floor. She instantly recognized the large black Ford SUV. She had seen it a few times around town this past week along with its notorious owner. As soon as the car stopped in the designated spot and the engine turned off, Caroline realized that this would be a good time to take a break, a nice long break perhaps inside very far away.

She hadn't even had time to drop the hose in her hand when familiar accented voice floated into her ears.

"Hello, sweetheart."

* * *

Turning, Caroline suddenly felt incredibly exposed in her red bikini top and daisy duke shorts, as she was now open to the inspection of the hybrid.

"Hi Klaus," she sighed lowly with embarrassment, finally looking at him and noticing the way he was hungrily taking in her scantily clad form. Annoyed, she loudly snapped her fingers at him.

"Eyes up here!" She screeched piercingly, holding the hose in her hand as a weapon. That got his attention, as his eyes snapped up to look at her, they were clouded over with a haze of lust. He licked his lips suddenly and Caroline felt a jolt deep inside her and instantly she knew she blushing brightly. It wasn't fair that he looked like a European model with his tight grey t-shirt and black jeans. The big bad wasn't supposed to be handsome with an accent, he was supposed to be old, unattractive, and insane—well Klaus was a bit on the insane side.

"You can wait over there," she said haughtily before he could retort, trying to regain some control over the situation. She nodded to an area off to the side where the other car owners were milling around helping themselves to refreshments as they waited for their vehicles. She held out her hand, "Keys?" He strode closer to her, grossly invading her personal space before he slipped his keys into the small pocket of her shorts. He took a step back before slipping on his black Ray Bans and walking towards the waiting area all without saying a word. Caroline was rooted to the spot, incredibly annoyed and turned on at the same time at such a brazen action. It was only when the other girls started to twitter about him that she snapped out of it and barked at them to get back to work.

As Caroline ran her sponge over his car, she could feel his eyes watching her from across the lot. Determined to torture him, she took her sweet time washing, cleaning, and drying his car. When she could no longer justify cleaning it anymore she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before she climbed inside. Sitting in his car, she felt a small rush of power as she turned it on and drove it over to where he was patiently waiting across the lot. It had only been a thirty-second ride, but she relished the powerful handling of the vehicle that was the total opposite to her compact energy efficient Prius. Hopping out from the driver's seat she marched up to Klaus tossing him his keys and with his quick reflexes he snatched them out of the air.

* * *

"You paid?"

"Of course."

He moved closer to her, invading her personal space once again and she took a shuddering breath at his closeness. She was inhaling his trademark scent of cologne and paint when he stroked her cheek with a calloused finger, before moving past her to his car. As he began to pull away, he rolled down his window.

"I'll see you soon, Caroline," he said smugly with his infamous smirk.

"Don't hold your breath," she huffed back, arms on her hips in a defiant stance. He just chuckled and pulled away sharply out of the lot.

At the end of what seemed like the longest day ever Caroline was exhausted from all the hard work. When her assistant captain handed excitedly her the cash box, she was agitated to see how much money they had raised for prom. After counting the cash amount Caroline was disappointed to see it was only a little over two hundred for their days efforts. After looking over the checks as well, she noticed why Ashley was smiling so huge. The check in her hand from a certain hybrid made her jaw drop in surprise. No wonder he was cocky earlier.

* * *

After running home for a quick shower and change into a colorful summer dress, she sped off to the mansion ready to give him a peace of her mind. She peeled up his driveway and came to an abrupt halt beside his now sparkling clean car. Angrily, she stomped up the steps and banged on the door waiting from him to answer. When the door opened moments later she immediately opened with, "Are you completely insane?" before pushing her way past him to get inside.

"Pardon?" He asked politely, his face had a look of befuddlement, but there was a playful smirk hiding underneath that façade as he shut the door after her.

"You heard me, Klaus! Ten thousand dollars for a car wash?" She said waving the check around madly.

He simply smiled boyishly with his dimples before walking towards another room. "Would you like a drink while we discuss my sanity?"

"Yes, actually and stop doing that!" She said moving after him into the den. She sat on one of the chaise lounges while he poured them two glasses of red wine.

"Stop doing what?" He asked as he handed her a glass before moving to sit across from her in one of the leather armchairs.

"Smiling like that! It makes me feel like agreeing to anything you say."

That caught his attention as he stopped mid sip, and smiled even bigger than before.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said reluctantly, taking a large sip from her glass, before getting up to look at the artwork on the wall.

"Well then accept the check and put it to good use," he said simply moving to where she was standing across the room.

"That's it? No strings attached?" She asked, turning to face him, confusion and suspicion painting her features.

"None." His tone was devoid of any jest and she blanched.

"Why?" Her curiosity was burning now.

"I just want you to be happy." His tone was serious and completely sincere, which made her stomach suddenly flutter.

She took another large sip from her glass, and looked back at the artwork, afraid that looking directly at him would further undo her completely.

"Thank you," she whispered back, quickly looking back at him. He nodded once and then they began to discuss other topics. Much to soon, the clock strikes twelve and she had realized how long she had been gone for. Having long since sobered up, she retrieved her jacket and shoes that were discarded earlier ready to depart. As he walked her out to her car, she stopped and suddenly turned to him.

"Will you go to prom with me?" She blurted out in typical Caroline fashion.

"That was supposed to be my line," he said jokingly.

"I'm serious," she retorted.

"So am I!" He said indignantly, with that boyish smile gracing his features.

"Well?" She asked annoyed at his attempt at dodging.

"I'd be honored, Miss Forbes." He says with a small bow. Once again he's made her smile and laugh, two tasks that he finds himself wanting to devote an eternity to accomplishing.

* * *

**There you go, review my lovelies xoxoxo**


	29. Stay

**4X18 spoilers/AU. So many feels. Can't breathe. 4x16 was effectively been erased from my mind; let us never speak it again. OMG over 400 reviews! Words cannot express my gratitude and thanks for your kind words and encouragement to achieve my goal of 100 chapters! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

* * *

_Ooh the reason I hold on_

_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

* * *

"Why don't you find someone less terrible to relate to?"

He spat the words back at her so venomously that she had to take a step back. How stupid was she to think that he would genuinely comfort her after everything they had fought over for the past day. Granted, he buried the witches for her, but she guessed that was the extent of his generosity towards her. She had no words left to trade, no more harsh words to throw at him, and did what she did best, ran off. She didn't get very far when she heard him as his cries shook the tress. It was a roar of pain as if he was being tortured, and she should know as she's made similar sounds in her numerous torture experiences from the past year. _Damn it_, she thought before she turned around and ran back to him.

* * *

He was kneeling on the forest ground, almost falling forwards when she finally reached him. Caroline dropped to knees, now eyelevel with him when she saw the fear and panic in his usually mischievous eyes. His breathing was heavily labored, as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"What happened?" she said frantically looking around for another person that could have caused his pain. When she saw no one, she wasn't sure if it soothed or frightened her.

"Silas," he said, his voice ragged. "Stabbed me with the white oak stake." Her heart free fell into her stomach. She looked back and saw the bloody stain on his jacket. Her hand hovered over the wound, but dared not to touch it for fear of hurting him further.

"I can feel it inside me," he panted, almost completely doubled over now onto the forest floor. Her panic level was rising and she knew that getting him back to Mystic Falls was a top priority over finding Silas. Grabbing his arm she placed it over her neck before wrapping her other arm around his waist. Slowly with all the strength she had she got him to slowly rise to a standing position.

"You can lean on me," she said quietly as they trekked back to his parked car a few hundred yards away, her words strikingly had a double meaning whether she knew it or not. It was a slow process, but soon his large car was in site and she had him laying in the expansive back seat. She floored it as soon as she got in the driver's seat, deathly afraid of the consequences of having part of the stake lodged inside him. Blatantly ignoring all posted speed limit signs, she was able to get them back to the mansion in little than ten minutes. The entire way she was constantly glancing in the rearview mirror, studying the wounded hybrid that was lying down. He was lowly growling in pain and she was resolved to get that shard of out him as soon as possible. Even he didn't deserve such pain.

* * *

Getting him back into the mansion proved another great feat, as he was leaning more heavily on her than he had before, causing her panic level to rise. When she was able to get him up the stairs and into his bed, she sped off to the kitchen desperately gathering supplies. When she returned with an armful of tools, she took a deep, frightened breath. She moved closer to him as he lay on his stomach, and gently put a hand on his arm. His head shifted to look at her, his eyes were glassy with pain, and her heart constricted at his state.

"I have to get that shard out," she said not wanting to have to expand on how and when he nodded she took that as him trusting her. She grabbed the end of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head with his minimal help. The expanse of his back was now open for her to openly gaze upon, and with a shaky breath she ghosted her fingers over the now healed section of skin that was encasing the shard in his body. She was going to have to hurt him, cut him to get it out and while earlier she might have relished in causing him physical pain, now she abhorred it. She grabbed bottle of alcohol from the bedside table where she put her supplies and passed it to him.

"You're going to need this."

After he chugged nearly half the bottle, she took it back and grabbed the knife and pliers she had found in his modern kitchen. She could feel his body tensing, readying himself for the inevitable pain he was about to endure from her hands.

"I'm sorry," she nearly cried, as she placed the knife over his skin and began to slice. To his credit, he made no sound, even when she grabbed the pliers and as carefully as possible removed the broken shard from his body. Once, it was out she finally allowed herself to breathe. The whole process took less than five minutes, but it seemed like hours. The wound however was slow to heal. She knew Klaus wasn't the type to have blood bags in his refrigerator to help speed along the healing. She didn't want to go out to find him a meal, and leave him vulnerable so she presented him the next best thing. Sliding back her sleeve, she offered her wrist to him.

"Your not healing fast enough," she said by way of explanation as he started confusedly at her, but took her proffered hand in his and with a gentility that betrayed his usual nature fed from her. She gasped softly, and unconsciously her other hand traveled to his head, delicately stroking his hair and he had done for her, just days ago at the Gilbert home. With rapt attention on him, she saw the wound on his back heal, leaving his skin unblemished once again. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. She felt his fangs pull away from her wrist, but she could still feel his lips skimming over her skin, making it burn in a way she had never know. Reverently, he placed a tiny kiss on the spot his fangs had just vacated.

* * *

Realizing she was still stroking his hair, she slowly pulled her hand back. In a flash she gathered up the items on the table and returned them back downstairs. She furiously cleaned the blood off of the knife, thinking how screwed up everything was. Their sadist masochist games seemed to never end; they would never stop hurting each other, whether it was verbally or physically. She leaned over the sink nearly dry heaving after what she had done to him. Everything was slowly weighing on her; her actions to save Bonnie last night had caused her to kill twelve innocent people. He was right, there were the same. Grabbing a glass from a cabinet, she poured herself a tall glass of cold water. She chugged it, letting the coldwater chill her now overheated body.

It was only when she looked at her wrist did know why she was feeling so unbalanced. Venom. She didn't even think about how she would be poisoning herself to help him live. With strained effort, she moved back upstairs to make sure he was okay, another glass of water in her hand for him. Climbing the steps slowly, her movements were painful, as the venom was spreading to her system quicker than she had anticipated with every movement she made. She didn't make it to the top as the darkness took over. The sound of shattered glass, echoed through the spacious mansion.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a dimly lit room, feeling infinitely better as the darkness vacated. Slowly she moved herself into a sitting position, as she surveyed her surroundings. She was still in the mansion surprisingly, specifically in his room. He was watching her from an leather armchair next to the bed. His eyes were trained on hers, the tension between them rising astronomically.

"Sorry I broke your cup," she said, trying to diffuse the silence. He didn't say anything, and taking her cue she nodded at him and as quickly as possible moved off the bed. She intended to make a quick break for the door, ready to put this day behind her when he caught her wrist. Their eyes met, tears clouding both sets of eyes, and with a gentle tug he pulled her into an embrace. Immediately she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body.

She needed to feel him, to know that he was still there, that he hadn't left her like everyone else had. In turn his hands were deeply buried in her hair, his face burrowing into her neck. A string of apologies erupted from both mouths for grievances new and old. An unspoken truce forged that night, if they made it out alive to live another day, there would be a chance for them. There could never be light without darkness; one did not simply exist without the other.

* * *

**Review my lovelies! xoxoxo**


	30. Poison & Wine

**Post 4X14 AU.**

* * *

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give the more I get back_

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you_

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

* * *

Caroline gracelessly rolled over in her sleep for the countless time that night; she always had trouble falling asleep when she was alone in their big bed. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep without his presence beside her. With little warning, her partially closed door swung open to reveal a small figure hovering in the doorway. She sat up immediately as the small child padded over to her side of the bed.

"Is daddy home yet, mommy?"

Even in the darkness, she could see his pouting face. He looked too much like his father for his own good.

"Not yet, munchkin," she said sadly, sitting up in bed and already moving off to pick up and cradle her son. As she carried him back to his nursery next door, her heart swelled when he buried his head into her neck.

"Can you sing me the flower song?" He mumbled tiredly against her collarbone.

She smiled warmly, knowing what he was asking for. She sat them down in the antique rocking chair in the corner of his room, and began to rock them slowly as she sang softly to him.

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_Every morning you greet me,_

_Small and white clean and bright,_

_You look happy to meet me,_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,_

_Bloom and grow forever,_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_Bless my homeland forever"_

Between the rocking and singing he quickly drifted back to sleep in her arms. As she tenderly laid him back in his own bed, and tucked him in she was amazed at just how much he had grown since he was born a quick three years ago. Brushing back his blonde curls, she placed a small kiss on his forehead. Silently as possible she tip toed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Moving swiftly back to her own room she curled back into the sheets, desperately trying to fall asleep again. She had nearly succeeded, lying on the opposite side of the bed, when the door swung open again and familiar booted feet entered into her field of vision. When well-known fingers started to comb through her hair, she finally turned over and looked up at the intruder.

"You're stealing my side of the bed," he teased as he sat down next to her after turning on a small light on the bedside table, dimly illuminating the room.

"You weren't here to claim it," she shot back teasingly. His "quick" business trip with Elijah had turned into a two-week rendezvous that dragged slowly for each of them despite their constant communication.

"Did you forget what I look like?" He asked jokingly as got up and changed out of his suit into a pair of sweatpants.

"Nope," she said sitting up against the headboard, "I have a pretty good reminder sleeping in the next room."

He smiled at her warmly, before slipping into bed on her other side. She turned off the light and sunk down back into the pillows, scooting over to rest her head on his bare chest.

"How is our son?" He asked as he continued to stroke her blonde locks while she traced abstract patterns on his skin, her fingers tracing the feather and bird tattoo on his shoulder.

"Henry misses you, he was in here earlier looking for you," She said yawning slightly, her eyes growing heavier with sleep. She knew she could fall asleep now that he was safe and back with her.

"I looked in his room, but didn't have the heart to wake him," he admitted.

"You can surprise him in the morning," she said more tiredly and he chuckled into her hair and whispered, "Sleep now, my love." He rested his hands on her slightly swollen lower stomach, silently protecting their unborn child as they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

"Caroline."

"Caroline!"

"CAROLINE! WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Caroline shot out of bed frantically at her mother's hollering, her hands immediately moving to feel her lower stomach. It was no longer swollen, but completely flat. It was all a dream. Despite not needing the need to breathe she was panting heavily as if she just ran a marathon. Every detail of her dream she could vividly remember, every touch, smell, sight, and feel. As she got out of bed and prepared for school, she couldn't shake this strange feeling that had settled in her gut about what she dreamt.

She arrived to school an hour late, not surprisingly with her sluggish attitude. She only made it through two classes before she could no longer focus on anything academic. As soon as the bell rang after her English class, she took off for the senior parking lot, ready to put this day behind her. Needing time and space to clear her head, she decided to go to the Grill to get something quick to eat as she skipped breakfast. Instead of grabbing a booth, she took her order of a burger with French fries and coke at the main bar. She wasn't half way through her meal when she felt a presence standing behind her.

* * *

"Hello, Caroline."

When she turned around to face him he was lacking his usual smirk, but instead looked just as lost as she felt today. He gestured wordlessly to the seat next to her, silently asking for her permission to join her. Instead of rejecting him like she was used to doing, she nodded. She saw thought she saw a small smile emerge on his features, but it quickly transformed into a schooled mask of disinterest. In a gesture of amity she pushed her bowl of fries in-between them. She still felt awkward since they had last spoken on the Gilbert porch. He had said quite a speech that she was still processing.

"They taste better with ketchup," she said when he finally took one. He looked over at her and nodded in agreement before reaching for the bottle next to her drink. They didn't say much, but neither seemed to be in a chatting mood. When she was finished and paid up, she got out of her seat, ready to put her coat on and brace the unseasonably chilly air outside. Before she could grab her coat, he was holding it out for her to slip into. Turning she slid her through the sleeves, before fixing the collar, shy at his gentlemanly act. As she smiled in thanks at him, her gaze was drawn across the Grill to a small boy sitting at a table with his mother. He had blonde curly hair and striking blue grey eyes. Caroline felt her heart race and fall at the same time as she stared at him. She saw him in her dream last night he was her Henry.

* * *

Breathing heavily, she dashed outside of the Grill, racing across the street nearly getting hit by a car in the process. She paid no attention to the angry honking driver as she collapsed onto the bench where she had an infamous encounter many months ago with a certain hybrid. She felt herself hyperventilating as she sank her head into her hands, completely hunched over gasping for breath.

"Caroline!" She heard his concerned voice call to her, but she couldn't look up at him, she was too scared at what she might see. Thoughts and images from her dream were haunting her as she recounted the sound of his heavy booted as the stepped towards her at a frantic pace.

"Love, talk to me." She raised her head slightly to see him kneeling on the ground in front of her looking frightened.

"You'll think I'm crazy," she said, almost on the brink of tears. He shifted closer to her hesitantly, gently pulling her hands out of her hair and taking them in his own. Slowly, she slipped her hands out of his, and moved them towards his chest. She felt him freeze underneath her careful touch, even more so when she started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

* * *

"Caroline, what are you doing?" His tone was worried, and at the same time sounded slightly pained at her actions.

Once she had completely undone his shirt, leaving his black wife beater exposed, she cautiously moved it aside and gasped when she saw the beginnings of his bird and feather tattoo.

"When did you get that tattoo?" She said in a hushed tone, her fingers lightly touching the birds that sprawled across his skin.

"Last week," he answered automatically, his face a mask of conflicting emotions. "How did you know I had one there, no one else knows about it."

"I saw it last night in my dream," she murmured, looking at him straight on now. "And that little boy in the Grill, I saw him too," she admitted lowly.

"I don't understand, love."

"I think I had a vision. I saw us, together in the future. Our son looked exactly like that little boy, his name was Henry," she was now crying at this point.

Quickly, Klaus redid the buttons on his shirt before moving to sit next to her on the wooden bench. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her, and she collapsed against his chest.

"I wanted it to be real, all of it so badly when I woke up."

Klaus was speechless by this point; he just held her against his chest and stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her. Deep down in his heart, he wished for the same thing, a loving family and a happy life. Perhaps this was kismet, fate, or destiny, either way he knew he was destined to be with the woman he held in his arms. Any maybe know she finally knew it too.

* * *

**And there you go! I think this has to be a record with new chapters! Review my lovelies! xoxox**


	31. Wait

**Post 4x17 AU. No Silas. **

* * *

_Wait, wait for the dawn my dear_

_Wait till the sun gets here_

_And you will wait too long he will be gone_

_Wait, wait till the sun shines through_

_Wait till the sky is blue_

_And you will wait too long he will be gone, he will be gone_

* * *

Caroline looked around the small classroom at all the hard work she had put into decorating over the last couple hours. She felt immensely proud of herself at all the new colorful decorations adorning the walls, ceiling, and windows. This was her way of coping with all the insanity going on with the hunt for the cure and Katherine, Elena's behavior, the pain of losing Tyler, as well the tension she felt anytime she saw Klaus. Out of all the misery surrounding her the past few weeks, it was Klaus that was consuming her thoughts both conscious and unconscious. She felt constantly on edge around him, in both the best and worse way possible.

Trying to gain some semblance of a normal teenage life she had decided to work on giving back to the community while she was still able to. As the former Miss Mystic Falls she had been dedicating her time into helping the teachers at Mystic Falls Elementary decorate their classrooms for the change in season instead of joining her own classmates in the high school. Gone were the hanging snowmen, Christmas trees, and snowflakes from the ceiling tiles to be replaced by flowers, suns, and butterflies for the change in season. The change of seasons was something Caroline had always loved, especially from winter to spring. It was a time for the cold dreary weather to melt into warm sunlit days.

* * *

It had taken Caroline all morning to decorate, but she felt better on some level as she sang softly while flitting about the different rooms. She was on her last classroom for the day, trying to get all the decorations up before the kids would be coming back from art class when she heard a high pitched squeaking voice coming from the doorway.

"Care Care!" Caroline turned around from her perched spot upon a desk to hang a flower from the ceiling to see a small blonde girl waving and jumping up and down frantically from the doorway of the room.

"Hi, Emma!" Caroline called warmly, climbing off of the desk, making her way to the small girl that she used to babysit a few years ago to make some extra money. As soon as she reached the small girl, she was immediately assaulted with a fierce hug around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be in art class?" Caroline asked suspiciously. Emma shrugged before admitting, "I went to get a drink from the water fountain, but then I thought I heard you singing in here." She smiled, then grabbed the little girl's hand and gently tugged her back in the direction of the art class. Walking the halls of her youth brought Caroline a sad smile. Things were so much easier then, without the knowledge of all the horrible supernatural things that existed in the world. This was another reason she hung around the elementary school. Deep down she was sad knowing that she would never be able to have her own child, to see her off to school in the morning and help her with her homework after dinner. Caroline let Emma chatter away as they turned the final corner to the doorway of the art studio when Emma pleaded that Caroline come inside to see her drawing.

"Ok, but if Mrs. Matthews yells at me for disrupting her class I'm blaming you," Caroline said laughingly. The old bat always yelled at Caroline when she was in class for her unbridled behavior.

Emma looked at her strangely before responding, "Mrs. Matthews left last year, Mr. M. teaches us now."

"Who?" Caroline said as they walked into the room together. She looked over to where Emma was pointing when she felt her feet freeze beneath her at the sight before her.

* * *

It took him a moment to notice her, but nonetheless his called "Caroline?" His accented voice sounded just as confused as she was by the other's presence. He was standing across the room, looking over the shoulder of a small boy's canvas. Caroline felt her hand being tugged, and looked down to see Emma trying to get her to follow her to see her own canvas. Absently, Caroline let the girl pull her over to her see her workstation. Caroline's eyes never left Klaus's as he slowly maneuvered his way around the room, coming closer to her with every step. Finally their connection broke as Caroline looked down at the girl's painting. It was a simplistic drawing of the beach, with what looked like a mermaid sitting on a large rock.

"It's very beautiful," Caroline said, smiling down at the small girl who was eagerly waiting for Caroline's opinion. She saw through the corner of her eye, Klaus stopping on the other side of the canvas.

"Where have you been Emma, you were gone for quite some time?" His voice was stern, yet commanding. Emma looked repentant as she mumbled, "I wanted to say hello to Caroline, Mr. M." Klaus smiled warmly, as he looked over to Caroline, who was still looking at the painting in front of her.

"Well I can't fault you for wanting to see her, she is a very special person," he said gently. Caroline turned at this to see the echoing smile on both Klaus's and Emma's faces. She blushed lightly in embarrassment before laying a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"I have to get back, Emma."

"Ok then," she said somewhat petulantly and Caroline chuckled lightly. She saw so much of herself in this young girl. Swiftly and without another look or word, Caroline turned on her heel, and walked out briskly out of the art room, her mind becoming a whirlpool of different thoughts and emotions as to what she had just witnessed.

* * *

"Caroline!"

She froze at his loud call as she was halfway done the hallway and nearly back to the sanctuary of her own classroom. Steeling herself, she turned around to see Klaus standing twenty feet behind her, his face a mix of emotions as well. She had two options before her. Either she could turn around and continue to walk away or she could stand here and listen to what he had to say. Her thoughts fled back to their last encounter in the woods after she had killed those twelve witches and their hatefulness to each other. There were a lot of harsh words exchanged between them and it seemed that that was all they were doing lately, exchanging hate. She remembered the days when it was easier between them, more playful bantering than furious arguments.

They met in the middle and stood there awkwardly for a few moments before they asked at the same time what the other was doing here. Caroline let out a small chuckle at their same response, and desperately tried not to yell, "Jinx!" at him.

He indicated with his hand that she should go first, the model of politeness. "Just helping the teachers redecorate their classrooms for spring. You?"

"Teaching the art classes here once a week," he said softly. The iciness she was prepared to show him after their disastrous last encounter, melted at his tender words. So this is where he was disappearing?

"That's great," she said genuinely. Internally she was melting. Seeing him surrounded by small children and spreading his love of art was something she knew meant a lot to him. "I should get back and finish my last room," she said fearing that if she stayed any longer she would blurt out her internal musings on him and she turned to leave him. She hadn't moved a foot before he gently caught her elbow. She could have broken his delicate grasp on her, but she allowed him to pull her back into his presence. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen. She knew what she needed to say to him.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it. You're not a terrible person. I was just upset, not that that's an excuse, but…" she didn't have time to say anything more as he pulled her into a tender embrace, enclosing her small frame within his arms and instead of pulling away she let him. She sighed and tried to keep the tears at bay, but slowly they trailed down her cheeks as she felt him stroke her hair compassionately, mumbling indiscernible words into her curls. Eventually they pulled back from one another, and he thumbed away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too," he said lowly, "We've both made a lot of mistakes and caused a lot of hurt to each other these past weeks. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I want you to hurt me." She nodded silently before stepping closer and swiftly kissing him on his stubbled cheek.

"Friends, then?" He asked with anticipation, his voice unsteady, as he looked her in the eyes burning with hope.

She nodded with a watery smile, finally ready to move on. They needed a blank slate, and today was just the beginning. She couldn't blame him anymore for Tyler leaving after all she was the one who suggested it and to be painfully honest, she knew they had no future. She just wasn't willing to face that reality, but a future with Klaus, maybe that could become more than just a fleeting fantasy.

* * *

**Not my best, but a little something since I haven't updated in a week. Review my lovelies, xoxo**


	32. This Is What Makes Us Girls

**4x16 AU. No Klaus/Hayley sex, because that's disgusting and wrong. In fact no Hayley at all, the were-slut is gone and Elena didn't hurt Caroline's mom.**

* * *

_This is what makes us girls_

_We all look for heaven and we put our love first_

_Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse_

_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it_

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar of the Mystic Grill for what seemed to be the seventh time that week. Dressed in a sultrier than usual dress, she made the grill her safe haven from all terrible things happening around her. It really had been a banner year for her. As she sipped the burning alcohol from her martini glass, she was desperately hoping that she could just wish all the bad things that happened today could be erased from her memory of the cheering competition and the party at the Salvatore mansion that she had left after two minutes seeking refuge back at the empty grill. Where was an Original when you needed one? As soon as she had that thought enter her mind, she saw Rebekah talking to Matt across the room. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she could tell the words they were exchanging seemed heated and ended abruptly with Matt hurriedly leaving the building, leaving a dejected looking Rebekah behind.

Moment later, Rebekah approached the bar, her face now a mask of disinterest as she ordered a large glass of scotch from the new bartender on duty. Caroline looked over to the other blonde from her seat a few feet away and pondered what could have happened with Matt to make her so upset. Maybe if her attitude was less abrasive when they had first met Caroline could've seen them being friends.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked. The blonde turned sharply to face her, her expression hostile. In response to the look, Caroline held up her hands as a peace gesture hoping she knew she meant no harm.

"No," the other blonde said tersely before knocking back most of her drink, her expression turning to show her true misery.

"Want to talk about it?" Caroline offered. Rebekah looked at her suspiciously, but moved closer to sit next to her at the bar.

"Trying to learn my weaknesses to betray me like Elena did?" Her voice was bitter and hurt, and Caroline sympathized. She knew what Elena had did to her at homecoming.

"No, after what that bitch has done to me today and I'd rather not talk about her and her 'golden vagina'."

And with that spiteful comment, Rebekah took a seat next to her and waved down the bartender to refill their drinks.

"Matt rejected me when I asked him to be my prom date," Rebekah admitted lowly. She looked truly upset at his refusal. Caroline could see how she still had feelings for him.

"Don't take it personally. Matt's had a bad history with the supernatural. Damon turned and killed his sister a couple years ago and then I turned when we dated, and now his precious Elena is undead. I don't think he'll ever really be okay with anyone who isn't human."

Rebekah's expression was a mixture of pity, rage, and yet understanding.

"Ugh, Damon Salvatore," Rebekah started exchanging a knowing look with the other blonde and then they both looked back to their drinks pondering how the each hated that Salvatore brother.

"Don't even get me started on that piece of shit," Caroline laughed without humor and drained her glass in a large gulp. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to want to talk about him.

"Are we really doing girl talk?" Rebekah said amusedly, a smile playing at her lips. "Maybe we should become "Team Blondie." Caroline smiled at her. Maybe she wasn't such the girl that Caroline always assumed she was.

"Cheers to that."

* * *

The two girls sat at the bar for hours gossiping, exchanging stories, and laughing at the stupidity around them in Mystical Falls until the staff finally kicked them out around two. Surprisingly they still didn't mind the others company and suggested moving their little party elsewhere for the night. When Rebekah suggested her house, Caroline froze knowing she had moved back into the mansion with Klaus. And she still wasn't ready to face him after their last conversation.

After seeing the look of clear panic on her face, Rebekah said slyly, "He won't be there I promise. He left earlier and said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline nodded. "Ok then."

After a short drive Caroline was once again in front of the mansion that held such strong memories for her. Without the intimidating presence of the hybrid there Caroline had time to appreciate his home for what it was, and it was beautiful. And Rebekah's massive room was no exception, with its marble floor and white and gold accents decorating it. Caroline squealed at seeing the Wii system on the floor and demanded that they play. After making another pitcher of margaritas in the kitchen, they set up the system to play "Dance Revolution."

"We're missing something," Caroline said to Rebekah as soon as they finished their first round of drinks and were already pouring at a second.

"What?" Rebekah asked confused.

"We'd need to raid your brother's closet if we're going to do this properly," Caroline announced mischievously. Sharing a drunken giggle, they took off out of the room, ready to pilfer through the hybrid's closet.

* * *

Klaus had finally made it back to his house after checking in on the Salvatore mansion. After hearing in painful detail the extent of the doppelganger's descent from grace and the events from the cheering competition earlier, he felt his heart sink thinking of Caroline and how she was faring. He had decided to check on her on his way back and was disheartened to find her house empty and her car gone and at such a late hour, Klaus was starting to get worried that she had taken off, was in trouble, or hurt somewhere.

He had searched the rest of the town to no avail, as his little bird was nowhere to be found. With an unsettled mind, he trudged up the steps to his door to hear the distinct beats of music resounding throughout the place. He took a deep breath trying to reign in his annoyance at Rebekah and her childish partying as he opened the door. The music was louder and as he listened more carefully, he heard the sound of his sister's laughter. As he slowly approached her room, he realized that he hadn't heard her sound so carefree and joyous since they were human nearly a thousand years ago.

"Shake it, Care!"

Klaus froze in place at the doorway. In all the places he had been searching for, the last place he ever expected to find her was in the company of his sister and in his own home. With a hand on the doorknob, he opened the door to Rebekah's room only to find the sight before him utterly mystifying. Dressed in only one of his large white oxford button downs and his favorite fedora was the former Miss Mystic Falls.

* * *

She was dancing merrily along to the avatar on the screen as well as singing to the loud music pulsing through the stereo system. The sight of the object of his constant desire, in his clothes was delighting him to no end. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her start to moon-walk across the marble floor, her stocking encased feet moving with precision to the tune of "Beat It" while her hand grasped his fedora to her head.

Caroline never thought she could have as much fun with an Original as she was having with Rebekah tonight. After raiding Klaus's closet, she took it upon herself to educate the other blonde on the popular music of the eighties, and one of her favorite musical artists, Michael Jackson. So when she found herself moon-walking across the floor and copying the signature dance moves that would make the dead pop star cheer with glee at her impersonation. She only stopped when she heard Rebekah's shrill cry, "Get out you lurker."

Caroline turned around to see a projectile pillow flying at an amused hybrid that was leaning against the doorjamb watching her. She felt her cheeks burn at his presence and witness to her little show. He had caught the pillow and threw it back at his sister before moving further into the room.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was up here."

His eyes were on her, and hers were looking anywhere else. The embarrassment of being caught dancing paled in comparison to that fact that she had stolen some of his clothes.

"Go away, Nik this is a private party and you weren't supposed to be here," Rebekah huffed, getting off of her bed where she was painting her nails before shoving her brother with force out of the room. He went reluctantly before calling over his shoulder, "You look better in my clothes, than I do love." At that line Caroline felt she could have fried an egg on her face with all the heat it as giving off. After he left both girls fell into a frenzy of embarrassed laughter coupled with more alcohol consumption. Eventually, they settled into watching some of Caroline's favorite rom-coms on Netflix before finally passing out just before dawn.

* * *

As Caroline woke to the blinding sunshine pouring in from the large bay windows, she instantly regretted all the alcohol that she had consumed the previous night with Rebekah. After stumbling into the bathroom and cleaning up a little, she trudged down the steps into the kitchen, hungry for "human food." She was digging through the fridge for ingredients to make her and Rebekah crepes when she heard heavily booted footsteps enter into the room. She turned from her position inside the fridge to see Klaus watching her from the entryway.

"Morning," she commented shyly, before looking at the time on the stove. It was a little past seven. She always took the hybrid for a late sleeper and she was hoping she could have made an escape without having to face him again after her little show last night.

"Indeed. Did you sleep alright?," he asked before taking a seat at the breakfast bar across from her. She nodded, and moved about adding and mixing the ingredients she had found. She could feel Klaus's eyes watching her as she flitted about and it took a moment to realize why when she looked down at her attire. She was still wearing his button down shirt. She tried to ignore the heat she felt crawling up her face as she settled a plate in front of him containing crepes with fresh fruit.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said warmly before digging into the meal with enthusiasm. After a polite inquiry, she poured them some coffee and wordlessly sat next to him with her own plate. He complimented her cooking, and she thanked him, the moment seeming like it was from an alternate reality. When they had both finished he helped her put away the dishes, much to her surprise. When she turned to return upstairs to collect her things to leave, he gently stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened yesterday," he said by way of explanation. His eyes held hers and she felt like she was drowning in a stormy sea of blue. She shrugged, not really knowing the right words to say. If she said she was fine he would no she was lying, and she still hadn't processed everything herself.

"I don't even know anymore," was all she say before she trekked back upstairs to Rebekah's room to grab her stuff. The sleeping Original was just getting up when she slipped inside the room as quietly as possible.

"I left you some breakfast downstairs is you want it," she said as she grabbed her discarded dress and purse from one of the lounge chairs in the room. Rebekah nodded before slumping back down into the pillows, groaning with her own hangover. Caroline gathered up her things and with a promise to text the other blonde later about a planned shopping trip she swiftly left the room.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Klaus was waiting for her, car keys in hand.

"I'll give you a lift." She knew there was no use fighting it, and allowed him to lead her outside to where his black explorer was parked. It was a quick ride back to her house, when Caroline realized she still had his shirt on. At her mentioning of this, he again said cheekily, "It looks better on you." When she exited his car and finally got back into her own room she flopped onto the bed, unconsciously smelling the garment she was wearing. It smelled like paint, leather, and burning wood. It was organic and utterly intoxicating and Caroline knew there was no way she would ever give it back.

* * *

**And there's another one. Please give me some prompts, I'm finding inspiration hard to come by this week. Review my lovelies, xoxox**


	33. Summertime Sadness

**Sequel to "This is What Makes Us Girls" by request. Post 4x16 AU**

* * *

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air _

_Telephone wires above all sizzling like your stare _

_Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere _

_Nothing scares me anymore_

* * *

Caroline adjusted her top as reached the final step of the entrance to the Original mansion, and desperately hoping that it would be Rebekah greeting her. But as her luck would have it, it was Klaus's smirking face that opened the door moments after she knocked lightly. The embarrassment from their last encounter the other night was still fresh on her mind. His shirt had now become her favorite sleep shirt for some inexplicable reason.

"Good evening, Caroline."

Despite the blazing summertime heat, his words caused her to shiver slightly as she wordlessly breezed past him to walk inside the mansion. She could feel his eyes burning into the exposed span of her back as he followed her inside. She was dressed to kill, in her darkest and tightest skinny jeans paired with a pair of black stilettos and a red backless top. Unlike their last meeting, Caroline and Rebekah had decided that "girl's night" would be at a new karaoke bar in Richmond.

Luckily she didn't have time to chat with the lurking hybrid as Rebekah quickly descended the long staircase in a sexy short black cocktail dress and red pumps.

"And where are you going dressed like that, sister?" Klaus asked vehemently and an unamused as he took in his baby sister's attire.

"Caroline and I are going to the new karaoke bar in Richmond, I told you earlier," Rebekah huffed in annoyance. "So if that's all we're leaving."

Without another word, Caroline followed the other blonde out the door, but not before sharing a heated look with the hybrid. Mentally scolding herself Caroline got into Rebekah's BMW and together they took off for Richmond, not noticing the large black Explorer that was following them at a distance.

* * *

After skipping the growing line to get in, Caroline and Rebekah were able to secure themselves a private booth and after a few rounds of various mixed cocktails, they were ready to join the other patrons on the stage. Being the braver one, Caroline signed up for a slot, choosing one of her favorite eighties icons. When her name was called, Caroline sauntered over to grab the mike from the DJ and after the first few bars, she was ready to cut loose. She took a deep breath and after an encouraging cheer from Rebekah she began to belt out:

"_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around"_

She failed to notice the blazing gaze of a hybrid watching her from across the bar. The crowd seemed to recognize her talent as they began to drunkenly cheer for her; apparently a blonde singing Blondie was humorous to them. Caroline danced around to the beat and soon found herself jumping off the main stage and with the help of some of the other patrons she was now on the main bar dancing her best moves on the narrow platform, seducing the entire crowd before her.

* * *

Klaus couldn't tear his eyes away from Caroline as she danced and sang on the bar, her wild curls swaying back and forth to the beat of the music. He was mesmerized at the way she moved so gracefully yet still enticingly. He noticed the other men in the bar saw that as well and when one of the rowdier one's tried to grab Caroline's ankle on the bar he saw red. He pushed his way through the inebriated crowd to come to her assistance only to see Caroline sharply remove herself from the drunkard's grasp and stomp on his hand with the heel of her shoe. At the fool's curse of pain, Klaus's pride in the baby vampire swelled. She was truly a fierce warrior. At the end of the song, Caroline hopped off of the bar and smiled at the cheers for her as she fought her way through the crowd to get back to her table.

Rebekah commended her performance and after a few more rounds and a reluctant performance by Rebekah they decided to call it a night. Exiting the club, the cool night air was a pleasant feel on Caroline's skin as they stumbled out the front extrance back to the car. They were nearly there when a few figures came out of the surrounding area, circling them.

* * *

"Thanks for the hand job, Blondie," one of them said crudely lifting a bleeding hand to Caroline as he stepped closer to them in a menacing fashion. Caroline recognized him as the handsey drunk who grabbed her while she was on the bar. Apparently she had pissed off a werewolf and it looked as if he had brought along a few friends. She exchanged a look with Rebekah, who looked sobered up at the men that had barricaded them in. The only decision they had was fight or flight, and neither looked like a promising choice. When the leader moved closer into Caroline's personal space and took a leering look at her body, Caroline felt her hackles raise. Screw flight, she was ready for a rumble. Without another thought she wound her arm back and slammed elbow into the werewolf's nose, causing him to howl in pain. In seconds, the other descended upon the two girls.

Klaus was looking around the bar frantically, he had stepped out through the back for a few minutes to make a call to an old friend, but when he had retuned, his sister and Caroline's booth was abandoned. He searched the entire club, finding it vacant of the two blondes and at the realization he moved back out front. He didn't make it two steps outside before he heard the sounds of a fight breaking out and the smell of blood pervading the air.

* * *

Caroline was doing reasonably well, fighting off the few werewolves before killing them. She had never realized that her training as a cheerleader who pay off as she was able to dance and jump around her opponents. Rebekah was not fighting to wound, but to kill as she had already removed the hearts of three of the werewolves. When it was down to her and the creep that tried to touch her she knew that she had to be the one to end him. They circled around each other, before the sight of another figure in the near distance distracted her. The second her eyes left her opponent as she gazed at Klaus, she knew she had made a fatal mistake.

Klaus roared with anger at seeing the man attack _his_ Caroline. He blurred over and tackled the man to the ground, ready to tear him to shreds. Only when the man was left bloody and in mangled pieces was Klaus nearly satisfied. Looking over to his sister and Caroline, he saw they were both coated in blood. Glancing at the carnage around them, Klaus immediately checked over his sister and then Caroline. While Rebekah insisted she was fine, Caroline was another matter. Klaus shrugged off his military jacket and placed it over her shoulders as her shirt was in torn to pieces. She seemed to be in a slight state of shock, but when Klaus saw the bite wound that was begging to fester on her neck his rage came flying back. He immediately offered her his arm, which she took gratefully. After Klaus was certain that she had taken more than necessary he released her from his hold on her shoulders.

It was Rebekah who insisted the Klaus take Caroline back to the house while she took care of the mess in the parking lot. Klaus couldn't be more grateful to his sister, and steered the other blonde away from the massacre and towards his parked car. The ride back to the mansion was silent, but after a few inquisitions as to her health that were answered quietly Klaus decided to not push her any further.

He helped her inside to one of the guest room's and instructed her to clean up while he got her some blood and fresh clothes to change into. As soon as she disappeared into the bathroom, Klaus bypasses Rebekah's room for clothes, and opted for some of his own sleepwear. He knew Caroline wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in any of his sister's less than modest clothes. He found the smallest pair of sweatpants he owned along with a white undershirt. His made a quick stop to his bathroom to clean off in a quick shower before he left the clothes on the guest room bed. After changing he moved downstairs to secure her some blood. Contrary to popular belief, he did have some blood bags on hand for emergencies and he praised himself for his hindsight.

* * *

He was in the kitchen trying to rustle up some food as well when he heard the shower turn off upstairs. He decided to give Caroline at least ten minutes to get dressed before he would invade her privacy. He set the freshly made toast and tea on a tray along with the blood bag and after waiting for as long as possible, he returned upstairs. He knocked lightly on the door and entered upon her permission. She was sitting at the vanity table, dressed in his clothes, trying to run a brush through her now clean hair. Klaus set the tray on the small table by the window and walked over to her. She was trying in vain to de-knot her hair and seemed to be growing more frustrated and emotional with every stroke. Klaus held out his hand, and silently she passed the brush off to him. With gentle and delicate stokes that betrayed his actions earlier, he combed through her blonde locks.

"I brought you some blood and food," he said quietly, continuing his tender actions towards her hair. Caroline nearly purred at the action, it was unbelievably soothing.

"Thank you," she whispered catching his gaze in the mirror. She was still in a slight state of shock at his actions earlier. She had never witnessed that side of his nature, and to see it come out to protect her made her question everything that she had been feeling lately.

"Your welcome," his tone was comforting and sincere. After he had successfully rid her hair of knots and tangles, he expertly French braided it to the side. After examining his work, she curiously asked how he knew to braid with such perfection.

"Believe it or not, sweetheart but my hair was nearly long as yours once upon a time."

Caroline giggled at the image and rose from the vanity chair to help herself to the blood and toast he had left out for her. She drank quickly and ate only a little bit under his watchful eye, before settling into the large bed. He came closer to her and to her utter amazement; he tucked her in as if she were a small child. She gazed up at him, and she could see the love her had for her shining through his oceanic eyes. When his hand tucked the small bit of her bangs that fell out of the braid behind her ear, she knew she could no longer fight against the current of feelings that he inspired in her.

"Will you stay with me for a while?"

He nodded, and climbed into the bed on the other side, she shifted to her side to face him.

"Tell me about the places you've been," she requested, shifting closer to him. With quiet tones, he told her stories of ancient times, emperors, and artists.

When Rebekah finally made it back to the mansion past three in the morning, she was surprised to find her bedroom empty. She looked into Nik's room as well only to find it vacant as well. When she checked the guest room, next to Nik's the sight before her was heartwarming. Caroline and Nik were asleep, their hands and legs intertwined in a mess of limbs and their heads nestled against one another. Quietly, she shut the door and sauntered back to her own room. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the beauty fell for the beast.

* * *

**Review my lovelies, xoxox**


	34. If You Want Me

**You guys, seriously, over 500 reviews, I'm blown away! Words cannot express my gratitude for your reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**4x19 AU.**

* * *

_Are you really here or am I dreaming_

_I can't tell dreams from truth_

_For it's been so long since I have seen you_

_I can hardly remember your face anymore_

_When I get really lonely and the distance causes only silence_

_I think of you smiling with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs_

* * *

Caroline twirled slowly in front of her full-length mirror, once again checking for any imperfections in her appearance. After months of stressful planning, committee meetings, and decision making it was finally her senior prom night. She doubled checked her hair and makeup looking for any flaws and was satisfied to find none. Her dress was a strapless, crème colored gown with ornate designs that fit her like a glove. The irony being that she had found it at a bridal dress shop in Richmond months ago. She went with simple jewelry, opting for the understated but she looked down at her unadorned wrist, she frowned. Her gaze fell to her nightstand where a mysterious velvet black box lay. It wasn't there until a day ago when she had run out for a small errand.

Slowly, she moved over to her nightstand and grabbed the box with admonition, before slowly opening the lid, as if she were afraid something would jump out at her. But there was nothing other than the elegant sparkling diamond bracelet that she had received for her eighteenth birthday. _He _had been here and snuck inside her room once again. She grazed her fingertips over the jewels relishing in their beauty. She decided, and slipped it on her wrist before securing the clasp. She glanced at the clock, it was nearly eight and she expected Stefan to be as he graciously accepted to be her escort. After pacing a few minutes more in anxiousness, she was about to text him when the doorbell rang. She slowly descended the steps downstairs to the front door. She twisted the knob, ready to berate Stefan for his tardiness when she gasped at the sight before her.

* * *

"Tyler?"

Caroline walked into the prom in a haze of confusion, her mind still trying to process the words Tyler explained to her on the way to the to the country club where the prom was located. Klaus had let him go, no strings attached. No more running to the ends of the earth for the rest of his life. He was free. Caroline was speechless for at least ten minutes after his admission.

When they walked into the ballroom, Caroline was still reeling. As soon as they made their way into the crowd, Tyler drifted away into the mass of teenagers searching for his football buddies leaving Caroline alone. Immensely hurt by their short reunion, she walked over to their assigned table and put her clutch down. The room looked spectacular, just as she had always planned it to be down to the centerpieces. She took a sip from the glass of water in front of her, glad that they were in a vervaine free town. As she looked out in the crowd, she didn't see Tyler or any of her friends for that matter. Perhaps after they defeated had Silas, senior prom just wasn't a top priority.

As she looked out through the large glass windows and watched the sun slowly set, she was brought back to that night. It was only a week ago, but she could still vividly remember every detail. It haunted her how close they came to losing, but together they were able to cure Silas and kill him. While there were many close calls for everyone, Caroline came the closest to dying. She would've if Klaus had not thrown himself in front of her as a human shield, taking the stake meant for her in his back without a flinch. After it was all over, she felt some shift in him. It was imperceptible to anyone else, but there was a look in his eyes when he left that still haunted her. She still had trouble sleeping and would wake up in a cold sweat her mind playing images of her friends dying around her. And the worse one would be him dying for her. Those dreams left her breathless and sobbing.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long she was sitting alone, until she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Stefan standing behind her. She immediately got up and hugged him tightly. She could see Bonnie, Matt, Elena, and Damon now over his shoulder. They must all have arrived together.

"I saw Tyler is back," Stefan said happily, smiling at her brightly. Caroline couldn't even fake a good enough smile back, "Yeah, Klaus actually let him go." Even the words sounded strange to her, but she knew why he did it. Again he stayed his hand for her, for her happiness. And now Tyler was nowhere to be found. He was celebrating his return elsewhere away from her.

After some more conversation about the rest of the summer, Caroline got up to leave on the pretext of fixing her makeup. She walked right past Elena, not bothering to converse with the emotionless shell of her ex-best friend. She found Tyler in the back of the room, passing around a flask with his teammates. He was half plastered already and they hadn't even gotten to dinner. After some serious cajoling she was able to pull him away from his friends. When she led them to the dance floor, he seemed annoyed at her for dragging him away from "the real party." Crestfallen, she said nothing as they slowly swayed to the music, her mind running a million miles an hour. As she looked over his shoulder at the rest of her classmates she finally got it.

All the time and energy spent trying to make this a perfect high school moment was pointless when she had forever to have many more splendid nights. She could go anywhere, be anyone. This night was supposed to be the epitome of her human life, but as an immortal it would soon be just a memory among a million others. There was so much out there beyond this one night. She understood now when Klaus told her that a small town life wouldn't be enough from her. And just like that with the ungrateful boy in her arms, the rose-colored glasses came off. Tyler wasn't the one how she wanted to spend an eternity with. After all they had spent more time apart then together and the together half was never as epic as love should be.

She pulled herself out of Tyler's arms as the song ended. She had to do this; it was time to let go of her fears for the future and embrace it instead. "Tyler," she said looking him in the eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's over for us and I think we've known it for a long time whether or not we wanted to admit it." He opened his mouth to respond, but then promptly shut it and walked away from her without another word. She let out a breath and walked slowly back to the table to get her clutch, she had another hybrid to see.

* * *

Stefan was the only one at the table, but he saw the shining tears in her eyes and immediately came over to her. She quietly explained what had happened, and Stefan nodded solemnly in understanding. When she turned and said she had to find someone, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Stefan I need to talk to him, and you aren't going to stop me," she said defiantly, trying to pull herself out of his strong grasp.

"It's not that Caroline. You won't find him. He came by the boarding house earlier today to say goodbye."

"No," she said emphatically shaking her head, "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me. He wouldn't." She felt her heart racing, and her stomach getting heavier. With a harsh tug she freed herself and took off, pushing her way through the crowd to leave. With a flash Cinderella fled the ball and her Prince Charming in favor for the charming devil.

As Caroline pulled up to the mansion, her heart sank to see no lights on coming from within. There were no other cars parked out front either. She sprinted up the steps, surprised to find the front door unlocked.

"Klaus! KLAUS!" Caroline hollered, checking the downstairs rooms first. All the furniture was covered with white sheets, and all the art was gone. Tears streaming down her face she dashed up the steps to find the same scene upstairs. The last room she checked was a darker room with muted gray walls. She knew that this was his room. She could smell the lingering scent of his unique smell of paint, pine, and musk. It was a heady combination that would overtake her senses anytime he got close to her. But he wasn't close to her anymore he was gone. He fled without a word, or note to her and now all she felt was emptiness. Crying out she sank to the floor in despair. She didn't know how long she was there, laying on the floor her eyes seeing nothing but the wall in front of her watching the door and praying desperately that it would open. Her eyes finally closed, swollen by her tears and her body giving into exhaustion.

* * *

"Caroline?" She heard his voice, but didn't want to open her eyes. She knew she was dreaming and was deathly afraid of shattering the illusion of his sultry voice.

"Caroline, love?" She felt a warm calloused hand, stroking her shoulder but still she squeezed her eyes closed, not ready to wake up. The hand left her shoulder and instead traveled down her arm, stopping at her wrist. She felt him stroking the bracelet on her hand, his touch like a feather, delicate and teasing on her skin.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes," he implored. She shook her head vehemently. "If I open my eyes, you won't be here," she whispered, "I'm not ready to wake up." She heard him sigh and then suddenly she was no longer on the floor, but swept up in his arms. Gasping in shock, her eyes flew open, to see his face smiling tenderly. "Are you awake now?" He carried her to the settee near the fireplace, and gently set her down.

"Stefan said you left town," she said still trying to comprehend his presence here. She watched as he moved towards the unlit fireplace, resting his arms on the mantle.

"I did, I am," he said lowly his hanging down, his tone serious.

"Without saying goodbye, without telling me?" She asked, fresh tears starting to collect along her lids. She felt hurt but his cowardice in facing her.

"I figured you would be too happy to be reunited with Tyler to care about my leaving," he growled, his face still turned away from her.

"I do care! After everything that happened how could you just walk away like nothing happened?" She was crying again, her voice catching on her words. He faced her, his face anguished and yet defeated. She rose and stalked over to him, not ready to back down this time.

"Where is your young lad? I thought you would be dancing the night away with him at prom." His tone was harsh, resentful even.

"He's still there, I left," she clarified. He turned towards her his eyes confused. "Thank you for letting him come back, but I ended it with him."

"Why?" He looked at her warily, as if he was afraid of her answer.

"I think you know. Small town boy, small town life," she began moving closer to him, "He wasn't my epic love and the disappointment I felt when I saw him at my front door tonight and not you was enough to make me finally understand that. I want more." They were inches apart, face-to-face and neither of them was moving away or any closer to each other.

"You look magnificent tonight, Caroline." She blushed, but refused to brake his gaze. "Thank you, Klaus."

She knew he would never be the one to take the final step, his fear of rejection due to her constant shut downs made her realize this. Slowly, she raised her hand to his cheek tenderly stroking his skin before her hand slipped to his down to his neck. With gentle force she brought him closer, and finally their lips met. After staring at his lips for many months and fantasizing what they would feel like on hers, the reality greatly surpassed any of her dirty thoughts. He kissed her with more emotion and passion that she had ever felt with any of her past lovers.

What started off as the perfect first kiss, grew into a slow burning, fevered movements. His lips trailed down her neck, licking and nipping at her skin as he descended at a pace that was slowly driving her to insanity. She dug her hands in his hair, in rapture at the feelings he was evoking from her body. He pulled away only to cradle her face in his hands, "I love you, Caroline," he whispered. This time she actually believed him, with no doubts in her mind she knew her own feelings.

"I love you too, Niklaus."

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning abruptly, the bright light pouring in from the large windows glaring in her eyes. She rolled over to see Klaus watching her, one hand propping his head up. His smile was lazy, sated, and perhaps a little triumphant. After all they had spent the night declaring with their bodies their feelings for one another.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

She scooted closer to him on the bed, her head resting against him as he pulled her back into his chest. "Morning," she mumbled lazily as she burrowed into his warm body. She could feel his smirk as he laid kisses on the nape of her neck and his arms wrapped themselves around her once again. She giggled and squirmed at the feel of his scruff against her sensitive skin. He just chuckled and continued with his ministrations despite her halfhearted protests.

"What time is it?" She asked after a while. She was sure he was still awake, as he hadn't stopped his with his generous attention to tracing shapes along the planes of her skin. It was intoxicating.

"After two," he said a moment later. The fact that they had spent the entire morning in bed didn't faze her as she turned in his embrace to face him.

"And when does the plane leave?" she asked, tracing the feather tattoo on his shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

"Whenever we want," he responded, his overly causal voice betrayed him. She knew he was afraid that she was going to up and leave him. After their declarations last night, and the pure affection she had received in his arms she knew she could never let him go or allow anyone to convince her otherwise. She was done basing her happiness on her friends when they never extended her the same curtesey.

"Ok, I just have to pack and say goodbye to my mom," she said copying his casual tone. She wanted to say goodbye to Stefan as well, seeing as he was the only one who gave a damn about her when he wasn't focused solely on Elena.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Caroline?" She could still see the insecurity in his eyes as he watched her. She was sure that after last night, she had proven her feelings for him, but apparently he needed some more reminding of her loyalty to him.

She pushed his shoulder back, before climbing on top of him slowly, the sheet around her bare body falling away. When he didn't try to take back control she leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I want to go wherever you go," she said punctuating each word with a kiss and she moved down his body from his lips. She could feel the tension leaving his body and she smirked with triumph as she felt his arousal growing underneath her. She could get used to mornings like this with him.

* * *

The next time Caroline opened her eyes; she groggily took in the extravagant site of the cabin in their private plane. The slightly turbulent descent had woken her up and as the plane finally landed and came to a stop she could feel the excitement rising within about the next chapter in her life. She stretched languorously and smiled as she took in site of the hybrid watching her from across the plane from over his book. The plane finally halted after another minute of taxiing, and they gathered their things, hands intertwined as the cabin door opened letting in the balmy air of the Deep South.

"Welcome to New Orleans, my love."

* * *

**If only this was cannon, sighs. Review my wonderful and special lovelies! xoxoxo**


	35. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**An AU set in a world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. More of a drabble, than a one-shot. Please give me some prompts!**

* * *

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh,oh,oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you're never gonna break me,_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Oh,oh,oh_

* * *

Caroline smiled brightly as she woke to bright, warm sunshine pouring into her bedroom through the sheer curtains. It was finally summertime weather and after a long drawn out cold winter she couldn't have been happier. Excitedly she hopped out of her large bed, and raced to her spacious walk in closet, pulling out her favorite red bikini from one of the drawers and a sundress. Though she wouldn't get a tan lying outside, she liked to pretend she could still turn a lovely shade of mocha as if she were still human. She grabbed her phone, sunglasses, iPod and a large sunhat and after eating a quick late breakfast she was ready for a lazy day out in the backyard. She moved outside to the open deck area and pulled out one of the lounge chairs into the bright sunlight before setting her ear buds on and losing herself into the latest dance beats as she pretended to tan.

By it was nearly two when Caroline finally felt her thirst start to bother her. Sighing, she sat up taking off her hat and sunglasses put keeping her headphones in. The shuffle setting on her Ipod started to play, "Pocketful of Sunshine" and Caroline laughed at the irony of the choice. It was a perfectly apt song for her life at this moment. Though she was still in Mystic Falls and just a few short weeks ago she had graduated she was ready to get out and far away. Singing along merrily to Natasha Bedingfield she traipsed inside to the kitchen ready for a glass of blood or some lemonade, perhaps both. She was rummaging through the large fridge, in vain for some beverage when a muscular pair of arms wrapped themselves around her slender and bare waist. Panicking only for a moment, she relaxed and smiled when she felt a familiar pair of lips kiss her tenderly behind her left ear. She pulled her headphones out and turned in his embrace only to see an exasperated look on his face.

"You didn't answer any of my calls," he said by way of explanation to his obvious displeasure. She smiled sheepishly at him, trying to think of the best way to escape a punishment. He was always worrying about her safety since she revealed their relationship to the rest of the Scooby Gang and feared some type of retribution on their part, especially from Damon. It didn't go over very well for many reasons and since then she had taken up residence at the Mikaelson mansion for her safety and his peace of mind. Not that she was complaining at his over protective nature, there were many benefits of living together.

"I had my headphones in all morning," she said guiltily, biting her lip in a way she hoped looked remorseful. She hated making him worry about her. He shook his head in frustration before looking over her attire, or lack there of.

"Well, I think I know how to make you remember such a simple request," he said slyly, his face splitting into an evil looking grin. Caroline swallowed visibly, nervous at what he had planned for her. Breaking out his hold suddenly, she took off towards their room for safety. She didn't make it out of the room before he caught her and hauled her over his shoulder and started to carry her back outside. While she was annoyed that he caught her she couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, if your about to do what I think you're going to do," she started to threaten, but it was to no avail as he jumped once they were past the deck area, plunging both of them into the depths of their outdoor pool. The water freezing cold as Caroline kicked to the surface, breaching it within a few seconds alongside Klaus, who pulled her into him. There was no use resisting him as he was stronger, and would just push her back in if she tired to get out. He moved them over to the side and had her pinned against the side of the pool wall, his hands brushing the drenched locks off of her face. She was scowling at him, angry that she was now freezing, wet, and her hair was ruined.

"Stop pouting, my love," he said teasingly, his one hand now resting on the middle of her back stroking her skin right above the strings holding her bikini together. He had a triumphant look on his face and she couldn't help but smile too. His dimples were her kryptonite and he knew it.

"That was a mean punishment," she began, lacing her hands around his neck. "I would've checked my phone eventually and it's not like I'm alone here."

He huffed in annoyance, but she knew that he knew that she was right. She leaned forwards and kissed him softly trying to make amends. She loved the way he kissed her, tender and passionate at the same time it was primal.

"Seriously, thought I'm freezing, Klaus," she complained as he moved from her lips down to her neck.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep you warm," he purred, closing the small distance in-between their bodies. Their lips were locked in a display of passion again for a few moments when a wild call abruptly sounded, breaking them apart in surprise. Said noise came from the youngest Original, as he sailed overhead and into the pool doing a cannonball, splashing Klaus and Caroline with the wake.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus grumbled before pushing off the side charging through the water to get to his younger sibling. Caroline took this as her opportunity to get out of the pool while he was distracted, and quickly she pulled herself over the side onto the concrete. After ringing out her hair she walked over to her lounge chair and grabbed the towel she was laying before wrapping it securely around herself before sitting down once again. She was watching in amusement as Klaus was chasing Kol around the pool, unsuccessfully trying to catch him.

Laying back, Caroline could feel the sun warming her chilled skin as she slipped her sunglasses back on, but when a shadow suddenly blocked her light she looked up to see another Original next to her watching the spectacle in the pool.

"What on Earth is going on?" Elijah asked in vexation, his face a look of serious disapproval at his brothers roughhousing.

"Klaus is trying to drown Kol," Caroline answered nonchalantly with a shrug. Killing Kol was a much more common occurrence since Caroline had moved in a few weeks ago as the younger Original had a love of trying to interrupt Klaus and Caroline in certain intimate moments whether it was night or day.

"Hmm," Elijah replied just as casually, taking a drink from his coffee mug.

"Save me 'Lijah!" Kol cried out in terror as Klaus had cornered him finally, ready to go for the kill. Elijah shook his head at his sibling antics and heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Would you care to join me for some lunch, Caroline?" He asked as he turned to walk inside. This is why he was Caroline's second favorite. He was like the older brother she had lost when Stefan shunned her from their old group.

"I'd love some," Caroline chirped happily, throwing on her sundress and getting up to follow Elijah inside ignoring the sounds of protest and whimpering coming from Kol.

It was just a normal Tuesday afternoon in the mansion.

* * *

**And there you go, review my lovelies and send some requests I beg you! xoxox**


	36. Look Into The Air

**Another little drabble set in a world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts.**

* * *

Caroline deeply exhaled smoothly and slowly, letting herself gently settle into her next series of poses. She had gotten in the habit of practicing yoga every morning just as the sun was rising and the scenic view over the hill morphed into swirling red, pinks, and yellows hues of dawn. Allowing herself to get lost in the rhythmic music of Explosions in the Sky that was floating out through her small speakers, and with her eyes peacefully shut she moved languidly into a headstand position. She wasn't aware of another presence until he made himself known rather bawdily.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Caroline?"

Having her concentration completely broken and heaving a loud, aggravated sigh Caroline opened her eyes and looked up to see the confused and yet amused face of Kol. He was giving her entire body a lecherous glance over as usual and she glared at him from her maintained stance. Despite his disturbance, he surprisingly hadn't scared her into falling over.

"Harnessing my chi," she replied sassily as she lowered her legs down one a time until she was right side up. Kol was still hungrily staring at her and she knew it was because she had forgone wearing a shirt, and opted for her spandex sports bra and cut off yoga pants.

"What do you want?" She asked before moving into child's pose, trying to calm herself down. She hated interruptions during her private time in the early hours. Klaus knew better than to try and disrupt her morning routine despite his loud griping of hating to wake up bed alone in the morning.

"Klaus told me to fetch you for breakfast, apparently it now has to be an early thing," he said disdainfully. Caroline smiled from her position, Klaus had tried to get up at the same time as her for the past week, trying to start his day just as early as her but most days he failed and went right back to bed after her alarm went off. Apparently today wasn't one of those days, however.

"Well, I'm not done yet," she retorted moving into King Pigeon pose while trying to retain focus on her breathing and ignoring Kol's irritating presence in front of her.

"Christ, Caroline, if you get stuck like that I can't help you, Nik will dismember me and than kill me!"

Caroline snickered audibly. Kol had made the tragic mistake of less than innocently touching her last week. She was climbing on the high granite counter to get a mixing bowl from the overhead cabinets in the kitchen to make cupcakes and Kol "helped" her maintain stability by touching her lower back. When Klaus walked in he had not only snapped Kol's neck, but also every bone in each of his hands. Twice.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked in exasperation as he sunk into the ground next to her. Moving into the Scorpion pose she saw the impressed look on his face at her graceful agility.

"Inner peace, flexibility, and it's just fun. It also helps in cheerleading," she answered haughtily.

"What a girl thing to do," he scoffed and laughed mockingly at her.

"You know Kol, girl's find that men doing yoga is unbelievably sexy in this century. It shows them they can be creative and flexible during sex," she deadpanned looking him straight in the eye. Letting herself down once again and sitting on her calves, she saw Kol's eyes widen, the cogs turning quickly in his thick head. Then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Teach me everything."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Caroline had instructed Kol on not only the basic moves and intermediate moves, but advanced as well. He was surprisingly good, not that she would tell him, as his ego would explode. She had him maneuvered into King Pigeon pose when she saw Klaus hiking up the small hill towards them. When he came closer, and saw the contorted position of his younger sibling he let out a gruff chuckle.

"Morning, my love," he said kissing Caroline on the gently cheek as he moved to stand next to her.

"Morning," she chirped back, laughing at the look on his face as he started at Kol, who was now stuck in his position on the ground.

"I was getting worried, when Kol hadn't brought you back for breakfast," he said by way of explanation as to his presence. She laughed lightly; he was always worrying about her, the silly hybrid.

"Hungry?" He asked huskily, circling his arms around her, pulling her lithe figure into his body, his hands teasingly stroking her exposed skin causing her to shiver, despite the warmth of the spring air.

"Famished," she growled back, her own hands sneaking into the back pockets of his dark wash jeans. He loved to tease him back, and she gave as good as she got.

"Not to interrupt this tender moment, but Caroline, darling I'm afraid I'm stuck," Kol grumbled unhappily from the ground. They both looked down at him in shared amusement and pity.

"That's what you get for calling it a girl thing," she shot back spitefully. "I'm sure your smart enough to figure out how to get yourself untangled."

"Caroline!" Kol hollered in protest.

"Sorry, Kol I need breakfast," she taunted as she started to walk down the small hill back to the mansion, with Klaus hot on her heels. She squealed loudly as swept her onto his back in a swift motion, giving her a piggyback ride back to the house. His childlike behavior amused her to no end, as she was the one who usually instigated it between them. In a flash they were back at the mansion.

When Klaus finally deposited her into one of bar stools at the island in the kitchen next the stoic Elijah she was growing curious about breakfast. Usually she was the one to make it after her early workout as he was usually still sleeping and in return he would always make them dinner or lunch.

"Good morning, Elijah," she said amiably kissing his cheek as he read the financial section of the New York Times already dressed in his customary tailored suit despite the early hour and the fact that it was a Sunday.

"Caroline," he answered warmly in response. "What happened to Kol?" He asked confused and glanced out the window outside trying to look for his brother.

"No idea," Caroline said innocently as she shared a devious look with Klaus who served her a plate topped with a hot, fresh Belgian waffle with fresh peaches and whip crème along with a mug of tea. She beamed brightly at him that he remembered her less than typical fruit condiment on waffles. He returned her smile with one of his own, dimples and all. He took the seat next to her and alternately fed and stole off of her plate despite having one of his own.

"Hello brothers, Care," called Rebekah, flouncing into the kitchen wearing last night's clothes and blatantly smelling of a certain Salvatore brother's cologne. While her brothers each gave her an exasperated look, Caroline smiled merrily. She was glad Rebekah and Stefan had made amends as it made her relationship grow on better terms.

"Hey Bekah," Caroline answered with a mouthful of waffle.

"Charming, I can see why my brother is so captivated with you," she drawled teasingly rummaging through the fridge for some juice.

"Where the pest?" She asked unexpectedly, leaning against the counter with her glass. Caroline choked slightly on her mouthful causing Klaus to hit her back lightly. They shared a sheepish glance.

"I think he's caught up in something right now," Caroline remarked coolly. Klaus barked in laughter while the other look at the two in confusion but shook it off quickly as whatever happened to Kol was more than likely deserved. Payback was a bitch after all and Caroline Forbes did it better than anyone.

* * *

**Review my lovelies, and send some requests/prompts my way! xoxox**


	37. And Then You

**Set in a world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts!**

* * *

_How my love it spins me 'round_

_And how my love it's let me down_

_And how my thoughts they spin me 'round_

_And how my thoughts they let me down_

_And then there's you_

_Then there's you_

_And then there's you_

_Then there's you_

* * *

Klaus was lost in his painting in his private study, when he heard Rebekah's BMW M3 pull sharply into the driveway outside the mansion. Looking at the antique clock on the mantel over the fireplace he was glad that Caroline was finally back from school. Why she continued with the charade of attending school he didn't understand, but he humored her anyway. Wiping the excess acrylic paint off of his hands on the rag next to him, he moved out the door to greet his sweetheart. When he reached the top of the stairs and he saw Rebekah, and only Rebekah walking inside he was concerned.

"Where is Caroline?" He demanded, trotting down the steps quickly as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. There were no new messages or missed calls from her and he could feel his panic rising slightly. Rebekah looked at him strangely for his inquiry.

"I assumed she was with you when she cut after first period," she responded.

Klaus blanched at her in confusion.

"Why would you think she was with me?"

Rebekah's expression turned sad, and then empathetic. She let out low sigh moving towards him.

"It's the anniversary of her father's passing. I was surprised she even made it to school today."

Klaus felt his heart grow heavy and sink inside his chest. He had completely forgotten about it. He should've known there was something wrong with Caroline since the moment she woke up. She was reluctant to get out of bed even with her alarm blaring; she hardly ate any breakfast, and was unusually quiet at the table. Klaus felt terrible for neglecting her unconsciously when he knew how much she was still hurt by her father's attitude and treatment towards her until his death.

"I'm going to go look for her," he said, grabbing his car keys and blurring out the door before Rebekah could say anything else.

He had looked all around town, the graveyard, the Grill, the Falls, the entire woods surrounding town. She was unresponsive to his calls and messages and he was growing more and more worried, as the sun went down. The thought of her skipping town entered his mind unwontedly. When he drove past her childhood home, he saw her car parked out front along with the sheriff's car, and he let out a sigh of relief. He never thought she would want to torture herself by returning to the place of his death, but apparently he was wrong.

He sped up the steps, knocking on the door forgoing just bursting in, as he had wanted to. The sheriff came to the door after a few seconds, looking tired and distressed.

* * *

"I need to see her," he began, not bothering with pleasantries. His relationship with Caroline's mothers had been rocky since they had made their relationship public, and for Caroline's sake he had tried to earn her trust and approval.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. I tried to talk to her when I got home, but she hasn't said a word. I think she just needs space."

Klaus knew Caroline enough that she wouldn't want space, but he didn't want to get into a fight with his hopefully future mother in law. He nodded, and walked off the porch but headed for the woods behind her house. If Caroline wasn't going to talk to him in person, she would talk to his wolf form. Whenever he felt the urge to turn some months she would usually run with him under the moonlight. In his other form, he was able to recognize her as his mate and it always brought his other side comfort to be near her.

As he shed his clothes, he allowed his other side to take over, and moments later he had turned into a larger than average amber colored wolf. From his position in the woods, he could see all the lights in her house were finally turned off. Quietly, he trotted over to her open window and with a running leap he was inside her bedroom. Her light was off, but he could see her curled form under the covers on her bed.

He softly padded over to her side of the bed to see her staring at the opposite wall with lifeless eyes that are red rimmed and puffy. He sits down in front of her and whines softly, trying to get her attention. Her eyes shift down to look at him, and he can see the pain swimming in her sapphire eyes. She turns over, facing away from him and he feels the guilt eating away at him for not being there for her all day. With a swift move he jumps onto the bed and settles close next to her, using his body warmth to give her additional heat. It only takes a few minutes before she moves closer and buries her face in his fur and weeps. He nuzzles her face and buries his own head in her mess of curls breathing in her scent of jasmine and lilies. They lay together until finally she succumbs to sleep. He remains awake, vigilant and guarding over her curled figure as the night fades into daybreak.

He leaves her for only a minute during her slumber to retrieve his clothes from the woods. When she wakes just barely after the sun has risen he has already reverted back to his human form, his arms encircling her, trying to give her the comfort and reassurance of his attentions that he knows she needs.

* * *

"Come back home with me?"

The words are whispered in the still air and her only response is a slight nod of the head with bleary eyes. With tired movements and no words she extracts herself from his hold and retreats from the room, and he follows her back outside to the car. The silence as they ride back to the mansion kills him, but he can't find the words to sooth her or beg for forgiveness. When they arrive, she moves like a ghost as she ascends the staircase to their room. He doesn't follow her as he hears the gentle of the their bedroom door. As he stares into the pace she just vacated, his siblings interrupt his silent brooding.

"What's wrong with Princess Peach?" Kol asks in a somewhat concerned tone as he takes in the look on his elder brother's face.

"She's mourning the anniversary of her father's passing," Rebekah explains, coming up behind Kol from the kitchen. She and Caroline have become closer in the past months much to Klaus's amusement as they had always been like cats and dogs towards each other.

"Well, I know exactly how to cheer her up," Kol exclaims almost manically before blurring up the stairs before Klaus can stop him or dagger him.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't bother her too much," Rebekah says kindly, following her other brother. Klaus just sighs in defeat and stalks over to his study pouring himself a large glass of bourbon, contemplating his next move. He hears Elijah come into the room, and he ignores his older brother as he sits at his easel, his ears trained upstairs to their room, listening for any signs of protest from Caroline at his sibling's presence. He hears nothing for twenty minutes and is about to go check on them when Elijah offers to go. In his cowardice he allows him to go in his stead fearing Caroline will reject his presence. He lets his feelings of anger towards himself consume him. Another thirty minutes past and as Elijah hasn't returned, he starts to get concerned with what is happening upstairs. Cautiously he made it to their door, when he hears her. Like the pealing of bells, he hears Caroline laugh merrily. His eyebrows scrunch in confusion and as he opens the door to enter, the sight before him is bewildering.

Nestled in his bed under the covers on either side of Caroline are Kol and Rebekah while Elijah is settled into the leather armchair by the window, book in hand. He sees the source of Caroline's laughter playing on the television across the room. He recognizes the actress on the screen as the "tragic train wreck" in Caroline's own words that is Lindsey Lohan. He is even more embarrassed to admit to himself that he knows the film they are watching is "Mean Girls," a film the Caroline forced him to watch weeks ago during one of their dinner and a movie dates. While he found it mildly entertaining, it had Caroline convulsing in laughter that night.

He catches her eye within a few moments, and while she smiles at him, he smiles even bigger back at her knowing he is forgiven. He moves over to the side of the bed that Kol is on promptly grabbing his brother by the scruff of his shirt and tossing him to the end of the bed while he slips into the spot he was occupying. He slips his arms around Caroline and is glad she doesn't reject his action. Instead she leans into his chest, and whispers, "Thank you for loving me and giving me the family I never had."

He kisses her brow softly, before whispering back, "Thank you for letting me." He swears he will make this up to her in spades, and for the rest of eternity. He never wants to see her in pain again, only joy, even if that means watching this nonsense a million times more if only to see her smile. It's a sacrifice he is more than willing to make for her, his life, his light and his love.

* * *

**Review my lovelies, they inspire me! xoxoxo**


	38. ET

**Another drabble set in a world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts**

* * *

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

* * *

Caroline walked through the front door of the Mikaelson mansion a bundle of happy energy after her trip from the mall and other errands. She had arranged for a date and her man and was nearly bouncing in excitement to share their plans. After checking the vacant lower levels for him, she tiptoed up the marble stairs hoping to catch him off guard. Caroline approached the door with silent steps and peeked into his study to find her missing boyfriend. She couldn't help but appreciate the way his toned muscles flexed, especially his back and arms as he painted in sharp strokes across the large canvas. She loved to watch him work, to see the way he would get lost in a world entirely his own with his art.

"Are you going to come in, or just creep on me from the doorway?" He asked teasingly, his tone not the least bit irritated that she was invading his personal time.

"Damn, and here I thought I was being stealthy," she said with fake exasperation skipping in to the room. She knew she could never truly pull one over him as a thousand years on the run constantly looking over his shoulder had made it impossible. She snaked her arms around his neck, placing a tender kiss on his scruffy cheek and resting her chin on his shoulder admiring his latest work.

"I like it very much," she said warmly, "Are you actually going to hang it somewhere in the house?"

"I was thinking of putting it in our room," he replied, setting down his brush and turning around sharply pulling her gently yet roughly into his lap. She buried her hands in the golden curls at the nape of his neck, loving the soft texture as it slipped through her fingers.

"Perhaps on the mantel," she suggested as he pulled her even closer to his body, placing butterfly kisses on her neck. He hummed in agreement and Caroline was having difficulty remembering why she had bothered him in the first place.

"Get cleaned up, I have a date planned for us tonight," she said breathlessly, as his kisses traveled lower to her clavicle and shoulder, while his hands were slipping under the thin material of her dress. At this rate, they would miss the showing. With the remaining strength she had, she pulled away from his blazing touch, "I mean it Klaus!"

He groaned in annoyance, but acquiesced to her demand like always. Smiling, she removed herself from his lap and moved towards the door, "We're leaving at seven so make it snappy," she threw over her shoulder bossily before finally exiting the room.

At exactly seven on the dot, Caroline was bouncing on her heels by the front door waiting for Klaus to emerge from their room. Sometime she swore he took longer to get ready than she did some nights. When he finally made his way down the stairs towards her, she felt her heart beat race at the sight of him in blue jeans, a dark grey thermal, and his customary black military jacket.

"Where are we going?" He asked petulantly from the passenger seat of the car. Caroline had insisted on driving tonight to keep the location of their date a secret.

"I told you before, it was something we never got to do a long time ago." He continued to pout, and when the finally pulled up to the Regal theater in Richmond, did he understand.

"We're going to see a movie?" He asked incredulously. She laughed at the disbelieving expression on his face. He had a tendency to go over the top when he planned their dates from taking a hot air balloon ride to the sky diving debacle last month. She wanted to opt from something completely mainstream American tonight, a movie and dinner.

"And I will actually allow you to sit next to me and not three seats away," she taunted, alluding to the date they could have had if he wasn't so insistent that he took her to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Together the exited the car, and crossed the parking lot, hand in hand towards the theater.

"Cute, sweetheart," he said opening the door for her. She winked as she walked in before him.

"And what are we seeing tonight?" His tone was almost scared as they stood in line for their snacks. She laughed remembering how bravely he endured sitting through the entire collection of Nicholas Sparks adaptations she had. Grabbing their drinks and popcorn the walked down the hall towards the theater room.

"I think you'll enjoy it," she said slyly. "I already bought the tickets and this is for you." She handed him a pair of glasses to which he looked entirely stumped to their purpose.

"The movie is in 3-D," she explained to his confusion.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the correct theater.

"I compelled them so we'd have the entire theater just for us," she said as the walked down the lighted aisle. After debating the best location, they took their seats in the dead center of the empty theater. Eagerly waiting through the previews, 3-D glasses perched on her nose; Caroline snuck a picture of Klaus unknowingly and sent it to Rebekah. As the film began to roll, Caroline was waiting with excitement to see Klaus's reaction to her choice of film. As the main titles appeared on the large screen, Klaus turned to her his face was had the impression of amusement yet slight irritation. Caroline however, couldn't take him seriously with the glasses on his face. It made him look like a hipster nerd on Tumblr.

"Jurassic Park, really sweetheart?"

Caroline laughed merrily. She loved to make fun of his old age any chance she got and this choice of movie was no exception. .

"I thought you would enjoy seeing your long lost relatives," she said mockingly. With the striking speed of a cobra, Klaus's arms shot out and hauled her into his lap, his hands mercilessly tickling her until she apologized. She remained there for a while sneaking popcorn from his bag and alternately making out with him as was customary for their date location. She was straddled on his lap, lavishing open mouth kisses on his neck when a familiar voice startled them.

"Look out our new little strumpet, sister. She's becoming as bad as you and the human."

Caroline and Klaus broke apart grudgingly, and both growled to see Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah making their way towards them along the row of seats. The three seated themselves in the row with Kol kicking his legs up on the seat next to Klaus.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing here?" Klaus snarled, turning around sharply to face his siblings his face a mask of rage.

"Bekah told me of this moving picture show and I wanted to tag along with her," Kol answered munching on some candy.

"And I came to chaperone these two," Elijah piped up from his seat.

Seeing that Klaus was nearly about to launch himself over the row of seats to attack his siblings, Caroline grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to calm him down. He faced her and saw the look of pleading and backed down begrudgingly. Through the rest of the film, Caroline kept his hand in hers, gently stroking his skin with her thumb.

As the film ended and the credits rolled, Klaus turned to his sibling and pointed a finger at all of them.

"If I see you within twenty feet of us at dinner, I'll make your insides into your outsides," he threatened.

Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit with force before calling a goodbye to his siblings over her shoulder. As they got to the car, Klaus was the one to get behind the wheel. As they drove off onto the highway, Caroline realized that he wasn't heading back to Mystic Falls.

"Where are we going?" She asked timidly.

"Dinner." He asked nonchalantly. When they pulled into an airstrip that was vacant save for a small private jet she realized what he was up to.

"I figure they won't dare follow us to New York."

His smile was mischievous and she lit up brightly as they got out of the car.

"This time I pick the show."

* * *

**I'm a badass, updating from class ;) Enjoy your Wednesday morning, my lovelies! xoxox**


	39. Nothing-I Won't Give Up

_Post 4x16 AU_

* * *

_Why don't you love me like they do?_

_Why don't you see me?_

_You're a fool!_

_Why don't you fall for me like I did fall for you?_

_Why can't I crush you of my list?_

_How could I put myself through this?_

_Did I lose everything, everything today?_

* * *

Caroline closed the door quietly and slid down against the cool wooden surface to the floor. _Klaus had slept with Hayley_. Tears streamed silently down her face; uncontrollable and unrelenting like a raging river. On a rational level she knew she had no reason to be mad at him. But her heart felt betrayed in the most intimate of ways. After Stefan offhandedly told her this information a mere ten minutes ago, she felt a sensation in her heart that could only be compared to the stabbing pain she had felt while being tortured, only amplified by a thousand.

It was only when her mother walked through the door that she was cognizant that she had been sitting in the same spot on the ground for hours. She heard her mother's familiar footsteps approaching and she didn't have the will to try and act like everything was okay anymore, it was too exhausting.

"Caroline, what's wrong, honey?" Her mother was now seated next to her at her eyelevel on the floor. Caroline tried to take a deep breath to calm her breathing, but it just caused her to further break down. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her and Caroline collapsed into her warm embrace.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't. I just can't," she managed to say after a few minutes. Liz kept stroking her hair, trying to calm her daughter down. She grabbed her face and tenderly wiped away Caroline's tears.

"I think it's time you took a little vacation, Caroline," Liz said in the most motherly tone Caroline had ever heard her use. "I want you to go upstairs and pack. We're getting you out of here today. I won't let this town hurt you anymore, not if I can stop it. Now go, I already have everything ready from before." Shocked by Liz's firm decision, but not fighting it Caroline nodded and went to her room.

An hour later, she had her bags packed and a new identity thanks to her mother's preparedness for the last time she was going to be on the run. On the way to the airport both women were silent in the car, neither willing to discuss the actual reasons for her sudden departure. As Caroline proceeded to the ticket gate after an emotional goodbye to her mother, she handed the woman her information. Passing through security with relative ease, she couldn't help but constantly check her surroundings afraid that she was being watched or followed by someone from Mystic Falls.

As soon as she boarded and found her seat, relief started to flood her system. She was finally getting out of her one pony town. She no longer felt the previous desire about going to prom or graduation. It was all very trivial when you had an eternity to look forward to. And with that though in her mind drifted off to think of Klaus. Would he even know she was gone? Would he even care or try to find her? He was probably to busy chasing his new interest she thought bitterly. With a sudden jolt, the plane started to move forward and then take off into the sky.

Nearly five hours later and a few compelled glasses of vodka tonics, she felt the plane start to descend. When they finally touched down, Caroline looked outside and was amazed at the sights around her. The sun was shining and the palm trees looked welcoming in her new hometown. Picking up her luggage from the carousel she made her way towards the exit, looking for her ride. She saw him about five yards away, holding up a sign that read, "Miss Mystic Falls". The met each other with an honest laugh and a bear hug.

"Welcome to California, Caroline."

Caroline beamed brightly as she slipped her shades on from her purse. Happiness was already starting to fill her dreary soul.

"Thanks for letting my stay at your house, Steven."

Caroline hadn't seen her father's partner for a few years, but when her mother had told her he had relocated to Malibu, Caroline was shocked. She knew he took her father's dead pretty hard, but he's generosity towards her was humbling. While on the ride to the airport Liz had explained that she had contacted Steven months ago and learned that he was going abroad for work for a year to Europe soon and needed someone to housesit. Moreover he was glad to allow Caroline to live there in his absence.

A quick half hour drive later after Caroline tried her best to fill him in on her life, minus the supernatural drama she found herself in complete awe of the house they had pulled up to. It was a huge; no even bigger than huge it was a literal compound complete with an outdoor pool and tennis court. The house had modern, sleek architecture that was happily situated right over the Pacific Ocean with many large decks extending outwards with a private beach below. Apparently investing in Apple from the beginning years had paid off for Steven.

Helping move all her luggage inside, Steven invited her to explore her new living situation. Like an eager child, Caroline ran outside to the main level deck, taking in the sound and smell of the ocean below. It was calming, peaceful, and exactly the opposite of small town Mystic Falls. Finding one of the guest rooms to settle in, Caroline quickly unloaded her belongings. She was putting some of her books away when a piece of parchment paper fluttered out of her copy of Pride and Prejudice, sinking to the floor. Bending down to pick it up, Caroline felt her heart clench up involuntarily. It was Klaus's drawing from the night of the ball. When packing up her room she meant to leave it behind, but at the last minute she found she could not part with it. After all, it was the only tangible proof she had of his existence. With a heavy sigh she placed it back inside the book.

Dinner with Steven was a quieter affair. He chatted about his job and how excited he was to being going to Rome for a year at the end of the week. The second time that day Caroline felt herself clench up. It was like she couldn't escape from the constant reminder of the hybrid residing six thousand miles away. After helping clear away dinner, and claiming jet lag Caroline strode back into her room ready to collapse on her bed. Stripping out of her clothes in favor for some loose fitting pajamas she climbed into her new plush queen sized bed. When the thoughts of the last twenty fours hours started to invade her mind, she listened intently to the lulling sounds of the water hitting the shoreline outside and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

* * *

Pacing outside of Caroline's house, Klaus found himself at a loss. He was now aware the Caroline was informed of his liaison with the she-wolf and he himself felt conflicted over his own actions. He had every right to do what he did, but he loathed the thought of Caroline knowing and thinking worse of him. He wanted to stake Stefan when he bluntly told him that Caroline knew, but the way Stefan looked at him while saying it seemed suspicious. It was like he was trying to get him to confront his feelings for Caroline. But Klaus found it a brainless tactic. Unfortunately everyone seemed to know of his infatuation with the blonde baby vampire. No other reason could explain why he was debating whether or not to confront her himself.

Just as Klaus had made his decision to ring her doorbell rather than sneak into her room via her window the front door swung open. Klaus had never had much experience with good parents, but the look Liz was giving him and the way her hand was hovering over her firearm suggested she wasn't happy to see him.

"Evening Sheriff, I was wondering if I might speak to Caroline briefly." He decided that if he couldn't force his way in, his charm might save him. The cold look he received hinted that he was going to be denied.

"That's not going to be possible, Klaus."

Klaus let out a sharp breath, glancing over to see Caroline's car parked in the driveway. He knew that it was just a matter of time, and while she could avoid him tonight it wouldn't be long before their paths crossed somewhere in town. Fighting with her mother would gain him no favor with her in the long run.

"Very well," he said angrily, turning back to his car. He gave the darkened window to her room another glance and decided to come back later perhaps when they would be able to speak alone. He just needed to bide his time and Caroline was well worth the wait even it would only be a few hours.

It was then he found himself at the Mystic Grill, trying to find some liquid courage for his encounter with Caroline later. He glanced around the bar; taking in the locals and the every annoying Elena seated at a nearby booth with his sister. Without her humanity the doppelganger had become even more tiresome and now he longed to kill her rather than have his hybrids. However, fate seemed to hate him as he saw her approaching him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Klaus," she simpered shimmying up to him at the bar.

"About what?" He growled angrily. He was in no mood for her antics today.

"Caroline, of course."

"What did you say?" He turned and saw the fake innocent doe eyed expression plastered on her face. He never saw the attractive to the Petrova line after Tatia's bitter betrayal a thousand years ago. All he wanted to see was curly blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes before him.

"She's gone," she said boredly looking at her nails nonchalantly. Having enough of her games, Klaus grabbed her by the neck and slammed it down viciously on the bar's counter before he pulled her back towards him and he compelled her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He thundered, not caring if the entire bar was watching this little display.

"She left early this afternoon. I saw her get into her car, bags packed with the sheriff. I don't know where though," she said lifelessly. Klaus felt his anger rise, not only at himself, but also at the insipid girl before him. Not ready to end his compulsion, he clearly stated the words he knew would finally being him some justice.

"I want you to turn your emotions back on. You will not turn them off again, not matter who tells you unless I command it," he said dispassionately.

As he heard Elena's anguished sobs arise, he fled the bar feeling slightly vindicated. However, he had much more important issues at hand. Speeding recklessly towards the Forbes home, he already feared the worst about Elena's words. Caroline's car was still parked while her mother's was absent, but as he moved his way around the house to the front door and easily found the "hidden" spare key he felt his adrenaline rushing. Stepping inside the home, he was instantly brought back to the first time he was inside it many months ago to save Caroline's life. Easily navigating to Caroline's room he felt his heart sink. The drawers and closet were in a state of disarray with most, if not all her clothing gone. This was not a short trip, this was fleeing and by the chaos of her room it was done quickly. Sitting on her bed, he felt the reality of the situation sink in. He didn't know for how long he sat in contemplation, but when he head the Sherriff's car pull up he knew they needed to have a talk.

Knowing she wouldn't take it very well hiding inside her own home, he slipped out through Caroline window just as she was entering the front door. Klaus gave her thirty seconds before knocking raptly. He didn't bother with pleasantries this time as he moved inside the house.

"Where is she?" It came out less demanding and more begging than he wanted. He really did wear his heart on his sleeve when it came to Caroline. He approached the Sherriff trying to intimidate her, but it did no good. She didn't back down to him.

"Somewhere far away from this God forsaken town," Liz spat back at him. "You won't find her, no one will. I made damn sure of that."

"I will find her, make no mistake about that," Klaus snarled moving to leave.

"Klaus," he turned to face her, her expression a mix of pity and anger. "If you love her you need to let her go."

"I can't be that selfless."

Without another word he took off into the night, fueled to take on his most important task: bringing Caroline back.

* * *

Caroline had been living in Malibu for a month now, and after getting her bearings she felt like she could finally relax and stop looking over her shoulder. When her mother had called her to inform that Klaus was aware of her departure Caroline didn't know if this made her feel better or worse. She hadn't heard from anyone else in Mystic Falls despite the fact that they could have contacted her through her mother. However, she had finally let go of that resentment after a couple weeks by making new friends. After Steven's departure, Caroline had gotten used to living by herself in the house. While at first it would be a little too quiet, Caroline had come to revel in it. There was no drama, no danger, and she was finally letting her hair down.

After her mother had told her that Klaus was starting a manhunt to find her she booked it to the closest hair salon and decided a radical change was needed. Her hair was sleeker now, and auburn red on top of that. She went on a shopping spree, changing up her old style to favor her new home. When Steven had seen her new look he said that he almost didn't recognize her and Caroline took that as a good sign.

While she no longer had high school to attend, Caroline found herself filling her days with sunrise yoga on the beach, sunbathing in the afternoon, and thanks to a recommendation from Steven, she had a part time job in the afternoons teaching dance at a small studio in the city. That job was what inspired Caroline to get up each day and continue on. The girls in her classes were the sweetest and always ready to learn something new from her making her feel important. With each day her confidence returned and grew until she could finally admit that she was happy here with no desire to return to Mystic Falls.

When her exodus from Mystic Falls had reached its sixth month mark, Caroline decided to go out to celebrate with her new group of friends and ironically it was at a club called "Hide Out". Dressed to the nines in a new Betsy Johnson black ruched dress with a pair of red Christian Louboutins spiked pumps Caroline felt on top of the world. While Steven called her Caroline when he was still here, her new identity to her new friends was "Scarlett King". She had met most of her crowd during her frequent trips to the local Starbucks, bookshops, and even on the beach. When she saw her friend Emma waving her over, Caroline approached them with a strong and confident stride as she crossed the room.

After a few hours of socializing and plenty of dancing, she was getting another round for her friends when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was only caused by a certain hybrid. He was here. He had finally found her.

* * *

When the Sheriff told Klaus that he wouldn't find Caroline he doubted her words completely and wholeheartedly. But after months of dead ends and cold trails, he was losing confidence in his tracking abilities. It was like Katherine had given Caroline the book of her tricks to avoid his detection. By the sixth month, Klaus was nearly despondent. He had searched the entire eastern hemisphere, roaming the streets of Paris, Rome, and Tokyo in the desperate hope that she had settled there. He had an entire cadre of compelled vampire and threatened witches trying to track her down. He had finally given up in Europe and returned back to the United States when one of his informants got a lead in California. The picture he had sent him was a little blurry as it was from a distance. The image showed a fierce looking woman in a black dress and while her hair was dark red, not sunshine blonde, Klaus could tell from her face that it was Caroline. The informant gave him a more specific location, and immediately Klaus set off.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline moved as quickly as possible back to her table trying to blend into the crowd. She finally spotted him through the corner of her eye, watching him scan the crowd attentively. Glancing around her, Caroline found her nearest exit, and with a quick goodbye to her friends with a feeble excuse about not feeling well, she began to weave through the crowd towards her freedom. If she could get back to Steven's house where only she had permission to enter, Klaus couldn't get inside. She had just gotten into her car and started it when she heard his purring voice outside her.

"Caroline, sweetheart please get out of the car and talk to me."

Refusing to look up, she threw the car into gear and sped off causing him to jump back from her vehicle. After she was sure she had enough of a distance advantage, she let out the tears she had been desperately holding inside as her illusion of a safe world shattered around her. Breaking every speed limit without getting pulled over Caroline had just made it back to Steven's house only to see a black SUV on her tail. She turned the car off and blurred from the vehicle to the front door just as Klaus had almost reached her. She was through the protection of the barrier, just out of his grasp and safe.

Feeling the barrier keeping him out Klaus felt dejected. He couldn't stop the pang of hurt as he took in her expression. She looked so different from the last time he had laid eyes upon her, but her face shown such emotion it took him back. There was no hatred or anger in her eyes, only disappointment and sadness. Without another word she slowly closed the door on him, effectively keeping him out.

Falling back to his car, knowing he could not enter the house itself, Klaus knew he had to draw her out somehow. He could wait her out until she ran out of blood, but God knows how long that would take and he had already waited so long for her. He drove back to his hotel suite, angry and hurt. After a few stiff drinks and a lot of pacing and thinking, he was struck with an idea for a gesture that he hoped would be enough to get her to talk to him.

The next morning, a little after ten Klaus stood on the beach below what he hoped was Caroline's room. In his arms was a boom box, attached to his Ipod with a song playing that spoke the words that he could not. Raising the boom box over his head her turned up the volume and waited and hoped that this would be enough for her.

* * *

After cleaning herself up from last night, Caroline woke up to a melodic tune coming from outside on the beach. Getting out of bed, she put on her morning robe and cautiously moved towards her private balcony. Sliding the glass door open, she walked outside and looked down to see Klaus standing there, holding a boom box over his head like he was John Cusack in "Say Anything." The music playing was powerful and meaningful at least to them and as they drifted through the air, Caroline couldn't help but smile. It was one of her favorites.

_Ho!_

_Hey!_

_Ho!_

_Hey!_

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed,_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family_

_All the blood that I will bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_But I can write a song_

_Hey!_

_1, 2, 3_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart._

At the end of the song, Caroline had stepped back, out of Klaus's view and retreated inside the house again. Klaus lowered the boom box from over his head, and was about to turn and leave when he head a lower level door open. He looked up to see Caroline walking towards him cautiously. She had tears in her eyes and immediately Klaus blurred towards her, catching her as she collapsed into his arms. Together they sank into the sand, Klaus's arms wrapped tightly around Caroline pulling her into his lap as she stroked her hair. When Caroline gently kissed him he knew he was absolved and now could finally be at peace. He had found his home in the warmth of her love and never again would he do anything to jeopardize that.

* * *

**Longest chapter to date, woo-hoo! Review my lovelies, xoxox!**


	40. Wide Awake

**Post 4X16 AU**

* * *

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

* * *

Caroline carefully stretched her lithe body, moving her arms and legs to loosen them up as the beat of the music came pouring through the overhead speakers. For the past week, hours on end she hadn't stopped dancing, as it was the only thing that kept her from completely breaking down. Getting into her old dance academy was child's play and she took full advantage of being the Sheriff's daughter that none of the cops bothered her for her late night activities. Her mother knew that she needed this space and time though she had the sense not to ask why. Even if she had, Caroline couldn't even articulate her own feelings.

Looking up at her mirrored reflection she observed her hair that was down around her shoulders in limp curls, and as she stood, she almost laughed at the black ballerina's leotard and point shoes she wore from her early high school days. Sufficiently ready to move, she grabbed the stereo's remote controller and clicked it to play her favorite song, an oldie but goodie from the eighties that was perfect for her emotional state, which was a complete mess. She moved across the room with heart, her style of dance a hyped up of mix of ballet, capoeira, gymnastics, and simply pure emotion.

This place had become her escape after hearing of Klaus's escapade with the she-wolf. After Hayley had smugly thrown that little nugget of information in her face at the Grill, Caroline has gone on emotional lock down and ignored everything and everyone around her. She knew her hadn't turned off her emotions because every night she danced, she sobbed her heart out in the shower as soon as she came home afterwards. All the emotions she had been suppressing over the past few months had finally tipped over with that revelation. Instead of running away like she knew she could've, she just put her dead heart in a box and sealed it shut.

She knew Klaus kept coming to see her for the past few nights, trying to talk to her and she listened to her mother constantly turn him away as she would lie in her bed, unmoving. She could hear him pacing outside of her room in the late hours of the night, but he had yet dared to try to get inside her room. Caroline had never felt such a conflict of emotion, but dancing was the only way she allowed herself to feel anything. She lost herself in the deafeningly loud music as she watched her figure in the mirrors on the opposite wall from her. Just like every other night, she danced until her feet bled and her head hurt.

Unlike the previous nights, Caroline got back to her empty house past two in the morning. As she pulled her car up to her house and turned off the headlights, she saw a figure leaning against the tree in her yard. As she grabbed her dance bag from the passenger seat and shut the door she promptly ignored the hybrid that patiently waiting for her. Keeping her eyes down she walked up the path to the house ignoring his many calls of, "Caroline!"

She slipped hastily inside the house refusing to look behind her as she felt his presence creeping closer. She was ready for a cleansing shower and bed after her exhausting workout. She shut the door quickly behind her and raced to her room, dropping her bag next to her closet and grabbing her sleep ware before barricading herself in her bathroom. She had a feeling that tonight she would have to finally talk to him.

She took her time in the shower, thoroughly washing her hair and body twice as well as shaving. She was stalling, and as she changed into her clothes she could already smell him in her room. Running a quick comb through her hair and braiding it, she unlocked the door and walked out bracing herself for a confrontation.

He was sitting on the end of her bed dressed in his signature blue jeans, grey Henley and leather jacket, his elbows resting on his thighs as he looked to be in deep contemplation. He perked up as she walked further into the room but she bypassed him to grab her dance bag trying to act as if he wasn't in the room. She was still ignoring him as she threw her clothes into her laundry bag and grabbed her Ipod from out of the pocket on the bag.

"Caroline," he implored pleadingly. She turned and looked at him against her will. She wanted to be mad at him and spout out how she hated him and he disgusted her, but she found that she couldn't. Hayley's words to her in the Grill wounded her on the deepest level. She was made to feel like a second choice once again, something she vowed to never be. And that's what hurt her most of all.

He got up from his position on the bed, and stood in front of her blocking her from avoiding him or going around him. He put his hands on her shoulders and she shrinked back away from him as if burned by his touch. His face was a mask of pain and hurt by her actions, but she couldn't help but remember the last time his hands were on her as he bit her at the Gilbert house.

* * *

"Please, Caroline. Talk to me."

He sounded almost on the verge of tears, and something inside her snapped and she exploded at him, finally releasing every buried emotion insider her.

"You have to stop! You gotta stop trying to talk to me and checking on me and talking to my mom!" She pushed past him angrily to crawl into her bed. She didn't want to do this now, as all her emotions were still raw and painful. He moved to sit down next to her; reminiscent of the night he had saved her the first time. She looked up to see him staring at her, tears now evident in his oceanic blue eyes.

"I love you, and I'm always gonna love you, but I don't want to love you. I want to be happy. And if you keep pulling at me, I'll come back to you," she whispered quietly, tears now falling from her own eyes in streams. Finally after weeks of holding her feelings for him inside she had finally aired them to his face. She was free and at the same time even more imprisoned. These feelings could end up being the death of her.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said in anguish. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but you have to know that it meant nothing to me. My heart has and still does belong only to you." She sat up more in bed, brushing her tears away when his hands caught hers. She didn't pull back this time, but allowed him to pull her into his warm and solid embrace. She wound her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers and while she had no idea where things were going between them Caroline knew she could no longer hide her heart.

* * *

**Here's a drabble instead of me writing my two final papers. The next three weeks are going to be crazy, but I'm gonna try to update as much as possible still. Please still send me prompts! Review my lovelies, xoxox!**


	41. Wrap My Mind Around You

**_3x14 AU_**

**_There are no words for how much I hated last night's episode. I can honestly saw Julie Plec is not only talentless, but has no soul. I feel like I can't make it to a hundred one-shots after that bombshell. A baby? Seriously! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? TWILIGHT? I was willing to give the Originals a chance, but if this crap is what I'm getting, then no thanks. Seriously guys, I am about to jump ship like Rose on the Titanic. It's official: TVD has no logic._**

* * *

_I hear the nighttime talk, _

_I want to sleep, I just want to sleep._

_I can't wrap my mind around you, _

_I can't wrap my mind around you, _

_It's weighing me down it's wearing me out,_

_Cause I can't wrap my mind around you.._

* * *

Caroline listened the voicemail on her phone from Tyler with sad disheartened interest. He wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon from trying to break his sire bond to Klaus and she would be left waiting and hoping for a day that would probably never come. A sudden knock at her side door broke her out of her unhappy musings, causing her to put her phone cautiously down to investigate the disturbance. When she looked through the glass door, and saw one she opened the door to be sure. Looking down she saw a large black box with a silky white bow and an envelope with her name on it. Curiosity peaked; she brought the package back inside to her room. Opening the sophisticated envelope, she saw an invitation to a cocktail party for the Mikaelson family. Thoroughly mystified she flipped it over to see a postscript on the back:

_Save me a dance,_

_Fondly, Klaus_

She moved to open the box and gasped to see the exquisite blue ball gown inside. Caroline immediately covered the box up as if it was hurting her to look at the contents inside it. She let out a deep breath and looked again; as if she thought her action would make the contents disappear. If she had gotten this gift a week ago she would have been overjoyed and wore it proudly, but after her father's passing the earlier in the week she was in no right state of mind to want to be attending some fancy party at the Originals home. Gathering the box and envelope into her arms as well as the diamond bracelet that Klaus had left her last night from her room, she moved back outside to her car. She had a hybrid to confront.

After another quick look at the invitation, she found the house, well mansion where this party was to be hosted on the outskirts of town. As she pulled up the long driveway she saw numerous wait staff moving in and out of the mansion at a frantic pace, trying to arrange for the party. After collecting her items, she approached the front door with slight trepidation knowing this conversation could go many different ways. It was only a matter of seconds after she rang the bell that one of his hybrids answered.

"Hi, I'm here to see Klaus," she said trying to sound as confident as possible given the situation. The hybrid gave her a calculating look before he waved her in, and told her to wait in the foyer. As soon as he left, she was looked around at the room she was in at the shining marble floors and grand looking interior design was something out of the places of Europe. She only had to wait a few minutes before the man himself appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Caroline," he greeted warmly as he quickly descended the grand staircase to meet her in the grand foyer. She took in his slightly disheveled appearance with mild interest, before she could shake herself out of her staring at his figure. She was here for a specific purpose and it did not include ogling.

"I came to return this to you," she said lifting the box in her arms slightly, "and to personally RSVP. I'm sorry, but I'm not up for going to a party tonight. You should have this back, the bracelet as well. Thank you, but I can't accept them," she said in a rambling rush trying to be as diplomatic about this as possible; after all you aren't supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth especially when said horse had a legendary temper.

He looked at her with understanding as he nodded, "I heard about your father." His tone was sympathetic and it was surprising that someone all her friends railed about for being a monster was being kind to her. Her eyes started to water slightly as she shrugged at his comment. Unsure of what else to say she placed the box down on the table next to her before turning to leave.

"Caroline?" She turned as she was at the door, Klaus stood a few feet in front of her with this hands entwined behind him, "I really am sorry for your loss." She gave him a small smile before heading out the door ready to get back to her quiet night alone at home. She didn't see the look of disappointment on the hybrids face as she walked away.

After decimating her second pint of "Chocolate Therapy" along with a nearly all of a handle of Jack Daniel's, Caroline found herself to be more miserable this evening if that was even possible. She has watched all the new episodes of "Dancing With the Stars" that she had previously recorded before she had finally given up on watching television. Grabbing the rest of her bottle, she trudged outside hoping some fresh air would give her some clarity of mind to process recent events. Dressed in sweatpants and an old hoodie and with slightly wobbling balance, she decided to climb up the garden trellis on the side of her house up to the roof. After picking a spot and lying down, Caroline stared up at the stars that were twinkling a million miles away from her. She wondered if her father was now up there somewhere at peace.

* * *

Klaus looked around the grand ballroom of his new home and all the party guests there and felt a sense of pride. His family was reunited for the moment, and as his brother announced the first dance of the evening, Klaus couldn't help but think of the beautiful blonde that would not be showing her lovely this evening. She intrigued him last night as she had laid dying in a way that was completely foreign to him. She did not beg, cry, or plead with him to spare her like so many others had at his hands. She seemed almost resigned and accepting of her fate until he told her of the beauty that resided elsewhere out in the world. He wished to see how she would look in the dress he had acquired with the help of his sister. It was a ball gown truly worthy of a woman like Caroline Forbes. He looked around to see that his family was all occupied, and quietly like a mouse he slipped out the back door and into the night. Spotting one of the valets outside, he relieved him of a set of keys and stole off in the night, one location in mind.

As Klaus pulled up to the Forbes residence, he was glad to see that only Caroline's car was still parked in the driveway. The lights in the house however, were all turned save for the one in what he knew was Caroline's room. As he walked along the path to the front door, he was startled by the sound of a bottle crashing to the ground from up above. Intrigued, he stepped backwards on the path to see a solitary figure lying on the roof.

Klaus called out loud enough for her to hear him, but low enough to not disturb her neighbors. When he heard in response a giggling laugh, he scaled up the side of the house with agility. The pitch of the roof was not acute enough that he could fall, but still aware of his surroundings he made his way across the roof towards her.

"What are you doing up here, love?" Caroline turned her head to see Klaus standing near her, his dapper tuxedo still on and a look of playful confusion on his face. Caroline turned to look back up the sky before answering, "Just thinking."

Moving even closer, Klaus lowered himself down to her level, before lying down next to her. "About what?" he inquired. Her face was solemn and he immediately knew what the answer would be to his query.

"Reincarnation," she said lowly still looking up at the sky dreamily. "What are you doing here?"

"The party was boring," he said, his accented tone reflecting the honesty of his words.

"So you thought my house would be more entertaining?" She asked, slightly slurring her words.

"Something like that," he quipped. What he really meant was how lonely he felt despite all the people surrounding him back at his house. Despite having his family back he still felt disconnected from them.

"Why reincarnation?" he asked, turning to face her. Just like last night, she was constantly surprising him.

"I was thinking that if I had died last night, I would have liked to be reincarnated."

He started at the blonde teenager next to him with utter fascination. Who was this beautiful creature really?

"What would you have wanted to be?" He asked seriously.

"A bird, so I could fly far away from here," she said softly.

He nodded in understanding as he had contemplated his own death many times over the centuries. It was constantly on his mind with Mikael hunting him and his experience with the hunter's curse for nearly fifty years.

"After my youngest brother died, I was hunting in the woods about a month later when a small fox cub came up to me. It was alone, which was very unusual but he just stared at me like he recognized me before finally wandering off. I truly believe it was my brother in spirit."

Caroline turned to him, and saw his eyes shining brighter in the moonlight. Inching she closer, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

On a quiet rooftop Caroline was privileged to see that the monster that Klaus was dubbed by all of her friends, was just a man. He was just as broken as the rest of them, perhaps more so. However she could see a small flicker of his humanity in his cobalt eyes and strangely enough it took away some of her own pain to know that she wasn't alone in her grieving.

* * *

**I know this might sound pathetic and like I have no life, but this Klaroline/Klayley disaster has made me so sad. I started to watch this show this year and the Klaroline relationship made me have so many feels and now I have no idea where the hell its going. I feel like we all got screwed over after such a buildup all last season. Please share your thoughts and review my lovelies, xoxox **


	42. Wake Me Up

**AU Set in a world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts.**

* * *

_'Cause maybe you're loveable,_

_And maybe you're my snowflake,_

_And your eyes turn from green to grey,_

_In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place._

_And you should never cut your hair,_

_'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, _

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,_

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

* * *

Caroline strode through the front door of the mansion exhausted and ready to put the longest Friday in history behind her. She was still adjusting to the intense workload that came with having her own party planning business, but she was determined to be the best in the business in the whole city. Slipping off her trademark high heels, she tiredly ascended the staircase ready to fall into her large king sized and sleep. As she reached the top of the landing, she noticed how unusually quiet it was in the house for this time of night.

Looking at the tall clock across the hall she knew that it wasn't too late for Klaus to still be up painting or sketching, but when she peaked inside his studio it was dark. Frowning, she knew he had to be somewhere in the house as his car was still in the driveway, but in a house this big he could be a hundred places. Setting her briefcase and purse down one of the side tables, she moved towards the master bedroom. As she pushed open the partially closed door, the sight before her melted her heart. Fast asleep on the bed was most powerful creature on the planet, with a smaller version of her dead to the world next to him. In the background on the television a Disney movie played quietly only cementing the moment even more adorable in her mind.

Tip toeing she moved towards the large walk in closet, ready to shed out of her business attire and into something more comfortable. Once she was clad in a more modest pair of pajamas she crept towards the bed, not wanting to disturb the slumbering pair. Just as she was about to scoop up her daughter, a groggy voice called her name. She looked over to see Klaus slowly coming back to consciousness and she smiled at how he looked like a waking puppy. Not that she would ever tell the all mighty hybrid that, lest he develop a complex.

"Hi," she answered softly, moving around the bed to greet him first. Sitting next to him on the bed, she ran her hand over his chest and reveled in the soft growl he admitted at her touch. It never failed to give him pleasure when she touched him.

"Party too hard?" She asked teasingly, her nails lightly raking patterns on his soft cotton t-shirt.

"She wanted to wait up for you to get home and I didn't have the heart to send her off to bed," he answered slowly sitting up. She frowned slightly, feeling bad at coming in at such late hours the past week and neglecting her family.

"I'll take her back," she offered getting up only to be stopped his hand on her leg. "I'll come with you, love."

As she moved back towards the other side of the bed, her side, she took a moment to admire the small figure curled into her pillow. The birth of Addison Nicole Mikaelson was truly a gift, and one that Caroline was truly thankful for everyday. When Caroline had finally given Klaus a chance, many years ago the spirits on the other side were happy enough at his turn around in behavior and attitude that she was gifted with the ability to bear children, even in her vampire state. Taking in the small girl into her arms, Addie immediately looped her arms around Caroline's neck nuzzling into her mothers warm embrace.

"Mommy?" She grumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey, munchkin," Caroline whispered back as they moved down the hall towards her bedroom. Moving in front of her, Klaus opened the door for them and turned on the small light on her dresser. As the soft light illuminated the room, Caroline still couldn't help but be impressed by how beautifully Klaus has painted a detailed mural on the wall of a castle worthy of a princess. He had locked himself in the room for weeks on end, ensuring that it was perfect and on time for the arrival of his first child. As he pulled back the covers on the twin sized bed, Caroline gently placed their daughter under the sheets and tucked her in.

"I wanted to wait for you," Addie half yawned, turning over in the bed snuggling into the soft sheets.

"I know and that's why tomorrow you and I are going to spend the whole day together while Daddy sets up for your birthday party," Caroline said softly, stroking her daughter's soft blonde hair back. After she murmured in agreement, Caroline leaned down to she kiss her goodnight, followed by Klaus and together they left the room quietly. As she shut the door quietly, Caroline almost let out a scream as Klaus swept her into his arms suddenly. Kissing her on her temple he walked them back down the hall to their room. Depositing her gently on the bed, he kissed her passionately before joining her on the other side.

Crawling over to meet him in the middle of the bed, she settled herself comfortably on his chest, incredibly thankful that she had finally given into him years ago. Moving with him to the suburbs of Chicago and away from Mystic Falls was the best choice she ever made. Seven years later and they were going still going stronger than ever. Fatherhood had the biggest impact on Klaus as he took his role seriously and proved on many occasions just how far he would go to protect his family.

"So you never told me what your big gift for Addie is going to be," she said in suspicious tone. He had construction workers building something on the back of their property for the past few weeks and had been very good at keeping in under wraps from her.

"Klaus," she said warningly when he didn't say anything for a long moment. Rolling over on top of him, she was able to stare him down even in the low light of their room.

"Tell me."

After an annoyed huff and grumble he said it.

"You got her what?" She demanded, thinking she had heard him wrong.

"A pony for the stables I'm building."

Groaning, Caroline rolled off of him and back to her side of the bed before calling over her shoulder to her husband, "She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

Pulling her body closer to his, Klaus whispered in her ear, "Just like her mother does." Caroline smiled, and turning in his hold pulled him in for another kiss before sending up another prayer of thanks for the wonderful life she now has.

* * *

**Can't tell you how regularly I will be updating with finals coming up. So those pics from the season finale, any theories? Still taking requests, prompts. At this point of my school year my brain is goo, but damn it I will keep this fic alive! **


	43. She Wolf

**_AU 4x20, post 4x20._**

* * *

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

* * *

Caroline pulled up the Mikaelson mansion with butterflies erupting in her stomach. She had finally worked up the courage to bring Klaus's dress back and admit her feelings for him after the debacle that was her senior prom even despite the fact that Tyler had made another appearance. Even as she danced with him she felt a shift in her feelings for him. Later that night she called him to say that she wasn't going to wait any longer for him. Dress in hand, she exited her car and approached the front door with slight apprehension, but at the same time courage enough to open the door without knocking like she had the other day. Before she could call out his name as she stood in the foyer, she overheard Rebekah on the phone a few rooms away. Three words in their conversation hit her like a multiple stakes to the heart. _Klaus. Hayley. Baby._

She dropped the dress on the floor in shock, and covered her mouth in fear that she might scream out loud. Slowly she backed out of the room and quickly ran back to her car uncaring if Rebekah heard her now. Throwing the vehicle sharply in reverse she sped down the driveway, tears pouring down her face in uncontrollable streams. Even though Klaus was never really hers, she felt like she had some claim to him. Everyone always talked about his feelings for her. Elena, Stefan, Damon, her mother, Rebekah and even Tyler.

It was all an act, a joke that someone like Klaus would actually wait for her. He obviously found someone else more to his taste. Her anger rose at the thought of the she wolf. Hayley who was the one responsible for the death of his hybrids and she got a free pass while Tyler had to run in fear of his life. And now she was carrying Klaus's miracle child down in New Orleans. Caroline didn't make it all the way home before she had to stop the car on the side of the road to empty the bile from her stomach at the thought of them together.

By the time she got home she felt like she was in a trance like state from all the emotions attacking her, the anger, betrayal, pain, despair, and then it was like some part of her was now completely numb. She had shut off her emotions and put them in a box along with all the other unwanted feelings she had been carrying around for years. She moved upstairs to her room robotically and quickly gathered as much of her stuff as possible. She was going on a little vacation, a permanent one.

Just as she was nearly done her phone started to buzz with a call. It was Klaus. _How ironic_ she thought given the circumstances. Picking up the phone and with her sweetest voice, "Hello Klaus".

"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you." His voice was like dark chocolate: rich, warm, and inviting. If only he could have kept it in his pants for a little bit longer.

"Really?" She purred into the device, "Gonna be hard to show someone the world when your stuck on diaper duty now that your having a bastard child with Hayley the were-slut."

She heard dead silence on the other end followed by a sharp intake of breath. "Word travels fast in a small town, you of all people should know that Klaus," she continued in a cool tone.

"Caroline, I was going to tell—," he started, but she cut him off not wanting to hear his pathetic excuses.

"Don't bother lying to me Klaus. If you really thought you could have it all then I feel sorry for you," she said petulantly.

"I won't lose you over this, Caroline!" He growled, anger and hurt now very evident in his tone. She laughed at him without a trace of humor.

"You can't lose what you never had," she said coldly before hanging up on him.

Tossing the phone on her bed carelessly, she resumed her packing now at a quicker pace slightly afraid that there was now a pissed off hybrid making his way back up the east coast to Virginia. Too bad he wouldn't find her if he ever got back to Mystic Falls. Grabbing her bags, Caroline moved them downstairs and out to her car at a hurried pace. Throwing her stuff in the trunk she turned around to see Stefan standing next to her.

"Klaus called," he said by way of explanation with a slight shrug. His eyes looked pitying at her and she want to slap the expression off of his face.

"Careful, Stefan your caring is showing," she said bitterly trying to move around him to get into her car.

"Where are you going?" he implored moving closer to her. She took a breath, and realized that he didn't know she had shut it off yet. That would make her next move easier. Gathering together some tears, she started to cry.

"I just need to get away for a while," she said shuddering her body to look like she was sobbing. Immediately he wrapped her in a hug and without a second of remorse she linked her arms around his next and snapped it. Pushing his body off of her driveway, she got into the drivers side and pulled out of her driveway ready to get the hell out of this one pony town. By nightfall she had made it to Washington DC, the first of many of her intended stops on a tour across America.

Compelling herself the penthouse in the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in downtown DC she immediately changed into a one shoulder red mini dress she had packed along with a pair of sky-high black pumps. With her hair curled to perfection and her makeup dark and sultry she was ready to hit the clubs for a little entertainment. She started at a club called "Crossroads" ironically enough and with one goal in mind she entered the crowded area to search out her newest victim. And she found her easily, a willowy brunette with brown eyes and pouty lips a near look a like to the girl who had stolen everything from her. Compelling her to follow her, Caroline led her to the bathroom and without remorse ripped her heart straight out of her chest, leaving the girl holding her still beating hear in her hand as she lay dead on the floor. With a smile of pure satisfaction she left the bathroom ready to paint the rest of the town red in the most literal sense.

* * *

Klaus frowned as he saw the headlines scroll across the television screen in his compelled hotel room. "Snow White" as the media had dubbed her, had struck again this time in Los Angeles. For the past few weeks, gruesome murders of brunette girls in club bathroom had swept the nation causing mass panic at clubs. All authorities knew was that all the girls were last seen in the company of a young blonde in a red dress. Klaus was losing his patience with the failing search. After his phone call with Caroline, he immediately took off back for Virginia to find her and to explain himself. He couldn't care about this child or Hayley and even less about Marcel and the witches. Caroline needed him and he would be damned if he would let her down again by thinking he no longer cared for her. It was clear from her murder streak that she had turned off her emotions and it was clearly his fault from the look of her victims.

When he had arrived back in Mystic Falls she was already gone leaving very little of a trail to follow. To gain help, he heartlessly compelled Elena to turn her emotions on therefore allowing Stefan to accompany him on his search. They split up to cover more ground with Stefan taking the southern half of the country and Klaus taking the north. The Sherriff as well was able to help locate her car in DC but afterwards Caroline had gotten good at covering her tracks by switching vehicles and without a phone to trace she was making their search ten times more difficult. But the name of Niklaus Mikaelson still struck enough fear into the hearts of vampires that we was able to wide their search net when he spread the word that he was looking for her.

It was about a six months after she disappeared that he knew they were closing in on her at last. It was strange that after four months the murders had stopped just as quickly as they had begun. Klaus had hoped that it meant that she had finally turned her emotions back on and was ready to come back with him. He had finally gotten word from one of his informants that she was located in Montana of all places. If he hadn't gotten picture confirmation of her at a stable he wouldn't have believed it. Caroline's previous MO was to stay in heavily populated, urban cities for a night or two before moving on elsewhere making as many kills as possible. He dreaded to think how she was coping now that her death toll had nearly reached fifty.

Directed by the information from his phone he pulled into the small town outside of Helena where she was supposed to be holed up in. It looked similar to Mystic Falls with its Main Street and small shops, which led Klaus to believe that she was missing her hometown. After some compelling inquiries he was led to a small bed and breakfast where he was told he could find the "new pretty girl in town". He compelled the owner to let him inside the simply decorated room, but it was devoid of her presence. He took a few moments to look around at her things and saw familiar clothes strewn about the room. He let out a sigh of relief that in a less than a few hours they would cross paths again.

He found out the Caroline had up a job at the local horse ranch and at nights sang at a small bar and restaurant. His heart filling with hope he followed the woman's instructions to the place. There were many cars parked outside the bar named "Jack of the Wood". Klaus could hear the overflowing amount of patrons inside and then he heard it. Caroline's voice singing within the din of others talking and laughing. Klaus moved past the bouncer at the door and strode into the building with purpose, ready to bring his Caroline home.

It took a few moments to locate her, but when he saw her, his breath was taken away. She was sitting on a barstool on a small stage under a spotlight her clothes were a simple pair of black shorts and white eyelet lace top. Her hair was longer than he had ever remembered seeing it. It was expertly curled and resting gently over her right shoulder. She looked like an angel, and the sound of her voice was enthralling him closer to her.

What he then noticed however was how she was not looking out at the crowd very often, but rather at the man who also sitting on a stool on stage with her. Klaus immediately sized up the man with a rush of anger and jealousy. He dressed in a typical Midwestern style with blue jeans and black button down shirt. He looked to be mid twenties, and with his extremely tan and toned body Klaus was feeling less secure by the way Caroline kept looking at him while singing. He has short-cropped brown hair and from his hidden position in the room Klaus could see the striking color of his green eyes. He was in short, a very attractive man objectively and Klaus wanted nothing more than to rip his eyes from out of his head.

As the last notes of their duet sounded within the bar Klaus watched as her small hand entwined with the man next to her as they gave a little bow to the crowd. Moving offstage Klaus watched as the man led Caroline to the bar, but rather than sitting next to her moved behind the counter and started to help serve drinks to the other patrons.

Gathering up his wits and trying to quell his murderous feelings Klaus moved closer to the bar until he was standing right behind his little blonde distraction.

* * *

"Hello Caroline."

She turned around on the bar stool slowly as if she knew she had no hope of escaping. Her face was somber, not hint of anger or hate on her features as she turned to face him.

"Klaus," she said with a resigned tone. She supposed it was time that they had a talk, but she was dreading it completely.

"You're a long way from home, sweetheart."

"This is my home now and no matter what you think I'm not going back," she said softly yet defiantly hopping off the barstool and pushing her way through the crowd to get outside. She felt like she was suffocating inside surrounded by all those people. Of course he followed her outside and she made no effort to run from him, but rather to go to the fence that secured the horse paddock next to the bar. She could feel him approaching her as she was petting one of the horses that were munching on some long grass.

"Talk to Caroline, please," he begged. She turned to face him and saw his grief and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't need you to save me this time, I did it myself."

"Then why not come back? Your mother misses you. So do all of your friends," he offered. He moved closer towards her with caution trying to not spook her into running.

"Too much has happened," she said shakily. "I'm happy here, I have friends, job, and a…" Her voice trailed off at the end. He knew what she was implying but the masochist in him wanted to hear what she was going to say.

"A what? Boyfriend, lover?" He asked heatedly thinking back to the bartender back inside the building.

"No," she said yelled. "A chance to move on. You did it and now I have to as well. Shouldn't you be back in New Orleans with your new family anyways?" She asked in exasperation.

"It was an alcohol fueled one time mistake, Caroline. She means nothing to me."

"Well the one time mistake has just cost you at least eighteen years," she retorted hotly.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. That night has becoming my greatest regret in a thousand years, but I can't walk away from you like there was never something between us."

"That's the tragedy of it, we fell apart before we could ever have a chance to be together," she said as a few tears started to leak out of her eyes. She was trying to stay strong but all she wanted to do was run into his arms and never let him go.

"I should get back inside. I have another set to sing," she said pulling herself together and wiping the stray tears from her eyes. She knew she had to walk away from him before the sight of him would make her crumble completely. She had to be strong.

"I'll still wait for you, Caroline. No matter how long it takes, no matter how far away you are. I will always love you."

She stopped in her tracks at his declaration. Turning around slowly, she saw him still standing there by the fence looking defeated.

"I love too despite everything," she whispered sorrowfully before turning back and walking back to the bar. Klaus watched her walk away until her figure disappeared inside. He looked up at the starry sky and let out a deep and painful breath. He would never move on from her, give up, or leave her ever again even if took a year or a century.

* * *

**Another update in celebration of finishing one of my final papers, three days early and the over 700 reviews I have recieved! My hope has been restored after the last episode! I'm fully back on board the SS Klaroline! **


	44. Sweet Disposition

**4X09 AU. No hybrid plan in this one as everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. Sorry for the late updating, real life and school combined have been a real hell. But today is my last day!**

* * *

_Sweet disposition_

_Never too soon_

_Oh, reckless abandon_

_Like no one's watching you_

_A moment of love_

_A dream_

_A laugh_

_A kiss_

_A cry_

_Our rights_

_Our wrongs_

* * *

Caroline looked around at the beautifully winter theme decorated Grill filled with chattering people and gave herself a mental pat on the back for all of her hard work. Helping to organize the Winter Wonderland Charity event had been more stress than pleasure but as the former Miss Mystic Falls she took over the event planning when April seemed to struggling. When she finally had a moment to breathe after checking in on the bar supplies and caterers she allowed herself to wander over the art pieces for the charity action later. The one piece that had captured her attention the most was a darker colored canvas with a lonely snowflake in the background. For some reason she knew that Klaus did this canvas.

She hadn't seen him since the after Miss Mystic Falls pageant two weeks ago when she finally confessed Tyler's scheming plan to him out of immense guilt after the wonderful day they had spent together. He acted out in anger at her, but immediately set off to find his hybrids and compelled them back into his service indefinitely. She didn't agree with his methods, but she couldn't let Tyler go through with this suicide mission knowing he would lose against Klaus. Afterwards Tyler had confronted her that same night and after a tearful confession to her part of Klaus's discovery of the plan he broke up with her and left town with Hayley chasing after him. Caroline mourned their relationship for about for a short time and then threw herself into planning the next event. This latest antic of his had been the kiss of death to their already dying relationship and she finally felt at peace without him.

She was itching for a stiff drink but looking around at all the adults she knew she would be getting dirty looks for her underage drinking. She looked back at the painting and gave a small sad sigh, before a shiver involuntarily crept up her back. She turned slowly to see Klaus standing ten feet behind her dressed in black suit with a white shirt and no tie looking devastatingly handsome. She suddenly felt a little scared, yet thrilled at the same time because he showed up. She could only hope that he came here to see her and not to kill her after her little part playing the distraction once again.

* * *

"Nice painting, yours I assume?" She asked casually as he moved closer to her. She tried to keep her tone level, not wanting to display any hint of her real emotions that were simmering below.

"How could you tell?" He asked moving to stand beside her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and the smell of his cologne, which was causing her to feel slightly dizzy, but in the best kind of way. For someone who had yelled at her so furiously two weeks ago he was being extremely courteous and polite towards her.

"Lucky guess," she said flippantly, trying not to turn to look at him.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" At this, she turned to face him, and once again took in his refined appearance. He was smiling at her which both confused and worried her.

"I shouldn't with all the adult prying eyes, but yes I would love one," she said offhandedly trying to maintain a cool demeanor. She was done trying to be Miss Little Perfect, and it seemed that champagne was becoming their "thing."

"Allow me," he said with a nod before disappearing into the crowd towards the bar. She watched him leave and admired the way he was able to part the large crowd with this confident stride. He wasn't gone for twenty seconds when Carol Lockwood descended upon her.

"Caroline! The DJ is no longer coming," Carol barked at her causing Caroline to take a step back in shock. Carol had never acted this way towards her before. "I thought you had taken care of this weeks ago!"

"I'll take care of it, Mrs. Lockwood," Caroline gritted through her teeth trying to keep a Grace Kelly like manner.

"Like you took care of Tyler?" She spat back angrily. "Because of you he's gone! He was the only family I had left!" People were starting to look at them and the room was getting quieter. Caroline reassured them all with her fakest smile before turning to face Carol.

"Better he left while he was still alive or would you have rather had Klaus killed him over his stupid plan. You should be thanking me," Caroline growled before turning to walk away. "And don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me with my father," she threw over her shoulder before storming out of the Grill nearly in tears. She was sitting outside on the infamous bench when she saw a pair of black dress shoes standing in front of her. Looking up she saw Klaus holding out a flute of champagne for her. Giving him a small smile she took the drink and knocked it back in a single gulp.

"Thank you," she said quietly. He nodded and took a seat next to her before refilling her glass with the bottle he had taken from the bar.

"That was quite a little display," he remarked nonchalantly. She gave a little laugh without humor, feeling her eyes start to water again. Hastily, she tried to wipe them away before he could catch her looking so defenseless. Of course he caught her, and putting down his glass he grabbed her hand holding it between his own. Surprised but not offended by the gesture, she did not pull away from his strong grasp.

"What did she do to you?" His tone was as chilling and serious as the look in his eyes.

"She vervained me and called my father to come back to town only so he could try to torture the vampire instincts out of me." She tried to say it without crying, but the tears were now streaming down her face in an unrelenting manner.

"I could kill her if that would make you feel better."

She laughed quietly, knowing that he was completely serious, but she played it off like he wasn't when she gently swatted his arm. He smiled at her laugh, still holding her hand and was now gently stoking her palm.

"Why are being so nice to me after everything that happened at the pageant?" She had to know if this was all an act to lure her into a false sense of security.

"I think you know why, Caroline," he said almost bashfully looking at her straight in the eyes. She looked away quickly and smiled, pleased at his honesty. Her eyes then lit up at an idea as she stood up from the bench suddenly.

"Hey, can you play piano?"

* * *

On the musical platform back inside the Grill Caroline she stood on slightly shaky legs ready to perform for the benefactors of the charity and the rest of the town's citizens. However, with a small glance to Klaus she felt a sense of strength and at his musical cue she began to sing slowly along with the music. The hybrid surprisingly had many musical talents, but his playing as she sang captivated Caroline throughout their performance. They ran through the more traditional holiday songs and even a few of the newer ones before the replacement MC arrived.

After relieving them, Klaus steered Caroline towards the bar and ordered them a round of drinks in celebration of their mutual success in keeping the benefactors entertained. As a slower rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" came over the speakers, Klaus extended his hand towards Caroline in an invitation to dance and for once she didn't hesitate on accepting it. Leading her to the dance floor, Klaus pulled her into him with a spin causing her to giggle in part by his antics and other from all the champagne they had shared. Instead of keeping him at arms length like she always had previously, Caroline leaned her head against his shoulder reveling in the warmth he was giving off.

"I didn't know you could sing," he said as the swayed together to the soft music on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I don't do it very often," she said embarrassed looking away from him slightly.

"You have a lovely voice, Caroline," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said blushing lightly smiling at him softly.

A sudden announcement coming over the loudspeaker startled them breaking their little bubble to broadcast the opening of the art auction. They pulled back from one another and silently Klaus offered Caroline his arm to escort her to the back room of the Grill where the auction was being held as the last event of the day. As they watched each painting sell quickly she was surprised when he bid on his own piece. After a fierce battle Klaus had outbid all the other patrons for his canvas which when he was handed it by the auctioneer he in turn gave it to Caroline as the exited the Grill.

"Something to remember me by," he said simply.

_Like she could ever forget him_, she thought.

After ensuring her presence was no longer required, Caroline decided it was time to call it a night. After finding her coat, she agreed to let Klaus give her a ride home.

Their conversation in the car was more small talk than anything, but Caroline couldn't help but feel a certain buildup as their night together was coming to a close. As they walked up the path to her porch, Caroline couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. As Caroline fumbled for her keys for once due to actual nerves she heard Klaus chuckle. Looking up she saw him looking at the sprig of mistletoe that she had hung up earlier this week. He looked at her with eyes burning brightly.

"Well it is tradition," she said moving closer towards him meeting him less than halfway as he wrapped one hand around her neck and the other secured at her waist. If Caroline had thought she had been properly kissed before from her other relationships, she was sorely mistaken. Klaus had taken over all her senses as they moved back towards the side of her house with Caroline pinned against the wall. Breaking away at last for un-needed air, she looked at Klaus with new eyes. He was tender, yet passionate all at the same time making her feel wanted.

"So I'll talk to you later than," she said after a long moment looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"You can be sure of that, sweetheart," he whispered before placing another soft kiss on her forehead before heading back to his car with a new bounce in his step.

As Caroline made her way back inside her house, she deposited her new art piece over the mantel in a place of reverence. As she changed into her sleep ware she couldn't keep a silly grin off of her face even when she crawled under the sheets. It was truly a Christmas miracle.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this one. I'm terrified about the season finale tonight. Thoughts, reviews, prompts please? Review my lovelies, xoxoxo**


	45. Last Love

**I am dead. They have killed me. WE GOT A KISSSSS! ENDGAME!**

**Season 5 AU. NO HYBRID BABY OR HAYLEY! EVERYTHING IS KLAROLINE AND NOTHING HURTS!**

* * *

_You conquered me when you let me be_

_When you let me be_

_Though you're my first love you're my last love_

_And although I am young I will never outgrow_

_My love for you, I will never give you up_

* * *

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

The words came quietly in an almost in a resigned manner from his mouth and she almost didn't believe what she was hearing. He was letting Tyler go? For her? The cool night air around them seemed strangely quiet despite all the commotion earlier. It was like it too was holding its breath for the next words to be exchanged between the pair.

"What?"

She was that thoroughly confused that she needed more clarification for his "gift". A million thoughts were racing through her mind, but the constant one was that he was doing this for her. For once he was putting her first, giving her what she truly wanted despite the fact that it was the thing he wanted the least. He loved her more than he hated Tyler.

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes."

He sounded so confidant in his words that she too honestly believed him. For once she didn't roll her eyes or scoff at his grand words. A small part of her wondered how long it would actually take until she was ready to go to him and if he would still be waiting. He moved closer and with accurate precision his lips left a lingering kiss on her cheek. She wondered what would have happened if she turned her head at the right moment.

"Congratulations, Caroline," he said softly the words still floating in the air around them as her cheek burned from his touch. In that single moment she felt a spark, a brightly burning desire to pull him back into her and kiss the full lips that had teased in her late night dreams and desires.

"Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

Walking together down the aisle, arm in arm was too iconic an image for her to even process at the moment. Later, after they had parted ways once again and she lay to rest that night the memory of him both soothed and tormented her. How long this torment would last however was entirely up to her and Caroline Forbes didn't tolerate torture, even if it was the most exquisite pain.

* * *

2 Years Later…

"Caroline, come on you promised to sing tonight and we've already signed you up!"

Caroline groaned as she was dragged from the comfortable booth unwillingly by her two suitemates Leah and Addie towards the performance stage at the other end of the bar. The last two years of her life had been unexpected to say the least after the way it had been going for the first twenty years. Her summer was first spent reconnecting with Tyler only to officially break up with him after he got back two weeks after graduation. Too much had happened between them and once again they parted ways only this time she wasn't going to look back on their relationship as a fallback. After going with Elena to the University of Virginia for a whole semester, Caroline transferred to Tulane University citing a need for change from Virginia and all the memories associated with it. She had taken Bonnie's death the hardest and found living in Mystic Falls to be too painful coupled with everything else bad that had happened there. While she now living in the Big Easy she had yet to call on a certain Original hybrid despite picking up her phone many times, her fingering hovering over the call button. For some unknown reason she hadn't been able to press it.

As Caroline's friends marched her up on stage, she looked out at the large crowd that had gathered at Razzoo tonight. It had become her favorite place to unwind after a long week of classes and in celebration of her "birthday" her suitemates decided she must sing the first song of the night. She had come to realize after being released from the shadow of Elena Gilbert that she was actually happier than she had ever been in her life now that she had moved to New Orleans and found a new group of friends that were like her. As the musical number began Caroline lost her nerves and began to serenade the crowd with an old favorite of hers from her human days. As she quickly scanned the amassing crowd, she swore she locked eyes with a pair of familiar burning blues that both threatened and adored.

_"__The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives. And gives expensive jewels…"_

* * *

Klaus looked around the crowded establishment and took a seat at the main bar as the other patrons milled around waiting for the night's entertainment to begin.

"Niklaus, what are we doing here?" Elijah asked distastefully looking around at the other inhabitants with mild disgust.

"I'm looking for a new lounge singer for our bar," Klaus said tiredly. He was talent hunting after he had seen the forte of those Marcel had in his employment and needed something equally and more impressive to bring in more business. It has been two years since he had started his campaign to bring New Orleans back under his control and while he had been successful in establishing himself as King, he still wanted the best.

Ordering himself a large glass of scotch he took in the people around him. It was mostly a younger crowd, but he had a feeling he would find someone good enough here to sing at his lounge on the weekends. Soon the lights began to dim and he saw a young blonde being pushed to the front by her friends. It was too loud for him to here their exchange, but when she ascended onto the stage and turned to face the crowd, his heart started to pound in his chest like a beating drum. She was here unless he was missing her so much he was finally hallucinating her figure. Caroline had finally come to him, to his town, his kingdom.

He took in her stunning appearance, noting how her blonde locks seemed longer and more luminous as they tumbled over her right shoulder in spiraling curls that he wanted to run his fingers through. Her choice of outfit for the night made her a vision of the 1920's with the black embellished dress. She carried herself differently then when he had last seen her in Mystic Falls two years ago. Her high-heeled stride up to the microphone was confident and self-assured and when she looked out at the crowd he swore that their gaze met one another for half a second. When the music began and swelled within the room and she began to sing, Klaus was lost in the mesmerizing show before him.

After her lively and riveting performance Klaus watched her descend from the stage back to her crowd of friends and without a word to his brother he hunted through the crowd to find her. Pushing and shoving his way through the masses he finally was able to spot her at a corner booth in the back. She was laughing over an empty martini glass at something one of her companions said. Her head thrown back in true happiness and Klaus was thrown by the beauty of it, of her. As if sensing him, she turned in his direction her expression transformed into a kaleidoscope of emotions ranging from happiness to apprehension to determination. Instead of waiting for him to come to her, she immediately sat up and met him more than halfway across the distance that separated them.

As she became within reach, Klaus's mind blanked on what to say to actually say to her. In all his time waiting for her to come find him, he had no idea what to say her when she would finally arrived. As if sensing his verbal dilemma and simply not caring for trivial words, Caroline slipped her hand around his neck possessively and pulled him into her their lips meeting with fiery passion despite the loud commotion going on around them.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," she breathed when they finally separated. He saw the glassy look in her eyes and he knew his own reflected the same feeling.

"What were you waiting for?" He asked in a hushed tone, finally finding his voice. Having in such proximity to her body and after their kiss his mind was not functioning to full capacity.

"The moment I knew I couldn't go another day without you in my life," she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

It had taken time, patience, and hope but at last the Queen had arrived and he humbly bowed before her.

* * *

**I am finally home and ready to dedicate myself more to getting to my goal of 100 oneshot/drabbles. *whoot whoot* Review my lovelies, and keep the faith ;) xoxox**


	46. Give Me Love

**A drabble set in a world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts.**

* * *

_Give me love like never before_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go_

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_And that tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood, is drowning in alcohol_

_No I just wanna hold ya_

* * *

"Caroline if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to tie you down to that chair," Rebekah scolded loudly looking at her sister-in-law with amusement.

"I wouldn't be so anxious if I knew what was happening tonight," Caroline retorted from her director's chair where two women were working on her hair and makeup for the evening event.

"Nik and I have everything under control, Care. Please just try to relax and enjoy the moment. It's not every day a young lady turns one hundred."

Caroline smiled brightly from her spot looking up at her sister-in-law. The road to their current close relationship had been nothing but rocky. It only took a couple decades for them to really bond, however it took a lot of shopping trips and cocktails.

"But why can't I see what I look like?" Caroline whined as the woman put the final touches on her hair. Without a mirror to look at Caroline was nervous at how she looked.

"Because the whole night is a surprise that has been a while in the making," Rebekah retorted exhaustedly from her own chair where another woman was working on her.

As the women cleaned up their workstations and left, Rebekah escorted Caroline carefully outside of their penthouse to wait for the hired car to take them to the party venue for the evening.

"Can't I have a hint?" Caroline begged as Rebekah carefully placed a pair of blacked-out sunglasses over her eyes so she wouldn't ruin her hair or makeup with a blindfold.

"Nope," Rebekah said gleefully. She was so excited for the night ahead of them. Her and Klaus had been carefully planning this night for a while and they knew it would be a night no one would soon forget. The car ride to their location was a little delayed by Paris traffic, but it was to be expected for this time of day in France where the Originals had settled down for the time being.

* * *

As the car pulled up, Caroline immediately tried to mentally guess their location but once her door was opened she was greeted with an unmistakable whiff of cologne in the warm air.

"Stefan?" Caroline screeched launching herself blindly into the arms of her oldest best friend. They had maintained contact steadily over the years despite the physical distance between them. Caroline was grateful that he had never abandoned her when her relationship with Klaus developed into something more than the façade of friendship they maintained when she first left Mystic Falls many years ago.

"You didn't think I would miss your big day, did you?" He said laughingly and despite her temporary blindness, Caroline knew he was smiling just as big as she was.

"I thought you were on some remote islands in Indonesia, though," Caroline said confused.

"Caroline I got my invite for this party a long time ago," he said laughingly.

"How long?"

"Almost a year ago."

Caroline's jaw dropped. Klaus and Rebekah had been planning this night for a whole year behind her back and without a hint despite her nosy ways.

"Well we need to get inside and get the guess of honor dressed for her party," Rebekah finally cut in after a few more moments. Her voice sounded a little strained and Caroline wondered what kind of looks her and Stefan were sharing. They had been on and off for the past few decades and it seemed like lately they were more off.

"Lead the way," Caroline said happily as she felt Rebekah and Stefan each take an arm to guide her up the many steps before them. Judging by the echoing sounds their shoes made they must have been somewhere large and open, but Caroline was still drawing a blank as to their location. Once they got to their designated dressing room Stefan stepped away claiming he needed to talk to Klaus about something. Caroline perked up at his name hoping to see her husband, but before she could protest Rebekah had none to gently pushed her inside the room to get dressed.

* * *

"I can't breathe!" Caroline complained as she felt Rebekah lace up her corseted dress behind her. She could feel by the weight and fabric of the dress that it was some type of older style dress. She was nearly bouncing with anticipation to see what she looked like.

"You don't need to breathe your dead," the other blonde retorted sassily.

Caroline laughed in spite of herself, still adjusting to the fact that she would literally be seventeen forever. As time moved on around them, Caroline had found it hard to say goodbye to those who were still human in her life. Her mother in particular was a goodbye that came too soon for her. She didn't know how she would've made it through those hard months after her passing if she didn't have Klaus by her side every day as a rock to lean on.

"There all done," Rebekah said as the tied the last lace and gave Caroline a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. They decided to open a bottle of Dom Perignon and share a couple glasses of champagne while Rebekah changed as well. The two were talking over their last plans to take a trip to Monte Carlo when a light knock sounded within the room causing Caroline's heart rate to jump.

"That must be your escort," Rebekah said teasingly. Caroline heard the door open and immediately felt a sense of pure happiness erupting in her chest. She heard his agile footsteps come closer, and grasping her hands he pulled her off of the settee she was resting on.

"Ready, my love?" He asked as he led her out of the room and through a hallway, her arm tucked into his.

"Yes, if I can take off these blinders," she said a little petulantly. He laughed and obligingly took off her sunglasses carefully. When Caroline opened her eyes she was flooded with recognition. She placed her hands over her mouth as she saw the reflection of herself and Klaus in the Hall of Mirrors. Instead of a modern gown and style, her dress and hairstyle was a near perfect copy of Marie Antoinette. Her dress was a richly embellished champagne golden color with yards of fabric while Klaus was dressed navy blue military attire, perfectly reminiscent of that time period.

"We're in Versailles?!" She said excited turning back to face him, a mega watt smile on her face. She couldn't believe he had done this for her for her birthday.

"Of course we are. You are after all a queen, my love. Happy Birthday," he said tenderly kissing her softly. Caroline pulled him in closer, her arms sliding over his jacket to cup the back of his neck. After their shared moment of intimacy, Klaus urged them to continue walking to the end of the hall where the party guests were waiting for them.

"So if I am Marie Antoinette, are you supposed to be my king, my husband, or my lover?" She asked teasingly as they approached the ornate doorway to the ballroom. Klaus knocked on the doors alerting whoever was on the other side of their presence before pulling her in for another quick kiss. He murmured against her lips, "All three, always and forever."

Before she could reply the heavy doors swung open and Klaus escorted them inside. If Caroline was surprised before, she was going into total shock now. Looking around the Rocco styled room at all the clapping people, she recognized the friends they had made over the years from all their worldly travels. Still grasping Klaus's arm, they entered the room parting through the crowd. Caroline was never so happy to be out of the loop on a party.

Waiters circled around them and the other party guests baring flutes of the finest champagnes and trays of every French pastry and sweet treat she could imagine. By the time they had greeted most of their guests and chatted, a familiar baritone voice rang out over the sound system by the DJ.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for traveling from all over to join my family and I in celebrating the one hundredth birthday of our beloved Caroline. As per tradition let us commence the evening with a dance," Elijah said succinctly before rejoining the rest of the crowd who were already lining up to dance.

As Caroline's hands linked with Klaus' she heard the opening notes of the incredibly familiar song drift over the room. She sharply turned to him, a knowing smile gracing his lips.

"Our first dance," she said her eyes started to shine brightly with emotion as they began to move in time to the beat along with the other couples. Leading them in a close waltz position Klaus moved them around the room and for a few moments Caroline forgot everyone else that was in the room. All she saw was he, her loyal, loving, and supportive, as well as handsome husband of over fifty years.

* * *

After dancing together for a few more songs, then switching partners numerous times with other friends and family members their attention was called outside. Arm in arm with Rebekah, as Klaus had disappeared somewhere earlier they made their way out to the outside terrace overlooking the magnificent gardens. With anticipation, Caroline waited for whatever was about to happen. Suddenly a familiar pair of arms encircled her waist pulling her figure into his. Caroline looked over her shoulder to see Klaus smiling down at her warmly. She smiled back, but before she was able to speak a loud noise erupted and a bright display of colorful fireworks erupted in the night sky. The show went on for over ten minutes and rivaled any other Caroline had ever seen in her human life. As the last one lit up the sky she turned in Klaus's arms burying herself in his chest feeling the effects of all the champagne coupled with all the energy spent from dancing.

The night wore on for a little longer after the display and finally as the last guest left and the cleaning staff took over the room Klaus grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through another exit. In his other he held a picnic basket that he pulled from somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She called as he led them through the darkened garden. Though she didn't have a watch or her phone on her Caroline knew that it was nearly dawn. They had literally danced all night long with their friends. It hadn't been the first time, and Caroline knew that it wasn't going to be their last.

"You'll see," he said moving them a little quicker. They soon came upon a large lake just as the sky was getting lighter. Laying out the blanket they settled on it together before Klaus pulled out another bottle of champagne and a decanter of orange juice along with other breakfast type pastries.

Resting against one another, they watched the sun began to rise and dance across the water, lighting the sky with hues of pink and orange.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever," she said quietly, but utterly sincerely. She realized how much hard work must have gone into planning this party for one night and she was eternally grateful.

"Anything for you, Caroline," he said tiredly. She chuckled and nuzzled into his chest allowing her exhaustion to overcome her and together they fell asleep as the bright dawn of another day rose before them, and just like the hundreds that preceded it, it would be another day in which their love would grow and burn brighter.

* * *

**This was inspired by watching Marie Antoinette very obviously. Read and review my lovelies, xoxo! **


	47. A Drop in the Ocean

**Post 3x14 AU to 3x20.**

* * *

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

* * *

The first time it happened it was a purely emotion driven frenzy of actions which she blames entirely upon him. The most prevalent emotions she felt that night were anger, annoyance, and a burning need to knock that damn smug look off of his dimpled face. All the times since then she blamed it on so many other things: feeling lonely without Tyler, sadness at her father's death, anger at Elena for being the center of attention. Her clandestine meetings with big bad wolf had become the highlight of her days and most especially her nights. Since the night at the ball they had met all over town, his house, hers, even the alley outside the Grill while his siblings were at bar and her friends were playing pool totally unaware of frantic meeting of two lovers.

She wouldn't talk to him afterwards every time, just quickly shuffled around to get her clothes and hair back in order to look presentable enough to deny her previous actions with the original hybrid. Depending on where they were he would just watch her as she went through the motions of denying that these stolen moments meant something more than just a mutual release of tension. Over time it had, not that she would admit that to him.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked pointedly after their latest tussle on his bed. She told her friends that she was studying tonight for her biology exam. Little did they know the hybrid have her a very thorough anatomy lesson. She glared at him over her shoulder as she adjusted the strap of her bra trying desperately to seem unaffected by his sex hair and uncovered naked torso as he lounged back against the headboard.

"Can't. It's the decade dance tomorrow and I'm on the committee," she says haughtily pulling on her floral dress. She starts to look around the room for her last item of clothing so she can shower back at her house and forget about what had just transpired. This has become her ritual. She's looking under the king sized bed when his arrogant voice taunts her from above.

"Looking for this?"

She sighs tiredly and gets up to see her black lace thong hooked onto his pointer finger. She reaches for it and he pulls his hand back out of her reach. Now she's angry and late and way too tired to play this game with him right now. She reaches further only to have him snake his arm around her to pull her back onto the bed, and into his lap.

"Stay with me."

It's not the first time he has said it to her and it certainly won't be the last. However, looking into his turquoise eyes she sees a hidden vulnerability that wasn't there a few minutes ago. She wants to say yes, to strip back out of her clothes and burrow back into his soft one thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. But instead she takes the cowardly route.

"I'm late enough already, I really have to go."

They both now it's a hollow excuse but he relents and gives her what she wanted without fighting like he wants to. Stuffing the lacy material into her bag, she shuffles off of his lap and the bed. She makes it halfway to the door before she turns around and flits back to him placing a lingering kiss on his scruffy cheek. She regroups quickly, before giving him a small smile as she finally leaves the room. She manages to sneak out of his house without any of his siblings noticing and is able to get back to her house undetected again. As she steps into the shower and washes away all evidence of her indiscretion she can't help but wish that things weren't different. Her feelings for Klaus had slowly been taking over her thoughts and more often then not he was clouding over her mind. Shaking her head under the showerhead she realizes that nothing will ever change. He will always be the bad guy in everyone's mind and she would be nothing but a traitor if she were to let him into her life completely. She tries to retire these thoughts as she lays down to go to sleep but all she can think of is how her bed suffers in comparison to his.

* * *

After setting up for the decade dance tirelessly with Elena and Rebekah all afternoon she made it back to her house with only hours to spare to get herself ready for the night's events. She trudged inside ready to spend a lot of time trying to tame her long hair into the popular finger curls of the twenties. She dropped her bag at the door only to stifle a scream at the familiar figure lounging lazily on her unmade bed.

"What have I told you?" She berates as she strips off her dress and moves to her closet to pull out her dress and shoes for the night.

"To make a noise, inform you beforehand, or some other form of communication to indicate my presence in your room," he recites boredly not looking up from his book.

"Yet you did nothing," she huffs angrily laying down her dress on the bed and putting on her silk robe to do her hair and makeup. She moves towards her ensuite bathroom and plugs in her curling iron. She arranges her makeup on the vanity before a birdcall erupts loudly from the other room. She smiles to herself before moving back to her bedroom.

"Will that suffice?" He asks childishly from behind his book as she sits down on the edge of her bed next to him. Grabbing one of the decorative pillows that still laid on the floor from her unmade bed she whacks him for his cheek. He puts down the book slowly, giving her a look of astonishment that melts in a sinister smile. Knowing she is about to receive retribution she tries to scurry off the bed, only to have him grab her, pulling her back onto the bed in a death lock. His legs wraps around hers while his brawny arms hold her to him as he tickles her on her side relentlessly knowing it's her Achilles heel. He doesn't stop until she screams for mercy, and even then he still hold her close to him for a large space of time.

She turns in his embrace eventually and slowly kisses him working her way from up his neck to his luscious and full lips while his hands start to pull at the robe she is wearing. While it isn't the first time their lips have met, their usual frantic and passionate pace has slowed down to a more sensual and tender speed. She looks over to the clock on her nightstand before gasping and leaping off the bed in a flash.

"Where's the fire?" He calls annoyed sitting up on the bed, clearly having enjoyed their brief interlude.

"I need to do my hair," she hollered back from the bathroom. He growled and lay back down on her bed inhaling deeply trying to calm his body down. She emerged nearly a half hour later, her hair done up and perfectly waved with a feather adornment on one side. With her dark winged eyes and ruby red lips he was retraining himself to steal a kiss.

"How do I look?" She asked turning slowly for his viewing pleasure. She was smiling happily at the look in his eyes that spoke volumes.

"Ravishing," he purred getting up from the bed to stand in front of her. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss when she turned her head.

"Anywhere but my lips," she taunted, not wanting to ruin her carefully applied makeup. Sliding his hands down, he grabbed the tied ends of her robe, and pulled on them like he was unwrapping a Christmas present. As the fabric parted he sank down onto his knees, before looking up at her devilishly. She was going to be late to the dance.

When Caroline finally arrived to the dance forty-five minutes after it started she looked around for her friends to see them all out on the dance floor having a good time clearly not missing her presence. In need of a drink she spotted Matt by the punch bowl and she hastily made her way over to him. After chewing her out for being late to her own dance they fell into their usual banter before he looked over her shoulder in confusion.

"What's he doing here?"

Caroline turned to see Tyler walking through the crowd greeting old friends happily like he didn't have a care in the world. She hadn't seen him since her birthday, the night he bit her and now she felt only indifference towards him now. But regardless he was risking his own safety by coming back here tonight.

She stormed over angrily, "Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you here…" She didn't get to finish her rant before he retorted, "I can pretend I'm sired if I have to." He moved closer to her trying to hug her, but she visibly flinched.

"Why do I smell _him _all over you?" He asked angrily in a low tone, getting more into her personal space before inhaling deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said slightly stammering. His most alert senses could clearly pick up what her Marc Jacobs perfume could not mask.

She shook her head in resignation, knowing that by the way she left Klaus earlier he would definitely be showing up at the dance some time tonight. He had told her many times how much he loved the twenties and dancing had somehow become their thing on rainy days after the sheets would be disturbed. She left him quickly, trying to get some space to think clearly. He could potentially reveal what had become her dirty little secret to the rest of her friends and she could lose everything tonight. While her feelings for both hybrids had clearly altered she knew that tonight could very well end in bloodshed.

After a dancing a few fast songs together with Bonnie and Matt she heard the sound system morph into a slow song. Before she could move off to the side a warm hand grabbed her elbow. She turned to see Tyler looking at her expectantly and reluctantly she followed him to the dance floor. As he pulled her in she maintained a greater distance between them as if they were strangers. The words she had been waiting for came out from him bitterly before the moved a step.

"How long?"

She sighed, not wanting to look him in the eyes as she confessed her hearts greatest secret.

"Since my father died, a month," she said trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. She looked at him to see a flash of guilt in his eyes. He was partially to blame in his death after all.

"Who else knows?" He said in a hushed tone.

"No one. And I'd like to keep it that way," she said pleadingly.

They moved slowly to the music and with every moment Caroline was feeling more uncomfortable with her current situation. With this information he could potentially destroy her life in Mystic Falls. Suddenly he stopped moving in the middle of the song.

"What is it?"

She turned to see Klaus standing ten feet from them dressed in a white suit with his hair neatly gelled. He looked actually like a man out of time. She immediately let go of Tyler like she had been burned by his touch. She felt Tyler's eyes go to her at her sudden movement, but she kept her gaze on Klaus. He moved closer to them in a predatory manner and Caroline knew that things were about to hit the fan.

"Where have you been, mate?" He asked venomously sizing up his first hybrid with disdain.

"Just got back into town," Tyler retorted taking a step forward, trying to not seem intimidated.

"That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in do you?" His tone was threatening, but his eyes remained softly on Caroline.

Before Tyler could refuse the dance for her she moved towards Klaus, letting him pull her back in the crowd of other couples swaying to the jazzy tune. Unlike Tyler she did not pull away when he pulled her in close. Resting her diamond bracelet adorned hand around his neck, she whispered the words he most likely already knew.

"He knows about us." Her tone was resigned, and slightly fearful.

Klaus inhaled sharply, his eyes going darker and she swore she could see a flash of gold within his irises. He grips her a little tighter.

"Well then we have two options," he said in a matter of fact tone. "I can compel him to forget or you can let me take you out of Mystic Falls and show you what the world has to offer."

She stares into his eyes, her mind racing throwing out the pros and cons of both options. She looks around the room to see Bonnie and Elena happily dancing the night away and she realizes that what she wants. She can think of a hundred reasons why she should just walk away right now, but there's one reason why she can't. With her hand around his neck, she pulls him closer colliding their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"

With a genuine laugh and a smile she grabs his hand and together they flee, not looking back for once and moving forwards together, both knowing it's both the end and the beginning.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, without TVD I have lost some inspiration. PLEASE SEND PROMPTS AND REQUESTS! Review my lovelies, xoxox. I wanna give a shout out to CBK1000, you need to read her stuff, its amazing! **


	48. Serial Killer

**Season 5 AU. No Hayley/Klayley sex/NOLA Plotline. Everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts.**

* * *

_Dancing in the dark and I shine._

_Like a light I'm luring you._

_Sneak up on you, really quiet,_

_Whisper "Am I what your heart desires?"_

_I could be your ingénue._

_Keep you safe and inspired,_

_Baby, let your fantasies unwind._

* * *

After flattening and tossing the last box into the garbage, Caroline heaved a dramatic sigh worthy of the stages in London. She was so glad she was able to snag a single room in her new dorm building at school and now she was finally unpacked. Having to hide her true nature from a roommate would just be too much stress and after everything that had happened this summer it would be the last thing that she needed.

"I can't believe you're finally in college, sweetie."

Caroline turned to see her mother leaning against the doorjamb tiredly, but with a happy smile on her face that Caroline mirrored back to her. Excitedly Caroline hugged her mother and felt a few tears fall on her. She pulled back to see her mother hastily wiping her eyes to remove the evidence of such a display of emotions. After her near death at the hands of Silas, Caroline had made strengthening their relationship a priority among other things over the summer and now that they were parting she knew it would be hard on both of them.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?"

It was a question that Caroline had heard many times since she got her acceptance letter, when she packed up her room in Mystic Falls, and on the road from her mother. It would be the first time she would be on her own for a while and while she appreciated her mother's concern, she needed this independence.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. I need this. When Duke University accepts you don't say no to them," she said in a joking tone.

She herself was a little shocked to receive her acceptance letter with a full ride to such a prestigious university just a few shorts months ago. She had a nagging feeling a certain hybrid had pulled some strings on her behalf, but he denied any involvement when she questioned him. Inwardly, she hated that the distance between them grew from a couples miles to one hundred and fifty. A lot of things had changed between them since graduation.

After the death of Bonnie was discovered, Caroline had effectively shut Elena out of her life for good. It was easy to blame everything on her as the focal point for everything bad that had happened over the past three years. While Tyler was allowed to come back to Mystic Falls after graduation, Caroline had broken up with him a few hours after he got back to town. She was done trying to fix something that was irreparable when too much had happened and after spending more time apart then together it was clear to see that any hope for reconciliation was doomed.

This summer was different to say the least, but life changing. Every one of her friends had left Mystic Falls after graduation. Rebekah and Matt were on their cross county road trip, Tyler had left again after their breakup, Stefan took off to parts unknown, and Elena went with Damon to live in New York. Caroline had spent her days reconnecting with her mother and her nights reading old favorites that she hadn't had time for in the mess that had become her life.

She had been lying in bed one night, when a scratching at her house that had pulled her from her book. It was a golden wolf outside her window with familiar striking blue eyes. She knew who he was and instead of shutting him out, she let him inside. The entire night he just laid on her bed watching her read and by morning he was gone. It continued on for weeks and when she saw Klaus at the Grill they never spoke about it, but instead had taken a real chance and gotten to know him without the threat of some greater evil or the judgment of her friends overshadowing them.

"Okay, then. You ready to get a bite to eat?" Liz asked.

Looking around at her newly made up room; Caroline decided she was ready for a new chapter in her life to begin, with no more supernatural drama. Grabbing her purse she followed her mom out, shutting the door of her new home behind her.

After a stomach filling pizza dinner downtown and a tearful goodbye to her mom in the parking lot, Caroline slowly made her way back through the East Campus back to her room. Passing dozens of other freshman out she was excited and ready for a fresh start with people who didn't know a thing about her or her life back in Mystic Falls. Approaching her door she sudden felt a shift in the air and turned around to find the source, only to find that hallway was empty.

Unlocking her door cautiously, Caroline flipped the overhead light on to see a few new things that hadn't been in her room earlier; the giver however was easy to guess. The first was a large vase of sunflowers on her desk with a letter leaning against it. Grabbing the letter she walked over to her bed ready to jump on it when she stubbed her foot on something. Bending down she saw a yellow mini fridge hiding under her bed. She laughed loudly, remembering her comment to him after graduation about wanting one. Opening the door, she saw a bottle of Dom Perignon chilling as well as numerous blood bags. The one on top however had a note attached.

_Incase there is trouble. _

Curious, she opened the top of it and took a small sip. It was_ his_ blood. It tasted just as she remembered from all those months ago, sweet and decadent like rich dark chocolate. Closing the top and putting it back she took out the bottle and with a leap she was nestled on top of her bed with the letter and bottle. Delicately she broke the wax seal and simultaneously rolled her eyes at his old world manner in sending correspondence. Pulling out the sheets of parchment, she hurriedly read the scripted words with relish. She smiled, laughed, and as instructed celebrated this new milestone in her life with the lovely champagne he had left for her. When she finally laid down to sleep his final words echoed within her. _I'll never be too far._

* * *

Within weeks, Caroline had taken to higher education like a duck to water. Between classes, clubs, and a new social life she felt more like her old self by conquering new things. She loved how challenging her classes were and had come to surround herself with a good set of new friends. Klaus however was never far from her thoughts during the day-to-day scramble. Ever since she had left he had taken to messaging her phone more often than not lately. He had still yet to make an appearance, well his human self at least. At first she thought she was going crazy, but she knew she had seen a familiar wolf prowling the edges of the woods around campus.

Opening the door to her room after her taking her last final she saw a golden colored wolf with bright blue eyes resting peacefully on the carpet in the middle of her floor. Smiling, she was happy, yet confused to see him here in this state, rather than his human self.

"You know, I'm not allowed to keep large pets in my room," she said humorously as she dropped her books on her desk and collapsed into her comfortable lounge chair tiredly. "But for you I guess I can make an exception." He gave a snorting sound that she equated to a chuckle and trotted over to her resting his furry head on her thigh. She reached for him and lazily stroked his head finding the repetitive action soothing after her exhausting test. Soon she felt her eyes start to grow heavy until a wet nose grazed her cheek, bringing her back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see Klaus looking at her curiously. He tugged at her sleeve and obeying his wordless command she got up and moved to grab her sleep ware and toothbrush and exited the room headed to the bathroom.

After completing her nightly rituals she walked back to her room ready to collapse into bed. She saw Klaus lounging lazily at the end of her bed his head resting on his paws. With a graceful jump, she settled onto the bed and got under the covers. As she lay her head on the pillow Klaus got up and settled closer to her, laying his body down next to her like he was the big spoon. Smiling she turned over in her bed to face him. With an outstretched hand, she stroked his fur mesmerized by its silky texture as it slipped through her fingers. Feeling content and safe with his presence next to her she drifted off to sleep peacefully.

She was awoken the next morning by warm calloused fingers delicately stroking the exposed skin on her stomach. She smiled, and felt his arm tighten around her keeping her pressed against his warm skin.

"We need to get up," she murmured lazily, not really wanting to move. It was now the beginning of winter break and she needed to be out of the dorm building by one.

"It's too cold, love," his voice cooed softly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her senses. She shook her head and tried to get up, but he flipped her over so she was now pinned underneath him.

"I thought we had made a deal," she said petulantly looking up at him, shamelessly admiring the view above her. He must have changed sometime in the night as he had a pair of black sweatpants on now. She was glad he had some clothes on otherwise she would have found it harder to resist him.

"New deal," he proposed lowering himself closer to her. "You come with me on a vacation instead."

"That does sound more fun, but where will we go?" She asked shakily as he started to trail kisses up her shoulder and towards her neck.

"Somewhere warm I think. I don't like this cold business, but I promise you we'll come back for Christmas."

She pretended to think about this offer for a few seconds before nodding cheerfully. He smiled back and kissed her softly, brushing her bed-mussed hair off of her face.

"How do you feel about Bora Bora?" He asked inquiringly.

"I think my bags are already packed," she said cheekily.

* * *

**Got some great prompts that I'll be trying to get out as quickly as possible. Review my lovelies, xoxo.**


	49. All I Want

**4x07 AU. Everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts.**

* * *

_'Cause you brought out the best of me_

_A part of me I'd never seen_

_You took my soul wiped it clean_

_Our love was made for movie screens_

* * *

Caroline was stressing out, desperately trying to ensure that the Miss Mystic Falls pageant was running smoothly while simultaneously keeping Klaus distracted and away from Tyler. While she usually took pride in terrorizing the underclassmen girls and wait staff into doing her bidding, today it was more aggravating than anything trying to keep everyone on task. All she wanted to do was to prove herself worthy of her title even in her small town. She felt herself slowly coming undone mentally after she had to even snap at the orchestra for playing funeral type music instead of more upbeat rhythms.

"And how am I doing?" Klaus asked as she turned. His voice was amused, as he must have heard her barking orders earlier at the others. He had a smile on his face that was playful, not mocking like Tyler would have been about her attitude today if he was the one escorting her. But he wasn't, instead he was nowhere to be seen today and that she wolf once again took up all his time.

"You're…perfect. Which is so beyond annoying I can't even look at you," she complained, but even as she said those words she couldn't look away from him. How he was able to match his tie to her dress should have disturbed her, but she was glad he paid attention to such details as it showed how much he cared about pleasing her. She tried to bury the feelings that were bubbling up inside her when she was around him, but they were getting harder to squash as the numbers of their encounters grew.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?"

She turned and followed his gaze to see Tyler entering the party with Hayley across the lawn, who was dressed in a trashy looking red dress completely unsuitable for the occasion. Their hands were intertwined and Caroline felt a surge of jealously at the action, but knowing she had to keep up with the charade that they had broken up so she trampled those urges to cause a scene.

"Let's just get today over with," her tone reflecting the bitterness she actually felt as she briefly glanced at Klaus. He looked sympathetic for her pain, but there was something else lingering behind his expressive eyes that she couldn't decipher.

"I feel partly to blame for your pain today," he said ashamedly as they headed away from the rest of the party after picking up a bottle of champagne and two flutes from the open bar. She instantly looked at him as the slowly walked together along the lakeside on the Lockwood property.

"I've known for some time about Tyler's indiscretion with the wolf girl, but I didn't want to say anything about it to you." And just like that Caroline felt as if a knife was twisted into her unbeating heart. Unfortunately she was right all along about that were-slut and this game of charades Tyler had been playing. Only she was the one being played. How awfully convenient that they could play the part of blissful lovers when that's exactly what they were.

"What?" Her tone was just as confused and hurt as she felt. She couldn't believe that once again she was played as a fool for someone else. It really was never her, she was never the one just a stepping-stone to someone else.

"I didn't want to hurt you and moreover I knew you wouldn't believe me if I was the one to tell you, especially after our last encounter in the woods. I threatened him to tell you, but he refused to come clean when I came back from Italy." She let his words sink in and realized the truth in them. They had been playing her for a week now. And she knew he was right, she would have never believed him over Tyler her supposed "epic" love.

As they reached the stone bench Klaus's mood seemed to shift in a new direction and his focus became entirely about her and pleasing her. They talked with his focus being completely on her and she surprised herself by laughing at some of his anecdotes as they drank the champagne. As they walked back to the party nearly an hour after secluding away, her arm was resting in his she felt a lightness in her soul. He had made her forget about her pain and made her laugh, something that hadn't happened for a long time even in her happiest time with Tyler. As the crossed the small wooden bridge back to the party their arms remained linked, but before they got back to rejoin the rest of the party he stopped her in her tracks.

"I never answered you question if I ever thought about being human," he began lowly and immediately he had her rapt attention as he went into his story about his time in the Andes many years ago. She watched his face more than she listened to his words, his expressions completely mesmerizing her. She knew when he talked about the hummingbird being constantly on the verge of death he was talking about himself. Elena had told her the story of his family's transformation and how his stepfather hated him for what he was. She felt a surge of empathy knowing how it felt to be treated that way by someone who was supposed to love you, especially a parent.

When he started to lead her back to the area where the rest of the guests were still milling around, she stopped him suddenly when realized she couldn't take another step further. He turned to look at her confused as she moved closer and with slight hesitation due to nerves, she kissed him. It was a small lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth, but it was enough for the moment. She knew she had to be the first one to make a move with him, knowing his fear of rejection.

He pulled back from her completely confused, but his eyes were shining with hope and wonder.

"What was that for, sweetheart?" His voice was strained as if he was desperately trying to maintain his control on his actions.

"For telling me that story, for making me laugh today when I thought it would be impossible, but also because after what I'm about to tell you I may never get the chance again to do that again."

"Then don't tell me," he said roughly before pulling her back into him,

his eyes clouded over as his lips furiously connected with her. Instead of pulling away from such an aggressive action, she gave in completely letting him hold her securely to his figure as his hands snaked their way into her hair as hers grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket. She didn't care who was watching anymore she was done playing the part of the "little blonde distraction." Sooner than she would have liked they parted from each other, both breathing heavily their eyes focused solely on each other.

"Tyler's been unsireing your hybrids to lead them against you," she said shakily looking him in the eyes, but her entire body was shaking as the words left her mouth.

"I know. You don't live for a thousand years without being able to pick up on lies and betrayal from those around you."

His tone was overly casual, but she knew he spoke of the pain of having his father hunting him down for centuries. She opened her mouth to try to justify her actions, but she couldn't bring herself to, as she knew she had no good enough answer. His steely gaze seemed to be pulled from her watering eyes to something over her shoulder and as she turned to see Tyler followed by Hayley stalking over in their direction, Tyler's face a mask of rage and hostility while Hayley's was pure smarminess. She turned back to look at Klaus only to find his place next to her vacant, and she knew she would face the firing squad alone.

After a public reaming from Tyler about her display with Klaus countered by her accusations of his actual cheating he finally admitted to many indiscretions behind her back while in the Appalachians. The words had not needed to be said, but it was clear to both parties that their relationship and friendship was over. However, she didn't own up to the fact that she had spoiled his take over plot, but rather would let him face those consequences on his own. She quickly left the Lockwood mansion after trying to maintain her usual cheerful composure, and only on the drive back to her house did she allow herself to fully breakdown.

* * *

A few days later Carol forwarded her photographers collection of pictures from the pageant to put in the local paper. Looking at the glossy images only tore from her chest again. Amid the pictures of prominent town leaders and contestants was a candid picture of her and Klaus. She didn't know when the image was taken during the day, but the expressions on their faces spoke volumes. They were looking at each other warmly and a genuine smile was glowing from her at him.

Realizing what she needed to do she grabbed a pen and an envelope from her desk. Writing furiously on the back of the image she quickly sealed it in an envelope and swallowing her pride she got in her car and drove to his mansion her hands shaking the entire ride there. She slipped the envelope under his front door before quickly retreating back to her car before anyone could discover her presence. Now she could only hope and wait for anything as she laid in her bed with the day's events rolling around in her mind.

After a restless night of no sleep she awoke to a pained head and heart the next morning. Dragging herself out of bed she trudged to her bathroom ready to wash away the feelings of last night and yesterday along with her unclean hair. As was customary even despite her low spirits she began to hum in the shower trying to relax and gain focus.

As she washed her hair she couldn't help but sing the lyrics that were invading her mind, _"Come on skinny love just last the year. Pour a little salt we were never here. My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ... Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer…" _

Singing had always been a way to express herself when she could really articulate how she was feeling. As she ran through the rest of the verses in the song as she exited the shower she was feeling better but not by much. Changing into her robe, she exited the bathroom only to stop at the sight before her.

Sitting on her unmade bed, dressed in his customary black Henley and blue jeans was Klaus and in his hands was the picture of them that she had left him the previous night. Despite feeling vulnerable in her state of somewhat undress she approached him cautiously.

"Hi." Her tone was small sounding, almost like an anxious child.

He looked up at her, his face an array of emotions, but the most visible one was exhaustion like he hadn't been sleeping at all either.

"Do your really mean what you wrote?" He asked straight away holding up the picture of them carefully as to not crease it by being too rough.

"Every word," she breathed moving closer to sit next to him on the bed. "Spending time with you that day and just talking was the happiest I have been in a very long time. And I really am sorry for the part I had to play in all the deception with the hybrids. Can you forgive me?" She added quietly.

He looked her in the eyes to see the truth lying there amidst watery irises. He moved closer, raising his one hand to cup her chin bringing her face closer to his.

"It will cost you a kiss," he said softly as he leaned into her.

"I can accept that offer," she whispered back before meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, minor health crisis but all is OK. Review my lovelies, xoxox! ;)**


	50. Happy Together

**THIS IS 50! Halfway there! Set after Ch. 42 "Wake Me Up". Not necessary to read it, but feel free to ;). Slightly disappointed over the lack of reviews from the last chapter. Drop me a line readers and sorry that its been so long and sorry that it's not too long. xoxox**

* * *

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

* * *

As the warm morning light poured into his spacious bedroom Klaus was immediately awakened from his deep slumber by its brightness. He turned over onto his stomach on the spacious king sized bed, only to find the other side was empty, save for a note on her slept on pillow. It had become one of their many "things" over the years after champagne, dancing, and horses to leave hand written notes for each other in numerous places. Reaching towards the small scrap of paper, Klaus read it with a smile and moved languidly to get out of bed and prepare for the day. As he changed into the proper attire as directed by the note he couldn't help but smile at the turn his life had taken from a few years ago. He now had everything that he always desired for centuries: a family of his own, a throne to rule from, and the love of his existence by his side forever.

After quickly grabbing a few other items from his bedside table he made his way downstairs and outside the villa to the stretch of private beach he owned on the shores of Italy along with a villa. As he walked across the smooth white sand he could hear his daughters infectious laughter sounding off from near the water's edge. From his short distance he could see that Addison was running along the beach her hands stretched out in front of her to show something to Caroline who was sitting on a large picnic blanket a few yards from the water's edge. Klaus watched in pure adoration as Caroline gently took something from their daughter and placed it in a small beach pail next to her.

"Good morning, my sweetheart," he greeted as he sat down next to her on the large blanket. As instructed he was wearing his swim trunks ready for a day on the beach with his both his girls as it was the last day of their trip. They had abruptly decided to take an extended vacation as the harsh winter weather settled into Chicago making the warm Mediterranean the perfect escape.

"Morning," Caroline said warmly, kissing him softly on the mouth in greeting as he kneeled down next to her pulling her onto his lap. Klaus took in the sight of his beautiful wife with pure unadulterated pleasure as she was glowing in the warm Italian sunlight dressed in a stylish black one piece and a large sunhat that covered her long blonde curls. She no longer carried the weight of the supernatural drama that always befallen them when they lived in Mystic Falls on her mind. She was weightless in their shared happiness and he too relished in the peace they had found together after so many years of unhappiness and pain.

"Daddy, look what I found," Addie exclaimed running up to them, her small hands extended out to them to show the piece of sea glass she had found along the shoreline.

"It's lovely, precious," Klaus said taking the roughened piece of blue glass from his daughters' hands. Looking over to the bucket next to their blanket, Klaus saw it glittering with other pieces she must have found before he had arrived.

"Mommy said you would help me find more," she insisted tugging on his free hand insistently with the exuberance that only a four year old could have this early in the day. She had the same pout on her lips when he was slow moving to relent to her request.

"Of course he will," Caroline answered for him, removing herself none to gently from his lap despite his slight whine of protest, "and I'm going to get lunch ready since someone decided to sleep past breakfast," she said with a pointed look to Klaus who responded back with a sheepish smile. The reason he had slept so late was because Caroline had kept him up all night, hoping that they would be gifted with a second child soon if the fates would allow them such a gift again.

As Caroline walked off back to the villa, Klaus allowed his daughter to pull him up and together they walked towards the shoreline chattering about this and that as they looked for more sea glass. Letting go of his daughter's hand he saw the pure joy in her eyes are she closely inspected the collected shells, rocks, and driftwood that had collected over time searching for the colored glass. With an excited squeal, she found a new piece and raced over to Klaus to safe keep it as she looked for others. They walked along the beach and found more pieces, which delighted Addie to no end as her collection grew, and Klaus couldn't help but bask in her happiness at such a simple thing.

As they wandered back to their private property Klaus's pockets were bulging with their newfound treasures. After depositing their loot into the bucket, Klaus laid back down on the blanket weary from the sun and heat. He felt Addie cuddle up to his side, much as she did when she was just a toddler when they would watch movies together waiting for Caroline to join them in the evenings. Wrapping his arms around her small figure, Klaus felt a surge of love as she nuzzled into his bare chest; she truly was his little wolf and the other light in his life.

Some time later Caroline returned with a basket filled with sandwiches, snacks, and drinks only to find both her husband and daughter fast asleep. She smiled and woke both of her sleeping beauties with a kiss and a whisper. As both roused themselves at the word "lunch" Caroline doled out the food and drink equally. They ate and talked about what their next vacation would be and how excited they were for the upcoming Christmas holidays, as all the siblings would be joining them in Chicago this year. After clearing the blanket of lunch after they finished eating, they took a quick swim in the water, making sure that Addie was always holding onto one of them as the waves lapped against them. As the sun started to sink in the sky in an explosion of pinks, oranges, and red it signaled the end of another day. Only when Addie started to nod off again did they decide to pack it in for the day as they had an early flight back the next morning.

Despite her protests after waking up in Klaus's arms as he carried her back to the house, Addie received a bath and fell back to sleep immediately after he placed her back in her bed, adorned in new pajamas. As he returned to his own bedroom he saw Caroline still awake reading in bed. He sauntered over to his side of the bed and immediately collapsed onto it. He lifted his head to see Caroline trying and failing to hide a smile behind her book.

"What's that look for?" He asked as he rolled over onto his back, stretching out his tired muscles. Caroline only smiled before putting her book down and turning off the light on the side of the bed before getting fully under the covers.

"How do you feel about Erik for a boy's name?" She whispered into the darkness. Klaus shot his hand out and pulled her into him, sliding her body across the bed.

"Are you sure?" His voice was nervous and excited at the same time at such a revelation.

"I took the test Bonnie gave me before we left and it was positive."

Klaus pulled her into his body smothering her with joyous kisses and laughing at the same time overwhelmed that he would be gifted another child from the spirits. He could never be more thankful that it was Caroline's love that brought him back from the darkness that overwhelmed him and truly made him see the light.

* * *

**Yeah 50! Review my lovelies, xoxoxox!**


	51. Slow

**Inspiration struck! AU Post 4x22. No Bonnie death and no Stefan/Silas doppelganger. Inspired by Gossip Girl 5x13. **

* * *

_But it's you who brought me here_

_It's you and all your cheers_

_You who brings a fear_

_You, through all these years_

_Time moves slow_

_Time moves slow_

_Time moves slow_

_Time moves slow_

* * *

Caroline stared at her herself in the floor length gilded mirror, her eyes darting over her figure taking in all aspects of her reflection. Her dress was perfect, and while she normally didn't approve of compulsion she needed to have the soft strapless A-line gown with multi-layered Chantilly lace designed by the one and only bridal goddess Vera Wang. She had seen it a store window while on her trip to Paris and decided she couldn't leave the city without it. Her hair was up in an elegant and sleek updo with peal-encrusted pins holding it in place. Her makeup was done flawlessly giving her pale skin a healthy human looking glow.

It was her wedding day and she had followed all the human traditions that were demanded of her. She had something old (her hair pins), something new (her dress), something borrowed (her mother's earrings), and something blue (her new lacey lingerie). Everything had been planned perfectly from her fondant wedding cake with vanilla custard filling to the DJ's playlist for the reception. All the food had been chosen with careful consideration along with the marriage site and yet despite all these preparations her heart wasn't in this wedding.

Her fiancé, and soon to be husband was a three hundred year old vampire she had met a few months after the "New Orleans disaster". She had been broken hearted and in her weakness she had let herself become too attached to him, too dependent. It had been a whirlwind romance, yet she knew she didn't really love him the way she knew he loved her. She had already given her heart away to another only to have it ripped out in the cruelest of ways when she thought they could finally be together. She tried to hold back the tears as she recalled the day she had finally given in to her heart's desire and went to New Orleans. It hadn't take her long to find him in the bustling city and as she started to approach him in Hadin Park the sight of him playing with a young child halted her in her tracks. Even worse was when she saw Hayley join them together on the grassy knoll. He had moved on and by the looks of the child's age it was disturbingly clear that is was pretty quickly after he had left her in Mystic Falls after graduation. Unable to stomach the sight of them together, she fled across the Atlantic determined to heal her shattered heart in the belly of the romantic beast – Paris.

She had met Colin Beaufort at Pierre Herme when they both fought over who would get the last "Infiniment Chocolat" macaroon on a warm June evening. It ended with Colin's resignation in exchange for a date, which Caroline accepted apprehensively in spite of knowing his true nature. The next evening he had picked her up from her studio apartment in the 11th arrondissement in his 1956 Jaguar Roadster to bring her to his vineyard for a home cooked meal. What turned into one date led to another at the opening of a new exhibit at the Louvre and after a few months he asked her a very important question. When he got down on one knee during one of their early evening strolls through the grape vines and presented her with a brilliant four-carat diamond ring (stolen during the siege of Versailles) she said yes. And it was at that exact moment that Klaus's face came to her mind. In the months she had spent with Colin she had been able to bury her feelings for the hybrid and actually managed to convince herself that she was making the right choice. After all, she had to move on as well and she would do it despite the hollowness inside her chest.

A gentle knock at the door startled her out of her reminiscing and without turning around she called the person in as she moved to her vanity table to put on the last of her jewelry. The time was drawing near and she suspected her mother wanted to get in a few last moments before she walked her down the aisle. As she looked up from putting in her pearl earrings she gasped at the sight in the mirror. It was Klaus; he had come at the eleventh hour dressed sharply in a Hugo Boss suit his expression wounded in the mirror's reflection.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was as exasperated as it was guarded as she took in the sight of him. It had been a long six years and he still looked the same somehow. However, she didn't need to see him here, flaunting his new life in front of her.

"I got your invitation," his accented tone was matching hers but his words had a more biting edge to them.

"I didn't send you one," she shot back standing up from the vanity table in a quick motion. "And I don't need you here to ruin my day because I deserve this after what you did to me!" She said scathingly.

"What I did? Sweetheart, I have done nothing but wait for you for the last six years!" His tone was louder and even angrier than hers as he moved closer to her in the small room.

"I know about your child with Hayley! You got what you wanted: a family, a throne, and a queen! So don't you dare try to take away from me what you already have!" she snarled getting into his face, as she was more level in height with her white heels on. His eyes were wild and bright as she gazed into them and her own chest was heaving with unnecessary breath.

"The child isn't mine and Hayley was nothing more than a pawn in a game that I didn't want anything to do with," he said more calmly now as he took a few calming breaths. "She and the witches in New Orleans played me and my family for fools. The child's father is Tyler as I discovered a few years ago," he said more quietly.

Caroline was shocked into silence, torn between disbelief and a raging feeling of hope that blossomed unwillingly in the cavity of her chest.

"You are the only woman who could ever be my queen, Caroline. It's always been you in spite of everything. You're the one."

His words were infinitely more tender now and his hands cupped her damp cheeks. He leaned in as if to kiss away her tears when the door was knocked on again and her mother entered the room abruptly.

"Caroline, it's time," her mother sounded upset as she said the words blushing slightly at the obviously intimate moment she had interrupted between the two immortals.

"I have to go," Caroline said before tearing herself out of Klaus's hold to follow her mother out of the room. She didn't bring herself to look back as she felt more tears stream down her cheeks as she kept on walking.

The wedding procession consisting of Elena, Bonnie, April in matching pale lavender gown who were waiting for her at the entrance to the main room at Fell's Church. As Caroline took her place with her mother by her side she tried to calm herself despite her raging thoughts and feelings. One by one the girls made their way down the aisle with their escorts and at the cue of the opening notes of "Moon River" Caroline followed them down the peonies lined pathway. She was halfway there where her mother whispered, "I sent Klaus the invitation."

"What?" Caroline hissed, trying to keep a smile on her face as they kept on walking at a slow pace.

"I knew more than you thought about the two of you and I know that you're using Colin as safer option. I know you're in love with him sweetie, and I want you to know that I will support you no matter who you chose," Liz's speech ended as she gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek and left her at the altar to join hands with Colin who was giving her an anxious look which she tried to smooth over with a smile that she knew looked more like a grimace.

As Caroline tried to focus on the words of the priest she couldn't help but look back at the congregation to see Klaus standing by the doors watching her. When the priest asked Caroline to repeat her vows after Colin said his she found herself at a complete loss for words. Glancing back she saw that Klaus was still there watching and waiting the agony and tears were clear on his face. Instead of saying "I do" and she could say was a frantic "I'm sorry" before turning and running down the aisle to the shock and awe of her guests.

She met Klaus at the exit door, his face split into a wide smile of pure happiness that she knew was reflected in her own expression. Without hesitating she took his hand and together they sprinted out into the sunlight ready to make a new start with one another to make up for the mistakes of the past and to make plans for their future. It would be one that neither would ever be able to walk away from ever again.

* * *

**Review my wonderful and beautiful lovelies, xoxox! **


	52. Can't Help Falling in Love

**AU world where everything is Klaroline and nothing hurts. Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr this afternoon.**

* * *

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

* * *

Caroline let out a heavy sigh as she tried to remain motionless on her stomach. However, it was a hard task to accomplish considering the tickling sensation on her back that caused her to giggle every few minutes uncontrollably.

"Sweetheart," Klaus purred in a scolding tone over her from his position next to her on the bed, the brush he was holding in his hand was pointed at her in a falsely threatening motion. She rolled her eyes at him and tried to focus on not moving as he continued with his progress.

"I can't help it that I'm ticklish and you wanted to use me as a canvas," she said petulantly watching him guide the brush along her back in long strokes as if to punish her for her restlessness.

"I thought you were a fan of modern art," he said teasingly as the brush drew lower on her back to the dip at the base of her spine. She shivered as he dared to go even a little lower.

"Yes art on walls, not on me."

She had been lying on their bed for most of this dreary Monday morning allowing Klaus full artistic license on her body. It had been an idea that struck him a few weeks ago and every time it rained she would lie for hours and allow him to create masterpieces on the smooth expanse of her fair skin. It was a kind of intimacy she had never experienced before with any past lover before. They would talk during those hours of big things and small things. Sometimes he would tell her a story of his time as a human and in return she would share a childhood memory. They were open and raw, exposed to each other in a way that nudity simply did not compare to. They allowed each other in to see the broken parts of their souls, and it made them love each other even more.

After each of these creations, Caroline allowed him to photograph her as he pleased. It was becoming another hobby of his as well. The walls of their studio apartment in Chicago were now lined with color and black and white snapshots that he had taken either candidly or posed of her or them together. He seemed to insist on documenting their lives together through every medium available. After over three decades together she had given up on trying to hang up all of them, and settled for her only her favorites. They were the ones of their first year together so many years ago. Those shots were the most intimate that revealed the first moments of their blossoming love.

Her most beloved of all of them was sitting on their nightstand, a simple black and white shot she had taken of them during their first week after moving to Chicago and unpacking all of their new belongings. She was holding the camera above them and he simply had his arms wrapped around her, his lips firmly attached to her cheek in a gentle kiss. What she loved the most was not the intimacy of the shot, but of the look of pure happiness on her face. It was a glowing smile that showed no signs of desolation, apprehension, or trepidation. It was untroubled and at peace with the way things had turned out. She was in love and it showed through every pore on her body. It was the beginning of what she knew would be an eternity together.

"Are you done yet?" She whined even though she was not really annoyed with his slow pace. She loved the way his eyes would focus in on her; his attention to detail was astounding, as he created the most modern art on her skin within hours.

"Just about," he said as the tip of the brush swirled around a few more times before he got up to set his brushes down along with his pallet on the small table near the large open windows.

"Can I move?" She asked looking up at him through the blonde tresses that started to fall loose from the messy bun atop her head.

"Not yet," he said tauntingly as he sat back down next to her before leaning over her body to blow his cool breathe over her skin. The shock of the wet paint combined with his breath caused her to shiver involuntarily.

"I think this one may be my best yet." His tone was soft, even serene to her sensitive hearing. He leaned down again and kissed her softly at her temple a few times before grabbing the Nikon camera that lay by her head. He took a few snapshots before he grabbed her hand, gently pulling her up to a standing position. Just like the previous times he led her to their large mirror on the other side of them room to see the results of his work. And just like all the previous times, she was again overwhelmed by the image imprinted upon her body. He took a shot of her looking at herself in the mirror suddenly, but she knew that her face would later be frozen in a look of admiration and amusement. Along her right shoulder blade and back was a jewel-toned hummingbird in flight. It looked real enough that it could have been a photograph with Klaus's attention to detail.

"It's perfect," she breathed looking back at him before placing a tender kiss on his full and soft lips. She knew what was coming next as was the tradition every time she became his human canvas and while she was looking forward to a luxurious bath complete with candles, old jazzy tunes, with strawberries and champagne she wanted to keep this image on her body a little while longer as the iconic image had so much meaning to them. She grabbed his roughened hand and led him back to their bed where they shared everything from their food to their bodies and hearts.

"Let's just lay here a little bit longer," she said quietly as she nestled into the pillows facing him. She reached her hand out immediately his entwined with hers, their fingers lacing in an unbreakable bond. Despite the bright sunlight in the room they both fell back asleep wrapped up in each other and a world where nothing outside them had to exist. They had become one again.

* * *

**I can't believe I was able to write another one in 24 hours. Review my lovelies, xoxox!**


	53. Heartbeats

**Post 4x03 AU. Sorry for the delay, RL took a bad turn, my five year old cousin lost whole three fingers in an accident this past week. Please pray for him and his family during this trying time. **

* * *

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away_

_Both under influence_

_We had divine scent_

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razor blade_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Caroline? There's no really going back after a change like this," Kim, Caroline's go to stylist for her entire life asked again for the third time since she had burst into the salon in a rage of fury a few minutes ago.

Looking into the large lighted salon mirror in front of her that showed her frenzied reflection, Caroline answered back with self-assurance and anticipation. She needed to do this for herself despite it being a superficial change; it was something that every girl needed to do, most especially after a breakup or in the case of needing a change in identity. And after finding about the she wolf and Tyler while he was supposed to be breaking his sire bond in the Appalachians was the catalyst for such a drastic change this morning. She couldn't thank Klaus enough for spilling that tidbit of information over the phone a few days ago.

"Do it."

An hour later as Caroline exited the salon in the main square of town she felt a surge of confidence with her new, and dare she say dramatic look. It was bold, daring, and exactly what she needed. Along with a new look she decided it called for a completely new wardrobe. As she got into her Ford Fiesta she cranked up the dance music to the loudest decibel and drove off to the Regency Square Mall in Richmond ready to divulge in some retail therapy.

A few hours she exited the mall loaded with bags and boxes from numerous stores and a nearly empty savings account. On the way back to Mystic Falls all she could think about was showing off her new look tonight at the Grill to show that she was still the strong and commanding Caroline Forbes. Tonight was going to be a rebirth for her; a phoenix rising from the ashes of what was a very public humiliation as the entire population of town had seen Tyler cavorting around with his "soul mate" as he had put it after their confrontation. As she pulled back into the driveway of her house she saw her mom leaving through the front door for work.

"Caroline, oh my goodness. You look different," her mom exclaimed as she walked closer to her daughter.

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked apprehensively twirling around in a circle like a small girl in a ballerina tutu. She was hoping for her mother's approval, but at the same time she knew that she didn't need it to feel better about herself anymore like she did when she was human.

"I think you always look beautiful sweetie, but I do love the new look," her mother said in a soft and honest tone of voice, so different from her usually commanding voice.

Caroline smiled brightly, hugged her mother tightly and said goodbye as she left for work at the station. Upon entering her bedroom, Caroline deposited her numerous bags on her bed before going through all her purchases to find the perfect outfit for the night. She found a deep cutout black dress that that was would make her look like a true knockout. She decided to pair it with her new pair of strappy red heels and a chunky necklace. As she curled her hair into true voluminous bombshell curls ringlets she looked at the flyer on her bathroom counter. The Grill was having another club night to try and raise revenue during the slower fall months and she decided it was the perfect place to go. As she put the final touches on her new outfit with a swipe of clear gloss she was ready to go out.

As she parked her car in the lot she could hear and feel the pounding baseline coming from inside the Grill. As she walked inside, she could see a larger than normal crowd of the dance floor which excited her as she loved to dance. As she moved further into the room she could feel the heat and hormones radiating from the other bar-goers as she strutted over to the main bar. She caught the eye of the bartender and compelled herself a tequila sunrise and a shot of Southern Comfort, on the house of course. She was about to turn around when a familiar accented voice called out to her from a few feet away.

"Well hello there darling, care to join me for a drink tonight?"

She instantly recognized the cocky tone, and turned to see the surprised and somewhat shocked face of Kol Mikaelson standing behind her. He obviously thought she was someone else judging by the look he was wearing.

"Caroline?" He asked confused, his eyes that were now darting all over her figure, were alight with mischievousness that had her slightly unsettled.

"The one and only," she said back haughtily staring him down and crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. She knew better than to show any fear, but this was the craziest of all the Originals combined. She was shocked to see that he was here back in Mystic Falls again.

"You're a red head now," he exclaimed, but he was clearly confused at how she had achieved this transformation.

"You've been in a coffin for too long," she said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. "It's something achievable now for anyone who wants it."

"Well you look stunning," he said staring up and down at her in obvious, lustful approval.

"So why the new look, I loved the blonde," he said taking a step forward and boldly tugging at one of her red curls.

"I needed a change," she said her confidence slightly faltering as she thought about the reason for her change. Despite trying to maintain a tough exterior on the inside she was still shattered and hurt by Tyler's betrayal. Shoving those unpleasant thoughts aside she motioned for Kol to follow her to an open booth.

"So what are you doing back in Mystic Falls, I haven't seen you around for a while. At least not since the party at your house," she said sipping on her drink quickly.

"Top secret business with Nik, I'm afraid. I was supposed to be meeting him here tonight for a drink, but he's already late and I'm bored and hungry." There was a dark glint in his eyes and Caroline could see the ravenous looks he was giving to the girls on the dance floor. As the music swelled around them Caroline recognized the familiar opening beats of her favorite song. It had become her breakup anthem for the past few days. Bopping her head to the beat she realized how much she wanted to just completely cut loose tonight and she didn't care who with. She compelled her and Kol a whole bottle of tequila and soon they were becoming quite the pair, boozing and laughing to dirty jokes and old stories from the past.

"Dance with me," she stated boldly looking at the buzzed Original before her through her own glossy eyes. Without missing a beat Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth and onto the packed dance floor. The amount of people didn't allow for them to have much space between them, and when Kol put his hands firmly on her hips Caroline didn't slap his hands away like she knew she should have. Instead she swayed her body to the beat and sang along to the song with the rest of the girls. She could feel the heat rising in the confined room, and the sweat trailing down her back, but still she kept moving with Kol to the song.

Only after a few more songs did she realized she was being watched from across the room. A pair of sapphire eyes were burning into hers now and with a determined and forceful gait, she saw Klaus was crossing the room to join them from the entrance. His face was a lexicon of emotions from anger, jealousy, hurt, and even lust with a slight hint of reverence.

He stopped merely inches from them on the dance floor. "Brother," he growled in annoyance before looking at Caroline and purring, "Sweetheart". He hadn't seen her since he got back from Italy, but seeing her dancing with his brother, no less was not the way he intended to greet her, especially since he learned of her breakup with the pathetic mutt. Perhaps that would explain her reason for openly associating with Kol and even perhaps her new hairstyle.

When Klaus walked into the Grill knowing he was already late for his meeting with Kol about the five he didn't anticipate the "club" scene that was taking place and would therefore be unsuitable for the serious conversation he needed to have with him about the return of "The Five". It had only taken him a few moments to spot Kol on the dance floor, his hands roaming over a curvaceous and lovely from behind redhead. When she turned around and he saw that it was Caroline, he saw red in the most literal and metaphorical ways. He loved her new look, but he always associated her blonde hair with who she was. She was the sun, his light, and now she was as red as the blood he wanted to drain from the nearest person in fury.

As he approached the couple, he could see the fear of being daggered in Kol's eyes, but in Caroline's he could see some budding emotion. She didn't look upset to see him, which was always a plus, but at the same time he could tell that she was intoxicated from the way she giggled after he called her "sweetheart". He glared at Kol as if blaming him for her present state of incoherence, but his brother put up his hands in innocent protest. He motioned for them to follow them off the floor, but when Caroline stumbled in her heels and nearly keeled over he knew his talk with Kol would have to be postponed to a later time. Kol led them to their previous booth and grabbed Caroline's purse as if reading Klaus's thoughts.

"We'll talk later," he said in parting as he looped his arm around Caroline's waist to stabilize her in her unsteady stance.

"Come on sweetheart," he said coaxingly into her ear as he led her through the dissipating crowd at what was now a very late hour. While Caroline was by no means sober, she had enough grace to be able to follow him outside to his waiting Expedition with his minimal assistance. After a little help getting inside the car, he soon had her safely buckled in as he drove her back home. When she saw the empty driveway she realized that she would be spending another night alone with her thoughts and it was that time of night that she hated the most.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" She said in a small voice, still buzzed, but sober enough to know that she didn't want to be alone. She looked over at him in the dim lighting in the car and could see the battle raging in his eyes over what to do. After thinking about the hunter that was out on the loose he knew that his home would be the safest place for her.

"Alright," Klaus agreed just as quietly. He turned the car back on and pulled out of her driveway heading in the direction of his home. He looked over to see Caroline leaning against the window staring at the greenery as they sped past it.

"Thank you." Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn't catch it. It only took them a few minutes before they pulled into the gravel driveway of his mansion. He helped her out of the car and after she nearly fell again did he decide it would be safer to just carry her inside. Looping his arms around her body he gently lifted her and felt a wave of happiness when she encircled her arms around his neck, trusting him to hold her. He took her inside and slowly made his way up the stairs before gently depositing her on his bed.

"I have some clothes you can change into," he said sheepishly pulling open a few drawers from his tall dresser. He handed her a pair black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"I'll get you something from the kitchen," he said before moving towards the door. Just as he passed the threshold, he heard her whispered thanks again. He had never seen Caroline like this before, so defenseless around him. She was finally letting him in. He grabbed a few blood bags from his fridge and after deciding enough time had passed returned to his room to find Caroline redressed and settled under the covers in his large bed.

He passed her the bags and sat on the other side of the bed watching with fascination as her face turned as she swiftly drank the blood. Why she refused to drink fresh he didn't know but it was just another mystery about her that he hoped to soon solve.

"Feeling better?" He asked his tone concerned after she finished the second bag. She nodded and gave him a small smile in return. A silence fell between them for a few minutes before he decided to leave her at peace for the night.

"Goodnight, Caroline," he said as he moved to leave, but her small warm hand on his stopped him in his tracks.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Her tone was hopeful, and with the pleading expression on her face he found he could not refuse her if we wanted to. Moving back to sit on the bed, he positioned himself next to her on top of the covers. She turned over and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you so nice to me after they way I've treated you?"

"Because I still cling to the hope that one day you will want me just as much as I want you."

"You, don't want me Klaus. I'm broken. Ever since I turned I've been hurt, betrayed, abused, and tortured. I feel shattered inside."

Tears started to drip down her face as she told him the truth about everything from the human life to her breakup with Tyler. In one evening Klaus had learned more about Caroline then he could have ever hoped to learn in century from observation. She opened herself up to him and bared part of her soul and every inch of her pain. When she told him about Damon he realized why she had issues with feeding from humans. Pushing thoughts of revenge aside for later he in turn decided to let her in to the broken pieces of him as well.

He told her about his childhood with Michael and Ester, the death of Henrick, and his reasons for his hybrid obsession. She as well understood why he did what he did. He was just as mistreated, misused, and misunderstood as her. They really were quite a pair. After their confessions she drifted off to sleep, her head coming to rest of his steadily rising and falling chest as he combed his long artistic fingers through her auburn locks.

He awoke the next morning to find her spot in the bed empty. Instantly his first emotion was fury and rage at her action. He had opened himself up to her last night and now she had fled before the sun could properly rise in the sky. After fuming it took him a few seconds to register the sound of the shower running in his ensuite bathroom. After moving off the bed he saw that he saw that her dress, shoes, and purse still lay on the armchair by the window untouched. She had stayed she hadn't left him.

He let out a sigh of relief and moved towards the door as he could hear her singly softly from the shower. Her voice was as angelic and pure as the light he knew she still had despite her tragic past. He heard the water turn off and immediately moved to the other side of the room. A few minutes later Caroline emerged from the bathroom in his clothes with her wet hair piled on top of her head in a loose bun. As magnificent as he looked in ball gowns, seeing her so casual still had the same effect on him. She was still as beautiful.

"Hungry?" He asked hopefully wanting her to stay here with him, safe and protected.

"Starving, actually," she admitted with a playful smile that he returned even brighter. He gestured for her to follow him and together they walked downstairs into his large and open kitchen. As Caroline went to reach for the fridge he stopped her with a smirk and a hand on her waist.

"Let me," his tone was slightly commanding, but when he gave her his best pleading eyes, she gave in sitting at the breakfast bar and watching him. Smiling in triumph he began to move around the room, grabbing ingredients and pans for their meal. As he cooked he told her where he had picked up different culinary talents across the world and over time. Apparently he and Gordon Ramsey were friends when he was first starting out in the restaurant business many years ago which delighted her to no end as she loved watching the crazed Englishman on the Food Network.

After a few minutes he presented her with a steaming plate of French toast, complete with freshly made whipped cream and cut up strawberries and peaches. As he poured her a cup of coffee he noticed how she hadn't made a comment on his cooking. After she finished her first slice she looked at him approval and admiration.

"What did you make this with, magic?" She asked laughing. "I've never tasted something so delicious!"

"It's a trade secret I'm afraid," he said conspiratorially leaning over the counter before spearing one of her strawberries with a fork and eating it.

"I can keep a secret," she said amusedly, glaring at him for stealing off of her plate.

"All right, then you have to add..."

His words were cut off by a thundering voice from the front door.

"Klaus, where the hell is Blondie?"

Damon. Both turned to look to each to see that the moment between them was ruined and when Caroline's face turned a slightly paler shade Klaus saw red. Immediately he blurred out of the room and just as quickly she followed to see Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie waiting in the marble foyer.

She could see the looks of disgust on their faces at her apparel and the obvious conclusions that they had come to about her actions from the past evening.

"Matt saw you two leaving the Grill last night," Elena said viciously. "Really, Caroline? Sleeping with the enemy? He tried to kill me!" She droned loudly in a whiny tone. Caroline rolled her eyes in disgust. It was always about Elena.

"I have nothing to explain to any of you," she said angrily looking at each of her so-called friends. "I think you should all leave. Now." Her tone hardened significantly as she took a step forward towards them. Klaus in turn took a step forward as well not wanting Caroline to be in the line of fire in case any of them tried to make a move against her. Unfortunately Damon took this as a sign of her switch in allegiance and charged towards Caroline like a bull. Swiftly Klaus grabbed him mid attack and threw him as hard as he could against the wall.

"If you ever touch her again I will tear you to pieces," Klaus said in a dark, low threatening voice. He grabbed Damon from off the ground at pinned him to the wall.

"I know what you did to her, and the day she decided your life is no longer worth it I will remove you from this life, painfully," he hissed in Damon's ear before tossing him towards the front door. Elena immediately leapt to Damon's side and with the others fled the mansion before giving Klaus and Caroline a final look of derision and disappointment.

The two blondes looked at each other both glad to have stuck up for the other one. Their silence was loaded and before she finally broke it with a low whistle.

"Well, our breakfast is probably cold by now," she said trying to lighten the mood after their intense encounter with her now alienated friends.

"There is great pasta in Rome. We could be there by dinnertime," he said offhandedly, looking at her with piercing baby blue eyes that held a hint of pleading as well as hope.

"I'll need an hour to pack. I can't leave without my curling iron," she said teasingly moving closer to him.

"Of course sweetheart."

He grabbed her hand gently, placing a small kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"You're the one Caroline, and I intend to show you that every day for the rest of eternity until you realize that you are not broken."

She smiled, and moved closer lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him softly and tenderly finally opening herself up to the possibility of a real happily ever after.

"We'll heal each other."

* * *

**Review my lovlies, I have many ideas for upcoming chapter I just need to write them out. Keep the faith fellow Klaroliners! xoxox**


	54. Small Bump

**AU in the universe of the chapters "Wake Me Up (Ch. 42)" and "Happy Together (Ch. 50)". So I've been reading on Tumblr about Comic Con and all that jazz about TO and TVD and well I'm sad to say my low expectations have just given up for the fall. I'll watch TO just to see forty minutes of Jomo, but perhaps I'll leave it on mute. I'm more excited for "Dracula" and "SHIELD". Maybe it's a good thing if Klaroline doesn't become cannon, that way the writers can't screw it up. I'll just live in my AU Klaroline world where nothing hurts and it's all champagne, drawings, and diamond bracelets. Follow me on Tumblr, I'm 'halfagonyhalfhope1207' I post nothing, just re-blog stuff that I love! End of rant.**

* * *

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_

* * *

Caroline's fingers tapped anxiously against the sofa chair as she waited in the lobby of the Mystic Falls Hospital with Klaus. Her eyes darted quickly around the spacious room as she waited for Meredith to arrive from her last surgery of the day. She could feel the tension in Klaus's hand as it laced with hers on the armrest. He was just as nervous and impatient as she was in this moment. After her revelation to Klaus about the positive result from the pregnancy test that Bonnie had given her a few short weeks ago they were back in Mystic Falls for the trusted help of Dr. Fell once again. Caroline was just about to get up and look for the doctor when she heard her named called out across the lobby.

Looking around, Caroline saw Meredith walking towards them with a purposeful stride. Caroline was greatly indebted to the doctor the first time around when she found out she was pregnant with Addie and since then they had kept in contact over the course of her first pregnancy and after getting home from their trip to Italy, Caroline immediately called her. As the woman approached her Caroline got up and hugged her quickly.

"Thank you for doing this," Caroline whispered quietly, gratitude lacing every word. With a shared nod and smile, Meredith led her and Klaus through the lobby to a private room in the back of the hospital. After closing the door and setting up the equipment Meredith instructed Caroline to change into the flimsy hospital gown in the adjoining room. After Caroline re-emerged she took a seat at the examination table nerves fluttering inside her stomach. With Klaus sitting next to her on her left holding her hand she felt instantly more safe and relaxed.

"You ready?" Meredith asked gently, the internal ultrasound wand in her hand. Caroline nodded and laid back on the table her eyes flickered nervously over to the large computer screen to her right. After a few moments, a hazy image appeared on the screen that caused her and Klaus to gasp with delight at the small mass in the center.

"Congratulations, you are around five weeks pregnant Caroline," Meredith said warmly. Looking back at Klaus Caroline had tears in her eyes. While seeing the positive result on the "witch modified" pregnancy test that Bonnie gave allowed her some feeling of belief, seeing the image of her unborn child on the screen made the reality to become so much more tangible. Klaus moved off of his seat next to her and kissed Caroline's temple, not caring that Meredith was still in the room with them.

"I love you so much Caroline," he said reverently his tears of joy falling on her. She knew how much it meant to him that the spirits had allowed her to carry the children he created with her. After finding out about Addie on her own when she met Bonnie a few years ago when she came back to visit her mother was daunting and frightening. It had only taken physical contact for Bonnie to detect that something was different with Caroline bodily. When Bonnie had taken her to see Meredith, it was she who was with her when it was confirmed that she was with child. It was only when they went to the old witch house that the spirits enlightened Bonnie to the gift they had bestowed upon Caroline for Klaus's redemption.

After printing out pictures for them, Meredith gave her and Klaus some privacy as she left the room but not before making them promise to check in with her periodically when they returned to Chicago. After she shut the door Caroline got up to change back into her clothes. She was still reeling in happy shock over the news. She had wanted to give Addie a sibling for the past year, as she was an only child and it was a terribly lonely thing. After becoming part of the Mikaelson family, she got the large family she had always desired. She rejoined Klaus in the examination room to see him sitting in the guest seat holding the sonogram picture delicately in his hands.

"Ready to head back?" She asked softly. He lifted his head and nodded before taking her hand and leading her out of the room swiftly. In the short drive back to the mansion there was a content silence between them. When they pulled up to the house, Addie raced out the front door followed by Rebekah, Katherine, and Bonnie. All four of them were dressed in play clothes that suggested Addie had decided to throw another one of her "princess tea parties". She was so like Caroline when she was in her young age that it uncanny.

"Mommy," Addie exclaimed happily running into Caroline's open arms. Caroline scooped her up gently and held her close giving her a big hug. She hated leaving her home, but she knew this was a moment that she wanted to share private with Klaus, as he was not there the first time.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad?" Addison asked in concern, her eyes watching her mother's features carefully with her piercing blue eyes the exact shade as her father.

"No, sweetie. Mommy is just so happy to see you," she said giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek before moving inside the mansions with Klaus quickly at her heels.

"Don't I get a hug?" Klaus asked with a pout and his infamous puppy eyes to his daughter. Immediately Addison laughed before reaching towards Klaus and after a quick transfer she was in her father's arms giving him a bear hug around his neck.

"I missed you too Daddy," she said looking back to her mother with a curious expression as she was walking into the kitchen with her two aunts and Bonnie. Klaus followed her gaze and knew she was aware that there was something going on as she had amazing perception. He realized at that moment that he and Caroline hadn't discussed how they were going to tell Addie that she was going to be a big sister. Knowing that this was a conversation that they were going to have together he decided to wait until later to address the newest change to their family.

After helping Addie change back into normal clothes for their family sit down dinner Klaus had a quick moment with Caroline deciding to tell their whole family together during their meal. As they all took their seats with Caroline sitting next to Klaus at the head of the large table, Elijah and Katherine were sitting next to them with Rebekah, Kol, and Bonnie ending the other side. As the servers placed the dishes on the table and left Klaus rose from his seat making it clear he had an announcement to share. Before he could speak their joyous news, the small voice of Addison piped up from her booster seat.

"Can I choose the baby's name?"

All eyes from around the table shifted to the smallest Mikaelson at her request and a hush fell over the table.

"How did you know that sweetie?" Caroline asked in shock, her eyes widening at her daughter.

"I felt him when I hugged you."

Caroline's hands flew to her waist as if she could feel some physical change. She was very early in her pregnancy and therefore was not showing at all so there would be nothing to technically "feel".

"What do you mean you felt the baby?" Klaus asked moving closer to his daughter. His was intrigued as a million possibilities floated into his head.

"I don't know," Addison said starting to whimper and cry at all the pairs of eyes on her, watching her with strange expression. Just as Caroline moved to get closer to her daughter to comfort her, all the flames on the candles resting on the table immediately blew out in a gust of wind. All the siblings looked at each other in realization at such a feat.

"Oh my God," Bonnie stated in shock from her seat, "She's a witch."

After Bonnie relit the lights, Klaus and Caroline went to sooth their daughter who seemed scared and upset at such a revelation although she knew about her Aunt Bonnie's powers already. Once Caroline and Klaus got Addie's distress under control with their soothing words and comfort she immediately drifted off to sleep in her father's arms. After moving Addison back upstairs to her room, the rest of the family gathered in the parlor to discuss this latest revelation, their dinner laid forgotten on the table. As Klaus poured himself and his brothers a large glass of scotch Caroline paced in front of the fireplace her hands wringing while Bonnie, Rebekah, and Katherine sat quietly on the couch exchanging worried looks.

"She's a hybrid," Caroline said at a sudden realization. "Your mother was the Original Witch and you come from a werewolf bloodline. It makes sense that she would inherit those genes, but for them to manifest at her age can only mean that Addie will be a powerful force." She looked at Klaus whose eyes reflected a proud feeling at the cleverness of his wife. After congratulations about Caroline's current pregnancy was celebrated and others were matter discussed, all the siblings parted ways for the evening all ready to try and digest the new information.

As Caroline and Klaus climbed the stairs back to their room they checked on Addison one more time. She was still sound asleep in her bed thankfully, nestled under her covers with her stuffed animals. Seeing her upset at her new found powers was upsetting to both her parents as they remembered the shock of learning they were different when they first transitioned. It was scary and frightening and they wanting nothing more than to protect her.

"She's going to be fine, Caroline. We will make sure of that, the whole family. We're in this together," Klaus said softly next to her.

Caroline knew that he was referring to the activation of the werewolf gene and the horrible pain that would come with each full moon if their daughter ever killed someone. She simply nodded and quietly they shut the door and moved to their room, next to hers. As they changed for bed, Caroline couldn't help but worry as it was in her nature. As if sensing this change in her mood, Klaus pulled her close into his body as they lay together in bed. With one hand resting under her neck, his other hand laid protectively over her mid section.

"Nothing and no one will ever hurt our family," Klaus vowed to her in the darkness of their bedroom. His tone was firm and resolute, and she believed him. She immediately turned in his embrace, kissing him soundly on the lips. She felt instantaneously at ease, and soon nestled in his protective embrace she began to dream of a little boy, the carbon copy of his father with dimples and a smirk to match. Whatever the future would bring they would face it together, always and forever.

* * *

**Review my lovelies, xoxox! Send prompts as they are love! **


End file.
